Justice League Shadows: DCAU Series Part 14
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Legion of Doom is on the loose once again and Luthor has returned from Apokolips with Supreme and the Female Furies in tow. Added to the mayhem is the fact that this time the Legion has access to the JLU's secrets and toys.
1. Chapter 1

12 Justice League Shadows

**This is Part 14 of a series. Many interpersonal developments have occured before now. If anything confuses you I suggest you read the previous installments. **

**Also this takes place in the DCAU universe. This means it does not reflect the New 52. It does incorporate a lot of pre- and post- Crisis characters in an expansion of the cartoon world. Information on any all all characters is readily available.**

**Also, I cannot claim any rights to the characters or world portrayed. Such rights are wholly owned by DC Comics who are in turn owned by Time Warner.**

* * *

Tessa Richardson had invited several JLers and their significant others to a barbecue that included her parents and her three brothers. The brothers, who were all much larger than Tessa, lined up like linebackers and decided to maneuver Sir Justin off for a private chat. Tessa had duly warned him that her brothers were _very_ protective of her. The fact was, they'd been chomping at the bit to meet the man that had stolen their little sister's heart. They wanted to take his measure and God help him should he come up wanting.

Vigilante had come as Greg Saunders. He'd brought his new girlfriend, Heather Williamson. What no one had deduced yet was that Heather was a male to female transsexual. She'd fully transitioned by undergoing SRS so it wasn't like she had a hidden package but Tessa's parents had started to cast the occasional odd glance Heather's way after greeting her.

Claire Connelly had been responsible for introducing Heather to Vig. She had just recently transitioned. She'd also just become engaged to Booster Gold, who was in attendance as well. Included in the guest list were Starman and his husband, Roger. Gavyn and Roger were completely relaxed with each other and wrapping their arms around each other's waists. This had earned them a death glare from Justin but fortunately he was too busy to continue insulting Tessa's guests.

Mari McCabe and Curt Falconer came as well, much to Tessa's surprise. Of course, they were also known as Vixen and Aztek under different circumstances. Curt approached Greg and they were chatting with Tessa's parents. The parents had finally realized who Greg was and her dad was getting him to autograph CDs. Tessa was amused that her mother's eyes had nearly popped out of her head when she recognized Mari.

Gavyn and Roger were chatting with Booster, Claire and Heather. Mari sidled up to Tessa, "Where's Justin?"

Tessa grinned, "Getting the third degree from my brothers."

Mari laughed, "Should I feel sorry for him?"

Tessa shook her head, "Justin's a big boy. Instead of them doing the usual and chasing him off I think they might get the boot."

Mari was quiet for a moment and Tessa asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Vig, his date is awfully chummy with Claire," Mari said.

"Is that a problem?" Tessa wondered.

"Wasn't Claire a guy at one time?" Mari asked.

"It doesn't bother Booster. Why should it be a problem for you?" Tessa inquired.

Mari thought about it for a moment, "It isn't really. I guess I just never saw Greg with someone like her."

"Because she isn't you or because she was a guy once upon a time?" Tessa wanted to know.

"_She_ was?" Mari gasped, "Does Vig know?"

"Intimately," Tessa smirked.

"Oh. My. God," Mari breathed.

"Well, she has undergone SRS. Did it years ago. She's legally been a woman all that time. Of course, she _was_ a woman since childhood but the courts finally caught up with her," Tessa grinned.

Mari still seemed shell shocked so Tessa changed the subject, "Justin said you intimated that Greg did something to cause you to break up with him. He's gotta be the most faithful guy I know behind Justin so what was it?"

Mari wore a rueful smile, "Have you ever been serenaded awake?"

"Can't say that I have," Tessa admitted, "Sounds romantic though."

"_Once_ is romantic. Twice verges on annoying. Every day for a week is pretty damn creepy," Mari complained.

"Mari, he's a _singer_. It's how he makes his living," Tessa scolded her.

"Yes, but I _hate_ country music," Mari finally admitted her deep dark secret.

"Oh," Tessa blurted, "I can see the problem."

"Thank you!" Mari exclaimed.

"You should have known that would be a problem," Tessa accused.

"Hey, he swept me off my feet," Mari defended her choice; "At least until he opened his damn mouth and started warbling."

Tessa's brothers suddenly appeared. They were thoroughly chastened. They implored her to carry her relationship to the next level.

"He may talk funny but he's a keeper," her oldest brother enthused.

"Yeah Tessa, when we threatened to kick his ass he almost handed us ours," another added.

"You didn't actually try and fight him did you?" she wondered.

"Hell yeah!" her third brother piped up, "You've got that 'come hither and give me a ring' look in your eye. Of course we had to see if he'd scare."

Tessa chuckled, "You're lucky he didn't decide to cripple all of you."

Her oldest brother smiled, "I got that impression. Anyway, he's been a good sport about it."

"_And_ he makes you happy," her middle brother chimed in.

Tessa smiled, "Yes, he does. So make nice."

"We will in a little bit. Right now I just want to make sure he doesn't still want to kick our asses," her youngest brother chuckled.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Mari McCabe?" her middle brother unabashedly inquired.

"Yes," Mari flashed her megawatt smile.

Tessa's brother melted, "Geez Tessa, when did you start hanging out with supermodels?"

"Justin introduced us," Tessa shared.

The brothers all exchanged approving glances. Tessa chuckled, "Now scoot. Justin is headed this way. Go introduce yourself to Greg Saunders before dad talks his ear off."

"Greg Saunders?" The eldest brother yelped, "Let me guess, Justin introduced you?"

"Yup," Tessa gleefully admitted.

"What's this guy do for a living again?" the youngest brother wondered.

"He's in security," Tessa tweaked the facts to suit her brothers' needs.

"I told you he had bodyguard type moves," the middle brother reminded his siblings as they moved off to visit Vig.

"Good save," Mari smiled.

"I'm learning the game," Tessa boasted.

"Lady Tessa, how art thou?" Justin asked with some concern.

"Well, you impressed the hell out of my brothers. Which is a first by the way. How are _you_ doing?"

"Thy brothers meant well. Their approach was sadly lacking but it is understandable, my love. Thou truly are thy family's jewel. They wish to see you safely placed in a loving caretaker's hands," Justin related his experience.

"Well, they're off to convince dad to walk me down the aisle," Tessa chuckled, "So get ready for a lot of marriage talk. There will be expectations after this."

"Yea verily," Justin agreed with a knowing smile.

"Omigod! You approve!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I have made no pretense that I wasn't courting thee," Justin confided, "Courtships generally end in a marriage arrangement."

Tessa was slightly dizzy, "Okay, but don't expect a dowry."

"Very well, but will your parents expect a bride gift instead?" Justin inquired.

Mari snickered as Tessa quipped, "I'm sure they'd love one."

"Then I should begin negotiations at once," Justin said forthrightly and started towards her parents.

Tessa clutched at his arm, "Whoa! Slow down, Prince Valiant! Cool your jets. I was _joking_ about the bride gift. My parents will just be happy if you will want to help take care of me and be there for me when it counts."

"I am content to do so for the rest of my life," Justin declared.

Tessa's heart caught in her throat as she realized he actually meant it. Mari intervened, "Say Justin, why don't you get to know Tessa's parents? I'm sure her brothers would be happy to make the introductions."

"Dost thou mind?" Justin asked Tessa.

"No, I think Mari is getting you out of the way so we can indulge in good old fashioned girl talk," Tessa grinned.

Justin took Tessa's hand and kissed, "Until later then."

Tessa watched him go, "I don't know whether to swoon or wet my panties when he does stuff like that."

Mari grinned, "I think it's time we discussed your future."

Tessa wore a rueful smirk, "I guess it is."

* * *

"Stop it!" Helena Bertinelli hissed at her husband, Vic Sage.

"I just don't see why we had to drive all the way to Chicago just to see Sonia Alcona," Vic complained.

As Batwoman, Sonia was the JLU's newest member. Helena rolled her eyes, "We're reinforcing Sonia's excuse for being out of town during Darkseid's invasion. She told Margo that she was running down some rich bitch's philandering husband. Well, you and I are reporters that were also on a similar case involving the same dickless husband."

"I just don't see why we have to do this," Vic grumbled.

"For the luvva God, Q! You'll play along or I'll break your dick off. You're just jealous because Sonia thinks I'm hot," Helena accused.

"You _are_ hot," Vic replied.

Helena grinned, "Good answer. So you can understand where she's coming from."

"Unfortunately," Vic grumbled.

They'd reached Sonia's apartment building. She lived on the top floor. Her apartment had a skylight, which was convenient for her alter ego.

The couple entered the building and eschewed the elevator. Arriving at the eighth floor, they sought out Sonia's number. Although they'd been in her apartment before this was the first time Helena and Vic had come through the door. Last time they'd simply teleported into the bedroom. _That_ had annoyed Sonia to no end.

Helena knocked and a different woman answered. Helena recognized her from Nightwing's files on Batwoman. Margo Collins was Sonia's partner _and_ a detective in the Chicago Police Department. Sonia herself was an ex-detective with the Gotham City PD and now worked as a licensed private investigator.

Margo grinned, "Honey, you've got _more_ company."

Helena gave her a startled look and Margo gave her a wry look, "Yes, none other than the illustrious Dick Grayson and friend are here as well."

Helena smirked and Vic, well Vic played it cool as usual. Margo noted Helena's reaction, "Although you were surprised by Grayson being here yet you still seem to know him."

"Are you always on duty, Detective Collins?" Helena asked.

"Since Sonia is being tight lipped, do you mind explaining how you know her?" Collins asked. It wasn't a combative or suspicious question. It was the question of someone protecting their lover.

And it just so happened Sonia needed protection. Some harassed shop owners had hired Sonia to put together a case against Ennio Falcone. It revolved around his protection and numbers rackets. Several businesses were forced to launder money for Falcone's mob.

But, as Sonia studied the mobster and his cronies, they studied her. They found out about Sonia and Margo and then they found out that Sonia was Batwoman. Falcone had tried leveraging Sonia to get her to back off but she wasn't budging. She had convinced Falcone that no one would believe she was Batwoman, least of all her partner.

Since then Falcone had sent no fewer than _three_ professional hit men after her. Her skills had been honed to a razor's edge after she donned the mantle of Batwoman so she came out unscathed but cleaning up after the abortive attempts on her life had gotten the police involved and therefore Margo knew all about them.

Margo ushered Helena and Vic in. As they moved through the hallway into the living space, Margo asked; "Can I at least ask your names. You already know I'm a detective with CPD so you probably also know I'm Margo."

She'd paused as if to form a living shield for her girlfriend. Helena smiled, "I'm Helena Bertinelli and this tight lipped bastard is my husband, Vic Sage."

"Vic Sage? As in the crime and conspiracy reporter on NPR?" Margo started to smile, "You actually helped crack a couple of my cases wide open."

"I do what I can," Vic replied demurely.

"He's too modest," Helena grinned, "He's a frickin' genius but won't come out and say so."

"Because if they learn I am, then they'll track me," Vic pointed out, _again_.

Margo mercifully let that comment go, wisely judging Vic to be a crackpot. Instead she turned to Helena, "Bertinelli? As in the Bertinelli _Family_?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Helena said as calmly as she could. She never took references to her family well.

"Is this some kind of mob vendetta?" Margo asked sharply, "Are you here to help or hurt Sonia?"

"I'm here to _help_," Helena declared angrily, "Otherwise you'd be a broken pile of bruised flesh and Sonia would be _dead_ already."

Margo studied Helena's eyes. She eventually backed down, "Good to know. Are you here on behalf of the Family?"

"I really don't talk to my family," Helena confessed, "I can't even talk to my grandmother in Sicily anymore because when told her I was getting married the whole freakin' mafia showed up for it."

Margo smirked, "Let me guess, the wedding was _in_ Sicily?"

"My grandmother can't travel," Helena replied defensively.

Margo smiled warmly, "Neither can my grandmother. C'mon, would you like to join Sonia and the others?"

"I think that's why we're here," Vic suddenly popped off.

Helena shot him a warning glare. Margo just chuckled, "They're in the kitchen."

Margo entered the open doorway that led to the kitchen, "More guests for you."

"What the…?" Sonia started to curse. She saw Helena and Vic and she smiled wide. In turn Helena and Vic learned her other guests were Dick Grayson and Ulla Paske. Also popularly known as Nightwing and the Little Mermaid.

"Well, she certainly likes you," Margo chuckled to Helena, "Not that I blame her."

Margo approached Sonia and wrapped her arms around Sonia's waist and pressed her mouth against the Cuban-American's. Their embrace quickly turned passionate and their arms explored each others' back and butts. Margo started to part ways.

"That's to give you something to remember while you lust after this very _straight_ Italian hottie," Margo smirked.

"Don't go," Sonia pleaded despite the inconvenience Margo's presence would bring. It was a request made by the heart rather than the head.

"My watch starts in forty-five minutes. It'll take me a half hour in traffic just to reach headquarters," Margo explained for the umpteenth time.

"But it's your day off," Sonia whined.

"It _was_," Margo reiterated, "Then Blake got called to testify. They needed someone to cover his watch tonight."

"And you volunteered," Sonia grumped.

Margo smiled, "You've worn the badge, babe. You know the sacrifices it calls for. Just be glad you're a civilian now."

They exchanged another quicker kiss and Margo said her goodbyes and departed. Ulla broke the silence, "We never got a proper introduction. I'm the 'guppy'."

Sonia grinned at her nickname for the Little Mermaid, "Yeah well, a slip of the lip."

"Trust me, I've been called worse in a dozen different languages," Ulla laughed.

"You are aware of the surveillance team across the street lasing your windows so they can hear us?" Vic suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I know about them," Sonia growled, "Yesterday I brought them doughnuts."

Dick, Ulla, and Helena all grinned as Sonia explained, "We'll be secure enough in my office. I'm afraid I don't have room for you all in my Prius."

"I have a Dodge Charger," Vic spoke up.

"Good muscle car but it wreaks holy hell with the carbon emissions," Sonia scolded.

"I have the transportation problem solved," Dick announced.

Helena frowned as she turned to Ulla, "I thought you drove a MINI?"

"I do but it's still in Belgium," Ulla confessed.

"Then what…?" Helena was stupefied, "You drove all the way here from Bludhaven on your bike?"

"The bike's for 'official' business," Dick shared, aware of the listening audience, "I needed something to fit my trust fund lifestyle. Something _big_."

Helena glanced back at Ulla. The Dane grinned, "It's definitely 'big'."

* * *

Dick proudly showed off his SUV. Sonia was immediately offended, "A _Mercedes_?"

"Yep," Dick said proudly.

"I don't suppose you settled for a measly V-6?" Sonia asked.

"No, the Mercedes GL63-AMG comes a 5.5 bit liter 7-speed V-8 that delivers 550 horses," Vic said with approval, "It also has passenger room for seven. Excellent choice!"

"_You_ are single-handedly killing our planet!" Sonia protested.

"We can argue about it later," Dick suggested as he unlocked the doors. He remotely fired up the engine.

"Omigod! That just shot off enough carbon monoxide to kill a room full of people," Sonia ranted, "How much did this mother cost?"

"Around $140,000," Dick blithely replied.

"Do you know how long I had to scrimp and save to get a car that _wouldn't_ destroy life as we know it on this planet?" Sonia tried one last tack.

"Sonia," he was perfectly reasonable, "Your Prius can hold what? Four? Vic's car is almost as much of an emissions monster as this baby. Either way we go we are going to have a carbon imprint."

Sonia was startled. He knew what he was talking about. She was about to throw him in her mental wastebasket of environmental offenders but he'd surprised her. He _knew_ the toll but he chose to utilize this beast because it fit his image as Bruce Wayne's ward. She began to wonder how much of Dick Grayson was an illusion crafted to meet expectations. And why the hell was he in Bludhaven while Batman ran Gotham City's criminal element into the ground?

"Okay," she finally relented.

"Then you get the front passenger seat," he told her.

"But…?" Sonia was surprised again.

"_You're_ my map," he explained.

"You don't have a friggin' GPS with this behemoth?" she shot back.

"Of course I do. But a GPS doesn't show you the back roads to beat traffic and the best places to park," Dick said reasonably.

Sonia grinned, "There's hope for you yet, rich boy."

"Thank you for admitting it," Dick said. She could hear the pang in his voice. From her impression of Batman, she figured Grayson hadn't received a lot of praise throughout his life.

The group piled into the SUV and Dick started down the road. Sonia steered him in the right direction and got him into a fairly straight shot towards her offices. She studied him for several minutes.

Finally he asked, "What is it?"

"You are definitely what you pretend to be. And the girlfriend? Is she into you because of your money?" Sonia blurted.

Dick chuckled and Sonia got defensive, "What?"

"Sorry. Ulla's worth more than me," he shared.

"You're kidding," Once again Sonia was startled. Ulla seemed so unpretentious.

"Ulla's father is human. A career lighthouse keeper. Her mother was an Atlantean handmaiden. She rescued Mister Paske at sea and it literally was love at first sight. When Ulla got old enough and they discovered her aquatic abilities, she began searching the Baltic and North Seas for treasure. They set aside a nest egg and bought themselves a very comfortable life," Dick explained.

"Why do I get the impression they stayed at the lighthouse?" Sonia wondered.

"Because they did," Dick confirmed her suspicion, "Ulla's mother can only stay in an open air environment for 30 hours and then she has to be underwater for at least 12."

"What about the guppy?" Sonia asked.

"Ulla is the opposite. She can only be underwater for up to 30 hours and then she needs at least 12 hours in the air," Dick explained.

"But how did she get richer than you?" Sonia was still confused, "Was that all from undersea salvage?"

"No, most of it came from Ulla's term with the Legion of Doom," Dick stated.

"I forgot all about that!" Sonia admitted, "But the papers said she gave the money back when she got free of the mind control."

Dick nodded, "She gave one hundred million dollars back but that left her with over thirty-one million that she'd legitimately earned by working as the Crimson Queen's bodyguard. Between that and some Vegas winnings, the total came to somewhere near sixty-one million. It was all cash. I introduced her to some old school European investment bankers and she got into companies like Samsung, HTC, and Vizzio when their shares were still reasonably priced. Now, well now, her net worth is so beyond mine that it isn't even funny."

Sonia started paying more attention to the road, "There's going to be a parking garage on your right in about a block and a half. Swing in there. It's adjacent to my building."

"_Your_ building?" Dick grinned.

"Not exactly _my_ building," Sonia corrected herself, "I don't have anywhere near your girlfriend's wealth but I do have some nice offices. I even have an administrative assistant and an associate. He's just gotten his license so he takes the cases I don't want. He'll be gone as soon as he pads his résumé."

"And then?" Dick asked as he swung the Mercedes into the garage.

Sonia shrugged, "Then I find a different associate. Park in number 113."

She pulled a hanging permit out of her bag and hung it off of Dick's rearview mirror, "Now you won't get towed."

"Okay, everybody out and I'll take you to my digs. And watch what you say to my associate and my assistant. They don't know anything about this whole 'cape' and JLU business. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Sonia requested.

The more experienced costumes all exchanged knowing looks. The help wasn't a problem but Margo was. If not now, then eventually.

* * *

Ennio Falcone moved around his desk and then leaned on a corner of it, "So we have an arrangement?"

Oswald Cobblepot, colloquially known as the Penguin, chuckled, "I too have a personal score to settle with this 'Batwoman', or should I say 'Sonia Alcona'?"

"Well, if it's so personal, why the steep price?" Falcone asked.

"You wanted the services of the best," Bane warned, "It is just a benefit for us that this is also personal."

"And why is that advantageous?" Falcone wondered.

"Because it provides _motivation_," Penguin explained, "And you are not paying for _our_ services but the services of a select handful of members of the Legion of Doom."

"I thought you guys were kaput," Falcone admitted.

"No, no, we've merely begun to show ourselves the world. They cannot hold us indefinitely. We shall always rise again akin to the mythical phoenix," Penguin assured him.

"Whatever just get the job done," Falcone dismissed them.

"Oh, we'll get _the_ job done," Penguin assured him as he depressed a button on his wristwatch, "And we'll even solve your Batwoman problem in the interim."

Penguin and Bane vanished in a blue flash of light before Falcone could register the full import of Penguin's words. Falcone just stared at the spot where they'd just stood a moment before, "When did they start doing that?"


	2. Chapter 2

12 Justice League Shadows

A blue flash made Talia Head spring from her office chair. As she tucked and rolled, she came up into a shooter's position with a handgun squarely aimed at the potential threat. Said threat was soundly amused.

"Put the gun away, Talia," Luthor cajoled, "If I wanted you dead I would have used a drone to fire a missile at the executive offices."

Talia stood and smoothed her jacket and skirt out. She retook her position behind the desk and slid the pistol back into its holster. Her eyes gave Luthor a once over.

"You look to be in remarkable health for a fugitive," she said coolly, "You do know this little conference will go badly for LexCorp? You wanted me as CEO to keep the company separated from your criminal enterprises, laughable as they are."

"Like your father is such a rousing success," Luthor retorted.

Fire burned in Talia's eyes. She may not have been on the best of terms with Ra's al Ghul but she still respected him and his vision. It was simply time for her to find her own life outside of his control. Especially since… Talia refused to go there even for a moment.

But Luthor was a perceptive bastard, she'd give him that. He saw that flicker and now he was about to capitalize upon it. He wore an oily smile when he began to speak.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Talia," Luthor stated.

"Oh? Tell me what I did so I can do it again," she retorted.

"Very droll," Luthor affected boredom, "You rehired Mercy Graves after I specifically fired her."

Talia wanted to castrate him right and then and there, "Mercy Graves kept this corporation from going under while you were chasing Superman and the Justice League. You got cancer and she got a profit margin. Who would you call the winner in that little game?"

"But I was cured of cancer after I disposed of Mercy and retook the reins," Luthor pointed out.

Talia laughed, "A fluke! Brainiac implanted a technovitus inside of you so that you could eventually become him. It wasn't some grand scheme developed by you. You were as shocked by events as everyone else was."

She could see this needled him, "Tell me the truth, why do you insist upon having revenge upon Mercy Graves? Is it because she not only grew out of your shadow but actually prospered when she did so?"

"I want her fired!" Luthor thundered.

Talia merely wore a victorious smile, "I've been shouted at by the best, Lex. You don't come close to intimidating me."

She saw the impact that her words had upon him so she continued, "Mercy is in Asia. She's head of a subsidiary and profits have climbed nearly 14% since she took the reins. I'd have to be stupid to fire someone for making us more profitable."

"But it's a _wholly_ owned subsidiary and I don't want her attached to LexCorp," Luthor grated.

"Is your ego really that fragile?" Talia wondered.

Luthor shot her a venomous look as she spoke next, "Why are you really here?"

"I want to know the location of my child," Luthor came out and said, "I want to know its sex and I want to know where to find it."

"So you can kill him or her?" Talia wondered.

"No, it's my heir," Luthor stated.

Talia laughed, "I happen to know you've paid seven different women to _abort_ potential heirs. Why is this child any different?"

"Don't play perfect mother with me," Luthor warned, "I'm one of the few that knows you're a mother and I know you cast off your son as though he were unwanted trash."

"He was provided for," it was Talia's turn to grate.

"Until you suddenly decided to take him back," Luthor caught the flicker in her eye, "Only _you_ didn't, did you? That's why young Damian isn't here in Metropolis with you. Your _father_ recovered the boy."

He could see in her eyes that he'd hit his mark, "That's why you suddenly parted ways with your father. Because of his plans for your son. I wonder though, why didn't you bring him with you?"

Luthor could tell from her posture that she could spring into lethal action at any second, "I'll tell you what, you tell me what I want to know and Damian gets to live to see his eleventh birthday."

"Excuse me?" Talia's voice was laced with barely suppressed outrage.

"You heard me," Luthor countered.

"I swear to you, Lex. If Damian is harmed by you or one of your little minions I will spend my life hunting you down. And you know I mean it and am capable of slipping through all of your defenses. If you harm my child, the last thing you will ever feel is my blade slitting your throat," Talia promised.

"Tell me, does Damian know you feel this strongly about him?" Luthor asked smugly.

"_He_ and the Crimson Queen are in an estate outside of Edinburgh," Talia suddenly revealed.

"Does _he_ have a name?" Luthor pressed.

"El-Faddil," Talia shared.

Luthor smiled wide, "Or 'Alexander' in English."

"Which is the mother's nickname for the boy," Talia gave up one last fact.

"Thank you very much. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Luthor taunted before he triggered a blue teleport flash.

Staring at the empty space where Luthor had been, Talia leaned back in her chair and quietly prayed she hadn't just destroyed another mother's dreams for her child. She knew that heartache far too intimately.

* * *

"Heh, heh heh, they're here, Lex," Sivana reported.

Luthor approached Dr. Sivana's monitoring station. Displayed on the screens was a team of JLU support personnel. The first team to approach had been stymied by the security system. Now, an echelon with a higher pay grade had been sent. Only, they were also being thwarted in their efforts to access the JLU's auxiliary base.

"Let the fools fumble about," Luthor ordered. The security `bots and drones hadn't been activated yet. So far the system had only intervened by denying access. Intervention would only heighten the issue and hasten direct involvement by the JLers themselves.

The staff members began to mutter and curse as their access codes were continually rejected. One took out a tablet and linked in through a USB cable and ran a diagnostic. Sivana monitored the idiot's path as she tried to discover what was apparently "wrong". Of course she came up empty. The systems were all working properly. It was just that all of the codes had been changed.

They eventually tired of the sport and returned to their assorted vans and SUVs. As they drove away, Sivana wondered how the other teams were doing on the records stored within the library computer. It contained the entire personnel records of the JLU…including the _classified_ files on the JLers themselves.

* * *

"Any progress?" Luthor asked the Riddler and the Calendar Man as he entered the Library.

The Riddler wore a rueful grin, "I'll say this for the Question, he's a slippery one."

"Can you or can you not access these records?" Luthor asked with some irritation.

"Of course we can," the Riddler boasted, "But it may take longer than you desire."

"That's _already_ happened," Luthor grated.

"So a little longer won't hurt," the Calendar Man said.

The Riddler shook his head as Luthor glared at his partner. Calendar Man might have been intelligent but his social awkwardness knew no bounds. If you wanted someone to say the exact wrong _thing_ at the exact wrong _time_, then call on the Calendar Man. He'd never let you down.

"Look Lex, puzzles take time. Especially puzzles as complex as this. This thing is one part encryption and one part chaos theory. It's completely randomized," Riddler explained.

"But even chaos eventually forms a pattern," Luthor quoted.

"And when it finally does, we'll be inside of it at long last," Riddler promised.

"Very well, keep me posted," Luthor instructed.

As the Legion's leader departed, Calendar Man muttered, "We live to serve."

Riddler only smirked, "Why don't we get some coffee and sandwiches? We need to stretch and clear the baffles of our minds."

Calendar Man nodded his agreement, "Sounds good. Too bad this base doesn't have a full kitchen like the original Hall of Justice boasted."

"Too bad it doesn't have a culinary staff," Riddler wistfully opined, "I'm never sure if I should trust the Trickster's concoctions."

"At least he stopped putting habanaro peppers in the chili," Calendar Man offered some solace.

"Man's a bloody menace," Riddler grumbled.

"But he makes a decent espresso," Calendar Man rose and started for the door, "Coming?"

"Right behind you," Riddler sighed.

* * *

Luthor made his way to the main briefing hall. The auditorium was packed. Grodd was overseeing the attendees. The Riddler and Calendar Man weren't in attendance. Neither was Sivana, the Ultra-Humanite, or Mr. Mind. The Humanite and Mr. Mind were cataloging the JLU arsenal and technology stored here. Half-Ape had mastered the teleporter controls and was looking at how to access the ISA's Metro Tower and the newly constructed _Watchtower_ space station. It was the third such station to bear the name and was not yet occupied.

Luthor stepped in but took a seat while Grodd fielded the Penguin's request, "Yes Penguin, you wanted personnel for a strike against…_Batwoman_? Just _who _is Batwoman?"

"She's a costume that appeared in Gotham City five years ago. She interfered in one of my operations then relocated to Chicago. She's also the Justice League's latest recruit. Ennio Falcone has contracted us to kill her," Penguin answered.

"But why should we?" Grodd wanted to know.

"Because Falcone is vulnerable. We can take over his organization in one fell swoop while we deal with this 'Batwoman'," Penguin offered.

"While I can see the advantages to controlling Falcone's mob I still don't see the strategic value of eliminating Batwoman at this juncture," Grodd admitted.

"She'll bring in help and when she does, there will be opportunities to eliminate _several_ JLers," Penguin stated.

Grodd looked to Luthor, who nodded. Grodd changed course, "Very well. I suppose you have people in mind for this."

Penguin rattled off his list and Grodd approved it. The selected Legionnaires departed with Penguin and Bane and prepared to teleport to Chicago. Grodd turned to the next order of business.

"Very well, now we turn to our main agenda items," Grodd announced, "We've been sitting here safe and secure for some time now. The world has all but forgotten about us. It's time to remind them that we still have teeth. "

"Lashina, are your Female Furies ready for action?" Grodd wondered.

"Give the word," Lashina practically pounced on his every word.

"Supreme, you will go with the Female Furies to Belarus. Once there, you will find yourself in Astrarets district, Hrodna Voblast. This is the site of their new reactor complex. Two reactors are ahead of schedule and already functioning. Two more are being finished and fueled. Your mission is to melt down the functional reactors and expose the fuel for those not operational yet," Grodd instructed.

"And the point is?" Lashina inquired.

"Terror," Grodd replied.

Lashina beamed, 'Works for me! Dev Em, darling, are you ready to ruin a few million peoples' day?"

"Of course," he smiled menacingly.

"Ladies, let's be about our business," Lashina instructed.

"_Our_ business is to serve the Master," Bernadeth objected, "Not harass the local lifeforms."

"Dearie, don't you recall the Master ordering us to assist Luthor in avenging the Master's name on this worthless rock?" Lashina asked sweetly.

"Well, of course but…" Bernadeth sensed a trap was being laid.

"Well then, you'll either come with us or I'll inform the Master that you have defied his orders, for his own good of course, and then he'll finally give me permission to gut you with your own Feron blades. Does that work for you? Because it sure as hell works for me," Lashina said gleefully.

"I'll come. We _all_ will," Bernadeth declared. The other Furies rolled their eyes. They'd already decided to come but Bernadeth wanted to make a show of it as though they wouldn't move without her. On days like today, the power games between Lashina and Bernadeth could get annoying.

They also departed and Grodd shifted focus, "We also have a strike against STAR Labs planned. Brain, your Brotherhood of Evil will take the surviving members of the Fearsome Five and you will work together on this."

"As long as _I'm_ in charge," Brain insisted.

'That's a given," Grodd placated him, "See the Ultra-Humanite and Mr. Mind before you go. They have a list of items of particular interest to us."

The chosen Legionnaires began to file out when Grodd stopped one of them, "Goldilocks."

"Yes?" she was surprised to be singled out.

"Tessa Richardson works at the Metropolis STAR Labs facility. Will this be a problem?" Grodd wanted to know.

"No, no problem," Goldilocks replied blithely.

"You're certain?" Grodd pressed the issue.

"No. None at all," Goldilocks promised, "Now, I'm going to be late."

"Get going then," Grodd encouraged her. Still, there could be trouble. Goldilocks' fixation that she was a fair maiden in need of rescuing by a charming prince had come to revolve around the Shining Knight. Tessa was Sir Justin's intended and therefore an impediment to Goldilocks' plans. She'd already tried to kill Tessa on one occasion and had kidnapped her twice to use as bait. Putting her in Tessa's vicinity may be a poor idea but she needed to prove she could function within the Brotherhood's auspices again now that the four remaining members of the Fearsome Five had been absorbed by Brain's little cabal.

"On to the next order of business," Grodd announced, "Superwoman, you and your Crime Syndicate members will escort Major Disaster…"

"And Big Sir!" the man-child bellowed.

"And Big Sir," Grodd sighed, "To Hoover Dam. There, you will destroy the dam."

"We're holding the state hostage, right?" Major Disaster asked, "Pay or we flood you?"

"No, you're simply flooding them," Grodd instructed, "There will be no negotiations or bartering. Is that understood?

"But we're still getting a million a pop for this gig?" Superwoman sought clarification.

"Everyone involved in each and every operation will be remunerated one million dollars for their efforts," Grodd assured her.

"C'mon wimp. We've a dam to bust," Superwoman instructed Disaster.

Major Disaster gathered up Big Sir and exited. He didn't look like he was up to living up to his name. Grodd wondered whether or not Disaster was becoming a liability.

"Captain Cold, you and your Rogues will proceed to Kaktovik, Alaska and destroy the Arctic oil drilling platforms there," Grodd informed them, "Plastique, you will serve as their demolitions expert."

Cold nodded his agreement and the assigned group left. Grodd moved to the next item on the agenda, "Now Lex would like to have a word with a few of you. Giganta, Darkwing, Tala, and Dr. Polaris, you are dismissed."

'But I want a shot at a million bucks!" Firefly protested.

"There are opportunities for wealth and profit here in Gotham," Grodd assured him, "Let's discuss plans for a wave of crime sprees that will have Batman begging for the JLU's help."

* * *

Luthor took his intended partners into an antechamber, "I wanted to discuss an operation of a more personal nature."

"Really?" Tala was surprised, "I didn't believe you indulged in a personal life."

"Only on occasion," Luthor admitted, "And this is one such occasion. The Crimson Queen has something of mine and I want it back."

"What is it?" Giganta asked innocently.

"My son," Luthor informed them.

* * *

Several rooftops away, Batman observed the JLU auxiliary base. Justice League staffers had tried to access the base and failed twice now. Yet, he was convinced that the buildings were occupied. He'd set up an electromagnetic surge detector on this rooftop to observe whether or not the teleporters were in use. It suddenly went wild. Intermittent surges occupied the readouts for the next thirty minutes and then everything went dark again.

He wondered if it could be CADMUS. They'd been active in Gotham lately. He'd encountered the Suicide Squad which meant he'd come face to face with Andrea Beaumont again. He couldn't say much for her choices.

She'd actually returned to the Squad after receiving her pardon in order to utilize to sate her bloodlust. Andie had developed a seeming addiction to the covert ops and assignation game. As an independent operator, her activities were illegal. But as a government agent her efforts were sanctioned and even rewarded. Batman could no longer recognize the woman he'd once sought to marry.

Batman considered getting a hold of Amanda Waller and telling her to get her goons out of his city. It had worked with the Suicide Squad. He'd brought their target in _alive_. Of course, the man had died in custody. They called it suicide but Batman knew better.

In the end, he decided against it. If CADMUS wanted to tweak the JLU, let them. The League's problems were no longer his own. But still a voice in his head wouldn't let it go. What if _she_ were put in danger?

Batman shoved that thought as far away as he could. Diana had chosen Clark. Of course, she'd pursued him first. His rejecting her had driven her into Clark's hands. They even had a daughter together. But then again, evidence showed that Clark was having daughters with anyone.

Suddenly the detector started sounding off again. A dozen more surges had been emitted by the teleporter. Moments later, his police band scanner began reciting tales of super villains running amuck in _his_ city. That could not be tolerated.

* * *

"Excellent brew," Anna Fortune enthused over her coffee.

"Isn't it though?" Mary Batson asked rapturously.

Freddy Freeman grinned, "I'm beginning to think we should have never come to Seattle."

"Cut the chatter and let's do some shopping!" Courtney Whitmore enthused.

Her boyfriend, one Billy Batson, just smiled. Courtney could be a regular shopping fiend. He was surprised when Kara In-Ze supported the idea. The final straw was Mary getting excited over the idea.

Freddy smiled at Billy's astonishment, "She's got coffee. She'll be on a wild tear now."

Al Rothstein and Kyle Rayner were relaxed about the whole idea. They'd lived on the West Coast for years and never visited Seattle outside of business. _And_ Pike Street Market was as famous as Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco. Which made sense since the two cities shared a lot of attributes.

"Damn hills," Freddy muttered.

Freddy had one lame leg and relied upon crutches to get around. And Seattle had proven to have its share of hills. This was the first time Freddy had complained though.

"You up for this?" Billy asked.

"Honestly?" Freddy asked. When Billy nodded, Freddy confessed; "Actually I could stand to sit down for a minute."

Kyle and Al had noticed Freddy lagging behind and they returned to the table that he stood next to outside the coffee shop. Kyle made a decision. He approached the huddle of women.

"Look, we guys are tired. So we're just going to hang out here and grab a snack," Kyle said.

Kara was surprised but then she saw Freddy easing himself into a chair and she got it, "Okay. Sherwood Florist should be around here somewhere. We'll just pop in and say hello to Dinah."

"Well, you'll know where to find us," Kyle remarked with a smile.

As the ladies moves away, Anna pressed in close to Kara; "Well played."

"You knew about Freddy?" Kara asked.

"The strain has been getting to him for some time now," Anna confirmed Kara's hunch.

"And you didn't say anything because…?" Kara wondered.

"I daresay, the lad has to know when to admit he has limits. Mary is, what do you call it? 'Wired'. And is utterly useless for such things right now," Anna observed.

"Well, coffee does strange things to her," Kara said defensively.

"Did I make an accusation I was unaware of?" Anna asked.

"No," Kara admitted, "But you seem to have a knack of knowing stuff about people. How do you do it?"

Anna sighed, "Since J'onn Jonzz has already deduced part of it, I may as well tell you. Part of my training is in the art of observation."

"Okay…" Kara urged her to continue.

"Call it 'perfect situational awareness', if you will. I'm constantly in tune with my surroundings. Only L-Ron can match me in that department as far as I can tell," Anna confided.

"Mind if I put you to the test?" Kara then started to ask questions regarding things all around. Anna caught everyone one of them.

"Damn, I'm impressed," Kara admitted.

"But there's more," Anna divulged, "If I need to go _deeper_ I can touch people's innermost being. I can feel what they feel. I'm aware of what they know. Their lives, their very _essence_, become a part of me."

"So, it's like telepathy?" Kara wondered, "Like J'onn?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "J'onn wishes he had this gift. It's dangerous though because you can become lost in another person's soul and they can _taint_ you."

"What's your limit?" Kara asked. Seeing Anna's puzzlement, she amended the question; "What kind of effective range does that _talent_ have?"

"Fortunately I can only cover a few square blocks," Anna said with relief, "For long distances I have to use a scrying stone."

They heard a sudden peal of laughter and a bell tinkling as a door was opened and Kara noticed a sign that said "Sherwood Florist". Anna practically radiated glee.

"By the way, we're here," she said.

"Hadn't noticed," Kara dryly retorted.

They entered in to find Mary and Courtney happily talking Dinah's ear off. Dinah's sole employee, Roselyn, was in back making arrangements. Dinah called her out and then made introductions.

"They're friends from my 'other' job," Dinah shared.

"Oh, I see," Roselyn said with a smile, "Nice meeting you all."

"Um…what does she know?" Kara asked.

"Roselyn knows I'm Black Canary," Dinah admitted, "Look, she's a former costume herself. She used to go by the name 'Thorn" until her knee got crippled."

Everyone's signal devices went off at once. They all looked at the text messages and Dinah was the first to speak.

"Damn. And it was such a nice day," she pouted. Her mobile rang and she answered it, "Yes Ollie, I got the page. I take it you did too? Yeah, I have to tell Roselyn and then I'll get ready."

"We'd best get the guys," Kara decided.

"Hold on," Anna advised and suddenly they were standing outside of the coffee shop, right next to the table where the guys were standing.

"I take it you got the page too?" Al smirked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Anna quipped, "Maybe we just missed you all."

"Where are we headed?" Al wondered.

"Metro Tower," Freddy answered, "The League is using it as a staging ground until they can figure out how to unlock the auxiliary base."

"Well then, let's be off. Shall we?" Anna said jovially.

"Oh Lord, here we go again," Courtney muttered.

And then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

11 Justice League Shadows

Sonia breezed the League crowd into the waiting area of her offices. It was a large area with a partitioned space for her assistant's desk. A small wing where office equipment was located and a seating area that could comfortably accommodate eight. Coffee, tea, and water were provided for the potential clients.

The assistant was quite attractive. It seemed Sonia's eye candy theory was in full effect here. Her name was Janine Wolfe. After they'd entered her office, Sonia admitted that if Margo ever left her she would happily try to make Ms. Wolfe howl. Her associate, one David Merrick, was out of the office on a case.

"May I look out the window?" Vic asked.

"Knock yourself out," Sonia obliged him.

"They're undoubtedly lasing this window as well. No matter," Vic stuck a small rectangular device to the pane and flipped its switch. It quietly vibrated away.

"The vibration will disrupt the laser's readings," he announced. He then pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and attached a radial to it, "Pleases inform Ms. Wolfe to shut down all office equipment and the computers in the area."

"I'll tell Janine and then I'll handle David's office," Sonia announced, "Mine isn't on."

Sonia disappeared for several minutes and then reappeared, "Anything else, O Lord and Master?"

"Turn off your phones," Vic instructed.

"Let me tell Janine," Sonia sighed as she switched her phone off. She came right back, "Okay. What kinda hocus pocus does this gizmo work?"

"It creates a small electromagnetic pulse that will short out all unwanted surveillance devices," Vic explained.

"I thought that required a nuclear device," Sonia said nervously.

"It's a gift from out of town friends. It's completely benign," Vic said and then he flicked the device's switch. Gouts of flame erupted from the vents, the lights, the desktop phone, the floor, the walls, and even a small eruption from the edge of her desk.

"I'll be damned," Sonia muttered.

"The Holy See would probably agree," Vic quipped.

Sonia shot him a loathing glare, "Bigot."

"Do not confuse the messenger for the message," Vic advised, "I have no qualms about your sexuality. It is part and parcel of who you are. You were born gay. Why would I want to change you?"

"Then what is it?" Sonia grated, "And don't give me the bullshit answer that there isn't anything."

"I don't appreciate your overtures towards my wife," Vic admitted. Even Helena started at that.

"She's _straight_ and she…" Sonia began.

"Sexually she's very adventurous and you are much more attractive than me," Vic countered before she could finish, "I'm not saying she _will_ sleep with you. I'm just concerned that _if_ she did she wouldn't return to me."

Helena was still stunned while Sonia began to grin, "So this is just an inflated case of 'Puny Penis Syndrome'?"

"Essentially," Vic admitted.

Helena cozied up to Vic, "Oh Baby Cakes, you're jealous? You don't have to be. I'll take your puny penis over her tongue any day."

"I'm not sure that's a comfort," Vic said wryly, "And you like _my_ tongue. Why wouldn't you like _hers_?"

"As informative as this has been, don't you think we should get to business?" Dick suggested as Helena laughed in delight.

"I could stand to hear a little more," Ulla grinned.

Dick gave her a pained look and she smiled and shrugged. Sonia took charge, "Grab a seat or two and let's go over how the Falcone business started."

* * *

After Sonia had briefed them on the Falcone situation and its origins, she opened the discussion up to discussion. Dick spoke first, "Falcone knows your other identity and he's sent average hit men after you…"

"Three, to be precise," she offered.

"That's my point," Dick replied, "Falcone seems obstinate and old fashioned but eventually he's going to contract some meta-human or other breed of costume and then what will you do?"

"I thought about that," Sonia admitted.

"And?" Dick prompted her.

"I asked you all here didn't I?" she returned the question.

Dick groaned. Ulla rubbed his back as he cradled his face in his hands. Vic took over at that point.

"While we are infinitely more experienced in dealing with higher caliber threats, the threats directed at you may still be out of our league, as it were," he said.

"So that's why we all belong to a club full of pajama people," Sonia replied, "Eventually we'll find a fix."

"I think you're missing the point of why the Justice League banded together," Dick said.

"Now hold on," Helena interjected, "She's got a hell of a point. Sure I threw in for the good fight and all that. We won't mention that I was tossed out twice. But I also did it so that I could have people like you and Q at my back. That was the argument Q used to get me to sign up this go around so you'd better start thinking it's a valid one. `Cause if you tell me it isn't a part of the League philosophy then you can shove your damn Justice League up your puckered ass."

She looked to Vic, "Right?"

"Although I wouldn't quite couch it in those terms, Helena did her usual number and laid out the gist of the debate. I agree with her wholeheartedly. If we aren't there to support each other in times of trouble, why are we gathered in the first place?" Vic stated.

"If we did our jobs properly in the first place, we wouldn't need help," Dick asserted.

"Hello!" Helena exclaimed, "It's Batman Jr. And here I was under the impression you could think for yourself."

Ulla got very quiet as Dick drew himself up, "Don't compare me to Batman."

"Then don't quote him," Helena snapped.

"I'll quote anyone I damn well want to!" Dick snarled.

"Um…" Ulla tried to speak.

"Shut up!" Dick and Helena said in stereo. This only served tp cause them to glare at one another.

"You shut the hell up!" Ulla shouted. Helena and Dick both stared at her after her unaccustomed outburst. Seeing she temporarily had the advantage, she decided to use it; "She's right and you know it."

"_What_?" Dick sputtered.

"Ever since we moved to Bludhaven, you've been obsessing over the city. And when you obsess, you act like Batman. It's okay. It's your heritage. It's what you know after half a lifetime with him as your role model. I haven't said anything because I thought you'd grow out of it as you relaxed but you _aren't_ relaxing. You're getting more and more wound up. _This_ argument and what it's based on is a symptom rather than the cause," Ulla explained.

"Damn! She's as smart as she is cute," Sonia remarked.

Dick just stared at Ulla. His eyes weren't filled with anger or outrage. Rather, he was wounded.

"Is that what you think?" he finally asked.

"It's what I _know_," Ulla replied.

"Your ass is wound tighter than a corkscrew," Sonia opined, "You were nowhere near this bad when you were in Chicago."

"I think I'll shut up now," Dick declared.

"Damn you, Grayson. We _still_ want your input," Helena insisted, "We just don't want you to act like a prick when you give it."

A small smirk spread across Dick's features, "I think I can do that."

"I _know_ you can," Ulla said encouragingly, "I fell in love with you when you still acted like a human being. If I didn't have faith _that_ Dick Grayson would come back, I would have left you and packed up for Brussels."

"Thank you," Dick said from the heart.

Ulla was somewhat confused as to what she'd done, "For what?"

"For telling me the truth and, most of all, for keeping hope alive," Dick explained.

"People do that for people they love," Ulla said.

"I'm finding that out," Dick shared.

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled, can we get back to my problem?" Sonia grinned.

* * *

A few hours later, they returned to Dick's Mercedes. Sonia still cursed it as she hopped into the passenger seat. Dick stopped at the street's edge to look for traffic.

Across the street and up a few parking places sat a silver Ford Explorer. Oddly, the rear window hatch was open and flipped up but there didn't seem to be anyone attending the vehicle. Dick noted that there was something in the rear of the vehicle but he didn't pay it too much mind as he began to pull out into traffic.

Sonia, though, was intently studying the Explorer. When the object in the rear began to spin, she shouted; "Get down."

The minigun's barrels spun rapidly to cool them as it spat out 2,400 rounds a minute. The engine block of the Mercedes was chewed to pieces and the SUV ground to a halt as it struck a parked car across the street. This exposed the passengers to cannon fire.

Vic hopped out the other side and pulled Helena out behind him. Ulla climbed over the seat and Vic caught her as she tumbled out. Meanwhile Dick was pulling Sonia out as she tried to climb over the center console. She tumbled into a roll as she spilled out of the front seats.

They all rook cover behind the bulk of the vehicle's chassis. Sonia suddenly grinned. Dick gave her an odd look so she explained.

"I never thought I'd want to cuss out a cup holder," she said giddily. Seeing his concern, she patted his arm; "I'm not cracking up. But I think that escalation we discussed just began."

Dick nodded and checked on Ulla. Ulla and the Global Guardians had recently faced down Serb agitators in Kosovo. People had largely forgotten the Balkan conflict but it was still classified as a combat zone. The Global Guardians had faced insurgents backed by Serbia, and Serbia in turn, was back by the Russian Federation. Russia's tacit consent, and seat in the UN Security Council, guaranteed that the JLU wouldn't be sent into the zone. The Global Guardians, however, represented NATO and the alliance had a vested interest in Kosovo's independence.

"I'm okay," Ulla assured him as he crouched next to her. She didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her though.

"The shooting has stopped," Vic announced.

"Maybe they're reloading," Helena ventured.

Vic stood up and took a look. Helena pulled him down by his pants leg, "Are you _nuts_?"

"The way is clear," he calmly informed her.

Dick stood up and took a look. Sonia did as well. Seeing that their significant others' heads hadn't been blown off, Helena and Ulla rose as well.

"I suggest we split up and canvas the surrounding rooftops. Once the police get here they'll be in our way," Vic said coolly.

"Good plan," Sonia said. She knew Margo would find a way to be on scene.

They spread out across the buildings facing Sonia's office complex.

* * *

Atop a building, Deadshot appraised the situation; "We missed them."

The Penguin got so angry he snapped his cigarette holder in half. Leaving it behind, he advised Deadshot; "We'd best scurry off. The CPD will be here in force especially because Batwoman is the significant other of one of their detectives."

"I told you this would best be handled up close and personal. I suggest we strike while Batwoman is having sex with her girlfriend," Deadshot suggested.

Penguin gave him a pained look and Deadshot shrugged, "At least it would be fun to watch while we set up the kill."

"Spare me your puerile lesbian fantasies," Penguin requested.

"I was just saying…" Deadshot tried again as they exited the roof.

* * *

It just so happened that Dick was the one to investigate that particular roof. He came across the cigarette holder and recognized the make. The Penguin would use no other brand. Nor could it come in any other color.

He pulled a pair of latex gloves out of a dispenser in his pocket. Next he retrieved a sample bag. Placing the broken halves of the holder in the bag, he sealed it and stripped off the gloves.

* * *

He rejoined the scene on the ground. CPD had cordoned off the street and was no taking statements from all of Dick's passengers. He found Margo waiting for Sonia to wrap up her statement.

"Detective Collins?" Dick got her attention.

"Yes?" she was surprised by the interruption, "Have you given a statement yet?"

"I will in a moment," he promised and handed out the bag, "I need you to run a DNA trace on this. There should be spittle on the mouthpiece. Maybe a trace of blood from the break."

"And your fingerprints won't be on this?" she asked.

"No," Dick assured her.

"Do you always carry evidence bags with you?" Margo asked.

"It's a hobby," Dick replied nonchalantly.

"Being shot at by a minicannon doesn't seem to have overly fazed you either. Another hobby perhaps?" Margo was fishing.

"Just point me towards an officer willing to take a statement," Dick smiled.

"Why do you expect a DNA trace to pull up anything?" Margo asked as Dick turned to walk away.

He turned his head, "Because the owner was typed by the ISA."

"And he would be?" she was fishing again.

"Oswald Cobblepot," Dick supplied the name she wanted.

"And why would Mr. Cobblepot be typed?" she asked at last.

"Because you'd know him as the Penguin," Dick said and strode off before she could ask anymore question.

* * *

Margo had fretted over Sonia despite Sonia's protestations that she was all right. CPD had dropped them off at Sonia's apartment. After Vic had scrambled the window lasers, they all changed into their respective uniforms. They formed a quick huddle in the living room.

"What now?" Batwoman asked.

"If the Penguin _is_ working with Falcone, it means he and any Legionnaires with him know who you really are," Question informed her.

"Aren't their rules against that?" Batwoman complained.

"Actually it's within the rules," Huntress replied, "This is a _vendetta_. Not only from Falcone but the Penguin has a pretty big beef against you as well. You blew a multi-_billion_ dollar weapons deal between him and the Kaznians. On top of that, he did time because of it. In other words, he _doesn't_ like you."

"Fine," Batwoman huffed.

The lock on the front door jiggled and keys could be heard. Batwoman and Nightwing each pulled out batarangs and wingarangs respectively. Huntress pulled her crossbow free. She and Question waited in the kitchen to serve as the second tier of defense. Ulla got ready to pounce on the first person in the room. Her Atlantean strength would come as a surprise to whoever crossed her path.

Margo opened the door and saw Batwoman and Nightwing and she laughed, "Knock it off, Sonia. I'm not here to kill you."

"How'd you get in?" Batwoman demanded.

"You gave me a key, you dork," Margo said mirthfully.

"Wait a minute!" Batwoman erupted, "You know who I am?"

"Let me close the door before the neighbors find out your 'little' secret," Margo chortled as she shut the aforementioned door.

"How? When? Why?" Batwoman stammered.

"I'd think you'd best sit down," Margo suggested, "And take off your mask. The outfit fits your curves in a highly sexy kind of way but the mask makes you look like someone else and kills the mood."

"It's supposed to," Batwoman retorted wryly.

Margo looked at Nightwing, "Grayson? Right?"

She observed Ulla, "You're obviously the Danish girlfriend."

Huntress and Question stepped out and Margo grinned, "The mob princess and the reporter. The gang's all here."

"If you don't mind, Detective. You've just discovered some closely guarded secrets," Question advised.

She and Batwoman sat on the couch while the others milled about. Margo was pleased to see Sonia strip her Batwoman mask off, "That's better."

"Now answer some goddamn questions," Sonia insisted.

"You're a fine one to talk," Margo smirked, "When were you going to tell me? During the honeymoon?"

"We can't get married. It's illegal," Sonia argued pettily.

"I have faith in our leaders. The law will be passed," Margo said hopefully. Seeing that hardly mollified Sonia, she sighed; "What's your first question?"

"When did you find out? How?" Sonia asked.

"Technically that's two questions," Margo replied flippantly.

"For the love of God, Margo. I'm gonna belt you one," Sonia warned.

Margo held up her hands in surrender, "Okay already. I knew after I encountered Batwoman breaking into the PD's records room."

"But I was in full costume. I used the voice synthesizer," Sonia protested.

"Yeah, that voice trick is pretty awesome. You completely sound like someone else. But I know _you_. I know how you move, how you stand, how you smell. _And_ you almost kissed me," Margo revealed.

"Damn it! I _knew_ that would give me away," Sonia grumped.

"Actually, it was the least of my clues," Margo confided, "Your body language did most of the work."

Sonia sighed and Margo grinned again, "The price of intimacy, babe."

"You tried to arrest me!" Sonia remembered.

"Well, you _were_ committing a felony;" Margo defended her actions, "Besides you disarmed me. Another nifty trick by the way. And you jumped out the window."

"Why didn't you arrest me after you figured it out?" Sonia wondered.

Margo's eyes twinkled, "You weren't actively committing any felonies anymore."

"Gawd. I could learn to hate you," Sonia grumped, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"And here we go back to: why didn't you tell _me_? I thought we were in this thick or thin _together_," Margo replied.

Sonia was suddenly _very_ repentant, "I'm sorry.

"So am I," Margo admitted.

They leaned into each other and wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. They still held each other with their foreheads touching as Sonia asked the obvious question.

"So, we're good?" she wondered.

"Tell you what, you live long enough to go to bed with me tonight and I'll _prove _to you how good we are," Margo offered.

"Yum!" Sonia enthused.

Question suddenly turned his head and then shouted, "Down!"

He roughly shoved Huntress to the ground as the outer wall exploded. Nightwing had formed a living shield over Ulla. Sonia had done the same for Margo.

Little fires raged from the explosive detonation. Question rose, "A Rocket Propelled Grenade. Found all over the Third World. At least one seems to have made its way to Chicago."

"Well, _if_ I survive long enough to bed you it's going to have to be at your place, sweetie," Sonia jested.

Margo lay on the floor, her head propped up by one hand, "We could make that permanent."

"You're kidding," Sonia was flattered. Stunned, but flattered.

"Hey, you're going to be house hunting anyway," Margo quipped.

"Batwoman, you'd best get your mask on. The neighbors will be gathering _and_ witnessing," Question reminded her.

Sonia slipped the mask on and became Batwoman again, "I take it an exit out the front door is out."

"Exactly," Question affirmed for her.

Huntress and Nightwing used their grapple gins. Question tied on to Huntress' line. Batwoman was startled to learn Ulla could fly. She blew a kiss Margo's way.

"I'll be back to collect that promise," she assured her lover.

Then they all swung out into space and disappeared. Margo witnessed this and still didn't know how these costumed types vanished like that. Sighing she went to open the door before the frantic neighbors broke it down.


	4. Chapter 4

9 Justice League Shadows

The teleporter delivered Supreme and the Female Furies into the reactor compound. Alarms immediately began to sound and they were swiftly confronted by a living wall aiming rifles at them. Behind the guards, trucks with mounted machine guns chambered their belt fed rounds. An officer strode forward and began issuing orders to surrender in Russian.

Fortunately, all of Darkseid's servants were equipped with a translation device. It created a field that converted the sounds into the native tongues of both sets of speakers. Supreme, Lashina, and the other Furies had learned English along the way at Granny Goodness' Orphanage. It seemed prudent since they kept focusing their energies on English speaking countries.

"I order you to raise your hands and place them behind your heads. Failure to comply will result in getting shot!" the young officer barked.

"How many do you want?" Lashina asked Supreme as though the Belarusian hadn't spoken

"I want the whole group," he answered with menace dripping from his words.

"Have fun," Lashina dismissed the soldiers as threats, "Let's move, ladies."

The Guards opened fire only to find that Supreme could move faster than they could see. He could also hit like the fabled Superman. The officer's last act was to sound the meta-human alarm. Supreme crushed his skull in repayment of that act of defiance.

* * *

The Rocket Red Brigade Squad Two was scrambled out of St. Petersburg while Squad One in Moscow was put on alert. Squad Three in Vladivostok was put on a lower level of alert.

Belarus was a political, economic, and military ally of Russia. A Russian firm was the architect of the reactors and their associated compound. Belarus had spent billions, and was continuing to invest billions more, into this power plant. The Russians were obligated to assist their ally.

* * *

By the time Squad Two arrived, Supreme had butchered the entire guard force. The Female Furies were inside. The Rocket Reds knew this because security chatter was still on the air. The Furies had cut a swath through the technicians and scientists and were now in the control room making demands.

Pytr Aramov was the squad leader. He led a three man unit into the reactor control compound while the rest of his nine Rocket Reds attacked Supreme. Strangely enough, the intruder seemed delighted by their presence rather than intimidated. They swiftly found out why.

* * *

"Stand aside!" Lashina ordered.

"I cannot allow you to tamper with these controls," the Director of the Power Plant argued.

Lashina flicked her wrist out to her side and her whip flailed free. She then swept her arm across her body. The whip's stinger lashed the man's throat, severing the arteries to be found there. She addressed the others, "If you leave now you may survive."

The techs fled as a mob that nearly crushed itself trying to get through the exit. Bernadeth clucked her tongue, "We should have killed them."

"The radiation will kill them. Slowly and painfully. The Master's vengeance will be wreaked," Lashina promised.

"You are getting soft and slow!" Bernadeth accused.

Lashina arched an eyebrow towards her. She plucked Bernadeth's Feron blades off of the other woman's belt. She crossed the blades at Bernadeth's throat. She willed them to activate and the heat energy from them scalded Bernadeth.

"You didn't know I could do that, did you?" Lashina taunted her after she pulled the blades back.

Bernadeth rubbed her wounded throat, "You should've killed me."

"I would have, sweet Bernadeth, but the Master insists that you live. I find that terribly vexing. I serve the Master in all things, but, would he tolerate _one _indiscretion?" Lashina mused.

Bernadeth reached out and tried to telekinetically grab her Feron blades. Lashina laughed in her face. She held her hands aloft and the blades spun and twirled above her hands.

"Oh, the Master has shown me _many_ things, Bernadeth dear," Lashina advised her, "So don't continue to try my patience."

"Are we interrupting something?" Pytr asked as he and his Rocket Reds made their entrance.

Lashina threw the Feron blades into Pytr's chest. He was amazed as they cut through his armor like it was tissue paper. Having impaled his heart, Lashina triggered the energy effect. Pytr barely had time to scream before he died.

The other two Rocket Reds opened up with everything they could throw at the Furies. Gilotina used her swords to behead one while Stompa smashed another into the wall. She yanked his helmet off and then stepped away. Bloody Mary approached with a hungry smile and grasped him by each ear. He died crying for mercy.

"They never realize that it's painless if you just surrender," Bloody Mary laughed.

"Well, the controls are smashed all to hell," Speed Queen groused.

"We have an answer for that. Don't we, Wunda?" Lashina smiled victoriously.

All eyes drifted in Wunda's direction. She appeared like a tangible being but in truth she was a living energy matrix. A matrix that found expression by possessing organic and inorganic constructs.

"Not a problem," Wunda declared and then "possessed" the control connections. Moments later, alarms klaxons sounded. They resonated throughout the building and the facility beyond. Wunda reappeared.

"The fuel storage depot is on a separate circuit. We'll have to go there directly," Wunda reported.

"But the cooling rods have been withdrawn?" Lashina asked.

"Yes, and the water tanks have been purged. They won't be able to cool the reactor that way," Wunda smiled, "But they could still manually reinsert the cooling rods."

"Stompa, Speed Queen, Gilotina…and Bernadeth, sabotage the system. I want this so-called 'accident' to be irreversible," Lashina commanded.

Three of the Furies left without comment. Rather, they displayed a rather sadistic glee. Bernadeth, however, was sullen.

"Oh, cheer up," Lashina urged, "It's your first command."

Bernadeth scowled as Lashina erupted into mocking laughter. After the assigned Furies left, Lashina turned to those that remained, "Artemiz, cover the high ground. Set your cyberpak to patrolling the grounds. Mad Harriet, you and Wunda are with me. Malice and Bloody Mary, offer a sweet surprise to those that try to interfere."

"You expect the Justice League to come?" Artemiz asked.

"Of course. Wouldn't you try to save the day?" Lashina asked facetiously.

They all laughed at that.

* * *

The teleporter dropped Captain Cold's Rogues onto an oil drilling platform in the Arctic Sea. Cold felt invigorated by the crisp air. Heat Wave, on the other hand, immediately began to panic. The Trickster was looking out of sorts as well. He'd told them all to wear winter gear. The JLU Gotham base certainly had enough of it.

Captain Cold was pleased to see his sister, the Golden Glider, was adapting to the temperatures. Her boyfriend, the Top, also was handling things in stride. His merits went up a notch with Cold. Captain Boomerang was cursing and patting himself down, trying to stimulate blood flow. Mirror Master looked kind of morose but he'd been rather bummed out lately.

Captain Cold attributed Mirror Master's mood to the fact he forcibly dragged the poor slob out of retirement. The Weather Wizard seemed at home as did their only non-Rogue teammates, Bizarro and Plastique. The Weather Wizard approached Captain Cold.

"Do you want me to adjust the weather?" he asked amiably. It didn't matter one way or the other to him.

"Let's leave it as is for now," Captain Cold replied.

"Okay, but Heat Wave is going to hyperventilate if his panic attack gets any worse," Weather Wizard warned.

"Oh, for the luvva…!" Captain Cold exclaimed. He marched over and got into Heat Wave's face, "Buck up, man! That environmental suit can keep you warm in minus forty degrees Fahrenheit. Trust me, it's not that cold."

Heat Wave's lips were blue and his teeth were chattering, "But I'm freezing."

"Oh, for God's sake," Captain Cold griped, "Call the base and request an emergency evac."

"Thank you!" Heat Wave practically kissed him.

As the platform bosses approached, Heat Wave vanished in a blue flash. They must have realized only the JLU and the ISA had access to that technology. Yet the Rogues were an unfamiliar cast of characters.

"Gentlemen, just the people we want to talk to," Captain Cold began the speech he had prepared, "I want you to evacuate immediately."

"Are you shittin' me?" the foreman asked.

"Not to put it too delicately, no," Captain Cold replied.

"You'll have to kill us to get us off of this here rig," the foreman boasted. Several coworkers gave their assent.

Captain Cold pulled out his cold blaster, "Very well."

He transformed the foreman into an ice sculpture, "Now see that? Now you have to carry him off."

The workers dragged the foreman's frozen husk towards where the elevator leading to the boats was. Captain Cold turned to his compatriots, "Bizarro, go across to the other rig and disable it."

"Huh?" Bizarro wondered what he'd said.

Captain Cold pointed at the neighboring rig, "Go there and smash _everything_."

"Okay," Bizarro said happily and flew off.

Captain Cold turned to Plastique, "Now m'dear, it's your turn to play."

Plastique's smile radiated pure joy, "Happily."

* * *

Superwoman gazed out across the expanse of Hoover Dam. "Excellent."

"You like it?" Ultraman asked.

Superwoman shook her head and tried to stem off the approaching migraine. The Kryptonian from Earth-3 wasn't the brightest. In fact, he was close to the dimmest. Only Bizarro had him beat in the stupid factor. But he was hell on wheels in bed so she forgave him a lot.

"This is going to be easy," Superwoman spelled it for him.

"Oh," Ultraman conceded.

"We've been spotted, boss," Power Ring advised.

Power Ring and Ultraman were the only surviving members of the Crime Syndicate. She trusted them with her life. And other delectable things.

"Major Disaster!" she turned to face him, "Are you ready?"

"Did you know that the dam sits on the border between Arizona and Nevada? The closest town Boulder City was founded as a camp for the construction workers that built it. US 93 got a bypass to the dam in 2010," Major Disaster regurgitated fact after fact.

"I don't give a damn!" Superwoman snapped, "Can you destroy it or not?"

"Yeah, I can wreck it," Major Disaster disclosed, "But a lot of people downriver are going to get flooded when Lake Mead empties out."

"Do I look like I care?" Superwoman asked, "I have a million dollars riding on this little venture. So do you, if you recall. I don't think Luthor will pay up for a failure. So don't half ass this!"

"You can all fly so you might want to give Bid Sir a lift," Major Disaster requested.

Power Ring lifted Big Sir in a construct. He looked to his friend, "Where are we going, Major Man?"

"They're just keeping you safe," Major Disaster assured him.

"Why? Is something bad going to happen?" Big Sire asked with childlike innocence.

"Yeah. Something _real_ bad is going to happen," Major Disaster said as he stretched out his hand. The tremor began quietly. People noticed a slight vibration but then it grew. Cracks and fissures formed in the ground. People were thrown off of their feet as they tried to run to safety. Only there wasn't any. Chunks of concrete began to crack off and fall from the powerhouse.

The employees manning the dam watched as their worst nightmares began to coalesce. It started with a groan. A groan that stretched into a scream. And then the cracks began to appear in the long surface of Hoover Dam. Fissures took shape as the concrete was rattled beyond its limits to endure. And then just as suddenly, the earthquake stopped.

"What the hell?" Superwoman asked in outrage, "Why didn't you blow the dam?"

"It's blown," Major Disaster assured her, "It's already leaking. Now the water pressure from Lake Mead will push and push until the cracks blow apart and the swell surges free and clear onto the folks downriver."

"But why…?" Superwoman still didn't understand.

"This way the people on the dam have a chance to escape," Major Disaster explained, "Despite my name I don't enjoy killing people. Enough people are going to die today. We don't need to kill everyone."

The dam began groaning again and more cracks could be heard forming. Superwoman smiled, "Okay. I believe you. You did good."

"So we can leave now?" Disaster asked hopefully.

"No, now we run interference while the Justice League tries to stick their finger in the dyke." Superwoman grinned.

"Great," Major Disaster muttered morosely.

* * *

Tessa looked over at Claire. Claire was on loan to STAR Labs from LexCorp. Booster had made enough snarky comments about Claire "working for the enemy" to last a lifetime. He'd finally learned to shut up after she threatened to dump his judgmental ass. Now Booster was copacetic with Claire's choice of employer.

She'd been called in to advise on a nanotech project that Tessa was in charge of. The nanoprobes were designed to be cancer hunters but so far the only thing they ate was arterial tissue. Which was a really good way to get someone to quietly bleed to death.

The Brotherhood of Evil had struck without warning. The Brain seemed to be searching for something, several somethings, actually. He and Gizmo were taking the place apart. When they found something they wanted, Mammoth lugged it to their original transport site while his sister, Shimmer, called in a retrieval.

Phobia had most of the south wing terrified of their own shadows. Houngan was rifling through the cybernetics labs. Warp, well no one knew for certain what Warp was up to. He just seemed to be standing guard in the hallway "disappearing" anyone that tried to get past him. Mallah doted on the Brain as always and acted as the runner between the tech wizards and Mammoth and Shimmer. That only left one psycho bitch loose.

Tessa had grabbed all the engineered prototypes as well as the backup drives. If the Brain wanted the nanoprobes, he'd either have to search the database or kill her. She assumed he'd prefer the latter. Claire had pitched in and they had divided the equipment in half.

Right now, though, they were trying to work their way around Warp. They'd accessed a secondary lab through an interconnecting door but the Frenchman was standing between them and the emergency exit.

"Listen, _you_ take everything and run for it while I distract the guy in the tights," Tessa decided.

Claire shook her head, "I'll stay. _You_ go."

"This is no time to be heroic," Tessa argued.

"I think you're killing your entire point," Claire countered.

"Look, _my_ lab, my sacrifice," Tessa asserted.

They heard the door cycle and they froze. Goldilocks rounded the table and wore a predatory smile as she spotted them, "Poor bunnies. Did we forget the security cameras?"

Tessa summed up the situation with a singular phrase, "Oh shit."

* * *

The teleporter brought Luthor's team inside the estate walls but outside the manor house. Armed guards immediately responded. Luthor turned to Giganta and nodded.

She doubled her height and towered over the guards. They opened fire and Giganta began to protest, "Ow. Ow. Ow. _Ow_!"

She redoubled her height. Now the bullets were barely felt, "Ah, ah, you shouldn't have done that."

A Range Rover squealed into the area. Two Land Rovers accompanied it. More guards jumped out of the Land Rover and opened fire. Tala waved her arm and an iridescent light filled the air in front of the Legionnaires. The bullets struck this area and simply vanished.

Two guards came out of the house. One manned the passenger door of the Range Rover while the other stood vigil by the door. Luthor turned to Dr. Polaris.

"Ditch the vehicles," he ordered.

Polaris smiled as he stretched a hand out. All of the vehicles lifted into the air and then crumpled. They dropped back to the ground while the guards sought cover from the falling metal.

The Crimson Queen appeared in the doorway and Luthor gasped. She was more radiant than ever. And she was carrying a toddler. _His_ son.

She retreated into the manor house. Luthor swung into action, "Tala, you're with me. Dr. Polaris, do what you want with the guards. Just get them out of the way."

Polaris chuckled as he shredded the vehicles and impaled the guards with the shrapnel. Luthor and Tala moved forward and reached the door. They stopped at the door jam as bullets flew their way.

"Can you dispose of them?" Luthor asked.

Tala smiled. A mischievous twinkle was in her eyes, "Of course."

She recited a chant and the gunfire ceased. Luthor eyed her, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," she bubbled.

"Where's my son?" he suddenly inquired.

Tala whipped her finger around in a circle. An image appeared in the air. The Crimson Queen stood near a massive bed. On it sat her son.

"Take me there," Luthor instructed.

It took Tala a moment but she prepped the teleportation spell and whisked them in the bedroom. The Crimson Queen cried out and her faithful Captain of the Guard from her days in Bailya burst into the room. Tala was under pressure and had no time for finesse. When she reached and pulled back towards herself, she literally pulled him inside out. He lay in a heap with all of his tissues and organs exposed.

"What are you?" the Queen asked in horror.

"No one to be trifled with," Tala warned.

"I think you know why I'm here," Luthor said gravely.

"No!" the Crimson Queen protested, "You can't have him!"

"I don't want him alone. I want you to come as well. To be his mother," Luthor countered.

"I'll teach him to hate you," she vowed, "With my last breath I'll curse your name."

Luthor swung a pistol he'd hidden behind his back and shot the Crimson Queen in the forehead. She fell lifeless to the floor. Luthor regretted the waste of it all but not the deed itself.

"It seems you predicted your fate," he commented.

Luthor holstered the pistol and scooped up his son, "Hello El-Faddil. My little Alexander. We have a world to conquer and a dynasty to found."


	5. Chapter 5

13 Justice League Shadows

Calls and signals flooded the International Security Agency's communications center. The ISA was routing all of the JLU's communications as well as their own. With the _Watchtower_ station's inoperable status, that complicated life at the Metro Tower.

Black Adam had toppled the original Metro Tower during his tenure with the Legion of Doom at the Crimson Queen's behest. Now Adam ruled her nation-state and served alongside the ranks of the Global Guardians. In response to that loss, the ISA had reconstructed the fabled tower but to their specifications this time.

It was now a facility dedicated to research and communications. The finest forensic minds worked there. The ablest programmers and comm personnel also worked and lived within the tower. Many of the former hackers had been recruited to serve mankind through their skills rather than continue to disrupt cyberspace.

It was also now the central hub of the ISA's teleporter network. As such, they'd gathered the JLers assembled here today. The multiple crises needed a greater response than the ISA could provide so the Justice League Unlimited had been summoned.

Max Lord had managed to boot Amanda Waller out of his United Nations' offices. Now she'd taken over an available office provided by the ISA. Sue Dibney had also received a loaned office. Maven and L-Ron struggled to keep up with the pair. Hula Hula was back at home with the ISA and led the monitoring duties for the League.

The UN had temporarily lifted the restriction on teleporter usage during the JLU's "housing crisis." The Blackhawk Squadron currently only had one javelin-9 shuttle in its inventory. The group was scheduled to receive a fleet of new Javelin-XI shuttles but they hadn't even been manufactured yet. Lady Blackhawk and the squadron were overseeing the final development and flight testing of the new shuttle class while Penny served as the lone pilot for the remaining Javelin-9. The shuttle was flying out of Andrews Air Force Base. The AFB had a teleporter station so it was one quick jaunt away from the Metro Tower.

J'onn addressed the assembled team members in the large auditorium, "As you have been made aware of, the Legion of Doom has engaged in a number of simultaneous strikes. All of these attacks could unleash devastating environmental disasters. Our role is not to apprehend the Legionnaires responsible as much as it is to stop them and avert the crisis before it damages the planetary environment. Millions of lives are in the balance. Act accordingly."

Nemesis led the Hoover Dam response. With him were the Marvel Family and Stargirl. While no one doubted the younger heroes' abilities it was felt Nemesis could provide a layer of maturity and experience that the Marvels and Courtney lacked.

Mr. Terrific was the assigned leader for the STAR Labs team. Vigilante, Hourman, Obsidian, Plastic Man, Hawk, and Dove all volunteered. Of course, Sir Justin and Booster Gold couldn't be left behind.

Clark and Diana were to lead the Arctic Circle intervention. With them would be John and Shayera. Aquaman had signaled his intention to participate in the clean up.

J'onn would direct the effort to halt the runaway reactors in Belarus. Kara and Kyle were with him. Also included were the Ray, Starman, Captain Atom, Atom Smasher, Anna Fortune, and Commander Steel. Rocket Red, the _singular_ Rocket Red who had League membership, would meet them there.

After the assigned teams had all departed, Hula Hula passed a surprising message on to Sue. The Question's group in Chicago was requesting support. It seemed the Legion of Doom had taken over the mob's efforts to silence Batwoman. They were facing an unknown force with an unknown composition at an unknown size.

Sue directed Catwoman, the Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow their way. The next surprise was a request from the new Commissioner of Gotham City's Police Department. Former Lt. Maggie Sawyer of the Metropolis PD's Special Crimes Unit had transferred to Gotham to accept the top job.

The newly instated Commissioner had been unhappy in Metropolis for years. Ever since the death of her second-in-command, Dan Turpin, at Darkseid's hands she'd been increasingly agitated about the state of affairs in Metropolis. She'd wanted an increasingly freer hand that was forever denied her. As the peak of the echelon in Gotham, she would finally have that free hand.

Sawyer brought additional baggage into the job as well. She'd enjoyed a good working relationship with Superman but unlike her predecessor, Jim Gordon, she felt Batman was a public menace. She asked for, and received from the City Council, an ordinance banning the activities of costumed vigilantes.

While that made Batman's crusade illegal, it didn't affect the JLU. The JLU served a recognized legal authority. As the dedicated police arm of the United Nations, the Justice League essentially served the same purpose as the GCPD but on a global scale. Batman had thrown away his legal status to operate in Gotham by resigning from the League. It was an irony Waller relished.

Sue decided on a team roster from the reserves that she'd been left with. The New Gods were busy rebuilding Supertown after the attacks by the Female Furies and the Greek Pantheon. Mr. Miracle and Barda were on tour. This is why Oberon wasn't killing time with the administrative staff. Dr. Fate was as inaccessible as ever. Pat Dugan insisted that the STRIPE mecha only be employed during world threatening events like Darkseid's last invasion. No one knew where in the hell the Creeper was. She couldn't fathom why he was still on the rolls. Galatea was on her bloody honeymoon and both she and Blackhawk had "accidently" left their signal devices behind.

Fortunately, Zatanna had wrapped up her own show tour. That meant she was both willing and available. Plus, she had a positive relationship with Batman. Since he would be the de facto leader while the JLU operated in _his_ city, she could soften the blow.

The Super Friends were also available. Their experience and teamwork could prove invaluable. Fire and Ice were also still on call. According to the locators in their signal devices Beatriz had dragged Tora to a fashion show. While Beatriz enjoyed her celebrity status, and liked to dress the part, Tora wouldn't be caught dead in haute couture fashion. Sue could very well imagine how beet red and self conscious Tora would get wearing the latest cutaway trend.

Mari McCabe was also present at the show. Probably modeling the very outfits that Tora would object to. Curt Falconer was also in attendance. Sue had to smile at that. Curt and Mari seemed to be becoming quite an item. Aztek was far more worldly wise than the rather homespun Greg Saunders.

Kimiyo Hoshi was in Brussels visiting Izumi Yasunari. As Dr. Light and Rising Sun respectively they each belonged to either the JLU or the Global Guardians. The couple's relationship was still rather fragile owing to the fact he was based in Belgium and she still lived in Tokyo. Sue knew, however, that Dr. Hoshi was in negotiations to work for CERN in Switzerland. Kimiyo was excited by the opportunity. She couldn't wait to test some of her light wave theories in the Hadron Collider particle accelerator. Kimiyo theorized, from her own experience as Dr. Light, that wavelengths could be compressed to the point that they formed photon particles.

Steel and the Atom were actually in residence in the Metro Tower. The Atom was handling some intricate repairs within a comm array. It was easier to send a miniaturized Ray Palmer inside the equipment then to tear it all apart. Call it the JLU's version of "rent". Steel was here to present the ISA Director with design plans for a new generation of sidearms and other takedown equipment. The goal was to be effective against various resistance levels, up to and equaling the average meta-human to the plain Jane civilian, while being invariably non-lethal.

Sue knew her timing would be lousy but somehow crises didn't give a damn so neither would she. She sent out the alerts and paged L-Ron. The faithful mechanoid trundled in.

"Yes, your Officialdom?" he asked perkily. Did L-Ron ever have a bad day?

"Contact Commissioner Sawyer. Inform her the JLU is coming in response to her request," Sue directed.

"Anything else?" L-Ron wondered.

Sue smirked, "Tell Maggie we're deputizing Batman for the duration."

"Oy vey! Send me out to the slaughter, why don'cha?" L-Ton playfully grumbled as he trundled off.

Sue leaned back in her chair and stared blankly at her displays. What else could possibly go wrong today? That's when Ralph came in.

She noted his distress, "What is it?"

"Ally is having a fit. I tried calming her down but she insists on seeing you," the Elongated Man shared.

Sue stifled a groan. For one thing, Ralph still insisted on calling Alyssa "Ally" and for another, Alyssa was having a hard time adjusting to a strange day care environment. The JLU staff was working alongside the ISA's. The ISA staffers were thrilled to have the help and the Director was thrilled she didn't have to pay for it out of her budget.

"How's Alexandra doing with the commotion?" Sue wondered. Being the daughter of Clark Kent and Diana Prince, Alexandra Kent had the potential of being able to tear the day care apart bare handed.

"Our daughter had effectively staged a revolt. Every kid locked up with her is following along. Frankly, Paula and the others are kinda desperate for you to show up," Ralph admitted.

"They aren't 'locked up', Ralph," Sue _hated_ it when he used that term for day care. He called it the "Lockdown". She really got irate when he would wax poetic about their daughter being confined to "maximum security" and being thrown into "solitary confinement" when they put Alyssa in the Safe Room to calm down. The room didn't even have a door, for God's sake!

"Fine," Sue growled, "I'll defuse the situation the big bad 'superhero' can't resolve. You want to save the world? Learn how to deal with your daughter's temper tantrums first," Sue said contemptuously.

"That's not fair!" Ralph protested.

Sue held up a hand and thrust it into his face as she cleared the desk, "Not. Another. Word."

Sue exited the office and entered the waiting area that served both her and Waller. Maven looked up and wore a bright smile, "Going somewhere?"

"To the day care. Supposedly Alyssa is leading a revolt. She must take after her father," Sue complained.

She strode out. Ralph followed circumspectly at a distance. After the Dibneys had left L-Ron looked to Maven.

"That'll be twenty bucks," he gloated.

She fished the money out of her wallet, "What do you need money for?"

"Courtney's X-Box got blown up with the Hall. She's not coughing up for another one so that leaves _me_ to take care of the problem," L-Ron explained, "_And _I don't draw a salary."

"Then how were you going pay me if you lost?" Maven sharply inquired.

"It'll never happen," L-Ron boasted.

"L-Ron!" Waller bellowed, "Get Lord's ass here! Now!"

"Yes, Mistress!" L-Ron called back.

"_Mistress_?" Maven chuckled.

"She appreciates a good boot lick now and then," L-Ron shared, "Just a word of advice."

"Thanks but I have my own methods," Maven laughed.

"What's the damn laughter about?" Waller yelled.

"Told ya," L-Ron snickered.

Maven blew him a raspberry.

* * *

J'onn's team appeared in northern Belarus. Supreme immediately came for them. Kara intercepted him in the air. She did a back flip style kick that caught Supreme's chin at the precise moment of maximum effectiveness. Supreme went sailing into the skies above.

"Well done," J'onn commented.

"I'll go after him and keep him away," Kara promised. She streaked off in the same direction Supreme had hurtled off into.

* * *

As the JLU approached an arrow suddenly impaled itself in the Ray's shoulder. He was thrown sideways from the impact and he went down on one knee.

"Damn! That hurts!" he declared.

Kyle got a shield up just in time to deflect an arrow meant for Atom Smasher, "Careful big guy."

Kyle turned to J'onn "I can take the archer."

"Negative. I need your ring to deal with the radioactive material," J'onn said, "Commander Steel, the archer is yours."

"Not a problem," Commander Steel asserted. He stepped out from behind Kyle's shield. An arrow struck him in the chest. Commander Steel merely grunted and pulled the shaft free, "That all you got?"

"Commander Steel, your foe's name is Artemiz. She is a Female Fury from Apokolips," J'onn revealed.

"She's toast," Commander Steel declared and began to run towards the buildings. He assumed that this Artemiz was located on top of the cooling tower. He'd enjoy knocking her to the ground.

The cyberpak made their appearance. Unus, Secondus, and Tertius headed for the cluster of JLers rather than the single enemy that Commander Steel represented. The cyberpak wolves were a result of bioengineering coupled with cybernetic implants. They were almost as intelligent as your average human being.

Starman took to the skies. Kyle wrapped the cyberpak up in a bubble construct, "Bad puppies."

Kyle looked to J'onn, "What do you want done with them?"

"I believe the cooling tower would be an excellent landing spot," J'onn suggested.

The roar of jet engines filled the air as Rocket Red came to a landing, "Rocket Red reporting in."

They all nodded their greetings as Captain Atom triaged Ray's wound. Rocket Red spoke before J'onn could, "Have you detected any of my brother Rocket Reds?"

"I can only sense the Female Furies. I am sorry," J'onn reported.

Rocket Red gazed around at the fallen Belarusian soldiers and the cracked and crushed Rocket Reds, "I was hoping that there were survivors inside the complex."

"None that I can detect," J'onn said sadly.

"Then it is even more imperative that we stop these terrorists," Rocket Red declared.

"Kyle, release these creatures and then join Rocket Red and I in the complex. We must cool the reactors before they achieve a meltdown and spill radiation into the environment," J'onn instructed.

"Gotcha," Kyle flew off. He wasn't surprised that Artemiz had shifted her position. She was nowhere to be found atop the cooling tower. Anna had mentioned encountering Artemiz after Darkseid's last invasion. She seemed to relish a challenge and was quite single-minded about trying to conquer it. Which meant that Commander Steel was her sole priority now.

He smiled at that. She was in for a surprise. He worried about Kara as he swooped in towards the control complex. Supreme was bigger and stronger than she was. But she'd successfully gone toe to toe with him before. He could only hope that she could do so again.

* * *

Meanwhile, J'onn was still issuing orders, "Starman, you and Captain Atom will attend to the fuel depot. The plant's instruments indicate that the fuel has been exposed to the atmosphere. That makes it an active radiation source and the two of you are the best equipped to handle the situation."

"What's that make us?" Atom Smasher demanded, "The sacrificial lambs?"

"I do believe Miss Fortune has intervened on your behalf," J'onn spoke, recalling some mysterious hand gestures that Anna had been making at the transporter site.

Atom Smasher looked to her, "Anna?"

"I've woven a web of protection around all of us but I can't be sure of its endurance. The more energy that it is saturated with, the sooner it will collapse," Anna shared.

"You could tell someone," Atom Smasher scolded her.

"I just did," Anna said jovially.

"I agree with Atom Smasher, Anna. If we are to work together it is best if we know of your activities and intentions _beforehand_," J'onn reprimanded her, "Your predilection for secrets has already earned you probationary status with the League. Do not force us to extend that period of time through your own actions."

Anna's eyes smoldered with rage. J'onn thought the honesty of her anger was refreshing. He idly wondered over whether she'd attempt to turn him into toad as she had threatened to do to others in the past. Although, she'd never made good on the threat…so far.

"I sense two more presences here on the grounds," J'onn announced, "Atom Smasher, you and Anna will deal with the potential threat. We do not need them interfering in our repair efforts. Understood?"

"Got it," Atom Smasher said confidently. He started to walk away but Anna wasn't following him. He turned to face her, "Coming?"

"Yes, she is," J'onn said sternly.

Anna petulantly held her ground for another moment and then she took off after Atom Smasher with a huff. Although her mind was closed to J'onn, he strongly suspected her compliance came out of her concern for Atom Smasher rather than her recognition of J'onn's authority.

Anna Fortune was exceptionally strong willed and fiercely independent. In that regard, she reminded J'onn of Batman. However, the Bat knew the value of teamwork. That was an essential lesson Anna had yet to learn.

* * *

Kyle returned and J'onn motioned for Rocket Red to follow them. They flew off to find the entrance to the facility. Captain Atom had pulled the arrow out of Ray's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You're a better judge of that than I am," Ray attempted humor.

"Are you lightheaded? Nauseous? Feeling faint?" Captain Atom inquired pointedly.

"No. Why?" Ray wondered.

"Because I don't know if this arrowhead was poisoned or not," Captain Atom shared.

Ray suddenly gulped. Starman alighted next to Captain Atom, "Come with us, Ray. We'll be able to monitor your condition that way."

"What about the radioactive fuel?" Ray asked.

"You aren't entirely human in your energy form," Starman ventured, "You should be all right."

"Of course, that's a guess," Captain Atom jumped in.

Starman gave him an annoyed glare while Ray yelped, "A _guess_?"

"There are no guarantees in life," Starman allowed.

"Are you this cheerful with Roger?" Ray ruefully asked.

"Yes," Starman said matter of factly.

"It's a wonder he said 'yes' when you proposed," Ray opined.

"C'mon you two," Captain Atom said mirthfully, "Let's get going before you start bickering like an old married couple."

"Roger and I don't bicker," Starman protested.

"Give it twenty years," Captain Atom riposted.

* * *

Kara's enhanced vision spotted Supreme. He'd carved out an impact crater that had knocked over a couple of trees. The forest surrounding the power plant was thick and lush. She felt bad for all of the wildlife that would be irradiated if they failed.

Supreme came up at her and was poised to throw a punch. She let him. She caught him and redirected the force of the blow and threw him back into the ground.

She swooped and hammered him with her strongest right cross. She was one of the few beings on the planet that could split his lip like she just had. The sight of his own blood used to terrify the Daxamite. Now he was accustomed to it. No doubt it was passé after spilling it so often during the sex games he indulged in with Lashina.

Supreme blocked her left handed follow through. He threw his own left jab. It caught Kara in the mouth and he returned the favor.

She hopped back and spat out the blood filling her mouth. Supreme moved towards her again, somewhat more cautiously, but still woefully exposed. She blocked his right and drove a knee into his diaphragm. Supreme exhaled as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Kara drove her fist straight into Supreme's eye. He blindly lashed out, forcing her to retreat. She laid a round kick into his ribs while he struggled to clear his vision.

She did a leg sweep next. Supreme crashed into the forest floor. He blew her back and got onto one knee.

He held there as if recuperating from his last effort. Kara decided aggression was the best policy and closed the distance. As she got within reach, Supreme suddenly came off the ground and caught her with an uppercut that rattled her.

She hit the ground some twenty feet away. Her head was ringing and she couldn't see straight. She had the vague impression that Supreme loomed over her and that his eyes had begun to glow red.

* * *

"Ladies, here we are again," Anna said as Bloody Mary and Malice approached.

"Her?" Atom Smasher pointed at Malice, "She's a kid!"

"That teenager is probably the most dangerous member of the Female Furies," Anna warned him.

"Yeah, right," He dismissed her opinion and went to grab Malice.

"Here Chessy," Malice said with demented delight. Dimensional barriers tore and were rent as Chessure emerged from its home dimension. It looked to Malice for its cue.

"Sick him, Chessy!" Malice pointed at Atom Smasher to emphasize her point.

The shadow demon leapt atop of Al and drove him in to the ground. Anna witnessed this and muttered, "Will you ever listen to me? No!"

"Don't worry, dear heart. You'll be joining your lover soon enough," Bloody Mary cackled.

"And who said we were lovers?" Anna bluffed.

It was called by Bloody Mary, "I can _smell_ the concern radiating off of you."

Bloody Mary pulled a dagger from her belt, "As you can see, I'm not going to feed off of you this time. I'm just going to cut your heart out."

"Great," Anna murmured.

* * *

J'onn had Kyle enter the reactor chamber. There, the Green Lantern began to insert the cooling rods with various constructs. Speed Queen came after him and used a yellow glob bomb to smother his ring hand. He desperately tried to clear the goop off of his hand while Speed Queen raced in circles around him.

"The radiation is going to fry you from the inside out, boy!" she laughed.

* * *

Gilotina came at J'onn with both her swords dancing through the air. His Martian Vision knocked her back but she curled into a ball and rolled onto her feet. Stompa charged him like a bull. She slammed him into the nearest wall and began pounding him with one punch after another. She relented and pulled back, allowing J'onn to fall to the floor.

"Oh goodie," she chuckled as she lifted a foot to reveal the antimatter sole of her boot, "Now comes my favorite part."

* * *

Bernadeth waved her Feron blades around, taunting Rocket Red; "You may wear armor crafted in Apokolips but I can guarantee you have no idea how to _fully_ use it. My blades carved out the heart of your comrade. Would you like me to share that pleasure with you?"

"I promise you, you'll feel me sticking your own blades into _your_ heart before we're done," Rocket Red declared.

"Try your best shot," Bernadeth dared him.

Alexei opened fire with both of his gauntlet blasters at full power. The discharge knocked Bernadeth across the room. But she simply got up, dusted herself off, and resumed smiling.

"You poor thing. Already forgotten that your armor is designed with a safety that prevents you from hurting a member of Darkseid's Elite? Let me tell you something, I _am_ the epitome of the Elite," Bernadeth boasted.

"Not much selection, is there?" Rocket Red gibed.

"Now you die!" Bernadeth screamed as she threw her blades at him.

* * *

Starman, Captain Atom, and the Ray came in towards the fuel depot discharging energy blasts. Lashina and Mad Harriet sought cover while Wunda merely merged with the equipment. When the trio had landed, Lashina and Mad Harriet made their reappearance.

"Oh look, they sent boys after us," Lashina said mockingly, "Go back and send us some _men_. We're hungry."

"Stand aside. We're repairing this storage facility," Captain Atom ordered.

"Oh really?" Lashina adopted a coquettish pose, "And how do you propose to do that?"

"First, we move you out of the way," Captain Atom stated.

"I'd like to see you try," Lashina responded.

"You don't want to see what I can dish out, lady," Captain Atom warned.

"Oooh! I like it any way I can get it," Lashina promised.

"Starman," Captain Atom cued him.

Starman unleashed a solar blast at the two Furies. They both danced out of the way. Lashina uncoiled her whip as the Ray took flight. Lashina snapped the whip and it wrapped around Ray. She energized and he came crashing down, crying out.

Mad Harriet rounded Starman and jabbed her energy claws into his ribs and they energized. Gavyn cried out as Mad Harriet rode him into the ground. He face planted and writhed as she continued her bombardment. The entire time she was laughing hysterically.

* * *

Captain Atom saw the fuel rods lying exposed. He began to absorb the ambient radiation of the few rods that lay on the ground. Wunda deduced what he was doing and dumped _all_ of the rods onto the ground. Captain Atom began to immediately feel the strain. He began to wonder just how long he could keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6

11 Justice League Shadows

Aquaman torpedoed through the water as he headed for the Kaktovik coastline. The port city basically existed to serve the offshore drilling efforts. Aquaman despised the surface dwellers and their incessant desire for the obnoxious oil that always seemed to poison and pollute the areas around where it was tapped.

As he swam onward, the waters begin to sour. He rolled over so that he could see the surface of the Arctic Sea and beheld that it was glazed over by an oily film. The damned wretches were pumping the accursed toxin into the ocean!

He found a clear spot and breached the surface. The rigs were in flames but even their tanks couldn't explain the presence of this much oil. He decided to check on the well heads.

As he drew near, he saw the clouds of oil spreading out like a cancerous growth. The caps had all been broken and the oil was gushing out of the wells into the sea. It was like the damn Gulf of Mexico all over again. He knew he should have intervened long ago.

Atlantis had a treaty with the United Nations. No drilling could take place within 50,000 kilometers of the undersea kingdom. But they were still touched by the filth and pollution. The food chain was getting more and more compromised because of these surface idiots and their greed.

He'd fought Orm to prevent the very war he was now calculating. Had he been mistaken to stop a conflict that now seemed inevitable? Could the surface folk amend their ways _before_ his people were killed off by them? It seemed it took genocide to sway the humans, and even then, after the fact.

Aquaman heard a buzzing. It was like the drive propellers of an undersea vehicle. He turned in time to see an actual torpedo headed his way.

He surged for the surface. The proximity fuse of the torpedo was linked into its sonar array. It detected its fleeing target and detonated.

The shock wave caught Aquaman and propelled him out of the water. He fell back into the waves, getting mired in the oil as he did so. Still bobbing on the surface, Aquaman let loose of a string of Atlantean profanities.

He dove under the choking oil and sought out who had fired on him. It didn't take long to spot two familiar submarines. Devil Ray's _Nemo_ was decelerating as it approached. The Clam's _Razorclam_, however, was still driving in at 40 knots.

Aquaman could feel the sonar pings reverberate throughout his body. The Clam's mollusk-like ship was the source. Why was the mutated shellfish banging away as though he were trying to see in the dark? Could the oil be affecting their sonar arrays as well?

The _Nemo_ released a brace of torpedoes. Four of the murderous devices were coming at him. Aquaman moved aside to allow them to pass by but the countered this by altering course and tracking him. The _Razorclam_ began to slow and Aquaman deduced the Clam's function. He was the "eyes" for the weapons. They were tracking Aquaman through relayed sonar imagery transmitted to them from live feeds from both the _Nemo_ and the _Razorclam_. Caught in between the two vessels as he was, there was no place for Aquaman to hide.

* * *

"It appears to be the Flash's Rogues," Clark said as the JLers approached.

"Look out!" Shayera shouted seconds before Bizarro slammed into Clark. The pair went sailing out to sea.

"Looks like they want to play rough," John remarked.

"They haven't seen rough yet," Shayera growled, "Wally coddles these bastards. I'm going to bust their heads."

Diana smiled, "Remember, we want prisoners."

"Humph!" Shayera retorted as she went into a dive.

"Now how can you argue with that?" John grinned and then set out in pursuit of his wife.

Diana brought up the rear. It was an unaccustomed position for her but Shayera seemed to be restless so she could take the first shot. Shayera swooped in and bashed the Top off to one side. The Golden Glider yelped and went to tend to him.

Shayera caught an updraft and went flying by John as he descended, "Beat that, Lantern."

John created a hand construct that smacked the assembled Rogues, except for the stunned Top and his apparent nurse, into the superstructure. Diana came to float beside him, "John, you're needed underwater. There's oil everywhere and it's spreading. They must have ruptured the wells."

"Yeah, but…" he began to argue.

"Shayera and I can handle them. After all, the Flash does so on a regular basis," Diana sought to reassure him.

"But the kid's pretty smart. Smarter than he looks," John suddenly realized from her expression that he had just said exactly the wrong thing. Her eyes blazed as she silently challenged him to dare impugn her intelligence again. He meekly conceded, "I'll get on those wells."

"See that you do," Diana said coldly.

Diana went into a descending arc as Shayera closed the distance. The Thanagarian was grinning, "I see you chased off my husband."

"He left just in time," Diana said angrily.

"How about I take left and you have right?" Shayera suggested.

"Excellent," Diana agreed. Her good humor returning. Shayera scattered the Trickster and Captain Cold. Diana landed and went for the Mirror Master and Plastique. Despite Diana's threat, Plastique was smiling.

"Now, now Princess. You wouldn't want to kill us all, would you?" Plastique calmly inquired.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked warily.

Plastique held up a small wand. Her hand was wrapped around a spoon handle, pressing it into the grip of the transmitter. Diana suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I see you recognize the danger," Plastique said, "Good. Then you realize that this is a dead man's switch. The bombs are attached to the oil tanks. Of course, the oil is unrefined and takes a little extra to combust but have enough C-4 strapped to the tanks to launch a Saturn V rocket. You knock me out, I drop it and 'boom'. You lasso me, I drop it and again we have 'boom'. I think even you can grasp the gist of the general theme here."

Diana smoldered. Was everyone going to insult her intelligence today? She stared Plastique down, "You won't do it."

"You don't know much about me, do you?" Plastique's smile widened, "This is the type of death I dream of. I started out in Quebec with the Liberation Front. My life was the cause and the cause was my life. Eventually I got so good with explosives that my cell hired me out to other revolutionaries in order to aid their causes…for a profit of course. I discovered the life of a professional terrorist. The "hit for hire" was the next logical progression. But underneath it all, I have one passion: to blow up the world."

Diana was a good judge of character and she knew now, with certainty, that Plastique would carry out her threat. The French Canadian had left sanity behind her a looong time ago. She also realized Plastique had one final caveat.

"And you do realize, that since this is _unrefined_ oil, it's three times more toxic?" Plastique laughed.

Diana had a nearly uncontrollable urge to just smack the woman and see if she was fast enough to get to the detonator in time. She was debating on it when she noticed that the wind had picked up and the rains began to fall. It became a torrent and Shayera was grounded.

"It seems you ladies have forgotten about me," the Weather Wizard chuckled, "Weather is sort of my thing. And while my comrades and I are wearing insulated clothing fit for this environment, _you_ are not."

Shayera bristled as the Weather Wizard looked at Diana and raped her with his eyes, "And you most certainly are not."

Shayera charged forward with her mace held high only to get a _cream pie_ tossed in her face. She scraped the remains of the pie off and could now see the Trickster dancing with delight. She'd have to arrange a little mace in the face for him.

The Weather Wizard waved his wand and a gust of wind blew Shayera off of her feet. As she got onto one knee, the Golden Glider came skating up towards her. Shayera didn't quite know how the skates formed ice, or even how she was suspended in the air in this wind, but she pretty much didn't give a damn.

The Golden Glider skated off to Shayera side but she kicked out and brought the skate blade across Shayera's arm. Shayera almost yelped in surprise at the pain as her arm was deeply cut. Of course, ice crystals also encrusted the wound.

"That's for my honey," the Golden Glider declared.

"Well, this is for me!" Shayera shouted as she smacked the skates out from underneath Golden Glider with her mace. The skater hit the deck and lay there stunned for a moment. Shayera was on her feet now and she intended to finish the job of putting the Glider down.

"I don't think so," Captain Cold warned as he aimed his cold blaster at Shayera, "My sister can be a bit of a ditz but she's still my sister. I can't let you hurt her anymore."

"Family loyalty is good and all but do you really think a pop gun is going to stop me?" Shayera asked.

"Let's find out," Captain Cold said as he pulled the trigger. To her credit, Shayera actually got three steps into her charge before she completely froze over. Captain Cold helped the Golden Glider to her feet, "See to the Top. We may need him."

She scurried to his side and Captain Cold noticed that the Mirror Master was up to something. Hopefully he was about to end the little standoff that Plastique was having with Wonder Woman. Plastique was far too unstable to be left to her own devices and provoking her only made things worse.

* * *

Mirror Master held a mirror up and held it towards Diana, "Just take a look at your reflection, Princess."

"Why would I want to do that?" Diana wanted to know. But despite herself, she looked anyway. When she did, she suddenly found herself in a strange place staring at her own reflection. There were walls that curved all around her. The only straight wall was behind her. She tested it and it wasn't giving way. Frustrated, she began to beat her fists against the mirror.

Mirror Master studied Diana's image in his mirror. Judging by her reaction, it would take a while before she realized what had happened. It would be longer yet before she realized that there was only one way out…and that came from _this _side of the mirror.

Captain Cold assembled his Rogues, "Excellent work all around. I think we're ready for the end phase."

* * *

The teleporter dropped the JLU team off next to the dam. The cracking sounds were thunderous. Stargirl took one look at it and made her summation.

"Oh crap! We're so screwed." She blurted.

"Captain Marvel, take Stargirl and keep the dam together," Nemesis ordered.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Stargirl asked snidely.

"Marvel holds it together and you use the Cosmic Rod to melt it back into one piece," Nemesis explained.

"Y'know, that could work," Courtney realized.

Nemesis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Just go! We'll keep the Legion off of your backs."

"The Legion?" Stargirl wondered but then she spotted the Crime Syndicate headed their way.

"Scoot!" Nemesis ordered. He turned to Mary and Junior, "Keep them away from Captain Marvel and Courtney."

"What will you be doing?" Mary wondered.

Nemesis grinned, "I'm going hunting for the _real_ culprit."

He took off across open ground but the Crime Syndicate ignored him. Mary turned to Junior, "I'll tackle Ultraman and Power Ring. Superwoman is yours."

She flew off before he could start protesting, "Mary!"

He scowled as he took off after her and complained, "I'm not an amateur anymore."

* * *

Captain Marvel gripped the splitting fragments of the dam that threatened to break away, "Court! You have to shoot over my shoulder and seal this up."

"But what if I hit you?" Stargirl fretted.

"I'm _invulnerable_. You can't hurt me," Captain Marvel assured her.

"But you _still_ feel pain," Stargirl argued, "And don't think I don't hear the strain in your voice."

"I'd have _less_ strain if you'd hurry up and weld the stupid dam together," Captain Marvel was starting to lose his temper.

Courtney scowled, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. When Jack passed the Cosmic Rod off to me, he said it would grow _attuned_ to me like my Cosmic Convertor Belt did after Pemberton passed it onto me. They both have grown more powerful as they've done so."

"Is there a point to this story?" Captain Marvel asked snippily.

"All I'm saying is I can channel a _lot_ of power now. If I make a wrong move, you're gonna _feel_ it," Stargirl warned him.

Captain Marvel managed a grin, "So don't screw up. It's just that simple," Captain Marvel said with complete trust in her ability to do this.

Courtney just wished she had as much faith in herself as he did.

* * *

Nemesis found what he was looking for. Or rather, _who_ he was looking for. Major Disaster sat atop a picnic table while Big Sir stood by his side. The big guy didn't dare test his weight on the table for fear it would break.

_Sure, you can bust a dam but heavens forefend that you break a table,_ Nemesis thought bitterly.

He pulled his dart gun out of his shoulder holster as he lined up the best shot. Having found the perfect line of sight for Major Disaster's throat, he fired. The dart struck Disaster where it was intended to. He leapt off of the table with a yelp just before the electric charge contained by dart jolted him into la la land. The sedative the dart held was also injected into him, guaranteeing that he would be out for hours to come.

"Let's see you bust up any more dams on my watch," Nemesis smarted off.

"Major Man!" Big Sir wailed. The normally gentle giant spotted Nemesis, "You! You hurt the Major!"

Nemesis had never faced Big Sir when he was angry. Wildcat had told stories though. The JLer suddenly knew he was in trouble. Nemesis quickly snapped a shot off.

Big Sir's armor covered everything but his neck and his jaw line. The dart imbedded itself into his neck and it discharged. Big Sir's teeth were rattled but there was no other effect. Nemesis stared in horror as Big Sir plucked the needle out of his neck.

Nemesis silently prayed that the sedative had been injected. How long would it take to take effect if it had? Ten…twenty minutes? He just had to stay alive that long. Which would be simple enough. He just had to stay out of reach.

That was when Big Sir activated it his energy mace and chain. Nemesis swallowed hard, "Lucky me."

* * *

Mary belted Ultraman with a right cross. He spearheaded into the car park below. She knew he wasn't that brightest bulb but, honestly, he'd waded right into that one.

A green hand clamped around her. Power Ring wore a malevolent smile, "I almost crushed the life out of you once before. Let's see if I can succeed _this_ time."

Mary could feel the pressure but the bozo hadn't realized something yet. She'd pulled herself into a ball when the hand construct formed. That meant she could exert herself with her arms _and_ feet. She pushed out for all she was worth and the hand released.

Power Ring looked incredulous. She belted _him_ one before he could recover. Of course, his personal field absorbed most of the blow but she could tell he was still rattled.

Mary was so intent on Power Ring she didn't hear Ultraman's return. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey! You!"

She threw a swing as she turned but he had the drop on her. His punch nearly took her head off. She went sailing into the powerhouse. Fortunately for her, he didn't pursue. Instead he checked on Power Ring.

* * *

"You idiot! You had her!" Power Ring yelled at Ultraman.

"I was worried about you," Ultraman said sullenly.

"I'm fine!" Power Ring snapped, "What the hell is up with the sudden touchy feely crap?"

"You and Artemis are all that's left," Ultraman sadly explained.

_That _shut Power Ring up. Owlman, the Streak, and the others were all dead. When Lex Luthor had become Earth-3's first and only superhero, he'd sworn to obey the laws of the planet. Unfortunately for the Crime Syndicate, the norms had tried them all in absentia and sentenced them all to death. Luthor became their executioner.

This Earth's Luthor had found Superwoman and offered her a safe haven. She in turn eventually cajoled him into bringing Ultraman and Power Ring here as well. She'd wanted all of the surviving members of the Crime Syndicate and these two were all she got. That had been a hard blow for them all.

"Okay buddy, we stick together. Okay?" Power Ring offered.

"Okay," Ultraman happily agreed.

* * *

Among the other damages, the powerhouse now needed a new turbine. Mary had effectively crushed one when she collided with it. She had to give Ultraman something. He could sure hit. She knew he was a Kryptonian from an alternate Earth but that could mean that his powers were slightly weaker than her Superman.

She rose and darted out through her entry point. No point in breaking anymore of the wall. This whole installation needed enough work already.

She came sailing in at Power Ring and Ultraman just as they seemed to be concluding a palaver of some sort. She flew straight in and sucker punched Ultraman. He was thrown back but Power Ring caught him with a construct. Mary wheeled on him and punched him in the stomach. His field held, if barely, but his construct evaporated.

Ultraman returned to the fight and this time he was ready for her. He blocked her next blow and threw a punch that rattled her brains. She fell but came right back up swinging. Ultraman took her uppercut but didn't get thrown. He staggered back a few steps and then grew angry.

Power Ring shot Mary in the gut with a battering ram. He angled the pile driver and drove her into the blacktop. He dug a trench using her as the plow.

He let up and she scrambled to her feet. But it was too late. Ultraman was on top of her.

He drove a right cross into her jaw followed by a knee to her stomach. While she was bent over, he drove another hammer blow into her jaw. Mary's knees buckled.

A giant press hammered her from above. She was slammed into the ground. Ultraman lifted her by her cape. She drove a blow into his solar plexus. He let go and gasped for air.

Power Ring hit her with a fist construct, driving her away from Ultraman before she could follow up on her minor victory. He pelted her with a wave of nail shards. Mary was reeling as Ultraman stepped back in.

He smashed her with another right. Mary couldn't see straight as she started to fall. Ultraman caught her blouse and pulled her towards him. His left fist slammed into her stomach. She started to collapse but her stubbornness barely kept her on her feet. Another shot to her jaw knocked her completely to the ground.

Power Ring used an X-frame cross to lift her. She was strapped to the "beams", hands and feet bound. Ultraman wore a victorious smile.

"_Now_ you're going to learn the price of crossing the Crime Syndicate," he vowed.

* * *

Junior was smacked into the pavement below by Superwoman. He desperately tried to recall what he knew about her. His reading of the Justice League's files was spotty at best. The Wisdom of Solomon intervened and suddenly the information flooded back into him.

He _had_ read her file. Superwoman's name was Artemis. She was Earth-3's answer to Princess Diana. She could certainly _punch_ like Diana. And she carried a lasso as well.

Her cronies were Power Ring and Ultraman. Green Lantern and Superman wannabes. Superwoman was the brains of the outfit. She was trained by the Amazons of Themiscrya and had been their princess before she abandoned the island to try and conquer Man's World single handedly. Failing that, she gathered together the various super villains of her world and organized them into an effective fighting force.

As hard as it was to believe, Lex Luthor was Earth-3's only superhero. Of course, he'd executed the remaining members of the Crime Syndicate. Which Junior _could_ believe. These three were the sole survivors.

Junior also recalled Diana's footnotes on Superwoman. She had a temper and got sloppy when angry. Fine, he could piss her off.

Superwoman alighted near him. Junior got to his feet, "That the best you got? You hit like a girl."

"I _am_ a woman," Superwoman's eyes narrowed.

"And you're _supposed_ to be an Amazon warrior," Junior taunted, "Frankly I don't see it."

"You don't, eh?" her voice was getting tight.

"No, Amazons fight for _peace_. You're just a spoiled brat who got told 'no' by mommy so you ran away to try and steal happiness," Junior continued, "So, are you happy now?"

"I was pretty damn happy before I came _here_," Superwoman snarled, "And you want to know what would make me happy right _here_ and _now_?"

"Why not? I love hearing about other people's fantasies," Junior said cockily.

"Ripping your heart out and forcing it down your throat," Superwoman snarled, "_That_ would make me happy."

"You're welcome to try," Junior retorted.

He instantly regretted those words. She exploded into action almost faster than he could track. She threw fists, elbows, knees, and feet at him. He had the speed of Mercury but she had been endowed by the gods as well.

Superwoman beat him senseless and then slipped around him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and gripped the back of his shoulder. The other hand reached across his face and gripped his jaw. She got ready to twist.

"Say 'goodbye' to this life, _boy_," she gloated. And then she twisted his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

9 Justice League Shadows

Blue flashes filled Gotham Square. Commissioner Maggie Sawyer was waiting for them. She spotted Steel among the Justice League crew and approached him. Her familiarity with him from their respective days in Metropolis made him more approachable.

"I was expecting more of you," she admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint. You got the reserve. Most of our people are active across the rest of the globe," Steel informed her.

Sawyer gave him a look that seemed to say, _And what's more important than _my_ city?_

"There's a huge oil spill in Alaska. Belarusian reactors are going into meltdown, and Hoover Dam is literally falling apart," Steel answered her unspoken query, "So I'd say we're busy today."

Sawyer held up a hand, "No need to explain. I'm sorry I maligned you."

"How can we help?" Steel wondered. The other JLers had surrounded them by now and were all eager to begin pitching in.

Sawyer appreciated the sentiment, "We have a twelve block square area cordoned off. The Legionnaires are pretty much robbing anything, anyone, and everything found in that area. Lt. Gordon and Sgt. Bullock are leading an evacuation effort.

The names were familiar to the JLers. Lt. Barbara Gordon had once belonged to their ranks as Batgirl. Now she'd taken up her father's vocation and become a recognized officer of the law after years of desk work with the Cyber Crimes Division. Barbara had made Detective and because of Kalea-El's invasion, she'd bypassed Sergeant and gone straight to Lieutenant.

Harvey Bullock was infamous in Gotham City circles. His old partner, Renee Montoya, had followed a similar path as Barbara. She'd gone from Patrolman to Detective is just a couple of years. A promotion to Sergeant quickly followed and then she'd surpassed Harvey by making Lieutenant. Of course, the frumpy Detective-Sergeant had never taken the exam for the rank of lieutenant. Not once, ever. Bullock insisted he wasn't a leader yet he assumed the role every time a crisis came along.

Montoya's death had likely hit him harder than it did her partner. Her partner, well she'd been pretty devastated at the time, but she'd moved away and on with her life within a few months. Harvey had just wallowed in despair.

After a time, no one would work with him and he became a reclusive loner. It took Barbara volunteering to work with him to break him out of his shell. The wound was still there but it was healing now. Of course, he was as irascible as ever but deep within, he had a heart of gold.

"Who are our perps?" Steel asked.

Sawyer smirked that Steel used "cop slang", "We've indentified the Shade, Volcana, Blockbuster, Queen Bee, Catman, the Reverse Flash, Blackrock, Ragdoll, Spencer Hawk, the Psycho Pirate, the Gentleman Ghost, Multiplex, Atomic Skull, the Cheetah, Livewire, Killer Frost, and the Key."

Sawyer scowled, "You'll notice the usual crowd is missing. Of course, the Joker and Harley Quinn have been missing for a couple of years now. But where's the Penguin? Where's Two Face? Clayface? Bane? Killer Croc? Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, or even the Man Bat? There are too many missing pieces to the puzzle."

Her radio sounded off. She excused herself and then came back fuming, "It seems Blockbuster, Volcana, and the Psycho Pirate are challenging the cordon. Blockbuster's tossing our armored cars around like toys, Volcana's torching everything in sight, and the Psycho Pirate's making my officer's piss in their pants. Can you do something about it?"

"We're on our way," Steel said and flew off. Aztek followed him as did Fire. The others were left behind.

Zatanna smiled, "Think you can rustle us up some transport?"

Sawyer grinned and spoke into her radio, "All right, Evans. Roll her in."

A county prisoner transport bus came surging forward. Sawyer's grin grew, "We'll try not to lock you inside."

"That's so appreciated," Zatanna quipped. She grew more concerned, "Any word on Batman?"

"No," Sawyer answered sourly, "I actually _want_ him to show up for the first time and he's a no show."

Zatanna suddenly felt a pang of fear for her longtime friend.

* * *

At that time, Batman was entering into the closed down Wayne Aerospace-Space Division command center. The surrounding tarmac had been cleared of aircraft, launchers, and spacecraft. The center had been stripped of equipment and salvageable components. The power had been shot off years before as had the water. To outside eyes, the only value the property had was the air strip.

But it was what was _underneath_ the complex that was valuable. Constructed underground, the JLU Auxiliary Base was hidden away from the world. Access came from activating the elevator in the center's staging room.

The entire floor was the elevator platform. It would sink into the base and the staffers and JLers would gain unhindered entrance to it. All of the security measures were installed in the floor above.

Batman was growing annoyed that his pass codes didn't work. The Question had once threatened to revoke Batman's access but had the faceless twit finally done it? He tried hacking the system but that resulted in a series of clicks that surrounded him.

The security `bots now recognized him as a threat. Nets, stun voltage bursts, cryo blasts, tranq darts, and concussion beams were all utilized but Batman evaded them all. It took all of his explosive batarangs to disable them all but he finally silenced the last drone. He knew because the security system had been built to his specifications.

He resumed work on the access panel. He removed the outer casing and began rewiring the panel itself. Added to these efforts were his attempts to bypass the security protocols. Someone had rewritten the codes and encrypted them. He knew this because Barbara Gordon had been one of the lead software engineers on the system. He readily recognized her handiwork and all traces of it were gone.

Elements of her touch were still in existence though, and he was trying to open a backdoor into the system through them. Suddenly, he heard the static discharge of the teleporter system delivering people. He had a fair idea who these people would owe their allegiance to when he turned.

He found the Scarecrow, Count Vertigo, King Kull, the Weed, Black Mass, Bronze Tiger, and Hector Hammond facing him down. He was impressed. He'd been under the impression that the Legion of Doom had somehow accessed the base but he assumed most of them would be occupied with the worldwide mayhem they were currently causing.

He had to assume that the Riddler and the Calendar Man had absconded with the information regarding this base when they'd infiltrated the Hall of Justice and copied the network computer's drives. Maven had been a witness to the theft since they'd taken her hostage.

Every one of his opponent was inherently dangerous. It made them into the men they were. Scarecrow needed proximity to use his toxins. Count Vertigo needed line of sight in order to engage his monocular device. King Kull was a bruiser point blank. The subhuman relied far too much on his club and his own brute strength. The Weed was akin to one of Ivy's creations. A man transformed into a living plant. He could control flora with a thought and he produced nasty allergens of his own.

The remaining three were perhaps the greatest threats. Black Mass wore gravity bands that gave him similar powers as the Cosmic Rod. He could cancel gravity at a whim or make it press down on a person with the crushing force found in the heart of Jupiter. Bronze Tiger was a martial artist and an assassin. Trained by the League of Assassins, Tiger had worked alongside Lady Shiva and she considered him a near equal. Only two men had ever beaten him in combat. Richard Dragon, who had been crippled in a mysterious accident, and now lived in obscurity. The other was the Question.

The Question was Dragon's pupil. Lady Shiva had brought Vic Sage to Dragon after she had spared him. She'd nearly beaten the life out of him but she'd let him live in the end and brought him to the only man Shiva had ever feared…and loved.

That left Hector Hammond. Hammond was a foe of Hal Jordan. John Stewart had inherited the headache that Hammond represented when he took up the mantle of Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Kyle and Guy Gardner had largely been spared encountering Hammond. But it was rumored that the psychokinetic had dared challenge the Green Lanterns based in Los Angeles. Word was Hammond had barely escaped alive.

But despite Hammond being locked within his own immobile body, he could strike at a distance. That made him the target of choice. Batman flicked out a batarang and hurled it in Hammond's direction. It stopped in mid-air.

_Now, now Batman. You honestly thought your toy could reach me? My unique weaknesses seem to be most easily preyed upon by a bearer of a power ring. And if my mind does not deceive me, you are sorely lacking one,_ Hammond's thoughts filled Batman's head followed by ringing laughter.

Count Vertigo was another one that could strike at a distance. His monocular vertigo inducing weapon began its spiral. Batman had to close his eyes to avoid the brain crushing, vomit inducing, inner ear imbalance that would result from staring anywhere near Count Vertigo.

He'd encountered Vertigo before there was even a Justice League. It had been when he first met Talia Head. Of course, she'd barely given him her name at that time. Later though, she gave up much more than that.

Going by feeling, he found the transmitter he was seeking. Count Vertigo was born with a hearing imbalance. He was functionally deaf and his inner ear was deformed, which threw his balance off. His family had invested their fortune in the cochlear implants that granted Vertigo his ability to hear. The implants also stabilized his inner ear. If they were to shut down, he would feel the debilitating effects of vertigo himself

Batman's finger sought the thumb trigger to the transmitter and he depressed it. He heard Count Vertigo scream. Batman opened his eyes. Vertigo was flailing about unable to keep his balance. The strobe effect of his monocular inducer was randomly attacking the Legionnaires as Vertigo sought some form of support or balance.

"Don't look at him!" Bronze Tiger shouted. The Tiger approached Count Vertigo with his eyes shut and found him through the feel of his outstretched hands. Count Vertigo clutched to him like he was a lifeline.

Bronze Tiger ripped the offending device off of Vertigo's head and tossed it towards Black Mass. Black Mass, in turn, crushed the inducer by increasing its local gravity to over 100_g_s. Bronze Tiger elevated Count Vertigo's condition by applying a nerve pinch that sent him into blissful unconsciousness.

"That was particularly ruthless, Batman," Bronze Tiger commented, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Try me and find out for yourself," Batman remarked.

"I think I shall but not quite _yet_," Bronze Tiger remarked.

Batman suddenly realized the Scarecrow had closed the distance between them while he was focused on Bronze Tiger. Batman lashed out with a sidekick that caught Scarecrow in the face. He screamed and folded in on himself. Batman drove a fist into him and he crumpled into a ball.

"Where's your humanity?" the Weed laughed, "I know where I left mine but I don't miss it."

A cloud of pollen burst off of the Weed. Batman held his breath as he slid on a filter mask. He could now safely breathe but his eyes were watery and itchy. He could barely see.

King Kull smacked him across the jaw with his club knocking the filter mask askew. Batman's head rang as he tried to pick himself up. Kull marched on towards him hefting his club all the way.

Batman went for a scissor kick, which took Kull's legs out from underneath him. Kull face planted into the floor as Batman sprang to his feet. He knew he'd only bought a moment's respite. Kull regularly faced off with Captain Marvel. That meant the brute could take some punishment.

Batman retrieved an injection gun from his utility belt. He reached for the pouch containing the sedatives and inserted into the rear of the gun. He then knelt and injected the serum into Kull's neck. Kull lashed out at him, forcing his retreat. The subhuman got to his feet but then he started getting woozy. Within seconds he was mimicking Count Vertigo. He finally dropped his precious club and then to the concrete floor.

The Weed sprinkled seeds on the floor. They spouted and grew. Batman was fascinated to observe that their root structure didn't fasten itself into the ground but rather spread out like a pedestal stand. He affixed his filter mask as the foliage stretched out for him.

It moved faster than he could and it grabbed him by the waist as lifted him off of the concrete floor deck. He tried to pry himself loose with his hands but the plant's grip was too tight. The Weed softly cackled as he approached.

"Ivy told me all about you," the Weed explained, "I know about your fast acting, super powerful herbicide. It's so lethal it strikes down fauna as well."

The Weed grew as pensive as he ever did, "Of course, I'm not about the fauna but Ivy insists that we preserve the biota as intact as possible. What can you do?"

Batman was surprised by Ivy's alleged change of heart. Then again, she may have just finally have figured out that a lot of pollination and seed dissemination was done effectively and naturally by animals. Of course, _people_ still seemed to be lacking in this equation.

The Weed came up to Batman and ripped the filter mask off of him. He then blew pollen into the Caped Crusader's face. Batman hacked and wheezed while the Weed loosened up the tendrils holding Batman. He reached for a compartment on the Dark Knight's utility belt.

The Weed rekeyed an unexpected jolt of electricity. The charge would have been enough to stun the average person. As it was, the Weed was just mildly annoyed.

"Waste of a good trick, Batman," the Weed scolded him. There were small growths and branches lacing the tendril. They began to grow and reached for the belt. Eventually they wore the battery driving the belt's charge down to nothing.

The Weed opened the desired pouch and smiled as he removed a small spray canister, "Just where Ivy said it would be. You really should change things up once in awhile."

Batman thrust his arms out at the Weed's hands. The Weed pulled his appendages away from the belt and Stepped back, "Ah, ah. Don't make me bind your arms and legs."

What the Weed didn't realize is that Batman's efforts were merely a feint to push the floranic man back. He'd accessed the neighboring pouch and retrieved a suitable tool while the Weed was distracted. The Weed suddenly noticed the cylinder in Batman's hand.

"What is _that_?" he shrieked.

Batman obliged him with an answer by activating the laser and slicing through the tendril holding him. The plant limb fell off its base after being severed. It relaxed its hold and Batman shrugged free.

The Weed then began directing the giant plant at Batman. Batman knew his laser only had enough of a charge for one more major burst. So he concentrated on the base of the entire plant. The trunk came crashing down on the Weed as it died. The roots were extant but the bulk of the plant was already beginning to whither.

Batman suddenly felt as though the weight of the world was upon him. He slowly began sinking to his knees. He'd sparred with Courtney Whitmore enough to know that he was in a gravity field. As he was being driven onto his hands as well as his knees, he retrieved several gas bombs from his belt and rolled them towards Black Mass.

The balls released a noxious cloud of tear gas. The CS gas affected Black Mass much the way the Weed's pollens had affected Batman. Fortunately for the Bat, Black Mass lacked any filter masks.

The gravity field dissipated and Batman headed for Black Mass. Bronze Tiger intercepted him, "_Now_ we begin."

The Tiger led with a high round kick aimed at Batman's head. Batman, driven by his acceleration, dove rather than block. He rolled under the kick and came up on his feet and redirected his momentum into a backspin kick.

The Bronze Tiger carried his kick into a spin that ended when he faced Batman behind him. He saw the kick leveled at him and held up his arms to block it. He caught Batman's leg and executed a sweep to knock Batman's remaining leg out from underneath him.

Batman threw himself into a spin as his leg got cut out from underneath him. He rolled with enough force that it twisted his captured leg out of Bronze Tiger's grasp. Batman landed and carried his roll until he was on his back. He employed a hand spring to get to his feet.

"Congratulations. That's not the easiest move to execute while wearing a cape," Bronze Tiger acknowledged.

"Enough talk," Batman's harsh voice growled.

Bronze Tiger decided to take a risk and leapt into a flying kick aimed at Batman's collarbone. Batman was fast enough to sidestep the kick. Bronze Tiger was ready and threw a punch as his arc began to descend. Batman slipped under the blow and lashed out with a punch to Bronze Tiger's gut.

Batman carried the blow and drove Bronze Tiger onto his back. The force of the landing and its unexpected nature combined to catch Bronze Tiger unprepared. He gasped for air as Batman began throwing right-left combos. The Tiger didn't last long after that.

Back Mass was sniveling as he tried to clear his vision. He wheezed as his seared lungs barely kept up with oxygenating his massive frame. Batman put him down with a sedative injection.

He had enough of the compound remaining for one more injection. He kept the injector pistol ready as he came for Hector Hammond. Hammond's laughter rang through his mind; _Do you really believe you'll ever get close enough to use that flimsy weapon? _

Batman ignored him. He kept his mind narrowly focused on Hammond's neck. That's all that mattered. He…

Batman collapsed. His synapses had overloaded at Hammond's behest. His brain had simply misfired every circuit all at once. He would sleep for eight to ten hours now but he would wake with one helluva headache.

"_You are four seconds overdo, Hammond,_" the Clock King's voice came over the earpiece Hammond wore.

Hammond replied directly to the Clock King's brain, _I wanted to let the others have their fun. Now remotely unlock the elevator._

"_And how will you carry Batman to the detention cell_?" Clock King inquired.

_Underestimate my telekinesis at your peril, you punctilious worm,_ Hammond thought

As the floor descended into the levels below, Batman began to float as Hammond's TK ability engaged_._ When they reached the appropriate level, Grodd awaited them.

"Excellent work, Hector. Batman never stood a chance," Grodd mused.

_No, he didn't,_ Hammond thoughcast.

"Do you know where the detention area is?" Grodd wondered.

_Honestly? No,_ came a rare humble reply.

"Follow me," Grodd said as he started down the corridor, "How long will he be out?"

_At least eight hours,_ Hammond estimated.

Grodd sighed, "I suppose we'll have to wait that long. The library team is _very_ anxious to question him."

_The fools will never drag any answers from him. His mind and will are too strong,_ Hammond opined.

"Normally I would agree with you, Hector. But today we have an advantage," Grodd said happily.

_And what would that be?_ Hammond wondered.

"We have access to Batman's own interrogation methods and equipment," Grodd explained.


	8. Chapter 8

9 Justice League Shadows

Tala transported Luthor to Aspen, Colorado. They arrived at the gates outside of a sprawling mansion. Aspen was known as a resort town and host to the rich and famous, so El-Faddil's security wouldn't be out of place among the elitists.

Luthor was pleased to see that the guards at the gate challenged him. It only took a moment to verify his identity through a retina scan. He vouched for Tala since she had no retinas _to_ scan. CADMUS had encountered this difficulty as well.

A golf cart came wheeling up for them. A fact that Luthor was grateful for. Little "Alex" had mournfully wailed after the death of his mother. He simply cried for the last hour in Luthor's embrace. Frankly, Tala had been amazed to see that he wouldn't relinquish custody of his nearly orphaned son.

They reached the house and Luthor carried Alex to the door. Tala did the honors of ringing the doorbell since Lex's hands were busy and neither of them wanted to wake the emotionally overwrought toddler.

The door opened and a man in his late sixties stood in the entryway. He had a genteel air. And his eyes looked kindly upon the child.

"Is this him?" the stranger asked reverently.

"Yes Jarvis, this is him," Luthor said warmly.

Again Tala was shocked. Luthor was not a compassionate man yet he was being civil to this butler. Hell, he was even being _nice_. She'd shared his bed and he rewarded her by trying to kill her rather than compliment her.

Luthor spotted her confusion, "Tala, meet Jarvis Endicott. Jarvis has been with my staff since I made my first billion. He and Mercy were the only two people that I trusted with my life."

Tala knew _that_ wasn't a compliment. Mercy had put out for him time and again, and in more ways than one, and he "thanked" her by blacklisting her in the corporate world _after_ he stripped her of her job and all of her worldly possessions. She knew from his reaction upon hearing the news that Talia had redeemed the woman by placing her with a firm overseas that Luthor would find that hard to swallow much less accept.

"And now I am trusting you with my _son_," Luthor said as though bequeathing the greatest honor there was.

_Which he probably thinks he is,_ Tala mentally sniped.

"Where is the staff?" Luthor inquired.

"They made the last arrangements after your call," Jarvis conferred, "They are ready to receive you both in the boy's wing."

"Stay here," Luthor instructed as he and Jarvis departed with Alex.

"And what a lovely place to be," Tala grumped.

"Oh, cheer up. There are worse medieval dungeons," The Enchantress jested as she swept into the room, "But at least it's a nicely appointed dungeon."

"June! What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"I've spent the last week erecting every kind of ward and protection spell that the books could reveal over this place," the Enchantress shared, "I'm about ready to go mad. This truly is a glorified prison. The boy's going to be psychotic by the time they're done with him."

"True," Tala agreed, "But he'll be richer than Midas and will be quaintly referred to as 'eccentric' by his social peers."

"I'd be surprised if he doesn't poke himself in his own ass and self destruct like Midas did," the Enchantress quipped.

"Too true," Tala laughed.

"Enchantress!" Luthor called out as he returned, "Have you finished making the preparations?"

The Enchantress gave him a wry smirk, "Just waiting on you, daddy dearest."

Luthor scowled, "What do you mean?"

"I can't weave the final spells until we're ready to exit. After that, neither Tala nor I will be able to access this facility," Enchantress informed him.

"Oh really?" Luthor found this intriguing, "So that would include various types like you two?"

"Yes, low level mages are entirely blocked. Mid-level mages as well. Someone with enough power, knowledge, and experience could eventually penetrate the wards but it would take an extensive amount of time and power," the Enchantress described the likeliest breach scenario.

"What about Fate?" Luthor asked.

"A Lord of Order could access the compound with little effort," the Enchantress ruefully told him, "But your best level of protection is that your son should be of no interest to the Lords of Order or Chaos."

"And Zatanna? Or this Anna Fortune?" Luthor wanted to know.

The Enchantress' smirk turned rueful, "At one time I would have readily said 'no'. However, Zatanna has moved well beyond trickery to real magic. She's posed a threat to Circe. Also, her experience with absorbing a Nexus point has changed the fundamentals behind her power. She withstood the bulk of Darkseid's augmented powers. That's no easy task. Since then, Zatanna has been able to tap into the underlying existential power of the multiverse."

She pensively mused over her topic before furthering her answer, "As for Anna Fortune? She represents an unknown. She employs Order magic, which makes her a potent enemy. I still say she'd need time to crack my defensive web but I'm now of the opinion that either of them could do it."

"That's not very reassuring," Luthor complained, "You promised me certainty."

"I promised you a _strong_ defense. There are no certainties, Luthor," the Enchantress shot back, "I did what I could. Now, if you enlisted a local god or Lord of Chaos, you'd really be in business."

Luthor assessed his options and made a decision, "This will do for now. But if I need more in the future?"

"I know who to contact," the Enchantress assured him, "But it will come at a price."

Luthor wore his oily smile, "What doesn't?"

The Enchantress wore an insufferably knowing smile, "Yes, but will you want to pay when the check is due?"

"We'll have to see at the time," Luthor said smugly.

"I'm not joking!" the Enchantress lashed out, "These beings don't play your kind of games. If they don't receive the negotiated payment _when_ it was agreed upon, they take it out of your soul."

"Then it's a good thing I don't have one," it was Luthor's turn to be insufferable.

The Enchantress gave Tala an exasperated look. The other sorceress shrugged. The Enchantress shook her head, "All right. You've been warned."

"Can we leave now?" Luthor asked.

The Enchantress gave him a self satisfied grin, "We'll have to walk off the property. Once we're off the grounds I can apply the final spells. I'll have to be carried while we teleport back to the base."

"Why?" Luthor asked.

"All magic comes with a price. My temporary infirmity is the price _I_ have to pay for this act," the Enchantress lectured, "That's why I've needed a week to complete the task."

Luthor had new respect for the Enchantress. Jarvis had told him of her sudden collapses and bouts of feverish ramblings. Yet she wasn't complaining about it. It was simply a task for her.

"Then we should get walking," Luthor instructed.

"You will catch me?" the Enchantress was strangely vulnerable.

"Yes," Luthor promised, "You've insured the safety of my child. I _will_ protect you from harm in your hour of need."

She wore a skeptical smile, "We'll see."

* * *

The trio appeared in the teleporter grid matrix. Half Ape had been operating the device but he was surprised by the sight of Luthor cradling the Enchantress in his arms. Tala held the other mage's oversized "witch's" hat. Half Ape summoned the Ultra-Humanite. Grodd smiled.

"Unusual for you," he commented, "Chivalry isn't your usual motif."

"I owe her," Luthor simply said.

"Lay her down," the Ultra-Humanite instructed as he entered. He checked the Enchantress' vitals. Everything read within human norms, if somewhat weak. He lifted her and placed her on the gurney that he'd brought and wheeled her off to the medical wing.

"You have a message," Grodd informed Luthor, "It came through the backdoor email account."

"Really?" Luthor was impressed. That account didn't exist in any database, "From whom?"

"Someone calling themselves the 'White Rabbit'," Grodd said, "They've requested a meeting."

Luthor was intrigued, "Show me."

Grodd handed him the tablet he'd been holding. The email was pulled up. The White Rabbit was requesting that Luthor meet him or her, but he suspected a her, in Suite 413 of the Gotham Royal Hotel. It was a Five Star establishment and the suite was palatial. Luthor knew from experience. The proposed meeting was for tonight at 8:00 PM.

Luthor checked his watch, "I have time. Message this 'White Rabbit' and tell them I'll be there."

"Should be interesting," Grodd chuckled.

* * *

The blue flash announced Luthor's arrival. A distinctly feminine voice told him, "I'm in here."

Luthor moved through the living space and found a dining area. Seated at the table was a woman. A woman wearing a white corset, bunny ears, and a pink mask. As she rose and moved around the table he could see that she favored pink bikini briefs and thigh high white leather boots with a four inch stiletto heel. And was that a cotton tail on her scantily clad derriere?

"Do you like my tail?" the White Rabbit asked seductively.

"I have to admit that I do," Luthor admitted.

She turned and walked back to her seat. Before she sat, she wagged her fanny suggestively. She sat down and wore a victorious smile.

"Now you know what you'll never have but always want," the White Rabbit declared.

Luthor studied the White Rabbit. She not only possessed alabaster skin and naturally platinum hair but she even had pink eyes. Yet strangely enough, she wasn't an albino. He had the distinct feeling that she wasn't entirely natural. She had the stink of a meta-human all over her. Her mannerisms also screamed "dementia".

"How could you possibly know what I want?" Luthor playfully inquired.

"I know you killed your ex-lover, the Crimson Queen, to obtain your mutual child. I also know you probably want the best for your son but your definition of 'best' is the implementation of your long range goals for a dynastic, worldwide empire," the White Rabbit facetiously remarked. She saw her words struck a chord, "How nice. You're not even going to insult me by denying it. Maybe we can work together after all."

"May I ask how you came to be in possession of this knowledge?" Luthor inquired.

"I know people, Lex," the White Rabbit chuckled, "Well placed, _important_ people."

Luthor digested this, "You say you want to _work_ with me. How?"

"I can arrange for certain…_favors_," the White Rabbit answered, "There will be fees of course. Some banal, like money, and others a tad more…_exotic_."

Seeing his skepticism she leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. She clasped her hands with her forefingers steepled. Her chin lightly rested on those fingers.

"We both know your force in Gotham is going to be captured. Perhaps the other ones as well. Your best bet for a successful withdrawal is Supreme and the Female Furies in Belarus. _Now_, given that the bulk of your team is going to be tied up in the correctional system, _I_ can deliver them into your hands in three days."

"I can arrange to break them out in three days," Luthor scoffed.

"I didn't say _break out_," the White Rabbit scolded, "I can get them _released_, all charges dropped, in three days time."

"How?" Luthor asked dubiously.

She smirked again, "Like I said, I know people. The right people."

"Not even Bruce Wayne wields that kind of power in Gotham. And that nitwit do-gooder is revered like a demigod here," Luthor said scornfully.

The White Rabbit laughed, "Poor Lex. All that intelligence and no imagination. Leave it to me, they will be released."

"For a fee," Luthor realized.

Her smirk blossomed into a smile, "Very good. You _have_ been paying attention. Consider this first effort my initiation into your good graces. I'll do it just to prove I can. Next time, however, it will cost you something."

The White Rabbit stood, "And as an added bonus, I'm going to help save your life."

She plucked a little hand bell off of the table and rang it twice. A bedroom door opened and a woman clad in a flowing red gown stepped out. The gown had a slit of epic proportions, ending above the woman's hip. The leg that was revealed was rather shapely.

As the mystery woman approached, Luthor studied her. He judged her to be Middle Eastern, possibly Persian. She was somewhere in her late 30's, early 40's. And she bore an uncanny resemblance to… _It couldn't be!_ he mentally protested.

The White Rabbit was immensely pleased with herself as she began to chuckle again, "I see you've recognized the resemblance. May I introduce Scarlet Rose, the Crimson Queen's younger sister."

Luthor was immensely displeased, "Is this some elaborate trap so that she can exact vengeance?"

"Would I do that?" the White Rabbit asked with good humor, "And _before _asking 'how the hell should I know?' Remember, that I'm discussing a long term partnership. Your death won't accomplish that."

"Then what?" Luthor directed the question, and his gaze, at Scarlet Rose.

"I'll forgive you for my sister's death and the abduction of my nephew," Scarlet Rose announced, "But you have to buy my forgiveness."

Luthor smiled. A negotiation. He was in his element.

"And how much would that cost?" he inquired.

"I want the throne of Bailya," Scarlet Rose declared, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"That would be difficult. The people have embraced Black Adam and Isis," Luthor warned.

"My vendetta can be against _them_ or _you_. Your choice," Scarlet Rose warned.

"And why should I fear you?" Luthor mocked her.

A manifestation of pure telekinetic power in the shape of a bird's talon hurled him up against the far wall and proceeded to crush him. Scarlet Rose strode towards him. Her movements were bold and carefree. Her eyes, though, were without mercy or pity.

"You knew of my sister's talents in mind control. What you didn't know was that she was also one of the leading experts on the metagene and its activation and exploitation. She scanned as a flat line 'norm'. _But_, I have the gene and my sister brought it to the fore. This is but a _taste of _what I can truly do. My sister developed a whole cadre of meta-humans that are under my control," Scarlet Rose explained.

"Then why did she need the Global Guardians?" Luthor gasped.

"We were _external_ security," Scarlet Rose said with a smile, "All those unexplained and undocumented terrorists cases that the Suicide Squad has been chasing down for the last three years? You're looking at the root cause."

The claw evaporated and Luthor collapsed onto his hands and knees. Scarlet Rose scrutinized him, "My sister actually loved you. Not as much as she loved Black Adam, of course, but it was there nonetheless. It was born of respect. And in the end _both_ of her lovers betrayed her."

Luthor slowly rose to his feet, "That still doesn't answer the question of whether or not you're _actually_ responsible for those incidents."

Scarlet Rose waved her hand and a fiery rose blossom and stem erupted out of the ground, "As the bulb unfurls, look into the blossom. There you will find your answers."

Luthor did as he was bade and it was like being transported into another world and another time. Events cascaded around him. Mission after mission of pure destruction. Scarlet Rose at the lead and a dozen or so men and women willingly following. And at the root of it all, the Crimson Queen issuing orders and designating targets. Then all at one once the rose exploded into embers.

"Why me?" Luthor asked at last, "After all, I killed your precious sister."

Scarlet Rose met his eyes and hers reflected pure loathing, "If you're good enough to kill my Queen. Then you can also kill Black Adam and his pregnant whore."

"Yes, I am," Luthor said smugly.

"Good," the White Rabbit had set out three goblets and held a bottle of wine that she'd just uncorked, "I'll pour the wine and we can discuss business. And don't give me any of that Islamic mumbo jumbo, Scarlet. You're an apostate through and through."

"Maybe one glass," Scarlet Rose allowed with a slight smile.

Luthor and Scarlet Rose approached the table. Luthor had one question, "Does Black Adam have any records of your group?"

"None," Scarlet Rose assured him, "We were an 'off the books' operation. All knowledge of our activities died with my sister."

"Excellent," Luthor smiled. Seeing Scarlet Rise's loathing glare, he amended his statement; "Not about the Queen's death. I honestly did give her a chance to come with me."

"My sister would never willingly submit to a life of slavery. You knew that," Scarlet Rose said disdainfully.

"Come, my little bunnies, let's toast a new day and our mutual endeavors," the White Rabbit suggested.

Even Scarlet Rose was steered out of her anger by the White Rabbit's natural charm and charisma. Luthor knew he'd have to be careful with this one. If he was careless in any way, she'd pounce and take over the Legion of Doom itself.

She gave him a victorious smile, as if she'd already done so. He felt a chill running up his spine. Let the games begin!


	9. Chapter 9

9 Justice League Shadows

"We missed our chance to kill the wretched Batwoman!" Penguin snarled to Bane.

Bane was lifting weights. The Venom serum augmented his natural musculature but for maximum results he had to be in peak shape. He was easily Olympic caliber if not edging just beyond. Combined with his hand to hand combat skills, Bane rarely resorted to using Venom against a norm.

"You need to relax," Bane advised, "Our spotter recorded them leaving the building through the missile's impact point."

"_Them_?" Penguin latched onto that word.

"Yes," Bane said good naturedly, "Some new friends were with her. Among them were Nightwing, the Question, the Huntress, and Nightwing's foreign friend."

"You're a fine one to call someone a foreigner," Penguin retorted.

"Ah yes, but I feel so at home in the United States. Sometimes I forget my actual origins," Bane chuckled.

"Can we just slide into the part where we kill them?" Deadshot interrupted.

"Our spotter is tailing them even now. It is my guess that they will be recruiting support," Bane informed them.

"Can't you just call him 'Darkwing'?" the Penguin snapped, "Enough of this 'spotter' business."

"I was just distinguishing between our friend Darkwing and our enemy Nightwing for those of us that are slow on the uptake," Bane pointedly stared at Deadshot as he said this.

Deadshot aimed a wrist gun at Bane, "Watch who you're insulting."

Bane laughed, "Do you truly wish to test me?"

"Enough!" Penguin shouted, "Our enemy is out there! We stand a chance to earn a lot of money. There are international bounties on the JLers' heads besides what we can collect from Falcone for Batwoman."

Deadshot lowered his arm, "Hey! I'm all about the money."

"Just remember that and you'll live longer," Bane advised.

Deadshot bristled but he held himself in check as he saw dollar signs floating before him, "So what's happening?"

"It's about time someone asked," Bane informed them, "Darkwing is vectoring in our assault team. With luck they'll be in position for an ambush _before_ the Justice League reinforcements arrive."

"And when they do, _we'll_ be ready to deal with Falcone," the Penguin chuckled, "I _like_ it."

* * *

The Question nervously looked around. Wrigley Field was full of shadows and blind spots and here they were standing in the middle of the field, exposed for the whole world to see. Huntress leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Feeling a little hot and bothered?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling like a giant target," Question replied.

She groaned, "It's just 'us' Q. No boogey men. No Illuminati. Just us, waiting for our partners to arrive."

"I hope you're right," Question muttered.

The Huntress rolled her eyes, "_If _I was to ever go out on a date with Batwoman it would be because _you_ drove me into her arms."

She could feel his eyes boring into her head even though she couldn't see them. The teleporter flashes engaged at that point. Black Canary and Green Arrow immediately held hands and sighed in relief for a safe transport. Catwoman looked oddly pensive. And the Flash was as eager as ever.

"Hey Nightwing! How's it hangin'?" Flash enthused.

"Sorry Flash, I really need to speak to Black Canary and Green Arrow," Nightwing replied. He motioned for Batwoman to follow him.

Flash shrugged, "Fine. I'll just be hangin' with your babe of a girlfriend," Flash chuckled.

He strode up too Ulla, "So how are you doing on a dark and stormy night? Need someone to hold your hand?"

Ulla grinned. She'd spent time with the Flash before so she didn't take him very seriously, "Well, it's broad daylight. So I'm feeling rather secure. And as far as holding hands, what would Vreti or Linda say?"

The Flash's cheeks became as red as his mask, "How do you…?"

"Know about your harem of women?" Ulla chuckled, "Nightwing told me."

"So much for keeping a confidence," Flash grumped.

Ulla's eyes sparkled with merriment, "My only question is: do they know about each

other?"

The Flash suddenly looked mule kicked and she clucked her tongue, "Naughty, naughty. That's a good way to lose them both."

Seeing Flash's stricken expression, she eased off a bit; "But no worries. You'd still have me."

"Thanks," Flash said a little bewilderedly, "I think."

Ulla laughed in delight.

* * *

"What's going on, Selina?" Huntress asked, "You don't seem yourself.

"Hmm?" she regained her composure, "I'm just wondering how Hank was doing."

"Hank?" Huntress was suddenly confused. She knew she should recognize who Selina was talking about, but honestly, the name escaped her.

Selina grinned, "Y'know? Hank Heywood III, also known as 'Commander Steel'?

"Hold it! You two are an item?" Huntress felt a little dizzy.

"Well, Skylar died during Kalea-El's invasion. I got lonely. And the good Commander is one massive hunk of man," Selina grinned.

"'Hunk' is right," Huntress countered, "He's mostly made outta metal."

"There's ways around that," Selina replied in a contented voice.

"You've…?" Huntress couldn't believe. Just how fast _did_ Catwoman work?

"Hmm mmm," Selina purred.

"So how do you get around the 'tonnage' issue?" Huntress wanted to know.

"Mainly I stay on top," Selina said impishly, "But when he has me on _my_ back? Fireworks!"

"I never would have believed it," Huntress muttered.

"Well you should," Selina confided, "Maybe someday I'll tell you how his grandfather augmented his _equipment_."

"Say what?" Huntress yelped, "Tell me!"

Selina laughed again, "Somehow, I don't think you're ready for the truth. At least not all of it."

Catwoman strolled away to nose in on the huddle. Question moved closer to Huntress. She was fuming.

"Dammit! Why won't she tell me?" she complained.

"She's having more fun by not telling you," Question answered, "Catwoman enjoys a good mind game. She toys with her prey and you've just become her mouse."

"I'll show her a friggin' 'mouse'," Huntress growled.

"There!" Question suddenly shouted.

"What the hell, Q?" she demanded.

"In the bleachers and the dugouts," Question replied, "People are moving."

"Maybe they're employees getting ready for a game," Huntress offered an explanation.

"The Cubs are in spring training. They won't be back in Chicago for another couple of months," Question informed her.

She pondered that as she spotted the minigun being aimed at them, "Oh shit! Everybody down!"

* * *

"Canary, Arrow, this is Batwoman," Nightwing made the introductions.

"We sort of met last month during Darkseid's invasion. That was your first outing with us, wasn't it?" Black Canary recalled.

"Yes, and nearly my last," Batwoman admitted, "I'm more about gangsters, gangbangers, petty theft, and good old fashioned mobsters."

"I hear ya," Green Arrow grinned, "I said the same thing when I joined up and look at me now."

Batwoman's face fell and Black Canary elbowed Arrow in the ribs, "You're not helping, Ollie."

"Look, I specifically asked for all you, except the Flash, because you know how to move on the street. The mob is after Batwoman. They know her identity and their making plays against her civilian life. Her partner is a cop and we want to keep her out of this for as long as possible."

""Her?" Green Arrow asked, "So you're out of the closet?"

Batwoman grew defensive, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Green Arrow sought to assure her, "I wish more people felt that they didn't have to hide a key component of themselves. We 'claim' the Constitution gives us equal protection under the law but how come that doesn't work if you're not heterosexual?"

Batwoman grinned, "I think I like you after all."

"Glad to hear it," Green Arrow said jovially, "Now, how about we get to business?"

"It seems _you've_ been the distraction, as usual, Queen," Selina jested as she joined them.

"You're a Queen?" Batwoman snickered.

Suddenly the Huntress yelled for every to get down. Years of training and experience told them not to hesitate. They all dove for the dirt and bullets began sailing by overhead. Tufts of dirt kicked up from impact strikes. But the pitcher's mound was absorbing the brunt of the attack. After a few second, it ceased.

KGBeast got out of the dugout and began striding towards the prone JLers. The Flash was the first one up and he assailed the gunman with dozens of blows within mere seconds. KGBeast went down but wasn't going to stay there.

Nightwing and the others rose as more Legionnaires made their presence known. Two Face led them onto the field. With him were Killer Croc, Copperhead, and the Mad Hatter. Nightwing suspected there had to be at least a few more lurking about. A sudden shadow of a winged figure overhead revealed that Kestrel was also in this fight.

Kestrel dove at the rising JLers. She came in, swiping her Nth metal sword. Where she'd recovered one from was unknown. Hawkman currently wielded her original one and Carter Hall hadn't relinquished it to Danya Helstrom.

She flew off as Green Arrow launched an arrow at her. The net caught her and drove her into the ground. Snarling, Kestrel sliced through the netting and launched herself back into the air.

As she climbed, Green Arrow readied another shot. Ulla waved him off, "She's mine!"

Ulla leap into the air and began to accelerate as she boosted towards the Thanagarian. Kestrel looked over her shoulder and saw the impulsive Little Mermaid's rapid approach. Kestrel looped end over end and dove at Ulla.

"Should've stayed in the water, little fish!" Kestrel yelled as she readied her sword for a thrust.

Ulla rolled away just before Kestrel made her move. She shifted her wings and caught another updraft that sailed her into the sky. Ulla was making a lazy turn, taunting Kestrel with another easy shot.

Kestrel was wary this time. Ulla had honed her flying skills since the last time the two had squared off. Fortunately, this time there was no water to be thrown into. Water that the Little Mermaid would have a complete and total advantage.

Flying parallel to Ulla, Kestrel banked and swerved in for the kill. Ulla caught Kestrel's sword hand and held it in place. Kestrel swore. She was stronger than the average human but this bitch was even stronger than she was. She kicked out and caught Ulla in the stomach.

Ulla lost her grip and they spiraled away from each other. Kestrel leveled out and reassessed her target. The Global Guardian had learned some flying tricks. She was stronger than a bull elephant, and she was on to basic combat tactics. It was time to shake things up.

* * *

Darkwing suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught Nightwing's jaw with a flying kick. The former Boy Wonder went down and struggled to get back on his feet. Black Canary wore a satisfied smile as she circled Darkwing.

The League of Assassins ingénue knew of Black Canary's reputation. Just as Nightwing had been Batman's protégé, so to had Black Canary been the star pupil of the infamous Wildcat. This would be a challenge to remember.

Darkwing swung a kick at Black Canary's jaw. Rather than duck under it, as he expected, she held up one arm so that her forearm could absorb the blow. Having Darkwing off balance, she threw her own sidekick into his ribs.

He grunted as he endured the blow. She was strong. Stronger than any woman he had faced outside of Lady Shiva and Talia Head. She also spun away from the strike before he could lay hands in her leg.

Fast, strong, and smart. Darkwing truly relished this match. Suddenly he sensed movement behind him. Nightwing was coming at him. Darkwing blocked the youth's punch. Rather than retaliate with his right, he extended his blocking arm into a jab that caught Nightwing in the mouth.

Nightwing merely shrugged it off and threw another punch. Darkwing blocked this one with his right and threw his knee into Nightwing's stomach. Nightwing was rattled as he tried not to fold over. Darkwing's subsequent punch was a right cross that nearly knocked the JLer out.

A foot slammed into Darkwing's chest and he knew he'd temporarily lost focus on Black Canary. An amateur's mistake he wouldn't make again. He snapped off a punch which she naturally blocked. He threw blow after blow and she blocked them all. Having gotten a feel for his technique, she began throwing punches of her own. Knee strikes also came into play. It was a fast and furious contest that would only end when one or the other was dead or crippled.

Black Canary suddenly hesitated for half a second. It was all the time he needed. He threw a phoenix punch into her throat. She fell back and clutched at her wounded member. Edema was rapidly setting in and she was hard pressed to merely breathe. Her knees wobbled and then went out from underneath her.

Darkwing suddenly heard the sound of straining wood. He turned to find Green Arrow aiming a shaft at him. This wasn't one of the archer's traditional trick arrows. This one bore a target tip. Black Canary's lover was incensed and out for blood.

"You'd better pray she lives," was all Green Arrow would say.

* * *

The Question was staring down Two Face's twin .45's. It wasn't a place he was comfortable being. Two Face seemed to realize this so he fired four rounds, two from each pistol, into the Question's chest. The high caliber bullets lifted the Question off of his feet and threw him six feet back. He lay there unmoving as Two Face ignored him and turned to watch how his fellow Legionnaires were doing.

* * *

Huntress threw Killer Croc to the ground and then straddled his head. Her knees choked off his throat and he was gasping for air. She threw one punch after another into his face and actually seemed to be doing a little bit of damage. Then she heard the gunshot and her head snapped around to see the Question goo down.

"No!" she wailed.

Croc's fist hammered the side of her head and she crumpled to the side. The Huntress struggled to move, to merely crawl, to her husband's side but Croc's massive fist slammed into head, driving her face into the dirt. Barely conscious, she was still driven by her need to get to the Question.

Killer Croc rolled her over and smashed blows into her face until she stopped moving. He grunted his displeasure afterwards. She was pretty hot after all. Her looks may not be permanently damaged. Maybe he could trade certain…_favors _in exchange for her life?

* * *

Copperhead slithered under Catwoman's whip and coiled around her body, "Ah, ah, little kitty cat. Play nice."

"Let go of my arms and I'll show you how nice my claws are, creep," Catwoman snarled.

"You always did think you were better than the rest of us, Kyle. Even when you were with the Legion, you were a snob. Well today you get taken down to where you belong," Copperhead boasted.

"And how's that?" Catwoman grunted. His constrictions were growing increasingly tighter.

"They say you're always like a cat in heat," he leered at her, "Time to prove it."

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, "Do you even have a dick?"

"You shouldn't have said that," Copperhead informed her and then began to squeeze in earnest.

* * *

Batwoman warily approached the Mad Hatter, "So, what are you up to?"

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Mad Hatter asked pleasantly.

"You're Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter. Mind control is your game," Batwoman recalled.

"Why so it is!" he said brightly, "But I had heard that you started in Gotham City."

"So, you never work alone. You're not the physical type. Where are your victims?" Batwoman raised her hand bearing a batarang.

"No need to be rude," the Mad Hatter scolded, "All you had to do was ask."

Dozens of police officers stormed into the baseball stadium. Even the freakin' SWAT team was here. They all had little microchips adhered to their foreheads and glassy eyes. Batwoman was seriously wondering how she could take out a dozen armed men and women.

"I think one officer in particular will be of interest to you," the Hatter said gleefully, "I believe she's a certain detective of your acquaintance."

Batwoman's heart froze in her chest even before Margo emerged from the crowd of officers. Her eyes were blank as she approached Batwoman. At the Hatter's silent behest she drew her sidearm and aimed it at Batwoman.

"You've got the situation all backwards," Batwoman laughed, somewhat hysterically, "I'd sooner die than harm Margo."

'Yes, but what would you do to _save_ her life?" the Mad Hatter asked as Margo shifted her aim to underneath her jaw.

Batwoman gulped, "Oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

12 Justice League Shadows

Kara gave Supreme a flash of her heat vision before he could unleash his own. He snarled in rage and surprise. She lunged ahead at super speed and slammed into him at what would have been several hundred feet per second if she'd built up more momentum. As it was, she was flailing out blindly.

But the Daxamite was startled and his guard was down. She raged at him with fists and knees flying. Supreme knew he was taking a beating but he couldn't manage to raise an adequate defense. All of his training with Lashina hadn't prepared him for a literal berserker.

Seeing he was losing, Supreme decided to abandon his quest for vengeance _before_ Kara inflicted permanent harm. He smashed her with a massive right that sent her sprawling. Then he leapt into the air and streaked off for the reactor complex. Coming on the scene, he saw that he was arriving just as the League was reversing their fortunes.

* * *

The Ray unleashed a solar flare from every pore on his body. The energy burst caught Lashina by surprise. She dropped her whip in order to shield her eyes from the flare. That meant the whip was no longer being energized so Ray streaked into the sky, pulling the whip away from Lashina's reach.

Lashina recognized this and laughed, "Do you really think that will save you?"

She uncoiled another whip off of her waist. Ray pilled the whip's stinger off of him, "I could care less, lady."

He stretched forth his hands and volleyed bolts of solar energy at her. The concrete turf surrounding her was reduced to molten slag. Lashina was able to deflect the bursts directed aim at her with her energized whip but she was trapped by the molten sea surrounding her.

The Ray was suddenly swatted out of the air by Supreme. He landed next to Lashina, "Are you all right?"

There was genuine concern and tenderness in his voice and Lashina suddenly knew she'd worked her way into his heart as well as his libido. She nodded, "We need to withdraw."

"Signal the other Furies," Supreme ordered, "I'll keep the Justice League at bay."

At first Lashina was startled that he'd asserted himself to her. Oh, she'd have the distinct pleasure of breaking hum in so many delightful ways tonight. In the interim he was right.

"Can you get me out of my particular predicament?" she asked wryly.

He smiled and her heart soared, "Of course."

* * *

Artemiz nocked an arrow and let it fly. It sallied forth and flew straight and true for Commander Steel's left eye. She'd hit him in every other "vital" spot and the damned creature simply plucked the shaft out and resumed his search for her. She watched in horror as he snatched the arrow out of the air.

"Naughty, naughty," he scolded.

Artemiz's cheeks blazed as she realized she hadn't gone to ground and the so-called "human" was atop of her now. She folded her bow and slung it into its harness on her back. Drawing her knife out of the sheath on her belt, she crouched into a fighting stance.

"You're serious?" Commander Steel asked incredulously.

"One way or another, this hunt ends with your death," Artemiz promised.

"Whatever," Commander Steel dismissed her claim.

Artemiz lunged at him and stabbed her knife into his ribs. She noted a distinctive "clanging" sound as she did so. She pulled the blade free only to notice that the edge was bent. She stared at it in shock.

"What are you?" she asked, still stunned.

"Your worst nightmare," Commander Steel declared, "The man that wouldn't die."

Artemiz's wrist comm sounded and she smirked, "At least not today you don't."

She reached into what appeared to be a coin pouch that rested next to the quiver on her hip. She pulled a small ball out of it. Commander Steel tensed. Batman used such devices. As she threw it to the ground and it burst, releasing a noxious gas into the air, he realized that he'd been had.

Artemiz escaped while he was hacking and coughing. She smiled as she scampered away. At least his lungs were vulnerable. She could use that in the future.

* * *

J'onn literally slithered away from Stompa's descending antimatter soled boot. Stompa yelped as he wrapped around her body. She struggled but couldn't dislodge him. As his head approached her face and transformed into a dragon's visage, she cried out for help.

Gilotina was immediately on the move. She slashed with both of her swords. But, J'onn had sensed her approach and once shifted his form. He flew past her as an Iberion bat.

The bats from Iberia were amongst the fiercest looking creatures in known space. Gilotina slashed Stompa's back and then carried her stroke around to strike out at J'onn. He darted in and around the blades, staying close to Stompa so that she caught the brunt of the attack.

He flew off as Stompa whirled on Gilotina, "You useless twit! You're not coming anywhere near him but you're cutting me to pieces!"

"Maybe if you were a smaller target you wouldn't be the only thing to get hit," Gilotina snarled back.

Stompa smacked her and Gilotina went hurtling across the room. J'onn shifted his focus to Bernadeth and Rocket Red. Bernadeth had just hurled her blades at Red. J'onn could sense the TK energy guiding the blades. He used his Martian Vision and blew them off target.

Bernadeth shrieked as J'onn resumed his mixed human-Martian form. It was a cry of rage not fright. She reached out for her blades and they started to fly into her grip. J'onn repeated his last maneuver and they were blasted into the neighboring wall.

Bernadeth launched herself at J'onn. Although the Martian generally loathed physical combat he was quite good at it. His strength was nearly equal to that of Superman and he formed a light telepathic rapport with his opponent. Strong enough to telegraph his enemy's intentions but light enough to remain undetected.

Bernadeth came out swinging and J'onn gave some ground. Rocket Red intervened by grabbing Bernadeth by the collar and flinging her into a nearby wall. However, this put her close to her blades. They flew into her hands and she wore a demented smile.

Stompa intercepted her, "Hold on! We're pulling out."

"Why?" spittle flew wildly from Bernadeth's lips as she asked her question.

"Lashina ordered us to withdraw," was all Stompa would say.

Bernadeth threatened Stompa with her blades, "Well, I say we stay."

Gilotina slashed Bernadeth's wrists, "You can stay if you want but we're obeying our orders. Let the humans try and shut down the reactors. It's far too late for that."

As intrigued as J'onn and Rocket Red were to hear this, they were still readying themselves to intercept the trio. However, the cyberpak chose that moment to come crashing through the control room. They barreled through the space and threw J'onn and Red off balance. The Furies used the distraction to make an exit.

"What now?" Rocket Red asked, "The radiation levels in this room just spiked and are rising."

"Follow the Female Furies and see where they go," J'onn instructed, "I will check on our resident Green Lantern."

Red hesitated and J'onn reiterated his instructions, "Go!"

* * *

Kyle regretted the Entity's appearing before him and discharging him from being a White Lantern at this point. A white ring wouldn't be vulnerable to the color yellow. Then again, Parallax had been evicted from the central power battery so his ring shouldn't be affected by the color anymore. It was all a matter of _will_.

Kyle focused and the yellow glob shot off of his ring and splattered all over Speed Queen's face. She went speeding off into a reactor. There was a spectacular clanging sound of something breaking. Kyle winced. That couldn't be good.

Speed Queen was laughing as she raced out of the area. She nearly ran over J'onn as he tried to enter. Kyle waved him.

"The radiation is too high. You'll die," Kyle warned.

"Martians can tolerate greater doses of radiation than humans," J'onn informed him, "At this point you need to lift these reactors out of here and get them to orbit."

"They'll still pose a threat if they re-enter the atmosphere," Kyle warned.

"That is why you will send them towards the sun," J'onn said dryly.

"Oh! Good idea," Kyle admitted.

"I rather thought so as well," J'onn's tone was as dry as the Sahara.

Kyle gave him a rueful look before he added, "You might want to clear out. I have to blow the roof."

"Very well," J'onn withdrew and Kyle aimed his ring at the ceiling. A beam lashed out and the ceiling cracked and then fragmented into thousands of pieces. Kyle levitated the fragments and stacked them in a corner of the complex. He then wrapped the reactors in a force bubble. He lifted into the air and the reactors were torn from their bases. Heading for space, he towed the reactors behind him.

* * *

Atom Smasher began to grow. When he had tripled his size he picked Chessure up with his hands. The shadow demon snarled and hissed. Al felt as though he had finally gotten the upper hand when Chessure began to grow as well.

Atom Smasher flung Chessure away. He then scrambled to his feet. He grew and topped out at two hundred feet tall. He couldn't go any higher without putting an intolerable strain on his body. He knew that from past experiences. Both he and Giganta had the same limits. Apache Chief had also dealt with a two hundred foot "ceiling" before his powers were altered by the meta-gene bomb that had driven Al insane.

Chessure grew and grew until it matched Atom Smasher's bulk. However, the shadow demon's skin rippled and distorted, like an image that was out of focus. Atom Smasher suddenly concocted a desperate plan. He went on the offensive and began to slam the demon with one punch after another. As he'd hoped, Chessure was reeling.

"No!" Malice screamed, "Get away, Chessy! Run away!"

Chessure must have heard her for it shrank and as it did so, the dimensional rift reopened. Chessure fled back to its home dimension. That left Atom Smasher dealing with a very sullen teenager.

He shrank down to a "mere" height of twenty feet. He figured that would be more than enough to deal with the brat. He seriously wondered who would let a teenager on a team like the Female Furies. He'd heard horror stories regarding the team's matron, Granny Goodness, from Mr. Miracle and Barda but this went above and beyond.

Then he thought of the Teen Titans. They were "merely" teenagers as well but they faced crises almost as severe as the JLU did all the time. Max had recently suggested to J'onn, Waller, and Sue that they take the group under the League's wing. Regroup them into a "Young Justice" squad or some such.

Waller listened. J'onn had scowled for days afterwards. Sue was on the fence. She wasn't a fan of underage superheroes but if they were properly supervised and trained, _and_ working for an established authority, _then _they should be encouraged. Sue, among others, seemed to forget that the Teen Titans had stood in for the JLU during the Daxamite invasion. Of course, only one hundred Daxamites had poured into NYC. Just a couple compared to the numbers the League had faced. But the Titans had held their own. They'd taken a beating to be sure but the city was spared from the damages that the Almeracians would later inflict. And then there was the simple matter of Stargirl and the Marvel Family within the League's own ranks.

"You shouldn't have done that to Chessy," Malice's voice was harsh. Every word was laced with menace. She was actually trembling with rage.

"So what're you gonna do about it, kid?" Atom Smasher scornfully asked.

"Just _this_!" Malice darted forward and slapped an elliptical device on his ankle. She depressed a button and suddenly every nerve in his body was aflame. Atom Smasher collapsed and writhed on the ground.

Malice wore a satisfied smile, "One of Desaad's better inventions."

She heard a scream and decided to check out how Bloody Mary was doing.

* * *

Bloody Mary lunged at Anna. She stabbed at Anna with her dagger. As Anna stepped to the side it was painfully obvious that Bloody Mary was woefully incompetent with the blade. _Of course, amateurs make the deadliest foes,_ Anna reminded herself.

Bloody Mary caught herself and went with a backhand slash. Anna evaded that as well. Bloody Mary turned with the force of the strike and then charged forward again. Anna went into the air and just levitated above her foe.

Bloody Mary hacked and slashed away but she couldn't reach Anna, not even by jumping. Anna gave her a cross look, "Oh, do behave."

She weaved a capture spell and cast it upon Bloody Mary. The Fury was bound and helpless. That was when she heard Al cry out. She fly over Malice as the other Female Fury attended to Bloody Mary. Malice used Bloody Mary's own dagger to cut through Mary's bonds.

When she'd finished she informed Bloody Mary, "Lashina has called for a withdrawal."

"Why?" Bloody Mary demanded to know.

Malice held the dagger's tip underneath Bloody Mary's jaw, "Don't provoke me."

Bloody Mary was shocked at first and then she glanced around, "Where's Chessure?"

"That _man_ hurt my Chessy. But I got him. I slapped an agonizer on him," Malice gloated.

"Can you aim that dagger somewhere else so we can regroup with the others?" Bloody Mary asked.

"Oh, very well," Malice nonchalantly handed the blade back to Bloody Mary. The girl's petulant whims were getting more and more out of control every day. Of course, if Granny and the Master insisted on their tolerating Bernadeth, there was no cause for recrimination with Malice.

"Let's go then. Before the mage frees her lover and we're back where we started from," Bloody Mary advised.

* * *

Anna came to Al's writhing form and cursed. She implored him to stay still but he kept up his agonized motions. Employing a more modern vulgarity for copulation she waved a stasis spell around him. He was literally frozen in place.

She used her paranormal perception and detected the agnonizer. She went to Atom Smasher's ankle and found the device. Seeing its touchscreen controls had two virtual buttons, she hit the one that wasn't aglow. Al immediately quit gnashing his teeth, which she took to be a good sign.

She plucked the device off of him and released the spell holding him in place. He started shrinking down to his usual size as soon as he felt the spell dissipate. He sat up and eyed Anna.

"Did you _have_ to freeze me?" he asked sullenly.

"Listen you oversized lummox!" Anna shot back, "You would have thrashed about until I was dead or dying and then where would you be? Hmm?"

"Well…uh…" Atom Smasher fumbled about.

"That's what I thought," Anna said crossly as she turned her back on him.

Al got to his feet and pulled his mask back, "Don't be sore, Anna. I really am grateful. _And _I really am sorry for getting mad about something you _had _to do."

He reached out and took hold of her arms, "Can you forgive me?"

She theatrically sighed as she turned around and pulled her bandana from her mouth, "Oh, I guess so. But it _will_ cost you something."

"And what is that?" he asked playfully.

"Just the merest kiss," Anna informed him merrily.

"Is that all?" Al bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Anna seemed disappointed as he pulled away, "That's it?"

"You did say the 'merest' kiss," Al said with impish delight.

"Come here you," Anna growled as she reached up and pulled him to her.

They enjoyed probing one another for more than a few seconds. Finally, Anna released Al with a genuine sigh this time, "We should probably go. The Female Furies seem bent on escape."

"So let `em," Al evidently wanted more alone time with Anna.

"Dearest Albert," Anna said sweetly, "You will assist me in apprehending the Female Furies or I will _level_ you."

Al gulped. If anyone could do it, Anna could. He slipped his mask back on.

"When do we get started?" he asked.

She slipped her mask back on her mouth and nose. Her eyes danced with delight, "I think _now_ would be a good time."

* * *

The Female Furies were gathered at the fuel depot tanks. Mad Harriet had released Starman after he'd passed out. Wunda now inhabited his body. His movements were stiff and awkward as she learned to manipulate his body. It was to this scene that Anna transported her and Atom Smasher to.

Supreme unleashed his heat vision and Wunda released Starman's solar powers. Anna's spell of protection kept the powers at bay but the ward was rapidly burning away. Kara swooped in at that moment and Wunda redirected a red solar blast her way. Kara fell from the sky but quickly got to her feet. She still partially had super strength so she wanted to use it before she was completely drained of yellow solar energy.

Rocket Red's jets roared onto the scene and Command Steel was approaching on foot. J'onn emerged from the control center and took flight, intending to engage the Furies. The Ray had also reappeared and was trying to counter Wunda's gambit.

"Now we can kill them all!" Bernadeth cackled.

"Be my guest," Lashina quipped and suddenly Supreme and the rest of the Furies were gone in a blue flash.

"You traitorous bitch!" Bernadeth screamed, "I'll kill you. I swear on my brother's life that I _will_ kill you someday!"

Commander Steel confronted her, "Maybe some _other_ day."

"Die! Human pig!" she thrust a Feron blade in Commander Steel's gut. He wore a wry expression as he delivered a right cross that knocked her senseless. He pulled the blade out and bent over and retrieved its mate.

"Like I said, some _other_ day," Commander Steel commented over Bernadeth's still form.

"Are you all right?" J'onn inquired of Kara.

"I will be in a moment," Kara grinned, "The ol' batteries need to recharge."

"Has anyone else noticed that they took Starman with them?" Anna dryly asked.

"His mind was shut down and a Female Fury was in command of his body. I did not sense malicious intent," J'onn revealed.

"At least not for now," Atom Smasher direly predicted.

"But where did they go?" Ray inquired, "Those teleporter flashes seemed awfully familiar."

"That's because they were of the type that the JLU and the ISA mutually share," J'onn commented.

"Which means they're at one or the other's base," Kara deduced.

"We only have one base remaining so there will be no difficulty confirming or denying the Legion's presence there, J'onn shared, "But the ISA has _hundreds_ of bases scattered across the globe. Not all of them are in active use so it could take some time to ferret out our foe."

"Don't forget a certain orbital installation as well," Anna reminded them.

The _Watchtower_ space station had lain dormant over the last two years of its construction. The ISA hadn't taken possession of it yet. What the senior staff at the JLU knew was that consensus was building to reinstall the JLU in the station rather than have the ISA return there. J'onn wasn't certain how the League members would accept such a turn of events.

"Look! It's Kyle!" Kara pointed at a green glow descending towards the tanks. She made to go to him but J'onn stopped her.

"I am sorry but in your weakened condition I am uncertain of how the radiation would affect you," he explained, "Besides, Kyle needs to assist Captain Atom."

"Captain Atom?" Rocket Red asked.

"Yes, he is enduring a great strain by absorbing as much radiation from the spilled fuel as he can but I fear he has reached his threshold," J'onn elaborated.

"I shall assist him," Rocket Red declared.

"Alexei! Stop!" J'onn ordered, "We have already learned through Dmitri's death that your armor cannot adequately shield you from high doses of radiation. Enough of your comrades have died here today. Do not recklessly join them. Kyle is a Green Lantern. He can handle this situation."

"Very well," Rocket Red pouted.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Kara murmured.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Kyle inquired. It was obvious that Captain Atom was in a great deal of pain.

"I…I need to _release_ this energy!" Captain Atom was almost frantic, "It's too much!"

Kyle wrapped the fuel, the tanks, and Captain Atom in a bubble and lifted them. When they reached the Lagrange Point, Kyle released Captain Atom. The former soldier saw that it was safe to let go and he expended enough energy that Earth briefly saw a new star in the sky.

Kyle let his ring make the calculations for a vector that would send the fuel and the tanks to the sun. He really didn't want to hit Venus or Mercury. Why litter another planet? Humanity had done enough of that on Earth and the Moon.

He got the results he desired and launched the debris into the heart of the solar system. Jerking a thumb back towards Earth, he got a thumbs up from Captain Atom. The Captain still had some surplus power so he sped along on under his own power. He was just starting to slow as they entered the atmosphere.

* * *

"Kyle!" Kara threw her arms around his neck as she flung herself into his arms.

Kyle couldn't imagine why he'd want to be anywhere else. During his tenure as Carol's consort, he'd be thinking of her even at a time like this. But not anymore. Now he was slavishly devoted to Kara once again. Once their trust had been restored, their relationship was even stronger because now they knew the warning signs to watch for.

Of course, the reconciliation didn't mean Kara didn't shoot a barb or two across his bow every so often. Samplings included, "Every Star Sapphire wants a piece of my boyfriend." Or the ubiquitous, "Screwed a Star Sapphire yet today?" _That_ seemed to be a new favorite.

She was impressed that he'd been chosen as a White Lantern. Of course, she didn't fully recognize the full ramifications of that selection. Neither did he. But they were investigating it together.

Kyle gazed into her eyes and she blushed as she caught the full weight of emotion behind that look, "I'd say you missed me, Rayner."

"Like never before, In-Ze," Kyle confessed.

J'onn cleared his throat, "Pardon me but we must be returning to the Metro Tower _and _your thoughts are so amorous that they are making it difficult for me to concentrate."

"So get somebody else to call in the teleport," Kara laughed, "Kyle and I are just warming up."

"Literally, according to my sensors," Rocket Red piped up.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Red?" Captain Atom asked.

"No, I have work to do here," Alexei said sadly, "With Second Squad decimated; First Squad must now take up the defense of the western border as well as that of central Russia."

"Well, we'll miss you," Captain Atom admitted.

"Ready everyone?" Atom Smasher inquired.

"As ever," Anna quipped.

"Sure, why not?" Ray remarked, "There's nothing left to do."

Commander Steel had Bernadeth draped over his shoulder, "Sooner is better than later."

"Anywhere private is fine with us," Kara laughed again.

"What she said," Kyle threw in.

"Please," J'onn begged, "Before they combust."

Laughter could be heard as the teleporter engaged.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Justice League Shadows

Clark struggled to hold his breath as Bizarro pummeled him underwater. The water resisted the blows, thereby lessening them, but they were still enough to make air gradually escape from Clark's lips. Fortunately, a single breath was enough to keep him going for several hours.

But the source of his vaunted power was the sun. Underwater, it was filtered and therefore he wasn't as infused with solar energy. The same conditions applied to Bizarro but the misshapen mockery of a clone didn't seem to care one bit. He was only intent on killing Clark.

At one time, Clark had formed an uneasy truce with Bizarro. Not quite a friendship but a definite cessation to hostilities. Then Grodd had recruited him for the revived Secret Society. Luthor's usurpation of command of that team had introduced Bizarro to Luthor. Bizarro know thought of Luthor as his "mommy".

As demented as that notion was, it served Luthor's purpose. Bizarro was blindly loyal to Luthor and would follow his every order. Including the one to hate Clark and to try and kill him. The only good thing about Lois' death was that she was at least finally free of Bizarro's demented fantasies regarding the two of them.

They hit the ocean floor and Clark decided enough was simply enough. He hammered Bizarro with a right. Seeing that rattled Bizarro's teeth he hit him again. Bizarro let up so that he could defend himself from Clark's right hand. So Clark punched him with his left.

Bizarro suddenly backpedalled. Clark saw him tuck into a macabre boxing stance. Clark wished he could've spared a breath to laugh. He'd been training with Wildcat ever since he went on suspension from active duty during Diana's pregnancy and their mutual parental leave.

After Diana had birthed Alexandra, she'd assisted Wildcat as Clark's sparring partner. Clark had been unduly confident in his abilities and Diana had disabused him of that notion by dumping him on his ass…repetitively. Even after all of these months, she still beat him on a regular basis but he was getting the occasional victory in now.

Not realizing he was feeling that same swell of pride as before, he came in on Bizarro. The first jab startled him. The second and the third alarmed him. The fourth blow to the face made him pull back and reassess what he was doing.

Clark went on the attack. He hammered Bizarro's face several times before he realized that was a nearly futile attack. What he needed to concentrate on was the stomach. If he could force Bizarro's diaphragm to eject the air in his lungs _then_ he'd be well on his way to victory.

Clark began to pound away at Bizarro's stomach and ribs. Finally a burst of air bubbles erupted from Bizarro's mouth. He got a panicked look after trying to draw a breath. He went rocketing for the sky after that.

Clark pursued him. He came out of the water seconds behind Bizarro. The Legionnaire was already heading for the stricken oil derricks. Bizarro buzzed the rig, breaking the sound barrier as he did so. Clark spotted Shayera's frozen form and landed on the decking beside her.

He could hear her heart beating, slow as it was. He applied his heat vision and began to thaw her out. There was no sign of Diana and that had Clark worried.

Shayera cracked the ice and began to convulsively shiver. Clark kept his heat vision on her. Finally, when her teeth weren't chattering to the point they threatened her tongue, she asked the obvious question.

"Where's John?" she wanted to know.

"I'm afraid you'd know that one better than I would," Clark ruefully admitted, "Let's try, 'Where's Diana?'"

"I'm afraid I don't know either," Shayera scowled, "John must still be underwater. I wonder why?"

* * *

John had broken through the surface ice only to find the waters below were even more polluted then originally estimated. As Diana had obviously deduced the well heads themselves had been damaged. Probably by Bizarro.

What the Green Lantern didn't know was that Bizarro had indeed damaged the well heads but it was at _every_ rig. The Rogues had teleported to every surface rig and damaged them while Bizarro did his undersea work.

This is why all six rigs were damaged, perhaps beyond repair. That was for experts to decide. The JLU definitely didn't qualify for that category. John put his sole focus on the well head.

As an architect he was also something of a structural engineer. He could see the purpose behind the head's design. He folded it in on itself and the used his ring to "weld" it into place. They might have a helluva time accessing this well again but John couldn't see the problem in that.

He moved on to the next well and then the next. Finally he reached a well that seemed to have blast craters near it. A sudden explosion rang throughout the upper superstructure of the derrick. He used his ring to scan the area since the oil cloud had spread enough to obscure his vision.

His scan revealed the presence of both the _Nemo_ and the _Razorclam_. The structure of each sub was unique enough to inform John of each their identities. Their target had a harpoon for a left hand, which marked him as John's erstwhile teammate, Aquaman. The Atlantean was using the derrick as cover since the submarines were on either side of the rig and bracketing him with their sonar and torpedoes.

John barely had time to register the sound of high speed propellers and put up a force field before the _Razorclam's _torpedoes detonated. That just served to irk John. He launched himself at the _Razorclam_.

He capped the torpedo tubes with constructs. Apparently the crew, and her commander, hadn't realized that and they tried to fire off a second brace of torpedoes. Fortunately, comparatively speaking, the _Razorclam_ only boasted two forward torpedo tubes.

The explosion ripped off the front half of the ship. John searched for survivors and found six out of the maximum crew rating of twenty-two. He noticed that a third of them were women. Which was odd since no known surface fleet allowed women in submarines. He would have been surprised to learn that the Kaznians, upon Audrey's abdication, had equalized the armed forces.

John brought the survivors aboard the derrick and left them there to return to the battle raging underwater. The rig was already listing as one of its supports had been destroyed by Devil Ray's wild shots. All it would take is the loss of one more support and the entire structure would be lost.

An explosion resonated through the water and John returned to the surface to investigate. The main storage tanks had been destroyed. Apparently they'd been blown across every rig. Burning oil plunged into the sea. He scanned for lifeforms and found that all of the surviving members of the _Razorclam's _crew had perished in the explosions.

Grimly aggrieved, John went underwater again. This time he went straight for the _Nemo_. Breaching the hull, he entered the sub and held the flooding at bay.

"Abandon ship, Devil Ray, or I swear to God I'll flood your entire ship and let you _all_ go down," John declared.

Devil Ray turned to his first officer, "Sound the evacuation alarm. Get to the DSRV and begin transporting the crew to the surface."

"Aye, aye Cap'n. But what about ye? Will'ya be comin' whit us?" the XO inquired.

"No," Devil Ray informed him, "Seal the bridge behind you. And then seal all the watertight hatches leading to the aft section."

"So what happens to you?" John inquired.

"I thought you didn't care," Devil Ray retorted.

John's scowl deepened and Devil Ray chuckled, "That's what I thought. The Clam lit up his personal transponder after you sank his sub. _I'm_ going to rescue him while _you_ left him in the wreckage."

"Aquaman is still out there and I don't think he's very happy with you," John warned.

"I'll take my chances," Devil Ray declared.

* * *

John explained the situation to Aquaman. The Sea King escorted Devil Ray to the _Razorclam's _wreckage, where the Legionnaire found the Clam. He rescued the Clam's water tank and then headed for the surface.

A damaged pontoon was floating near the rig it came from. Devil Ray opted to climb aboard it. Aquaman questioned the wisdom in this.

"Relax," Devil Ray instructed. He pressed a "recall" button on his wrist and he and the Clam disappeared in a blue flash. Aquaman cursed again for he recognized the teleporter signature.

John surfaced and gazed around, "Where's the bad guys?"

"They teleported using one of your own wretched devices. The ones from the sub are going aboard a nearby structure." Aquaman nearly spar.

"What do you mean _our_ devices?" John wondered.

"It employed the _blue_ energy signature discharge trace endemic to the teleporters that the JLU and the ISA use," Aquaman explained, "Haven't you ever noticed Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres use a _red_ discharge trace?"

"I can't say that I have," John admitted.

"Meh!" Aquaman spat in disgust before changing the topic, "What about this wretched oil?"

"Crews will be on the way to separate the oil from the water," John promised, "Humanity has learned a thing or two about that kind of thing recently."

"They've had to," Aquaman wasn't satisfied.

* * *

Clark and Shayera came flying in. John embraced his wife. The explosion had truly had him worried but he'd known his wife was a survivor.

Clark and Aquaman spoke off to the side giving the couple a chance to be alone for a moment. John cupped her face in his hands, "I'm so relieved that you're okay."

Shayera grinned, "They might freeze me solid but I still keeping coming back to give them grief."

"You were frozen solid?" John didn't quite believe it.

"Hey, ask Superman," she advised.

"Where's Diana?" John suddenly realized she was gone.

"Um…yeah. That could be a problem," Shayera admitted.

"What _kind_ of problem?" John asked warily.

"Diana was probably captured by the Legion of Doom. Specifically by the Rogues," Shayera explained the dilemma.

"_How_?" John couldn't quite believe her.

"We severely underestimated them and we paid the price for it," Shayera assessed like the intelligence gatherer and analyst she'd once been, "Diana's missing and the only clue to her whereabouts seem to be that the Legion took her with them."

"Could she be underwater?" John asked, "With all this oil all around she could have easily…"

Shayera frowned, "Drowned? I don't think so. Clark dove under and searched for her. I took the aerial route and patrolled the entire region, including the coastline. I spotted your prisoners but I couldn't get to them in time. The tanks blew across every rig. The thermals made it so I couldn't bank or dive. I don't think any of them survived the initial blast anyway."

"It's still a waste," John opined.

"One of many," Shayera agreed, "So how'd the bad guys escape you two?"

"I wasn't there but Aquaman said they teleported out using _our_ teleporter system," John shared.

"You're sure about that?" she asked pointedly.

"_I'm_ not. I didn't see it but we have an eyewitness who's fairly certain," John said irritably.

"Oh, give Arthur a break. He can be a tad obnoxious but he really means well," Shayera scolded him.

"You're just defending him because he used to hang out in Fate's Tower with you," John accused.

She smirked, "Damn straight I am. Now I'm going to get the details from him. You do something about this oil."

"Shay, the oil companies will be here soon with their centrifuges to work on the water," John protested.

"Fine. But until then, _you_ can take a crack at it," Shayera insisted.

"The Green Lantern code is to let the natives of the worlds under their charge solve their own problems," John argued.

Shayera planted her fists on her hips and got into his face, which was impressive for someone of her petite stature, "_This_ is my adopted planet. I'm not about to let it get poisoned when something can be done about it. You'll either do something or I'll smack you upside the head and take your glorified power ring and try it out for myself."

John considered letting her try but then he recalled that a violet power ring had chosen her to be a Star Sapphire. He realized she might just pull it off. Of course the thought of her being irritated enough to actually use her mace against him was also a major motivator.

"Okay, I'll try to get the surface layer. Good enough?" he offered.

She arched an eyebrow at him and he caved, "All right. I'll try the centrifuge thing. One question though, where do you want me to dump the oil once I've separated it from the water?"

Shayera looked startled, "I hadn't thought of that."

"How about you work on where to put it once I get it apart from the water?" John asked. She detected a touch of snarkiness in his voice but she figured she deserved.

Her wings flapped and began to lift her, "I'll be back in a few."

John took off as well. This irked Aquaman. Clark talked him down.

"Shayera convinced Green Lantern to centrifuge the oil from the water," he explained.

"I was under the impression that Green Lantern didn't want to do so," Aquaman stated.

"Shayera can be _very_ persuasive," Clark admitted.

Aquaman grunted, "I have come to realize that. Except for a time, she's always been the fiercest warrior I have ever known."

Clark gave him a skeptical look, "Except for a time?"

"You wouldn't know," Aquaman said bitterly, "Her days before and in Fate's Tower were deeply troubled. I'm not surprised she hadn't shared the tale of these days with you. She's a very private person. Even when it costs her everything she holds dear."

Clark had no reply.

* * *

John grunted from the mental effort of sucking thousands of square miles of ocean and putting them through a centrifuge of his creation. At first there were no results but after what seemed to be an eternity, the oil and water came apart. At the end, when John was nearly ready to simply give up and call it good, he'd drained the last of the water from the oil. He returned the water to the sea and then almost had a heart attack as Shayera swooped in on him.

"Give me a warning next time!" he yelped.

She was reduced to helpless laughter, "You should've seen your face!"

"I almost dropped all of this oil back into the ocean. Do you really want _that_ to happen?" John asked sullenly.

"Ohhh, poor Lantern. You've worked so hard and no one appreciates you for it," she pinched his cheek.

He gently brushed her offending hand away, "Not _this_ again."

She grinned, "It's your own fault. If your grandmother hadn't shown me that I never would have thought of it."

"Leave Nana out of it," John requested, "She never knew you'd take to it like a duck out of water."

Shayera's grin became a rueful smirk, "First time I was compared to _that_ particular bird."

"Something wrong with ducks?" John asked with some amusement.

"It's a bit like comparing _you_ with a Star Sapphire," Shayera noted.

"Yeah, but I couldn't _be_ a Star Sapphire. I'm a guy," John proudly noted.

"There's nothing that says a guy couldn't be a Sapphire," Shayera pointed out, "Ask Booster's girlfriend."

"Oh, there's an example," John said wryly.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Shayera asked crossly.

"Nothing!" John blurted, "It's just kinda…weird. She used to have a…"

"A penis?" Shayera's voice was positively icy now.

"Um…yeah?" John wasn't quite as certain of his position now.

"_You're _not going to have one if you keep talking," Shayera warned him.

John tried a little damage control, "Not to change the subject, but did you find a home for all this oil?"

Shayera snorted, "You are _completely_ changing the subject _and_ you're grateful for the opportunity. And _yes_, I found storage tanks for the oil you recovered."

"Y'know, separating it wasn't easy," John insisted.

Shayera rolled her eyes, "You can stop worrying. I still love you _despite_ yourself."

"A fact I'm grateful for," John admitted, "But can we find those storage tanks already?"

Shayera laughed before urging him to, "Follow me!"

She dove towards the purified water before catching a thermal and rising into the air. She soared past John with a wave and a "come hither" smile. He took up the challenge and pursued her.

When they reached the coastal town of Kaktovik they came in for a landing. Once upon a time it had been an Inuit fishing village. That was before Big Oil moved in. Now the villagers collected hefty paychecks and watched their former food supply get slowly poisoned.

John created a funnel and poured a quarter of the oil into one tank. He did the same on three more tanks. On the last one, he was starting to get a little worried.

"Are there any more empty tanks?" he asked the oil rep assisting him.

"Nope," the rep replied, "What you see is what you get. The rigs just ferried their tank loads over here and we've been having trouble pumping the collected oil into the pipeline system. The only refineries that can handle our product are in Japan, and between the tsunami and the Fukushima Daiichi meltdown, those have been shut down."

"Then why are you still pumping?" Shayera wanted to know.

He shrugged, "Oil is vital commodity. Eventually _someone_ will want it."

Shayera cast an annoyed glance John's way and he shrugged, "Man's got a point."

Shayera snorted her disgust and flew off. The rep gave John an alarmed look, "What did I say?"

"Nothing. It's just that her planet, like a lot of others, gave up fossil fuels years ago," John explained, "Thanks for your help."

John flew after Shayera, "Why couldn't you cut the guy some slack?"

"He's poisoning the planet, John!" she accused.

"He's simply doing his job," John protested.

"Your planet has finally developed cold fusion," Shayera reminded him, "That's _clean_, abundant energy."

"It's also very expensive at this present time. No one wants to pay for it," John pointed out the kink in her reasoning.

"They'll get over it," she argued.

John sighed. Thanagar's generational war footing had reduced the economy to a simple communist-like state. All resources were expended for the defense of the empire. This included food and health care but even these were rationed out. It was supposed to be based on "need" but, as with all such systems, corruption had been rampant. The upper echelon of the military had received the greatest allotment of care because their "need" was "greater".

"Look, change takes time. Look how long it took to get people to accept you after the occupation." John brought up the thorny issue of her past with the people of Earth.

Her look was one of defiance but in her eyes he could see the hurt underlying it, "Shay, I only bring that up because as much as you've put your life on the line for humanity it still took _years_ for them to embrace you after Thanagar invaded. Exclusively switching to fusion power is a case like that. It challenges what people are used to. What they _think_ they know. Just like your being different from the rest of the Thanagarian military."

She frowned, "You may be right but I still think it's stupid. And if you fully recall, I was like the rest of the invasion force. At least for a little while."

"I don't think so. Your heart was never in it," John retorted.

She gave him a rueful smile, "You didn't think so at the time."

"I was wrong. I learned to see past _my_ prejudice. Humanity will learn to see past its prejudices regarding fusion energy," John predicted.

"I hope so, John. I really do," Shayera sighed wistfully.

"Head's up. Here comes Superman," Green Lantern warned.

John made Shayera a platform she could alight upon. Clark held an impromptu conference, "They _must_ have taken Diana. If Aquaman is right and they're using _our_ teleporters then it shouldn't be too hard to track them down."

"You forgot the ISA also uses our teleporter system and far more extensively than we do. That's a _lot_ of bases to check," Shayera warned.

"I know," Clark conceded, "But what else can we do?"

"Tell you what, you push ahead and Shay and I will catch up with you at the Metro Tower," John suggested.

Clark was hesitant to agree but John reassured him, "We'll be right behind you. We'll just be traveling in a fashion that lets Shayera stretch her wings."

"Okay," Clark said reluctantly, "I'll see you there."

With that said, he streaked off. Shayera gave John a dubious look, "Stretch my wings?"

He grinned, "Have you ever seen that rig Galatea came up with to give Blackhawk the sense of flying under his own power?"

She looked doubtful, "No."

"Well, I have. Trust me it's brilliant. Gave me a couple of ideas," John elaborated.

"I don't know," Shayera was still skeptical.

"Would you rather me encase you in a bubble and fly you back?" John pointedly asked.

"No," Shayera asserted.

"Then give my idea a try," he coaxed her, "If you don't like it, we can always go back to the bubble."

"Okay, she haltingly agreed.

John formed a construct and suddenly she laughed in delight, "Y'know Lantern, you could possibly be the best husband in the universe."

"Just don't tell the Star Sapphires," John joked, "They're Green Lantern hungry as it is."

Shayera decided to agree with him. After all, one Star Sapphire in particular might prove problematic one day. If so, Shayera's mace had her face written all over it.


	12. Chapter 12

9 Justice League Shadows

"It's not fusing," Courtney complained.

"Put a little more power into it," Captain Marvel grunted. The strain was definitely getting to him but she was getting irritated.

"If I use any more power I'm going to blow this thing _apart_ rather than weld it together," Stargirl griped.

"What about your belt?" Captain Marvel managed to say through gritted teeth, "Can't you add more 'whatever' power to the fusing process with the stupid belt?"

"The Cosmic Convertor Belt is not 'stupid'," she said coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just weld it already!" Captain Marvel demanded.

Stargirl had to give him credit. He wasn't just holding up fragments of Hoover Dam. He was also holding back Lake Mead. She let go of the Cosmic Rod with one hand and gave it a try.

Her belt, despite also being "cosmic", worked on a different principle than her staff. Jack Knight, the son of the Cosmic Rod's inventor Ted Knight, had been the second Starman before Gavyn arrived on Earth. Courtney had already inherited, actually stole from Pat Dugan's closet, Sly Pemberton's Cosmic Convertor Belt and become the Star Spangle Kid.

Ted Knight, who'd invented both the rod and the belt, had allowed Pemberton to tag along with him when he was Starman while the boy used the same moniker that Courtney had adopted. She'd been honored and a little intimidated when Jack handed the staff over to her. But she had been grateful to ditch the Star Spangle Kid name and become Stargirl.

Now, she was discovering that the energy "star" shooting ability granted by the belt could match certain energy signatures of the staff. Combining the two, she successfully fused the dam together and Captain Marvel held it in place while it cooled.

Courtney actually felt faint from the effort, "Why is the world spinning?"

Captain Marvel caught her just as she began to take a tumble into the river far below the dam, "Easy Court, I've got you."

"Yeah, but what're you gonna do with me?" Stargirl giggled.

She'd never seen Billy blush in his Marvel form before. She decided it was cute, "Have no fears, hero. I'm content just to have you hold me."

"We don't have long though," he warned, "The others probably need us."

She rolled her eyes, "They _always_ need us."

"_Courtney_," he scolded.

"All right already," Stargirl pouted, "Let's go."

* * *

Ultraman punched Mary in the mouth. Her head rolled to one side and she spat blood out of her mouth. Her face was covered with bruises and cuts from the repetitive blows. Ultraman carried on with a shot to her stomach but still he didn't get the satisfaction of her crying out. She merely huffed air out and then went back to glaring at him.

Truth be told, her glare frightened him. He'd seen looks like that before from Superwoman just before she inflicted more pain than he thought he could endure. Mary's unspoken threat was more than a mere promise. It was a vow, taken upon holy orders, that she would repay him in kind and more.

"Hurry up and finish her off!" Power Ring demanded, "I can barely hold her!"

Ultraman finally noticed that the "X" frame she was bound to was trembling. Every muscle and sinew in her body was straining to break free. If Ultraman were to be honest with himself, he dreaded that she would work her way free.

"Say nighty night, girly," Ultraman said with as much menace as he could muster, "And then we'll kill you and it'll all end."

Mary spat blood on his face, "You have no idea of what you're starting here, do you?"

Seeing she had their rap attention she pressed on, "I have the gifts of the gods at my disposal. The Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. But you probably know that. What you may not know is that I, alone of the Marvel Family, am also graced by the goddesses. I have the Grace of Selena, the Strength of Hippolyta, the Skill of Ariadne, the Fleetness of Zephyrus, the Beauty of Aurora, and the Wisdom of Minerva. Put that together and what do you got? Your worst nightmare."

"Shut up!" Ultraman screamed and began to savagely beat her as he had never done so before. When he was done, she hung limply from her bonds. He wiped the sweat from his brow and the spittle from his lips and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"I'll say this for her, she's nuts," Power Ring offered.

_No, she's just very, very angry,_ Ultraman realized. He knew that type of anger. On Earth 3, the Kents had dropped young Kal-L off at an orphanage and never come back for him. He'd grown up frightened and confused because of his abilities. His abilities took time to develop and until they did, his peers and the authorities abused him. Finally, when Kal-L had reached adolescence, he was stronger, faster, and immune from physical harm, so he killed every last being in that orphanage and set out on his own. He wanted to make Earth suffer as he had suffered.

Reading a newspaper comic strip, he was inspired to fashion a costume of his own and he became Ultraman. The first and foremost of the future Crime Syndicate. When he'd met Superwoman, he'd been swept off of his feet. But she hated him and he knew it. He'd never been smart enough in his entire life and Superwoman used him and belittled him because of it. But he adored her and would do anything to win her approval. Even if it was only to use his physical gifts to pleasure her.

"So get to it, man," Power Ring urged, "Kill her while she's finally helpless."

Ultraman wondered if that was the only way he could have ever taken her…with help. He supposed he'd never know after another second. What he didn't know was that everything had just changed.

* * *

Big Sir swung his energy star and chain. It crashed into the blacktop where Nemesis _had_ been just a moment before. Big Sir looked at the spot where the star was embedded in the ground and wore a puzzled expression. A dart poked him in the neck and an electric discharge made his teeth rattle. He looked to see where Nemesis was aiming a pistol towards him and he looked confused.

He gazed about and his eyes came to rest on Major Disaster's prone form. Disaster had been struck by one of Nemesis' darts earlier but at least he had the good sense to be tranquilized. Big Sir saw Disaster snoring away and suddenly remembered why he was mad.

He glared at Nemesis and shouted, "You! You hurt Major Man!"

Seeing the chase was back on and Nemesis sighed, "Why can't you just fall down?"

Big Sir began stomping his way towards Nemesis. They'd been at this for several minutes now. Nemesis was starting to tire from all of the dodging while Big Sir seemed as implacable as ever. Nemesis was tempted to simply empty his pistol's magazine into Big Sir but the effects of seven full darts had never been tested on a human. Even on one as large as Big Sir.

He already had the full tranq loads of two darts and had shrugged off the stun blast of those same darts. Big Sir was charging him down once again and Nemesis took aim. The timing on this was going to be tricky. If he waited too long and moved too late, then the energy star would come crashing down on his skull. That would probably kill him.

Big Sir took three steps and then got a quizzical look on his face. His mouth puckered into an "O" and then he face planted. Nemesis kept his seemingly useless pistol trained on Big Dir as he cautiously approached. He nudged the giant child-man with his foot and Big Sir started to snore.

_I'll be damned. It worked after all,_ Nemesis thought. He heard a thunderous _crack_ and he thought he'd better check out how his teammates were doing.

* * *

Superwoman expected to hear a satisfying _crack_ as she twisted Junior's neck past the breaking point but all she got was a grunt. She tried again but this time he fought her. She strained for all she was worth and was so distracted that she didn't have a counter for him grabbing her arms and launching them into the air.

"I can fly, you idiot!" she scornfully laughed, "So dropping me is useless."

"Who said I was going to drop you?" Junior asked.

He flipped over, so his back was aimed at the ground and plunged towards it. Superwoman recognized the tactic and desperately tried to free herself from Junior's grasp. He held her in place and she screamed in rage just before they slammed into the blacktop.

Superwoman could barely breathe after the impact but Junior repeated the move three more times. After the last, he flipped her over his shoulder and drove her into the ground again. She lay there panting.

"I don't know where you get your information but Marvels are _invulnerable_," Junior lectured.

"Go screw yourself," Superwoman croaked.

"Now, that's not nice," Junior scolded her.

Superwoman suddenly sprang into a hand stand, wrapped her thighs around his head, and then drove his face into the pavement. She released him and distanced herself.

"Who said I was 'nice', shit for brains?" Superwoman mocked him.

Junior rose and scowled, "You don't honestly think you can take me, do you?"

"Hey honey, you're so cocky, you'll take yourself," Superwoman warned.

Junior threw a right cross. Superwoman caught it and used his own momentum to place him in an arm bar. She kicked his legs out from underneath him and planted her foot on his neck. Cranking on the captured arm, she applied greater and greater pressure to the neck.

"I may not be able to _kill_ you but I can at least _hurt_ you to the point of disabling you," Superwoman said coldly.

A dart imbedded itself in her neck and a taser charge rattled her. Some of the charge jolted Junior since she'd formed a circuit with him. She released Junior and pulled the dart out of her neck. She examined it. It had a vial, as though it had injected something into her. Her vision began to blur and she suddenly realized she'd been right!

She spotted Nemesis' approach, "Damn you! What did you do to me?"

"With any luck you're about to take a nice nap," Nemesis stated.

Junior was on his feet now. He popped her one in the mouth and she collapsed. Nemesis disapproved.

"That wasn't necessary. The anesthetic was about to put her down," he lectured.

"Let's just say it was necessary for me," Junior replied.

"You've got a lot to learn about being in the Justice League, kid," Nemesis opined.

"Is this the same group that recruited the Huntress and Catwoman?" Junior asked acerbically, "Or how about Hawk? Now _there's _a role model for maturity."

Nemesis was had and he knew it, "Let's check on the others. She's not going anywhere."

Now that was something Captain Marvel Jr. could agree with him on.

* * *

"Mary!" Captain Marvel shouted and then he dove as fast as the Speed of Mercury would carry him. Using the Strength of Hercules combined with the Power of Zeus, he hit Ultraman as hard as he could. Ultraman had been prepared though. Although, he'd expected Mary to break free and land the blow herself.

He travelled one hundred feet and then dug his feet into the blacktop below him. Plowing twin furrows into the parking lot, he ground to a halt. Seeing an enraged Captain Marvel flying at him, he braced himself for another jarring bout with a Marvel.

Captain Marvel came in swinging and connected with several powerful blows that nearly staggered Ultraman. But Marvel's passion had overwhelmed the Wisdom of Solomon and the fighting acumen of Achilles. As such, Ultraman was able to give as good as he got.

Ultraman connected with a staggering uppercut and Captain Marvel went arcing into the air. The descending arc ended in the power blockhouse of the dam. Ultraman turned to see that Power Ring had a fight on his hands.

Power Ring was fending off Stargirl but just barely. Courtney was unleashing both her staff and belt upon the Green Lantern-like villain. While Courtney had a good idea to try and utilize yellow spectrum energies, she was off base. Earth-3's Power Ring had received his ring from an elemental force on that planet. His ring's vulnerability was to wood, not yellow.

However, the sheer force with which she engaged in her onslaught had him reeling. His construct faded and Mary collapsed onto the ground. Seeing this, Stargirl just redoubled her efforts. Finding she had even more energy at her command than she'd previously dared dream, she inflicted enough damage that Power Ring was backpedalling to get some distance between him and the girl.

Ultraman intervened by interposing himself between his teammate and Stargirl. Courtney swatted him out of the way like a bug. Ultraman recovered and saw that Power Ring's shield was about to collapse. In the distance, Nemesis and Junior were approaching. Captain Marvel Jr. darted in but he was preoccupied by Mary's fallen form. The Kryptonian decided to act before Junior came to his senses. Plus, his super vision revealed Captain Marvel had just cleared the bunkhouse and was accelerating their way. Ultraman grabbed Power Ring from behind and whisked him away at several thousand feet per second.

"Call Half-Ape and get us teleported out of here," Ultraman instructed.

"What about Superwoman and the others?" Power Ring asked.

Ultraman squinted as his super vision scanned the area, "She's down and so are they."

"We gotta…" Power Ring began.

Ultraman savagely cut him off, "We can't win this! We'll get her back later. But for now, get us the hell out of here!"

Captain Marvel came barreling up with Stargirl on his heels. Ultraman could only hope that Half-Ape wasn't sitting with his thumb up his ass. Marvel and his little hellcat girlfriend were more than a match for Ultraman and Power Ring. Captain Marvel Junior would stop lamenting over his beaten girlfriend and join in on the fun any second now.

Mercifully the teleporter engaged and they vanished in a blue flash. Captain Marvel halted, "That looked familiar."

"Didn't it though?" Courtney mused.

"We'd best check on Mary." Captain Marvel suggested.

* * *

When they arrived, Nemesis was standing apart while Junior had Mary cradled in his arms. Nemesis pulled Captain Marvel aside as Stargirl joined Junior's vigil.

"Notice anything unusual about the Legionnaires exit?" Nemesis asked.

"It looked like one of our teleporters engaged," Marvel opined.

"That was my opinion as well," Nemesis admitted, "Look, we have three prisoners. Could you collect them and bring them here so we can teleport them back to the Metro Tower?"

"But…" Captain Marvel began to protest.

"Look, your sister has faced Doomsday on more than one occasion and gone one on one against Darkseid _twice_. I'd say she'll pull through," Nemesis shared his opinion.

"Oh, okay," Marvel sullenly agreed and set out. Nemesis got very interested in what would happen next.

* * *

"Try calling down the lightning," Courtney suggested, "That's how Billy and Mary always heal themselves."

"But won't it also change me back to Freddy Freeman?" Junior asked, "And besides, I say a different word."

Courtney thwapped him upside the head, "Listen dope. The power comes from the same source. And before you mouth off again, Mary said you can direct the lightning to do things like hit a bad guy or heal a wound."

"Okay, I'll try it," Junior pledges. Courtney stepped back and he said, "Captain Marvel!"

Lightning coursed over the Marvels. Junior wished it to work on Mary's wounds and suddenly they began to burn off like in one of Anna's spells. Mary's eyes opened.

"Mary! You're okay!" Junior cried and held her tight.

Mary turned to see Courtney and reached out and held her friend's hand. Stargirl was relieved by the turn of events and began gazing about, searching for Captain Marvel. Mary was nestled into Junior's shoulder and thought no one could see her.

But Nemesis could and he recognized the look in Mary's eyes. It wasn't relief or appreciation that shone in them. It was anger. Pure unadulterated rage looking for a target.

Nemesis knew the look and the desire behind it because he'd seen it in the mirror before. Rumor had it that Mary had been infected with a "quiet darkness" by Darkseid. According to the Ray she'd found a cure in religion but Nemesis assumed that it had only taken root in the first place because there was already anger in Mary's heart.

What he saw now only confirmed those suspicions. He didn't know much about Mary's past. He thought it was high time he learn before she released her anger. With the power at her command, she could inflict serious harm upon others...and the world…before she could be brought down.

He didn't have the faith in Shazam that the Marvels did. He'd tolerated Black Adam's rogue efforts after all, when all he'd had to do was pull the plug on Adam's power. He hadn't done that. How far could Mary go before the wizard intervened at long last?

* * *

They teleported back to the Metro Tower. Captain Marvel and Junior assisted the ISA agents in detaining the captured Legionnaires as they were to be temporarily housed before moving on to more secure locations. Nemesis went to the JLU's borrowed offices to report to Sue, and hopefully J'onn, if he'd returned.

Mary headed for the exit. Courtney called after her and jogged to catch up, "What's up? You look like you're headed out?"

Mary weighed her words carefully, "I am. I'm headed to Bailya. I have things I need to talk to Black Adam and Isis about."

"Want some company?" Courtney asked brightly.

Mary's heart ached. Courtney meant well. But she shook her head.

"Sorry Court. Need to talk to them _privately_," Mary insisted, "Tell Freddy I'll be back soon."

"Mary," Mary could hear the hesitation in Courtney's voice, "I know I hurt Billy and I hurt you with that whole thing will Al. But it made me see what is truly important to me. I won't make that kinda mistake again."

Mary hugged Courtney and squeezed her tight, "I know you won't. He's really happy when he's with you. In fact, I've never seen him happier. He was willing to simply step aside and let you be with Al if that was what was going to make you happy. Think about that sometime."

She stepped away, "Be good while I'm gone."

Courtney smirked, "Without you watching over my shoulder? `Course not!"

Mary smiled, "I'll be back before you know it."

She then streaked off. Courtney went back into the tower before she was mobbed by paparazzi. Mary hadn't done a stunt like this in a while. In fact she seemed like she was over it. She idly wondered how Freddy would take the news.


	13. Chapter 13

9 Justice League Shadows

Tessa and Claire struggled in the grip of Goldilocks' hair. It bound their wrists and ankles as well as lifted them by their waists. They'd been free to hurl profanity and threats until Goldilocks got bored and gagged them both. She reported in to the lab's security office. There, Gemini manned the camera controls.

To be honest, neither Tessa nor Claire had given Gemini any thought. Tessa's only real concern out of the entire Brotherhood of Evil was Goldilocks. The nutcase was still convinced that Sir Justin was "her knight in shining armor" and she was his "fair maiden". The last comment Tessa had been allowed to make was that Goldilocks' brains were scrambling over the fact that Justin was the Shining Knight.

Goldilocks' hair, like her sister Godiva's, was magically imbued. This meant it could not only stretch and grow at leisure but it was also prehensile and took on a life of its own. It could also lift and carry objects several times Goldilocks' own weight while not imposing any burden on her at all.

Therefore she easily toted her twin prisoners through the corridors of STAR Labs until she reached the security office. Gemini smiled as Goldilocks entered. She probably counted as the lunatic's only friend amongst the Brotherhood.

"I see you found them," Gemini said with some amusement. She was a second generation member of the Brotherhood. Her mother, Madame Rouge, had been a founding member alongside the Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Rouge had retired into obscurity after the fall of the Doom Patrol but the Brain had eagerly recruited her daughter upon learning the offspring possessed the same elasticity powers of her mother. They rivaled those of Plastic Man and the Elongated Man as well.

"Right where you said they'd be," Goldilocks laughed.

"Can you lift their duffels and backpacks off of them?" Gemini asked, "I'm willing to wager they contain the items the Brain is ransacking this facility for."

Goldilocks pinned Tessa and Claire against the office wall. Strands of hair kept their wrists and ankles bound while other tendrils unlatched the clips binding the straps of their accoutrements to them. She drew them in and sat them on a desk.

Gemini concluded her conversation with the Brain and deactivated her wrist comm. She turned to face Goldilocks. Of course, given Gemini's powers, this meant her neck twisted around while her body faced the monitors.

"The Brain and Mallah are on their way. They're bringing Mammoth and Shimmer as well. She can create bonds so you'll be free to go," Gemini relayed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Goldilocks snorted, "The faux redhead and I have unfinished business."

"No, you don't," Gemini said icily, "The Brain already has issues with you because you and Elephant Man left the Brotherhood. If you're going to regain his trust you'll have to do as he instructs."

Goldilocks' eyes smoldered, "This usurper has come between me and my fair prince. She must pay!"

"Shimmer will see that she does," Gemini reassured her.

"Does what?" Shimmer asked as she stepped into the office. Mammoth ducked so that he could clear the doorway. Of course, his massive frame also required him to angle himself since his broad shoulders wouldn't fit the doorframe either. The Brain rolled in followed by the doting Mallah.

"Do you have it?" Brain immediately asked.

"We'll see," Gemini replied. Her arm stretched and delivered the bags to the Brain.

"Open them, Mallah!" he cried, "Open them!"

The ape dutifully complied. He lifted different storage containers up and the Brain's synthetic eyes scanned them.

"At last!" he cried victoriously, "We have them!"

The Brain rotated his post-like chassis, "Shimmer, bind the good doctors. They are coming with us."

"What!" Goldilocks thundered, "Not _her_! She must be part of the end solution with the others!"

"Spare me your delusional obsessions, my dear," Brain requested, "Dr, Richardson is the primary architect of these fabulous creations. She can save us a great deal of time by revealing the secrets of their engineering."

"What about the other one?" Mallah asked, "Is she coming with us as well?"

The Brain's synthesized voice had a great deal of menace as he chuckled, "Indeed. For if it weren't for Dr. Connelly, we wouldn't have known of this project."

Tessa gave Claire a scathing look and Claire blanched. The Brain resumed his chuckling, "Easy, Doctor. Poor Miss Connelly didn't know. We have taps on all of LexCorp's databases. When you sent her the basic schematics of your wonderful nanoprobes, and asked her to develop AI software and wetware for them, we became instantly aware of your developments and the current level of progress that you've had with them."

Shimmer created shackles for the ladies by converting airborne nitrogen into iron. The Brain wheeled closer to them, "Of course, I know all about the pair of you. Theresa Richardson, your parents live in Queens. You have a brother in Long Island. Another in Metropolis. And yet a third in Manhattan. You are courting Sir Justin, also known as the wretched Shining Knight."

He rolled in front of Claire, "And _you_, Claire Connelly. Or should I say, _Christopher_?"

Shimmer started at that. Mammoth recoiled. Gemini's curiosity perked up and Goldilocks merely smirked.

"You are the paramour of one Michael Jon Carter, known to those present as Booster Gold. You recently finished your transition into womanhood by undergoing Sexual Reassignment Surgery. In fact, I would believe that your newly reconstructed parts are still rather tender." The Brain recited, "The point of this exercise is to inform you that the men you love are on their way. You coming with us serves two functions. Both are practical in their way. You _will_ reveal to us the secrets of your work or you will perish. But before you die, you will serve as living shields insuring our escape."

"If you cooperate fully, not only will _you_ survive but the Shining Knight and Booster Gold will live as well," Brain advised, "I would dwell on that as we begin our extraction."

Tessa's glare could have sliced flesh off of bone, "You're going to kill us anyway. Why should we cooperate?"

"Because Dr. Richardson, _if_ you aid us, your work will insure that future lives are not lost because of our unfamiliarity with your work. We know of your devices' predilection for consuming arterial tissue. While this would be useful in a failsafe environment, it serves no practical function. My comrades and I are interested in modifying the nanoprobes so that they render the victim unconscious for the duration of the nannite's lifespan. Could that be arranged?" Brain inquired.

Tessa glanced towards Claire. Claire ruefully nodded, "It's feasible. Once the software and the engineering of the prototypes are perfected, they could be tailored for any number of functions."

"Excellent!" Brain exclaimed, "Mallah, request a transport."

Brain wheeled in between the women and Mallah came to their side. They vanished in a blue flash. Gemini rolled into action.

"Inform the others the 'final sanction' protocol is being invoked," she ordered. Mammoth and Shimmer hesitated and Gemini snapped at them, "Go! You're in the Brotherhood of Evil now! We don't do things by half measures."

The twins left. Goldilocks turned to face Gemini, "I'll alert Warp."

"Good, because those two blithering idiots can't be separated. Apparently it takes _both_ of them to tell Phobia and Houngan of our plans," Gemini complained.

"Where's Gizmo?" Goldilocks wondered.

"He's wiring the building," Gemini informed her, "He's in the west wing en route to Warp's position right now. You could catch him on your way."

'Righty-O!" Goldilocks said cheerfully.

Gemini had a sneaking suspicion that something was on her mercurial compatriot's mind. There was an ulterior motive at work here. She settled in to watch the security feeds again. If Goldilocks were to do something stupid, Gemini would know about it.

* * *

Before Gemini had taken over STAR Labs' security office, one of the guards had managed to hit the "panic button". That in turn had scrambled the Metropolis Police Special Crimes Unit. Captain Mara Taggard had taken over after Sawyer left for the top slot in Gotham. She had formed a perimeter with her men and women. The officers under her command were slated to merely keep the building secure from outside intervention while the ISA and JLU breached the interior.

Mara chafed under these restrictions. Her people were good. _Damn_ good. Better than any wiseasses the ISA could dredge up.

She was startled when three ISA flagged SUVs pulled up. Nine costumes, two uniformed officers, and two plainclothes women got out of them. Taggard marked the women as being in charge of the ISA group. Curiously enough, only one of them was armed.

The armed woman presented her credentials, "Gwen Cormaugh. I'm the ISA's liaison with the JLU. That also means I'll be taking point between them and you."

Gwen motioned Mr. Terrific closer, "This is Mr. Terrific. He's in charge of our pajama people."

Mara grinned at that descriptor. She also noted that the two uniforms stayed close to their vehicles while the blonde bombshell that had been driving Gwen's SUV cozied right up to Plastic Man. It was easy to see which way _that_ wind blew.

Mara directed her full attention to Mr. Terrific, "So what's your plan?"

"Have you been able to get internal visuals?" Terrific asked.

"Only from exterior vantage points," Taggard admitted, "They have the security system on full defense mode. The place is locked down. There are several small drones patrolling the grounds. There's also a full sized Reaper in the air. It seems to make an orbit every ten minutes or so. In fact, it should be here any minute now."

Suddenly a military style drone flew by. Mara sighed, "It's got eyes on us. From the specs STAR Labs handed over to the Metropolis PD, it also mounts rubber bullet loaded autocannons and two gas grenade launchers with ten rounds apiece."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that in short order," Terrific assured her, "Do you have an interior layout? I did some consulting work with STAR Labs a few years ago. I may have a photographic memory but I only toured a small section of the facilities."

Four T-Spheres suddenly gathered around Mr. Terrific. Mara smirked, "Who're your little friends?"

Mr. Terrific smiled, "These little babies are our ticket in."

* * *

Hourman accepted a bottle of water from Penny and swigged down a Miraclo pill, "Thanks. I'm trying to get dad to revamp the Miraclo from a pill to an injectable or even an oral agent. Until then, I do it the same way he did. Through a pill."

"Wouldn't a pill be an oral agent?" Penny wondered.

Hourman thought about and chuckled, "I guess you're right. Sounds like something Jesse would say to me."

"Jesse?" she inquired.

"My wife," Hourman revealed.

"Mah goodness! Ah didn't even know ya'll were married," Penny admitted.

"Is she 'in the business' too?" Plastic Man asked.

"Yes, like me she's second generation mystery man," Hourman smiled, delighted with his topic, "Of course the term 'man' has to be taken liberally."

"Who were her parents?" Penny wanted to know, "Maybe Ah've heard of them."

"Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle were Jesse's folks. She inherited both of their power sets. She taps into the Speed Force like her dad. Of course, the Flash, both older and younger, does the same. Jesse gets her super strength from her mom," Hourman explained, "Her dad could never explain the strength bit but it was tied into her belt somehow."

"Y'mean like Courtney's Cosmic Convertor Belt?" Penny asked.

"Not quite," Hourman sought the words to adequately explain the concept, "Liberty Belle's belt buckle was cast out of the same bronze that the actual Liberty Bell was forged from. Apparently she was wearing it when the bell was rung accidently by Nazi saboteurs. Something happened and suddenly she was throwing cars around like they were paper. Jesse never showed her mom's strength until she got the belt on and 'rang' the buckle with her knuckles and then suddenly she was a powerhouse in my class."

"I take it the effect wears off?" Plastic Man guessed.

"Not yet," Hourman chuckled, "Which means I lose a lot of wrestling matches and tickle fights. Especially since she can move faster than I can see. The only thing she can't do is fly. Her dad eventually developed that power."

"So, ya'll said Nazis. Does that mean they were part of the Justice Society?" Penny inquired.

"Yes, and like my dad and all the others except Fate and Wildcat, they entered the Ragnarok dimension and stayed there until 80s. Then they got out and rebuilt their lives. Of course, you've probably heard they've recently reinstituted the JSA. They're taking on younger heroes and training them," Hourman described.

"So are Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle part of the revived Justice Society?" Plastic Man wanted to know.

"No," Hourman grew sad, "Johnny got lost in the Speed Force rescuing Jesse from it. Liberty Belle packed up and disappeared. Jesse wouldn't even talk about her for a couple of years. Libby, that's Jesse's mom, showed up one day to explain herself but Jesse wasn't interested. Libby gave her the Liberty Belle belt and we were in for a surprise when Jesse tried it on."

"So why didn't Jesse join you in the Justice League?" Penny wondered.

Hourman grinned, "She joined the JSA. She wanted to pass on what she knew the way her dad taught her how to use her powers."

"But you're in the Justice _League_," Plas pointed out the obvious potential conflict.

"My dad and I discussed it when I took over for him. The JSA was _his_ team. The JLU asked me to take over for dad before the JSA reformed. I'd already committed and I don't shirk my responsibilities or go back on my word," Hourman declared.

"Which Ah'm sure Jesse is happy about," Penny grinned.

"I can only hope," Hourman shared.

"I wonder what's going on with the leadership." Plastic Man mused aloud, "I think I'll go find out."

As Plas stepped away, Obsidian approached. He seemed bemused so Hourman asked what was so funny. Obsidian decided to share.

"Vigilante had his hands full keeping Booster and Sir Justin from charging in there like John Wayne coming over the hill," Obsidian related to them.

"Sounds like something your dad would do," Hourman retorted. Obsidian stiffened.

Penny caught it, "Ya'll don't seem to like that comparison."

"I don't like anything about my father because he was never there. I never knew who he was until I got these freakish powers. The only good thing I ever got from him or my mother was Jenny," Obsidian said bitterly.

"Jenny?" Penny repeated with some confusion. She admittedly knew little about the reclusive Obsidian but it seemed Hourman did.

"My sister. Thanks to our parents she also had freakish powers. But she's lost them despite the fact that her skin is still green," Obsidian stated, "Imagine the looks she gets every time she goes out. How many green skinned people so you think there are running around?"

"Ah couldn't say," Penny admitted.

"Just her!" Obsidian snapped before storming off.

Penny looked mortified but Hourman intervened, "Let it go, Penny. Todd's guardian abused him as a kid, and like he said, he never knew Alan Scott was his father until after he and Jenny reunited as adults and became Obsidian and Jade."

"Alan Scott?" Penny rolled the name around in her mind, "Wasn't he the original Green Lantern?"

"Yeah," Hourman confirmed her guess, "He was given a power ring and a power lantern by an elemental force. Until Hal Jordan joined the Green Lantern Corps, Alan was _the_ Green Lantern. Now there's John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and a million alien Green Lanterns. Alan's with the JSA again. He goes by 'Sentinel' now to avoid confusion."

"But why didn't his kids know about him?" Penny wanted to know.

"Because Alan didn't know about them. He married a woman named Rose. What he didn't realize was she suffered from schizophrenia. She actually became a super villain named Thorn. Rose disappeared for a while, presumably because she was pregnant with Todd and Jenny, and then Thorn appeared. Alan knew it was really Rose but he couldn't reach her," Hourman shared, "Thorn eventually died during one of their encounters. Rose broke through Thorn's madness and whispered a deathbed confession that she'd born Alan children. She died before saying how many or who they were."

Hourman looked uncomfortable as he continued, "He never gave up looking and finally found them because of Jenny's green elemental powers as Jade. Jenny had inherited her powers from Alan's exposure to his power ring and Todd had been given the shadow essence that had comprised Ragnarok. Jenny understood Alan's plight but Todd never has. Nor has he ever forgiven Alan."

"That's terrible," Penny said sadly.

Hourman made decision, "Look, I've got to tell someone this and for some reason I trust you to do the right thing with it. I swore not to tell the League's administration but you don't qualify on that score."

"All right," Penny swallowed, "Shoot."

"Todd's schizophrenic like his mother," Hourman revealed, "He's been prescribed meds but I've watched him over the last few years. It's getting worse and I don't think he's taking his medications. He's been increasingly erratic over the last few months. If he doesn't think anyone's around, he has conversations with shadows in the room."

Penny, to her credit, didn't look like a deer in the headlights. She merely nodded, "Ah know who to talk to."

"Thanks," Hourman said gratefully, "Looks like Plas is waving us over."

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Penny smiled.

* * *

Mr. Terrific had intercepted Obsidian and asked him to fetch Vig, Booster, and Sir Justin. They all arrived at the mobile command truck that the SCU had brought in. Mr. Terrific noted that Hawk and Dove had been paying enough attention to come when needed without being summoned.

"I've got a plan," Terrific announced, "But it's going to unfold in stages. Booster?"

"Yo!" he called out.

"You're taking out the Reaper that's flying around," Terrific said and then admonished him, "Not _yet_! I'll signal you when we're ready for you to move."

"Obsidian, you'll approach the emergency exit. Hawk and Dove will accompany you. They'll deal with the security drones. You'll access the building and get me an opening to insert T-Spheres through. Once they're in position the rest of us will teleport in. From there, we'll deal with Phobia, Houngan, Mammoth, and Shimmer in the south wing. Warp and Gizmo are in the west end of the building. Goldilocks and Gemini are on the loose and unaccounted for. The Brain and Mallah have also dropped out of sight."

His eyes came to rest on Sir Justin and Booster, "And there's still no word on Doctors Richardson and Connelly."

"I swear upon all that is holy, if they have harmed the merest hair on Lady Tessa's head, I shall draw blood on this day," Sir Justin vowed.

"You and your sword will find themselves cooling their heels out here if you even so much as make a move on someone's life," Mr. Terrific sternly warned, "Do you understand?"

Sir Justin scowled. Terrific pressed him, "If I don't have your word that you'll take prisoners, I won't let you go in. Do I have it?"

Sir Justin wrestled with that one before conceding, "Aye, you have it."

"Good," Mr. Terrific was relieved, "Then let's start moving out."


	14. Chapter 14

10 Justice League Shadows

Batman carefully studied his cell. His utility belt had been removed, probably with great pain, and he found that all of his usual back up tools had been discovered as well. This wasn't surprising since there was a full body scanner inside the detention wing.

He knew that there were no internal locks. Everything was controlled from the outside. The panels accessing the wiring to the locks were electrified. He also knew that there weren't visual scanners inside the cell; infrared sensors tracked his every movement. There were also audio detectors built into the ceiling. A vent in the same ceiling may have looked promising but he knew it hid a pump that could funnel anesthetic gas into the room.

Batman knew all of these things because he himself had designed these very same cells. They were identical to those that had once been in the Hall of Justice. The JLU's Brooklyn base of operations had been vaporized by the Blackhawk Squadron's antimatter bombs. The entire property was now a hole that had been filled in by the East River.

If Waller had thought the he had not known of the bombs and the secret "failsafe" agenda of the Blackhawk Squadron, she had another thing coming. Years of planning and zoning amendments had been wasted because the United Nations insisted upon having weapons capable of wiping out the JLU sit on their property.

At least the Justice League hadn't taken possession of their Gotham City based auxiliary headquarters. Of course, they hadn't because the Legion of Doom had beaten them to it. He wasn't certain who the greater menace was. The League or the Legion?

Under his present circumstances, he assumed it would have to be the Legion. But if the JLU did reclaim this base and use it as their primary headquarters, then he would have to sabotage it in such a way they had to vacate it and never return. He'd made his position very clear to the Justice League. They weren't welcome in _his_ city.

Batman suddenly realized that his vision was beginning to blur. Running a self check, he noted that there was tangy taste in his mouth. That meant that the Legion was pumping knockout gas into his cell. He had to get out now! Before they came for him.

He tried to rip the access panel off of the wiring shroud. His gloves were insulted so he should have been protected. It seemed, though, that someone had taken this into account and ramped the voltage up to its maximum yield. Batman was jolted so hard he flew across the room and collapsed onto the floor. He gasped for air only to take in more of the gas. The room began to swirl and then it grew dark.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," he dimly heard Luthor's smug voice, "I know you can hear me so don't bother pretending, Batman. Or should I call you _Bruce_?"

Batman cringed inside. So, they'd cracked the secrets of the library computer. He'd argued long ago against keeping any kind of personnel records but Waller had insisted and that idiot Clark had gone along with it. Even Diana had been persuaded by his wholesomeness.

Batman looked up. He didn't say a word. They hadn't pulled back his cowl so what did they really know?

"Accessing those files explained a lot," Luthor chuckled, "Like why Lois chose that fop Kent over me. She must have known that the insipid oaf was really her beloved Man of Steel."

Batman noted that Luthor was almost as derisive towards Clark has he was towards the Farmer John. Luthor saw that the Dark Knight still wasn't betraying anything, "Of course, Hugo Strange knew the truth. He knew and tried to sell the secret only no one believed him and therefore he had no market."

Luthor smiled victoriously, "I decided to call upon the good Doctor upon learning the truth. He's looking forward to talking with you. His methodology is a little more invasive now than it was and he has a few anger issues directed at you. I'm sure you'll find out for yourself."

The doors opened and Hugo Strange walked in. He wore a self satisfied smile, "Hello Bruce. Relieved to see me again?"

"I'm going to break you, Strange," Batman promised.

"Now, now," Strange scolded him, "You have a lot of misplaced aggression. We're going to explore that together and then we're going to redirect it into healthy avenues of expression."

"I'll just leave you to it then, Doctor," Luthor said with a smarmy smile.

* * *

"Get down!" Barbara Gordon pulled Patrolman Simmons off of his feet and behind an abandoned car. She peered around the fender. The GCPD helicopter on patrol today came hovering overhead. Livewire began unleashing electrical blasts at it. Several scored and the engines began to whine.

Barbara pulled her radio off of her belt, "Aerial One, withdraw at once!"

"_But Lieutenant, there are people on the Macy's roof!_" the beleaguered pilot called back.

"And _we_ will get them to safety," Barbara angrily informed him, "You've got five, maybe ten, minutes before your engines fail altogether. Do us all a favor and crash at the airfield."

The pilot chuckled. She obviously knew her aircraft was in jeopardy as well, "_All right. It's your call. We'll limp out of here._"

"Harvey?" Barbara called out. Not seeing her bellicose partner, which was amazing because of his girth, she started to call for him on the radio when Bullock heaved himself over to her position.

"What Lootenant?" Harvey asked irreverently. A year ago, he'd outranked her, but now she was his superior.

"Get a few of the others and start laying down suppressive fire. There are more people trapped in Macy's. I'll take a couple of patrolmen and get them out," Barbara ordered.

"We ain't equipped to fight a war," Harvey reminded her, "We have pistols against super freaks."

He lowered his voice so only she could hear him, "I know you used to run with this crowd but you ain't Batgirl no more."

Barbara gave him a warm smile, "Nice to know you care, Harve."

Harvey waved it aside, "I'm just sayin', you ain't the Batbrat no more. You ain't got that edge anymore."

Her smile became a smirk, "But I have a whole new edge now."

A thunderous crash filled the air followed by a roar. Harvey looked around, "What the hell?"

Barbara considered the possibilities, "I'd say someone just challenged Blockbuster. Which means either Batman finally arrived or the Justice League is now on the scene."

"Speakin' of the Bat, where is your ex anyway?" Harvey lamented, "The one time I want him to show and he pulls a disappearing act."

Barbara sighed, "The story of our very brief marriage. He's never there when I need him. I suppose some stereotypes can't be outlived."

"Yeah well, Wayne was never good enough for ya," Harvey opined.

Barbara's smile turned warm again, "Thanks. Now about that cover fire?"

"Yer certifiable, y'know?" Harvey asked.

"You can put me in Arkham when this over," Barbara advised.

"I'd rather make ya the Commish," Harvey suddenly blurted, "Not that I got anything against Sawyer but this ain't flamin' Metropolis. The sooner she gets that through her head the better off we'll all be."

Barbara hesitated. Maggie Sawyer was her direct superior just as Batman had been at one time. Like Batman, Maggie did things that Barbara vehemently disagreed with. However, she'd always toed the party line.

"Give Sawyer time. She's a good cop. She'll come around," Barbara insisted.

"You might want to ask yourself sometime why your kneejerk reaction is always to defend yer boss," Harvey said and then slinked off as best as he could to gather up a fire team.

Barbara sighed and turned to Simmons and Garaldi, "Okay, ready to be heroes?"

They both eagerly nodded. Barbara felt a pang of guilt. They both had stars in their eyes. She'd faced foes they couldn't comprehend so the luster of being a "hero" was long gone. She'd stared down the gullet of insanity and survived…if just barely. The sad part was, her mentor and husband had been the craziest of them.

She knew Bruce's secret. There was no Bruce Wayne. He was literally Batman and Bruce Wayne was the disguise. His mental voice even referred to himself as "Batman". The man she had loved was an illusion. It had been a damned good illusion, but it still hadn't been real and when it came time to have depth, it shattered.

"When Detective Bullock and his squad open fire, we'll head for Macy's entrance. There are people on the roof. Presumably there are people scattered throughout the store. I'll head for the security office and make a general announcement for everyone to gather in the main lobby. You two will be ready to receive them there," Barbara explained.

"But how will we get them out?" Simmons asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"Garibaldi, you'll lead the group out. Simmons, you'll bring up the middle and I'll have the rear. We'll just walk them out while our fellow officers keep the bad guys busy," Barbara described her plan, "When you think about it, _they_ have the dangerous job."

"They're gonna stampede," Simmons predicted.

"Did you, or did you not, take instruction on how to manage a crowd?" Barbara asked archly.

"Yes Lieutenant, I did," Simmons answered parade ground style.

"Then I suggest you remember what you learned and make damn sure the crowd stays in control," Barbara warned.

"Yes, ma'am," Simmons said crisply.

"Ready to go when you are, Lieutenant," Garibaldi assured her. He cast a sidelong glance Simmons way, "Right?"

"Sure thing!" Simmons enthused, visions of medals and ticker tape parades dancing in his eyes.

"_Lootenant! The Commish is coming to ya!_" Harvey's voice crackled over Barbara's radio.

Gordon looked about and saw a prisoner transport bus rolling in. The barricades were opening to let it through and it rolled forward of her present position.

Sawyer was the first off of the bus but then the Justice League team emptied out. Livewire and Blackrock began holding hands out towards the immobile bus. Sawyer dragged the driver off just as Blackrock's power stone emitted a blast and Livewire unleashed a second torrent of electricity.

The front end of the bus caved in and the sparks from the electricity ignited the broke fuel lines. The bus exploded in a massive fireball. The concussive wave from the blast shattered storefront windows and knocked Sawyer and her driver off of their feet.

Barbara took Simmons and Garibaldi and surged forward to retrieve the Commissioner and the county corrections driver. Zatanna and the others had crouched when the Legionnaires began their assault. They rose to their feet and began to move forward to interpose themselves between the Legion and the police.

* * *

At the other end of the partition, Steel had slammed into Blockbuster. He swung his hammer, once and then twice. Blockbuster caught the third blow and yanked the hammer out of Steel's hands. Tossing the hammer aside, Blockbuster decided to release all of his mounting fury on Steel.

As Steel recalled, Blockbuster was the result of a chemistry experiment gone awry. All of his "flight or fight" responses had not only been permanently triggered but they had also been elevated to heretofore unknown extremes. The chemicals had also produced an unexpected growth of muscular tissue. The closest thing to literature to it was in comic books where a scientist had been bombarded with gamma rays and became a hulking creature every time he became angry.

The problem with Blockbuster was that he was real and not a comic book character. Second, he was _always_ angry. Even when he appeared to be passive, he was a simmering stewpot of barely controlled rage. When provoked, he became a mythical berserker and ran rampant through whatever enclosure or environment he was in and hopefully no one got killed as a result.

Steel bashed Blockbuster in the face. It was his mightiest blow. His strength was augmented by his armor and theoretically it made him Blockbuster's equal. However, Blockbuster's reaction caused Steel to doubt that.

Blockbuster merely grunted and threw his own punch. Steel barely blocked and punched Blockbuster with his free hand. Now the behemoth was getting even angrier. He threw one punch after another. Steel couldn't keep up so he ignited his boot jets.

Blockbuster roared his displeasure. Steel let loose with his proton blasters. Again, Blockbuster merely grunted. The distorted man reached into the ground, fingers pushing into the blacktop, and he lifted a chunk of road. He threw it at Steel.

Steel was caught and he knew it. If he didn't take the blow, the clump would fly into the crowds behind him. If he took it, it would knock him into Blockbuster's reach. He decided it was better to risk Blockbuster's grasp than endanger the crowd.

The clump of dirt, pipes, and blacktop struck Steel and drove him towards the ground. He boosted his jets' output and started to climb but it was too late! Blockbuster moved even faster than Steel had thought possible. He grabbed a hold of Steel's ankles and began to bash him into the ground like a large sack full of armor.

Steel was bashed around for several minutes and then Blockbuster lifted him by an arm and began to punch Steel's helmeted face. The armor protected him but the sheer force of the blows was making him insensate.

Once Steel was unresponsive, Blockbuster gripped him in a massive bear hug and began to squeeze. Steel cried out as the pressure grew. His armor began crumpling under the pressure and he knew it was only a matter of moments before he was crushed.

* * *

Aztek confronted Volcana. He came swooping in, blasting away with magenta beams of energy from his gauntlets. Volcana replied with a billowing wave of fire that engulfed Aztek. While his mystic armor protected him from the flames themselves, he soon discovered that there was no free oxygen to breathe. He started to pass out and thrust himself up towards where he thought the sky should be. Only…the flames simply followed, cutting off his avenue of escape. He began to slip away and wondered if his armor would continue to protect him if he passed out.

* * *

Fire unleashed wave after wave of green fire at the Psycho Pirate. He ducked and covered, draping his cape over him for protection. When she relented, he stood up and made a face. What he hadn't anticipated was that the Medusa Mask didn't work on Fire in her plasma form.

Changing his game plan, he altered his facial expression and soon the cops were shooting at Fire and trying to break loose a hydrant cap to douse her. The crowd went nuts as the Psycho Pirate egged them on. She had no choice but to withdraw.

* * *

The Reverse Flash was the first to move. Zatanna barely had time to erect a protection spell. Zoom raced around her punching at the air. But that's all he connected with. He stopped in his tracks for a second. He suddenly got an evil look on his face and began to spin.

He raced around in a circle again but this time he wasn't lashing out at her. She was curious as to what he was doing. When she figured it out, it was far, far too late.

Zoom had created a funnel that was pulling the air out of the center and creating a near vacuum. Zatanna was already light headed when she realized what was afoot. She tried to speak but her oxygen starved lungs couldn't manage to produce the words. She finally passed out but was kept aloft by the vortex. She floated harmlessly in the air for several minutes before Zoom decelerated and dropped her to the ground.

* * *

Blackrock blasted away at Ice. She created barrier after barrier but his power stone simply obliterated them. His last effort lanced a beam that carved its way through the ice dams and struck Ice. She fainted and Blackrock, sensing that no more obstacles were appearing approached Ice. He studied her for a moment and then decided to permanently deal with her.

* * *

Spencer Hawk engaged Dr. Light. Dr. Light combated the renegade Green Lantern with yellow light but his attacks were intensifying. Seeing he couldn't get at her directly, he began flinging cars at her. She repulsed them with her photon blasts but that left her vulnerable to a well placed strike with a construct. Spencer Hawk enveloped her in a bubble and took off out to sea. If he had his way she'd never even wash up to shore.

* * *

Cheetah was all over Vixen. The mutated woman had a ferocity that Vixen couldn't match. Soon blood began to be drawn and Mari realized this contest was to the death. Sensing that Vixen was desperate to touch her totem around her neck, Cheetah denied her access to it. And then she went for Vixen's throat.

* * *

Multiplex divided fourscore. The Atom used his size changing abilities to ambush several duplicates but there were just too damn many of them. The duplicates converged on him and he couldn't shrink or risk being stepped on. They began to beat him into the ground. Finally, out of desperation, the Atom shrunk. Out of sight and out of reach. The question was, could he return?

* * *

Apache Chief grunted as radiation blasts deflected off of his chest. Atomic Skull chuckled as he gave up, "I heard about your density altering tricks. Atom Smasher could say the same when he was fighting for the _right_ side."

"The cause of evil is never the right side," Apache Chief retorted.

"Spare me, Chief," Atomic Skull scornfully demanded, "Let's see how strong you actually are."

"Gladly," Apache Chief agreed.

Atomic Skull came at him and grabbed hold of Apache Chief's arms. The Native American smiled and began to wrestle with the flaming skulled Legionnaire. He was surprised though when Atomic Skull drove his knee into Apache Chief's groin. With his density densely packed, the blow was lessened but Atomic Skull's super strength negated that advantage.

Atomic Skull threw a right cross which staggered the JLer. This was followed by two blows to the abdomen. Another right and Apache Chief started to go down. Atomic Skull boxed his ears, which nearly drove Apache Chief over the brink. The last right cross knocked out the JLer.

"Too bad, Chief. You almost stood a chance," Atomic Skull's hands began to glow, "Now let's see how your density does when you're out cold."

* * *

Black Vulcan unleashed stream after stream of electricity but it was just swallowed up by the inky black void threatening to consume him. Even the luminous bursts barely registered in the dark. Meanwhile, the Shade stood by while the blackness issued forth from his cane.

"Just try and relax. It'll only hurt _forever_," the Shade laughed as the darkness swallowed up Black Vulcan.

"Not a bad day's work," Shade chuckled.

* * *

Samurai struggled to evade the gaping maw before him. The Key had created some kind of interdimensional portal before him and now it threatened to suck him in. Apparently the force ripping open the dimensional folds expended itself since the portal closed. Samurai barely had time to recover when another portal opened…directly _beneath_ him. He disappeared with the slightest cry.

The Key simply wore a self satisfied smirk.

* * *

Sawyer swore as she saw that even with the JLers intervention that still left several Legionnaires near Macy's entrance. The Commissioner turned to Barbara, "You don't have to do this."

Barbara gave her an incredulous look, "Yes, I do. I swore an oath. Harvey will be running the distraction. Those not engaged with the Justice League will be too busy to deal with my band of merry men."

"I know Livewire. She'll strike at anything that moves," Sawyer related her experience, "What makes you so sure about the others?"

"At their heart, Gentleman Ghost, Ragdoll, Shadow Thief and Catman aren't fighters. They're simply gloried thieves. Catman and Ragdoll will head for cover when the shooting starts. The Gentleman Ghost and Shadow Thief are intangible so they'll just ignore everyone and everything, happy that they're untouchable." Barbara described her adversaries, "Queen Bee is an alien. She's only helping the Legion because she's also an exile and wants help to get her throne back. I can only assume Luthor made such a deal. Killer Frost is the real threat."

"How so?" Sawyer asked.

"Killer Frost is brilliant and obsessed. She wants revenge on the world. She's also observant enough; she may spot my group moving in and out. It's a gamble we have to take," Barbara decided.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?" Sawyer asked.

Barbara grinned, "You'd want my badge back if I said 'yes'."

Sawyer shared her grin, "I suppose you're right. "Good luck, Lt. Gordon. Whatever happens to you you're about to make the force very proud."

"I'll just settle for pulling this off," Barbara said ruefully, "Can you call Detective Bullock and give the word? He's less likely to balk if the order comes from you."

"Very well," Sawyer pulled her radio free and a moment later, the wheels were set in motion.


	15. Chapter 15

10 Justice League Shadows

KGBeast kicked the Flash's legs out from underneath him. He then leveled his gun hand at him and the rotary cannon that made up his left hand began to fire. Flash rolled away but that was slow going so as soon as he could get his hands and feet underneath him he darted off. Racing in an arc behind Two Face, he simply accelerated while KGBeast widened his sweep and started shooting at Two Face.

Two Face was livid as he fired a couple of rounds off at KGBeast, "_Him_! You idiot! Not _us_!"

KGBeast idly wondered if the "_us_" referred to Two Face's multiple personalities or the Legion. Two Face was comprised of _three_ personalities despite his sobriquet. There was the dominant "Big Bad Harve", the subordinate Harvey Dent, and then the elusive "Judge".

The Judge acted as judge, jury, and executioner of criminals. Of which Two Face was his chief target. The Judge had only been seen once but everyone feared his return.

"Where did he go?" KGBeast shouted. His hearing was pretty much shot because of his cannon hand.

"He headed into the stands," Two Face explained.

"Good," KGBeast's Russian accent thickened as he stalked off towards to the right field bleachers, "Here little Flashy Flash."

* * *

Kestrel dove at Ulla despite the Atlantean's position. Ulla was mere meters above the ground. Kestrel approximated that she was roughly two meters, which would translate into the American's wretched seven feet. Certain she could always pull up, or even tackle the insipid Little Mermaid, she committed to the tack.

It wasn't until she was nearly in striking distance she realized that despite Ulla's seeming oblivious nature, she'd lured Kestrel into a neat little trap. While Kestrel dove, Ulla lowered herself ever closer to the ground as she flew over the baseball park's outfield. Kestrel angled her wings to catch the air and lift her.

Ulla's hand flew out faster than Kestrel had dreamt possible and caught the Thanagarian's. Ulla spun and threw Kestrel with all of her might. Kestrel slammed into the turf below.

Kestrel actually plowed into the field. She groped about, trying to find her lost sword. She felt steel fingers grip her shoulder and roll her over.

Kestrel was too stunned to properly resist. Her body felt like putty. She did manage an inarticulate cry has Ulla lifted off her mask. The ISA had confiscated her "original" Justice Lords' helmet bequeathed her by Luthor. It was styled after Thanagarians' military helmets. Having viewed tapes of "Hawkgirl's" original helmet, Danya Helstrom had fashioned a helmet in that vein.

"Nice helmet," Ulla commented, "New for you, yes?"

Exposed, Kestrel's emotions were laid bare to see. She spat at Ulla. Ulla shook her head.

"Wrong answer," she advised and then hammered Kestrel with a super strength powered right cross.

Ulla rose to her feet and gazed about. Two Face was near…what did they call it…first base? There looked to be a body behind him. It was probably too late for that poor soul.

Copperhead was wrapped around Catwoman near the, watchimacallit, pitching mound? The Huntress was down and Killer Croc loomed over her. His pants appeared to be bulging from more than muscles. Copperhead had wrapped Catwoman up. She didn't look like she'd last much longer.

Batwoman was facing down the Chicago PD, including Margo. _That_ wasn't going to go over well. It had to be the fault of that wretched little man in the big hat. What was he called? The Mad Hatter, like the book? She'd seen Tim Burton's movie and had found Johnny Depp to be rather interesting in the part. She'd liked Burton's interpretation of "Underland/Wonderland". She could already tell this creep was no Johnny Depp if he was making Margo hold a gun to herself.

Black Canary was on her knees, clutching her throat, and obviously in distress. Nightwing was rising. He was still on guard and ready for anything even though Green Arrow appeared to have the drop on Darkwing. "Appeared to" was the key part of that sentence. Green Arrow had sworn to never take a life. Would he really unleash a lethal arrow at a foe? Even one as deadly as Darkwing?

Ulla chose to assist Catwoman. The Huntress was rarely defenseless. She was at her most dangerous when she appeared to be the most vulnerable.

* * *

"Ready for some sugar, baby?" Copperhead hissed.

Although she was getting crushed, Catwoman managed to level a retort Copperhead's way; "The only way you'll have me is if I'm dead. So I hope you like screwing a corpse."

Copperhead chuckled, "I'll take any way I can get it. In fact, I…_urk_!"

Copperhead was being strangled by Ulla's two handed grip. He tried slipping out of her grasp but she just squeezed tighter. She pulled his head near her, but kept his face and venom spitting fangs, away from hers.

"_Let go_," she growled.

"_You first_," Copperhead insisted.

Ulla tightened her grip and his air truly was cut off. He knew a JLer wouldn't kill him. But a Global Guardian? Who knew? They served a military organization rather than a world body devoted to "peace".

Plus the Guardians had been the Crimson Queen's pawns. How much of that conditioning remained to this day? As his vision began to tunnel he decided not to risk it.

He unwound from Catwoman's body. He expected Ulla to let go…only she _didn't_! He desperately tried to coil around her but it too little too late. He succumbed and went limp.

Ulla dropped his lifeless form. Catwoman arched an eyebrow, "Is he dead?"

"No," Ulla sighed, "But he'll wish he was when he wakes up."

"Good enough," Catwoman grunted as she rose to her feet, "Now, who's in need?"

"Everyone," Ulla said sourly, "Dick and Green Arrow have Darkwing at bay right now. Huntress is down and I think Killer Croc wants to go down on her. And then there's Batwoman…"

Catwoman looked around, "And there's no sign of the Flash. Okay, _I'll_ help Batwoman. You bail out Nightwing and Green Arrow if they need it."

"But the Huntress…?" Ulla was somewhat frantic.

"The situation is under control," Catwoman declared, "Look for yourself."

Ulla did and was rather startled.

* * *

The Question's unseen eyes blinked a few times. His aching chest reminded him that he'd been shot. Knowing Batwoman's principle foes were the mob, he'd worn body armor under his shirt. Huntress hadn't noticed but she'd been preoccupied with sticking it to Nightwing.

Question wondered why she'd felt the need. She and Nightwing briefly had a torrid affair before she'd met the Question. But it was well and truly over by then. In fact, she'd even openly slept with Green Arrow's ex-partner, Speedy; to prove to Nightwing their days were over.

Helena had shown just a hint of guilt as she relayed the tale to Question. He'd merely chuckled and said he'd understood. She'd happily seemed to forget about it after that.

But now, reunited with Nightwing again, it seemed a few old ghosts had surfaced. Nightwing seemed rather oblivious to it. Question knew he wasn't. Batman's prized pupil was far too sharp for that. But Nightwing was happily involved with the Little Mermaid.

Question could help but groan at Ulla's nom de guerre. He knew Hans Christian Andersen was a fixture on her native land, but please… He had to stifle a groan every time her code name was brought up. He knew Huntress felt the same way.

He couldn't hear much fighting going on. That was either good…or very, very bad. He dared lift his head and saw that Two Face's back was to him. Two Face seemed wrapped up in whatever the Mad Hatter was doing.

Then he saw his precious Helena… That bastard Croc not only had her on the ground but he was unbuckling his belt and working his fly. Only knowing that the sonuvabitch had to pay, Question went into action.

He sprang up and grabbed hold of Two Face's shoulder and spun the Legionnaire around. Question twisted Two Face's left wrist and slipped the pistol out of his hand. He placed the barrel of his appropriated pistol in Two Face's right shoulder and fired.

Twig Face dropped his other pistol and screamed as he went down on one knee. Question aimed his pistol at Two Face's marred and divided visage. He slid the remaining pistol away from Two Face with his foot.

When he had drug it far out of reach, he pocketed one Colt .45 and picked up the other one. Two Face's obsession with duality and twins worked against him now since the magazines for each pistol worked in the other. He ejected the magazine from his recently captured pistol and pocketed that as well. Racking the slide, he ejected the round in the gun's chamber. He then levered the slide release and separated the slide from the frame. Tossing each one in opposite directions, he fished the remaining pistol out of his coat pocket.

"I'm willing to bet you still have at least two remaining magazines, so in order to keep you from reassembling the other pistol…" Question began and then he shot Two Face in the leg.

Two Face cried out but recovered rather quickly and glowered at Question. The JLer shrugged, "I advise you stay out of my way."

Question then marched up to Croc and shot him in the leg. Killer Croc cried out as one leg was blown out from underneath him. He struggled to stand again and this time Question shot the other leg. Croc used his arms and began to crawl towards the Question.

Q shot each arm and then aimed at Croc's head, "Try me."

Killer Croc hoisted himself onto his feet and Question emptied the magazine's last two bullets into Croc's chest. The shots weren't aimed at any vital organs but they did serve to put Croc on his back and keep him there.

Question ejected the empty magazine and slid a new one in place. He released the slide and it slid forward to chamber a round. Safing the gun, he knelt next to Huntress.

Gently nudging her, he spoke softly; "Huntress…are you all right?"

He repeated this and then he noticed a shift in her breathing. It was so subtle, that anyone that wasn't intimate with her wouldn't notice, but he scrambled back. She came up with a war cry, swinging a punch.

Startled that she'd missed, she blinked and looked around. She saw the Question standing near, but not _too_ near, and her eyes went wide.

"Q?" she almost whispered, "You're alive?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"You fricking bastard!" she cried out as she got to her feet, "You're _alive_!"

He couldn't decide if she was pleased by this fact or not, "Obviously."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself into his chest, "You _are_ alive. You're also rather stiff…like a…"

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and peeked underneath, "You sneaky mother…! You're wearing a bulletproof vest!"

"I thought it appropriate," he deferred her admiration.

"Why didn't you tell me, you useless sack of shit?" she demanded.

"I thought you'd notice," he gamely replied, "It wasn't like I was hiding it."

She smiled, "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"I think Batwoman needs our help," Question suddenly said.

"What about the crew cornering Darkwing?" Huntress wondered.

"Ulla is well on her way to assisting them. And besides, does it really take four people to apprehend one man?" Question said ruefully.

"Depends on the man," Huntress mused, "Why're you so worried about Batwoman all of a sudden?"

"Because the Mad Hatter has confronted her with several elements of the CPD…including Margo," Question explained.

"Oh shit!" Huntress yelped.

"That's probably just how Batwoman feels," Question agreed, "Catwoman is moving into position to help but Selina will be spotted well before she can do anything useful."

Huntress turned around and saw what he meant, "Same is true for us, Q."

"Not if we take to the stands and came at the Hatter from behind," Question suggested.

"You've always been a sneaky bastard, Q. It's one of the things I love about you," Huntress remarked, "But seriously, next time tell me you're wearing body armor."

"I make no promises," Question said as they moved towards an entrance into the stands.

"And I make no promises I won't knock you on your ass the next time you give me a heart attack," Huntress warned.

"Fair enough," he replied.

* * *

Darkwing suddenly vaulted forward and Green Arrow fired. Darkwing went to catch the arrow but realized, at the last second, that the arrow wasn't aimed at his heart as he thought. The arrowhead plunged deep just under his right clavicle and only stopped when it ran headlong into the shoulder blade. He didn't stop moving though and drove the heel of his left hand into Green Arrow's nose. The Emerald Archer knew enough to tip his head so that the tip of his nasal bones weren't driven into his frontal lobes.

Green Arrow still staggered back though. His nose had been mashes and a histamine reaction raged as his nose ran and his eyes watered. He knew he couldn't mount an adequate defense, especially if this guy had taken Dinah.

Nightwing intervened then. A slide tackle put Darkwing on the ground. The assassin tried to roll free and ended pushing the shaft extending pout of his chest in varied direction, widening the wound and causing it to bleed even more. Darkwing quickly scampered to his feet and ran away…and right into Ulla.

She leveled him with a right cross. Darkwing's head was nearly torn off. As he lay helpless on the ground he wondered how a mere woman had gotten so strong.

Ulla lifted him with her left. Reaching across his chest with her right, she took hold of the arrow's shaft. She began to rotate it.

Darkwing's eyes watered and he whimpered a little but he refused to give this _thing_ masquerading as a woman the satisfaction of his crying out. Green Arrow started towards them but Nightwing intercepted him.

"My responsibility. Why don't you check on Black Canary?" Nightwing suggested.

Green Arrow gave him a loathing glare but went to check on his girlfriend. Nightwing came to Ulla and Darkwing's side, "This doesn't have to happen. Tell us where the Legion of Doom is hiding and it'll all go away."

"Never!" Darkwing shrieked, "The Master will save me and all of you infidels will die cursing my name!"

"Infidels? Master?" Ulla wondered, "Is he an Islamic follower of Darkseid?"

"Somehow I don't think the universe is big enough for Allah _and_ Darkseid," Nightwing commented, "Ra's al Ghul is also known as 'the Master' and his followers call outsiders 'infidels'. Rumor has it our dearly beloved Darkwing here is a product of the League of Assassins. They serve Ra's al Ghul's League of Shadows."

"You'll get nothing from me!" Darkwing cried hysterically, "Nothing!"

Nightwing grimaced, "Just put him out of his misery."

Ulla applied pressure on a nerve cluster in Darkwing's neck and his head jerked to one side and then fell limp. Nightwing grinned, "Handy."

Ulla smirked, "You can learn some interesting things from Black Adam and Galatea if you have an open mind."

"Do I detect a reprimand?" Nightwing asked.

"Tea has stayed in touch. I know how she's being received by the League," Ulla said.

"Well, she's…" Nightwing began to protest.

Ulla held up a hand to ward of his statement, whatever it was, "Do you realize that you only went to her wedding was because you were a part of it?"

Nightwing recoiled as she pressed on, "_All_ of the Global Guardians were there. Even Black Adam and Isis. Hell, even _Solomon Grundy_ was there. And how many JLers attended? Besides those that were in the ceremony, I mean."

Nightwing began to squirm and she softened her tone, "She needs encouragement. Unlike with the Global Guardians, she doesn't feel comfortable with the League."

"There's a reason," Nightwing countered, "She never tried to kill anyone in the Global Guardians. She's tried to kill most of the Justice League at one time or another. She felt comfortable with the Guardians? She can rejoin them at any time."

"I thought you were different," Ulla said scornfully, "I thought you saw her for what she's become."

"I do see what she's become," Nightwing reassured her, "She's not that same killer she was before. However, she _does_ have a past and I'm not going to forget that."

"I'd finish this now, Grayson, but I think Batwoman needs our help," Ulla fumed.

"What?" Nightwing was confused by the sudden shift of topic. Looking towards the dugouts and the stands beyond, he saw the captive officers of the CPD and Margo down on the field, holding a gun to her head. Meanwhile, the Mad Hatter cackled in delight.

"Oh hell," he muttered.

* * *

"Margo, baby, put the gun down," Batwoman pleaded.

There was no response from Margo. Not a flinch or a twitch. Nor even flicker in her vacant eyes. The Mad Hatter practically tittered.

"It's no use! Her mind is mine!" the Hatter boasted, "But I will make you a bargain."

"What kind of bargain?" Batwoman snapped.

"I'll trade the lives of the Justice League for dear, sweet Margo's," the Mad Hatter offered, "To be fair, I'll even free the rest of the officers gathered here. Now, can it get any fairer?"

"You sadist!" Batwoman snarled, "I'll kill you if you do anything to her."

"Me?" the Mad Hatter squeaked, "It won't be me that does anything. It will be you and your comrades that strike Margo down. Unless of course you agree to my terms."

"I'll make you a counter offer," Batwoman declared, "I can't guarantee how any of the others will react and I don't give a shit about the CPD. I'll give myself up in exchange for Margo's freedom."

The Mad Hatter pondered it and then nodded, "Deal."

"What happens now?" Batwoman asked.

"Now you raise your hands and wait," the Hatter instructed.

"For what?" Batwoman asked as he raised her hands in surrender.

"Merely this," the Mad Hatter responded.

Margo swung her gun out and emptied all fourteen rounds that its magazine held into Batwoman. The Mad Hatter giggled, "A deal is a deal."

Margo's eyes suddenly came to life and she stared questioningly at her gun. It was obviously empty. The slide was locked back and it felt lighter. She began to search out what she'd apparently fired at. That's when she saw Batwoman lying on the ground.

Margo dropped her pistol and ran to Batwoman and dropped onto her knees. She desperately searched for a pulse. There were no obvious wounds but lead bullets lay strewn about. Margo had never had the opportunity to examine Batwoman's uniform up close so she was surprised when she had difficulty finding a pulse.

She laid her head on Batwoman's chest. There was a faint heartbeat but it sounded muffled somehow. She thought she'd check if Sonia was breathing by going to the source. She lowered her cheek to Batwoman's mouth. And almost jumped out of her skin when Batwoman licked it.

"Don't react, babe," Batwoman instructed, "If he thinks I'm dead he won't be watching me."

Margo desperately wanted to respond and tell Sonia what a little shit she was for making her think Batwoman was dead. She could also see the validity of the plan. She rested back on her haunches and took an appraising look around. She knew almost every face assembled here.

She noted the chips adhered to their foreheads and reached for hers. Not surprisingly, there was one there as well. She plucked it off and cast it aside.

She turned to face the Hatter, "You _know_ I'm not going to let you get away with this."

The Mad Hatter was still gleeful, "Detective Collins, she made a bargain. Her life for yours. It was a legitimate and fair transaction."

"Lives aren't mean to be bargained with," Margo lectured. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Catwoman's approach.

The Hatter turned sharply, "Ah, ah, little Cheshire. You chose the wrong moment to reappear."

"Are you still tripping out in Wonderland, Jervis?" Catwoman asked scornfully.

"Indeed!" he happily confirmed, "And now that my compatriots have fallen, I believe it's time for Chicago's finest to have their way."

All of the assembled officers drew their weapons and started leaping onto the field. The Mad Hatter began to clap his hands, "What do you say to a little game of cat and mouse?"


	16. Chapter 16

10 Justice League Shadows

Hawk and Dove marched to the STAR Labs emergency exit. Four external security drones zoomed into place between them and the building. They floated in the air, possessing two stubby protrusions underneath them, presumably for propulsion. And they possessed two "arms" with energy blasters instead of "hands". A bubble-like lump atop the structures mounted a red orb. This had a darker epicenter that tracked the brothers' every movement.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hawk?" Dove mused.

"Yeah, smash the red eye," Hawk growled.

"Simply, if not elegantly, put," Dove allowed.

"Get `em!" Hawk shouted and leapt at the drones. They began firing as fast as their photon blasters could cycle. Since a photon was merely a tightly packed light burst, it struck like a hammer but didn't have the cutting power of a laser. Hawk simply bulled his way through the blaster fire.

Dove's approach was much more graceful. He was rather acrobatic. The blaster fire never hit him. He simply evaded the targeted area. Soon, three of the drones were dedicated to stopping him while that left one hammering away at Hawk.

"Hurry up and put it down already!" Dove called out to his brother.

Hawk replied by smashing his fist _through_ the drone's red eye. He then turned and leapt upon one of the other drones. He ripped off one blaster and then a levitation stump. Once it was on the ground, he tore it to pieces. Another drone opened fire on him.

Hawk charged it with a roar. Leaping into the drone, he began tearing off parts until it was a pile of scrap. The final drone suddenly emitted a high pitched whine and stood stock still. Dove tackled Hawk and shielded him with his own body as the drone self destructed.

"Get offa me!" Hawk snarled.

Dove grinned, "I'll take that as your 'thank you'."

Hawk growled as Dove got off of him. They stood and suddenly heard the aerial drone coming at them. Booster lifted into the sky and deflected the rubber bullet barrage with his force field. Using his anti-proton gauntlet blasters, he downed the drone and then landed next to the brothers.

"Do you think Obsidian made it?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Hawk snorted, "He's almost as big a freak as you."

"And why am I a freak?" Booster suspected this had something to do with Claire.

"You're dating a _guy_!" Hawk declared with disgust.

"I suppose you think Starman has a problem then?" Booster asked crossly.

"Yeah, but not in the same way. Your boyfriend thinks he's a chick," Hawk ranted on, totally oblivious to how mortified Dove was.

"So, your limited definition of a man is anyone who has a penis?" Booster sought clarification.

"Damn straight," Hawk was glad this clod was finally getting it.

"Claire doesn't have a penis. So what's that make her?" Booster wanted to know.

"What happened to his dick?" Hawk was beginning to feel an inkling of fear. Maybe whatever chopped Claire's dick off was catching.

"She had surgery and her penis was reconstructed into a vagina. She's as much a woman as any genetic female," Booster said archly.

"They cut her dick off?" Hawk was horrified.

"No," Booster was beginning to enjoy this now, "They cut in half, lengthways, stuffed it up inside of her, stitched it back together, and reconstructed her groin area by creating labial lips for a vagina."

Booster studied Hawk's look of terror, "Are you following all that?"

"What they hell did they do with her balls?" Hawk was afraid to ask.

"They're in a little jar," Booster explained, "Sort of like souvenirs of days gone past."

"Oh. My. God. He's even freakier than I thought," Hawk decided.

Booster had enough of this, "Look! My girlfriend may no longer have balls but hers were twice as big as yours. She's been judged her whole life and yet she keeps going on despite of bigots like you. Me? I'd want to hurt every last idiot that judged me. But Claire? She reaches out to people. Why? Because she honestly loves them and knows that once they get to know her, they won't be afraid of her anymore. Personally, I'd say 'screw it' and run away but she's not like that. She sets an example that I have to live up to. That example is keeping me from slapping you onto your ass."

"I'd like to see you try!" Hawk bellowed.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Terrific demanded as he approached.

"Tell him to keep away from me!" Hawk shouted, "Him and his freak boyfriend that thinks he's a girl just `cause they castrated him."

"No," Mr. Terrific said coldly.

"Say what?" Hawk was almost hysterical.

"I'm not sure right now, but you were brought onto the team on the guess that you weren't a six year old. Part of what makes us an adult, especially an adult in the Justice League, is being able to look at diversification and accept it. Maybe you won't embrace it but there still has to be a basic 'live and let live' philosophy. Are you telling me you can't cut that?" Mr. Terrific's disdain was plainly evident.

"Don't look at me like that," Hawk said belligerently, "He started it."

"That's it," Mr. Terrific had enough. A T-Sphere activated and linked to its relay back at the Metro Tower and Hawk vanished in a red flash. Dove suddenly looked very concerned.

"You'd better send me as well," he advised, "There's no telling what he may do."

"Are you saying he can't control himself?" Mr. Terrific wanted to know.

"It's the Chaos magic that makes him Hawk. It brings out the worst in him," Dove explained.

"It still had to be there in the first place," Mr. Terrific's voice was laced with disappointment.

"Please, can I just go and help keep him out of trouble?" Dove pleaded.

"He shouldn't need help," Terrific said disdainfully.

Dove just gave him an imploring look. Mr. Terrific sighed, "I hope he realizes how important you are to him someday."

Dove vanished in a red flash. Mr. Terrific switched his mask's scan field and rotated through his T-Sphere's periphery. He came upon Obsidian and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my!" he gasped.

* * *

Obsidian had made it past all of the drones and skirted a camera's range. A shadow fell from the portico and Obsidian dove into it. Merging into the shadow itself, he drifted in between the shadow realms and the commonly shared reality. It was here that Obsidian felt most at home.

Remembering his task, he followed the shadow as it fell under the door. A second shadow met that one. It was the shadow cast by the Brotherhood's Warp. Obsidian knew that Warp had the ability to create spatial fields covering vast distances. Obsidian knew he couldn't allow Warp a respite to create such a field and cast him halfway across the globe.

Warp's shadow came alive with Obsidian's essence. It reached up and took hold of Warp. Warp realized that darkness itself was swallowing him alive. He screamed as it engulfed him.

Obsidian emerged from the shadow to witness that Warp was wrapped in darkness. He was a mindless husk, controlled by the shadow essence that now controlled his every move. Obsidian decided absolute mastery over another human being was a heady experience. Now he understood the rush the Mad Hatter got from it.

Seeing the alarm wired to the emergency exit, Obsidian decided to try a nearby window. He entered a lab and saw that the frame was also wired. Summoning Warp, he had the Frenchman smash the window with his fist. Blood dripped from the shadows encrusting Warp's battered hand. Obsidian was practically giddy.

He whistled and a lone T-Sphere flew to the spot and entered through the broken window. Moments later, red flashes filled the room and the JLers gazed about. Mr. Terrific saw the blood pooling at Warp's feet and cast Obsidian a worried glance.

"Everything all right here?" he asked.

"Never better," Obsidian chuckled.

"Just how absolute is your control over him?" Terrific inquired.

"Complete and total control," Obsidian boasted.

"Then release him," Mr. Terrific instructed.

"What?" Obsidian demanded an explanation.

"Release him, Obsidian," Mr. Terrific sternly ordered, "This isn't how the Justice League operates."

"Maybe it should be," Obsidian argued.

Mr. Terrific wanted to throttle him. This was one argument too many after dealing with Hawk, "Release him and then decide."

"Decide what?" Obsidian was growing angrier.

"Whether or not you want to even be in the Justice League," Mr. Terrific threw down the ultimatum.

"Fine!" Obsidian snarled and the shadows released Warp. The Brotherhood soldier barely had time to gather his wits before a trio of T-Spheres stunned him.

"Now teleport me to the Metro Tower so I can get a ride home," Obsidian commanded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Terrific asked evenly.

"I never even wanted to be in your stupid League. I did this for my sister. I know what needs to be done and you aren't willing to do it. So who needs you?" Obsidian asked bitterly.

'I guess you certainly don't," Mr. Terrific grated.

"Damn right I don't!" Obsidian snarled. He disappeared in a red flash.

"All right," Mr. Terrific grimly redirected the stunned JLers, "Let's rescue some people."

* * *

They proceeded down the main corridor until they came upon Goldilocks and Gizmo emerging from a lab. Goldilocks' face lit up and she threw herself at Sir Justin. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest.

"I knew you'd come for me at long last, darling," she cooed.

"Where is Lady Tessa, wench?" Sir Justin took hold of her arms and tried to shake some sense into her.

"Why do you need her?" Goldilocks petulantly inquired, "You have me, beloved."

"Curse you, harlot!" Sir Justin snarled, "Answer me!"

Goldilocks began to titter, "Brain took her with him when he left."

"Where?" Sir Justin shook her again, "Tell me or I shall tear thy arms off."

"Stand down, Justin," Mr. Terrific ordered. Seeing Sir Justin's defiance, he reiterated his earlier statement, "I mean it, Shining Knight. You release her or spend this fight in the parking garage."

"I'll tell you," Goldilocks offered, "In exchange for a kiss."

"Never!" Sir Justin vowed.

"C'mon Justin. They have Claire too. We need to know where they went," Booster argued.

"It's a simple price," Goldilocks smiled triumphantly, "A single kiss for the whereabouts of your so-called love."

Sir Justin weighed his options, "No tricks then?"

"Sir Justin, I _love_ you. Why would I want any harm to befall you?" Goldilocks wondered.

"Very well. A single kiss," Sir Justin conceded, "But thou hast best be telling the truth."

"Give me what I want and you'll know _exactly_ where she is," Goldilocks made the offer even more enticing.

Justin gingerly took hold of her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, her hair suddenly wrapped around him. He struggled to pull away but her mouth hungrily clung to his. She triggered a teleport through her wrist comm and they vanished in a blue flash.

"Damn. Didn't see that coming," Gizmo snickered.

"Where did they go?" Hourman wanted to know. Mr. Terrific held him back.

"Easy Hourman. He's provoking us," Terrific advised.

"Oh poo!" Gizmo sulked, "You're spoiling my fun, Mr. Wondrous."

"What's your game, Gizmo?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"The game is called, 'catch me if you can'!" Gizmo held up a remote trigger, "This entire facility is wired with C-10 binary explosives. You have ten minutes to either find me or all of the vials of fluid. But even if you find me, you have to get me before I trigger the binary fluid's mixing. And then you have ten seconds before the remote detonators charge the fluids and we have a colossal 'boom'!"

Gizmo snickered as five orbs suddenly flew to him and surrounded him, "Meet my G-Spheres, Mr. Wondrous!"

He disappeared in an orange flash. The so-called G-Spheres began firing energy bolts at the JLers. Mr. Terrific inputted instructions into his T-Spheres. They began to isolate the G-Spheres and engage them on equal footing. One stayed by Mr. Terrific as he directed the JLers to split up.

"Booster and Hourman, you're on the east wing. Vigilante, you're with me in the south. That leaves the north to you, Plas," Mr. Terrific directed.

The JLers followed directions and went their separate ways. Vigilante drew a revolver out of his holster. Seeing Mr. Terrific's concerned expression, he sought to reassure the team's unofficial leader.

"No worries, pard," Vigilante said in a low voice, "Ah'm merely usin' mah trademark hyperkinetic ammunition. Guaranteed to be non-lethal."

"I hear voices ahead," Mr. Terrific warned. An ear splitting scream ripped through the air followed by dozens more. Malicious laughter could be heard amongst the cacophony of terror.

Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere scouted ahead. He reported sighting Phobia and Houngan. Vigilante pulled him to the side.

"Ah'll deal with Phobia. Ah kin strike her down before she realizes we're there," Vigilante counseled.

"Leave Houngan to me," Mr. Terrific replied.

They cautiously approached the doors leading to a staging area. Primarily used as a construction site for prototype aircraft, the cavernous space was only occupied by the two agents of the Brotherhood of Evil and their victims. Houngan stood apart from Phobia but he relished the scene playing out before him.

Vigilante swung into action, "Hey Phobia!"

Phobia turned…and got a hyperkinetic round in the forehead for her troubles. Her head snapped back and she was thrown off of her feet. She crashed down onto the concrete floor with a sickening _crack_. Vigilante hoped she'd have a helluva headache when she awoke.

"People!" he called out to the former victims, "Ya'll need to use the west exit and get outta here. The way is clear but there is a threat to the building."

He corralled them as they began to stampede, "Hold on, ya'll! You kin't barge on outta here. Form a line!"

There was reluctance so Vigilante decided to press the issue, "Ya'll here me? Form a line! Now!"

The scientists, engineers, and techs hustled out in a makeshift semblance of order. Once they were gone, Vigilante turned to see how Mr. Terrific was doing. Frankly, he didn't like how things were sizing up.

* * *

Mr. Terrific confronted Houngan, "Put the doll down!"

Houngan chuckled evilly, "Care to stop me?"

The T-Sphere approached him. Houngan aimed a pointer-like cylinder at the sphere. It burbled and then fell to the floor. Houngan was delighted.

"Oops!" he cackled. He then held up the "doll". Its eyes suddenly turned green.

"I have just taken a bio-scan of you, Mr. Terrific," Houngan began to explain rather clinically. He pulled a metal probe out of his utility pouch, "Let's see what happens if I touch the template…_here_?"

The doll was touched in the left leg and Mr. Terrific released a cry of pain and his left leg collapsed out from underneath him. Houngan's smile grew even more malicious, "I can control every nerve cluster in your body. I can also wrest control of your limbs from you. Shall I demonstrate?"

Houngan began to manually manipulate the template and Mr. Terrific mirrored its motions. He tried to strain against the impulses he was receiving but the techno-voodoo master had him under his complete control.

"Let `im go," Vigilante ordered, aiming a pistol at Houngan.

"No," Houngan said simply.

As Vigilante fired, Mr. Terrific leapt between Houngan and the Cowboy Crusader. The hyperkinetic round blew Mr. Terrific off of his feet. But his responses were inhumanely fast as he gathered himself up and started marching towards Vigilante.

"You'd best shoot," Houngan chuckled again, "I'll have him kill you if he reaches you."

Vigilante dodged to the right and left but Mr. Terrific followed every evasion. Finally Terrific managed to speak, "Do it Vig. Buy yourself some time."

Vigilante fired and Mr. Terrific went down. As he was rising, Vigilante fired off a second round that caught Houngan in the chest. The techno master was knocked off of his feet. He'd dropped the template doll so Mr. Terrific was frozen in place.

Vigilante scrambled to reach the doll. Houngan moved as fast as he could. He was certain a rib or two were broken. He got to it first but Vigilante was on top of him.

Vigilante cracked him in the jaw with his fist. Houngan staggered but clutched at the template. Vigilante drove in with a knee to the gut. A right cross followed that. Finally he put a knee into Houngan's face.

Grabbing Houngan by his harness, Vigilante shouted at him, "Now let `im go!"

Houngan touched a pad on the template's back and the doll's eyes went red. Mr. terrific began to scream. Vigilante ripped the template out of Houngan's hands and shoved the techno master aside. He desperately sought a way to turn the wretched thing off.

Houngan laughed, "You can do nothing without me and I'm not cooperating."

Vigilante quick drew a revolver and shot Houngan, "Aw, shut up."

He took hold of the template above and below the waist and twisted until it snapped in half. Mr. Terrific's cries ceased and he struggled for breath. Houngan began to cry plaintively.

"It's impossible!" he declared.

Vigilante drew his revolver again, "Ah said shut up."

Houngan fell silent, except for his sniveling. Vig checked on Mr. Terrific. Seeing his compadre was whole, he offered his condolences.

"Sorry `bout that. Ah couldn't find a kill switch," Vigilante explained.

"We each do what we can however we can," Mr. Terrific rasped through a ravaged throat.

"Hold it!" Vigilante said as he spun onto his feet and aimed his gun at Houngan, "Where do you think _yore_ goin', pole cat?"

"You do realize the complex is going to explode?" Houngan inquired.

"Yup, an yore goin' up right with it," Vigilante declared, "Unless of course, yore interested in helpin' us find the stupid explosives?"

"Do I honestly have a choice?" Houngan asked dryly.

"Shore. Ya'll kin be trussed up and left behind when we skedaddle on outta here or you kin help defuse the bombs. Simple choice, ain't it?" Vigilante proposed.

"I have a feeling I wouldn't want to play cards against you," Houngan sighed, "I'll right. I'll help."

Mr. Terrific had gotten to his feet, "Now I just wonder how the others are doing?"

"How's our deadline looking?" Vigilante asked.

"We have six minutes left," Terrific said grimly.

"Well, the dwarf threw the gauntlet in yore direction so Ah'd say you've just volunteered to look for Gizmo while voodoo man and Ah try and defuse the situation," Vigilante commented.

"Can you do it?" Mr. Terrific wondered.

"Shore Ah kin do it," Vigilante assured him. Mr. Terrific exited the area and Vigilante confessed, "Ah just ain't sure _how_ Ah'm gonna do it."

"You inspire such confidence," Houngan said scornfully.

"Shut up you. Just show me the first bomb. We'll wing it from there," Vigilante instructed.


	17. Chapter 17

10 Justice League Shadows

"J'onn, has there been any word from Diana?" Clark asked the Martian as they stood together in the area the ISA had dedicated as the JLU's command post.

J'onn shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, no. Hula Hula is attempting to trace her signal device but the tracker seems to be out of phase."

"What do you mean?" Clark was puzzled.

"I'm not certain I can explain it," J'onn admitted, "Perhaps we should discuss it with Hula Hula himself. He and his team have been running the active searches."

Clark nodded and followed J'onn to the bank of equipment that made up the monitoring section of their space. Sue was present as well. L-Ron was advising Hula Hula's team. Presently, it seemed as though L-Ron was engaged in an argument with Hula Hula.

"Listen Pineapple Breath, you're never going to gain any more resolution until you parse the dimensional folding and account for that," L-Ron insisted.

"How can we do that?" Hula Hula wanted to know.

"I dunno. This equipment is ancient technology where I come from. If we had the Cluster's resources we could sort this out in seconds," L-Ron said.

"Well, we don't!" Hula Hula angrily declared, "So make _this_ equipment work."

"With what?" L-Ron wanted to know, "It's not like building a radio out of a paper clip, a toothpick, and a ball of twine. We need certain kinds of equipment. The kind of equipment that the Cluster sells. I'm sure Manga Khan would be willing to drop by if he had a guaranteed sale."

"You just want him to come so you can skip out on us," Hula Hula accused.

"Why would I do that?" L-Ron was getting exasperated now, "Manga Khan traded me off like I was flotsam and jetsam. He doesn't _want_ me around. I've got a good thing going here. I'm even a citizen."

"You were a citizen of the Hall of Justice. That got blown up!" Hula Hula cried.

L-Ron brushed the obstacle aside, "A mere legality. Lord Maxwell is working on the problem even as we speak."

"I am?" Max said as he strolled up to see what the fuss was about.

"Milord!" L-Ron bowed.

"Cut that out," Max chuckled.

"Not to be rude, Max, but why are you here?" Sue inquired.

"You have every intention of being rude, Sue. But I forgive you," Max smiled, "Amanda asked me to drop by."

"Well, you're too late. She ducked out of here and went to some clandestine meeting," Sue said irritably, "Something to do with a DEO?"

"Amanda didn't tell you what that was, did she?" Max realized.

"No," Sue huffed.

"The DEO is the Department for Extranormal Operations," Max explained, "It's a new branch of the UN dedicated to folks like us."

"So they're our new bosses?" Sue asked warily. She could see J'onn and Superman were uneasy as well.

"No, the League is still an independent city-state. We have sovereignty. It takes a consensus of the General Assembly to tell us what to do and even then we can tell them to go to hell. They won't like it but we can say it," Max elaborated.

"Then why the need for this 'DEO'?" J'onn asked.

"They're an oversight agency that investigates and classifies meta-humans and costumes. They have no direct authority over anyone but they are advisors to several groups now. They have also recruited a few dozen lesser players to act on their behalf," Max shared.

"And who is running this agency?" Clark wondered.

"A fellow named 'Bones'. He's a meta-human himself. He's literally a skeleton and he smokes like chimney. Has a hankering for the cheapest cigars known to man," Max clearly didn't approve of the last.

"Hold on," Sue sat down at a vacant terminal and began surfing the web, "Ralph, being Ralph, discovered the 'Vigilante and Foe Wiki'. It's got a database compiling data on most meta-humans and costumed folk, from either side of the law. If this 'Bones' was ever a player, he'll be listed. "

"The what?" Clark leaned over Sue's shoulder to see better.

"Ralph discovered that there's over 1400 websites dedicated to the Elongated Man. He checks in every day to see if there's a new one," Sue described. A picture of a skeleton wearing a bright garb came up on her screen and she turned to face Max. She had a disapproving scowl on her face, "_Mister_ Bones?"

"Well, he goes by _Director_ Bones these days," Max confirmed it.

"Max! They say he has a so-called 'cyanide' touch. He kills people. He was a super villain!" Sue protested.

"He wasn't a very successful super villain," Max observed, "Anyway, Bones took over for the original director when he retired last year."

"Last year?" Sue was getting even more concerned, "How long has this agency existed?"

Max looked distinctly uncomfortable, "When the US government created CADMUS, they helped the UN established the DEO."

"But the government also shut CADMUS down," J'onn reminded Max.

Max squirmed, "They shut down _portions_ of CADMUS."

He definitely didn't like the looks he was receiving now. He sighed, "CADMUS wasn't so much shut down as…reorganized."

"Batman said it was still in existence," Clark recalled.

"Kind of," Max blurted. Again, he received the stares, "CADMUS was integrated into ARGUS when it was created. ARGUS absorbed CADMUS' functions and facilities."

"So what exactly is ARGUS' function?" J'onn asked coldly.

"ARGUS leaves the investigations into meta-human activities to the DEO, but the DEO is obligated to share their results. ARGUS goes about recruiting potential agents for covert operations missions. They created the Suicide Squad and Team 7," Max divulged.

"Team 7?" Sue asked archly.

Max sighed. He knew he was going to give too much away, "The Suicide Squad is made up of 'questionable' elements."

"They're criminals, Max," Sue said crossly.

"Which is why they take precautions," Max countered, "If a member of the squad makes one wrong move or disobeys orders, they literally lose their lives."

"What about the so-called 'trustees'?" Sue inquired.

"Those agents that have earned their paroles and have opted to stay with the squad are freed from the explosive lock collars. They're also given a freer hand in operational procedure," Max disclosed.

"What of the so-called 'Team 7'?" J'onn redirected the conversation before Sue could retort.

Max was grateful for the intervention, "Team 7 is made up of independently recruited operatives. They're identified meta-humans or military specialists with a flair. Think of them as SEAL Team Six with super powers. They get the missions normal operatives can't handle and are too sensitive for the Suicide Squad."

"I thought that was our job," Clark was rather baffled by these revelations.

"Sorry Supes. You're hands are far, far too clean for the mission profiles these people get," Max tried to let him down easy.

"You're saying they kill people," Superman realized.

J'onn gave him a pitying look. He knew his friend's idealism often blinded him to the grittier facts of life. Sue just gaped at him as she wondered how colossally naïve he could possibly be.

Max shrugged, "They get the job done. End of story."

Clark wasn't certain how to respond. Instead, he turned to Hula Hula, "Why can't you track Diana?"

Hula Hula scratched his head, "I'm not sure why?"

"It's because she's not in this dimension," L-Ron insisted, "I keep telling you that."

"Why do you say that?" J'onn inquired.

"Take a look at this," L-Ron was seat at a terminal and the monitor suddenly displayed a signal waveform. Diana's signal device was transmitting; it was just getting disrupted by an interference pattern.

L-Ron pointed at the interference, "_That_ is a classic vibrational disruption caused by dimensional folding. She's in another universe."

"There's no such thing," Hula Hula scolded.

"That's not true," Clark intervened before L-Ron fired off a scathing riposte, "The Crime Syndicate, the Justice Lords, The Justice Guild, and all of Luthor's recreated Justice Lords are all from alternate dimensions. The fact we live in a multiverse is established fact. We couldn't travel at superluminal speeds without dimensional shifting."

"And that's essentially what's happened here," L-Ron asserted, "I'd say she's in a tesseract rather than a full universe."

"A what?" Clark and Hula Hula asked in stereo.

"A pocket dimension," J'onn explained, "It may only have one access point where the vibrational barriers between universes cross."

"Who did your team face again?" Sue suddenly asked.

"Flash's Rogues, Plastique, and Bizarro," Clark recited.

"And the Rogues included the Mirror Master?" Sue wondered.

Clark gave her a puzzled look, "You think he is responsible?"

"He's been known to access pocket dimensions before. He seems like the likely candidate. Which means one of his mirrors is the gateway," Sue theorized.

"You said earlier that Diana and Shayera engaged the Rogues together," J'onn recalled, "Did Shayera witness anything?"

"No, she was frozen in place by Captain Cold before Diana disappeared," Clark replied, "And John was underwater dealing with the broken well heads."

"Where are John and Shayera?" Sue suddenly wanted to know, "Didn't they come back with you?"

"No, they wanted to come back under their own power," Clark revealed.

"Alaska is a helluva ways away," Sue complained.

Clark shrugged, "They'll be here when they get here."

Sue blew a lock of hair out of her eyes rather scornfully, "Right."

"Look Max, it's good you're here," Clark said.

"It's about time someone besides L-Ron appreciates that fact," Max chuckled.

"Milord!" L-Ron sounded wounded.

"Not that I don't appreciate and value your opinion L-Ron. It's just time that your opinion was shared by others," Max did a quick job of damage control.

"Exactly," the mechanoid huffed.

"Max, Aquaman is going to storm the UN," Clark warned.

"Literally?" Max mused.

"Possibly. He's very upset about all of the recent oil spills and the ongoing dumping at sea. It's affecting the food supply and water quality of Atlantis and he'd repeatedly warned the UN that there would be consequences if that developed," Clark shared.

"Are we talking invasion here? A potential war?" Max wanted specifics.

"While John and Shayera were dealing with the spilled oil, he made comments that if the surface world couldn't nurture the undersea kingdoms and treat them with respect, then he would take steps to insure that the surface world never encroached on the oceans anymore," Clark disclosed.

Max nodded, "I'll pass it on."

"That's all I can ask," Clark said.

"Just to warn you, I think I'll be talking to a few hundred deaf ears, but I'll try. After everything that's happened between Darkseid's multiple invasions, Kalea running wild, and the Crimson Queen's nukes, we can't afford another worldwide conflict," Max opined.

"Speaking of nukes, how are the Belarusians dealing with the loss of their reactors?" Sue wondered.

"The loss of power isn't crippling since they could return to supplies from Russia," J'onn said, "However, the fuel rods were exposed. Even if it were only for a brief time, it still contaminated the area. Two reactors remain but they were untouched because they weren't fueled yet. It will be some months before they go into operation."

"The most personal loss was of a squad of Rocket Reds. The Brigade has literally lost a third of its number. Alexei will be busy for some time while the Russians train and equip replacements and he is freed up for JLU operations again," J'onn reported.

"So how are the other JLU teams doing?" Max wondered.

Sue gave him an incredulous look. Max was slightly startled, "What? Believe it or not I do think about people besides myself."

Sue snorted and then began her report, "The Chicago team hasn't checked in yet. The Question's team had encountered heavy resistance and requested support. We sent in Black Canary, Green Arrow, Catwoman, and the Flash. They were supposed to signal us with a report after the two teams conferred. So far, it's a no go on the signal."

"Who was in the Question's team?" Max asked.

Sue gave him a longsuffering look as she explained. He looked uneasy, "Isn't this group a little lightweight?"

"They're up against the mob not the entire Legion of Doom," Sue retorted.

"But in the synopsis I read, it mentioned that the Penguin was involved. Given Batwoman's history with the Legionnaires, it's safe to say Bane will be involved as well," Max opined. Seeing Sue's stunned expression, Max ruefully added; "Yes, I actually read the briefings."

Sue regained her composure and addressed J'onn, "After the initial teams deployed, we had an SOS from Commissioner Maggie Sawyer in Gotham. The Legion was tearing the hell out of downtown and Batman was nowhere in sight."

"Maggie Sawyer as in _Captain_ Maggie Sawyer of the SCU?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but your information is way out of date. Sawyer transferred to Gotham City six months ago to accept the top job as Jim Gordon retired. Mara Taggard took over as the Captain of the SCU in Metropolis," Sue shared.

"I believe Commissioner Sawyer's first act was to revoke Batman's informal operational license in Gotham City," J'onn recalled.

"I deputized him for this mission. Sawyer was fine with that. However, Bats never showed," Sue shared.

"That is unlike him," J'onn frowned, "His obsession regarding the safety of Gotham City is almost as compulsive as his need to don the cowl."

"So why doesn't someone look in on him?" Max asked.

Sue, J'onn, and Clark gave him blank stares. Max mournfully asked, "Now what did I say?"

"Actually, it is a good idea," J'onn decided, "Superman, could you do the chore?"

"I need to drop Alex off with my folks first," Clark insisted, "If Diana is MIA and I'm on duty, she needs someone who can watch her."

"An even better idea," Sue asserted before anyone else can speak, "Batman will still be wherever he's at. Ralph took Alyssa home an hour ago. Alexandra needs people who love her nearby. In fact, isn't there someone else that can go so you can spend some time with your own daughter?"

Sue spoke to Clark but her eyes were fixed on J'onn. J'onn had the grace to look slightly abashed, "I would recommend Shayera but she is unaccounted for."

"I'll account for her," Hula Hula offered.

Sue reached out and lightly touched Clark's arm, "Go. Take Alexandra to your parents' house and take the rest of the night off. I'm sure we can keep the world from falling apart in the meantime."

"And I'll keep trying to ferret out the Princess' location," L-Ron promised

Clark nodded rather numbly, "All right. But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course you will," Sue smiled warmly.

Clark disappeared and J'onn focused on Max, "I sense you have news to convey."

Max sighed and then plunged on in, "I'm here to inform you that the Blackhawk Squadron has been reassigned."

"What?" Sue yelped.

"The Blackhawks no longer work with the JLU," Max reiterated.

"Who do they work for now?" J'onn pressed.

"Well, technically, they've always worked directly for the UN and not the League. That's why Penny was never inducted into the Squadron," Max shared.

"Why do I get the impression that is no longer the case?" J'onn wanted to know.

"The Blackhawk Squadron now serves the DEO," Max specified.

"Why?" Sue blurted.

"The Powers That Be feel that the Blackhawks will serve a greater role with the DEO than with JLU. Especially now that the teleporter ban has been lifted," Max explained.

"But that was temporary," Sue argued.

"Now it's permanent," Max assured her.

"But that isn't all, is it?" J'onn probed.

Max looked guilty, "No, I'm here to grease the wheels for a major restructuring of the Justice League."

"What kind of restructuring?" Sue's paranoia button was fully depressed now.

"Essentially twelve members of the JLU are getting reassigned," Max revealed. Sue exploded and J'onn glowered but Max held up a hand, "You _will_ be getting new members to replace them."

"Getting reassigned where?" Sue demanded to know.

Max told them the Justice Society of America and she sputtered, "They can't do that!"

"According to the UN, it's already happened," Max stressed to her, "Whether they agree to sign up with their new team or not, the twelve chosen candidates are _out_ of the Justice League."

"This is not a display of internal sovereignty, Max," J'onn sternly disapproved.

"The League's UN authority was on the line," Max explained, "The Security Council had the votes to shut us down."

"But why?" Sue sputtered.

"They wanted us under the auspices of the DEO," Max informed her, "Amanda, Wade, and I fought as hard as we could. But one of the things they objected to was the presence of the Marvel Family and Stargirl. Anna Fortune was another jinx in the mix. Galatea was another issue. The Marvels and Stargirl are seen as needing training. They don't know the Marvels secret identities but they do know that they are all teenagers that assume a magical adult form."

Max gathered his thought and then plunged on, "The consensus was that they need training. Or just the once in a blue moon training they get now but honest, dedicated training. The Justice Society is built on that premise."

He paused before adding, "Anna and Galatea are seen as wild cards that shouldn't be depended on for worldwide crisis management."

"I never thought the Justice Society would stab us in the back like this," Sue bitterly admitted.

"The JSA isn't," max assured her, "That's where Amanda is now. Talking to them, selling the idea. Director Bones is with her."

Sue choked and J'onn spoke, "Why is he there?"

"The DEO wants to funnel newly discovered and registered candidates to the JSA for training," Max explained, "The DEO finds them, assesses them, and recommends them to the JSA. The JSA then decides on their own merits to take them on or not."

"Except for our people," Sue snorted.

Max looked pained, "Given the experience our _former_ people have, it is expected they'll be accepted with few questions asked."

"This is a Devil's bargain, Max," Sue accused, "What the hell do we get out of it?"

"You get to stay out from under the DEO's grasp. You get international, legal authority to operate. You get funding. And you get a base of operations," Max listed off the tangible benefits.

"What base is that?" J'onn wondered.

"The _Watchtower_," Max answered, "The ISA will stay in the Metro Tower while the JLU will take up residence on the station."

Max gave then an imploring look, "Come on! That's all we could get you. You either lose all legal sanction to operate or you lose twelve people. Your choice."

"Who are the people?" J'onn asked.

What?" Max was momentarily confused.

"You named the Marvels, Stargirl, Anna Fortune, and Galatea," J'onn listed off, "That leaves six others. Who are they? We can't decide if the price is worth it unless we know the full cost we are being asked to pay."

Max named the others. J'onn fell silent as Sue's eyes widened.

"My God!" she gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

10 Justice League Shadows

"Release me, foul creature!" Sir Justin demanded after the teleporter brought he and Goldilocks to the JLU-Gotham base.

"I really don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be running loose right now," Goldilocks observed.

While Sir Justin thrashed and struggled in the grip of her hair, Half-Ape decided to sound the alarm. Grodd soon appeared with Bronze Tiger and Black Mass at his side.

"What appears to be the problem?" Grodd inquired.

"Looney Tunes brought her intended with her," Half-Ape flippantly replied.

Grodd sighed, "Tiger, Black Mass, if you will?"

They both eagerly approached the Shining Knight. Their egos had been severely bruised by Batman and trouncing Sir Justin seemed like a good way to get some pay back. But first, Goldilocks had to release him. And she seemed reluctant to do so.

"Goldilocks, you need to let him go. _We'll_ escort him to his cell," Bronze Tiger instructed.

"You heard them, witch! Release me!" Sir Justin demanded.

"I'm not a witch. I'm your beloved," Goldilocks insisted, "You only think you love that other woman. I can make all of your dreams come true. Even the sordid ones."

Sir Justin glared at her as she continued, "Have you ever imagined what my hair can really do? What it can tug and pull? I can wrap it around _anything_ and stroke and caress you in ways you've never imagined."

"I shall tell you truly, mad one. Thou canst take thy bewitched hair and cast it into the deepest sea," Sir Justin spat.

Goldilocks giggled, "You came closer to the truth that time, dear Justin. My hair _is_ enchanted. My sister thought to keep the magic to herself but I found where she hid it. Of course, I destroyed the source after I gained the power for myself. We can't have more like us running around."

"Thou art truly lost," Sir Justin finally realized the depths of her delusion, "I can offer this solace, if I find Lady Tessa has been harmed I will kill you. But since thou art also a maiden, I shall do so quickly and cleanly."

Goldilocks broke into a fit of giggles. Bronze Tiger looked back at Grodd. The ape shrugged.

"Goldilocks!" Bronze Tiger grew more assertive, "Release the Shining Knight! Now!"

"Very well," she sulked. Her hair withdrew and Sir Justin was suddenly free to swing his sword at all those around him.

"Where is Lady Tessa? Tell me or I shall kill thee all," He warned.

Black Mass aimed a hand at Sir Justin's sword. His gravity bending wristbands increased the local gravity around the sword fifty fold. It was wrested out of Justin's hand and clattered to the floor. Sir Justin tried to lift it but he couldn't. It was as if the sword truly was in the stone and he was found unworthy.

"Forget the sword," Bronze Tiger advised, "If you can get past _me_ you'll be taken to your lady love and you'll both be released. Agreed?"

Sir Justin looked past Bronze Tiger's shoulder to Grodd. Luthor's simian lieutenant nodded his agreement. Sir Justin wore a confident smile.

"I shall warn thee, few have ever bested me at fisticuffs," Sir Justin boasted.

"Let's just say I've won my share of fights too," Bronze Tiger calmly replied.

"Have at thee then!" Sir Justin threw a clumsy punch. Bronze Tiger easily blocked it but refrained from responding in kind. Sir Justin warily pulled back and began to circle his opponent.

Goldilocks clapped her hands in delight, "Go, my love!"

She had the decency to look repentant when Grodd gave her a reproving look. Instead she whispered to Sir Justin as he swung near, "Kick his ass!"

If Bronze Tiger heard her, he chose to ignore that as well. Sir Justin tired of studying his reluctant foe and came at him again. He led with a left jab, which was swatted aside. Sir Justin followed up with a right jab to the abdomen. Bronze Tiger stepped aside and shoved the blow away from his torso.

Sir Justin tried a right cross. Bronze Tiger hit Justin's wrist with his forearm in an active block. Sir Justin retreated, his wrist going numb. He noted that the Legionnaire had positioned his left hand to counter any potential counterstrike Justin could have reasonably made.

"Art thou through vexing me?" Sir Justin demanded to know, "You say you are familiar with the manly arts of combat. Prove thy mettle, sir."

Bronze Tiger shrugged, "If you say so."

His spin kick was launched so fast Sir Justin barely had time to register the movement before Bronze Tiger's heel slammed into his jaw. Sir Justin nearly went down while Goldilocks gasped in horror. As it was, his conical helmet flew off. Sir Justin angrily pulled back his chain mail hood.

"You call _that_ fighting?" he sharply inquired.

Bronze Tiger was amused, "How about I save the kicks for another round? Would that work for you?"

"Thou shall not use thy feet in a treacherous manner?" Sir Justin sought clarification.

"Yes, I'll only use my fists and my hands," Bronze Tiger was treating Sir Justin like a dullard. The Shining Knight didn't appreciate it.

Sir Justin came in swinging. His first punch was wild. Bronze Tiger merely bent over backwards to evade it. The second shot was aimed at Bronze Tiger's mid-section.

Bronze Tiger caught the blow with both hands. He then threw a punch that rattled Sir Justin's jaw. The knight pulled back but Bronze Tiger engaged him. He snapped off two punches, one right and one left in a pumping action. Both landed in Justin's face.

"Nooo!" Goldilocks wailed, "Not his perfect face!"

Sir Justin was barely managing to stay on his feet. Bronze Tiger had correctly assessed his target. Sir Justin was of the old school. The school that mandated you take the blow and endure and "out man" your opponent. What idiocy!

Bronze Tiger chopped Sir Justin's nerve cluster in his neck and Sir Justin fell lifelessly to the floor. Goldilocks was immediately at his side. She was shaking him.

"You bastard! You killed him!" she shrieked.

Bronze Tiger pulled her away and faced her body towards him. But her head was twisted and her eyes were on Sir Justin's fallen form. Bronze Tiger thought he'd try and be reasonable.

"Goldilocks, listen to me," he coaxed. She was whimpering and staring at the Shining Knight. He shook her and her head came around to face him, "He's alive."

"He is?" she suddenly and desperately clung to his every word now.

"I overloaded his nerves. He merely passed out. He'll wake up in a few hours," Bronze Tiger assured her.

"He'll be all right?" she asked rather pathetically.

"He'll be sore but he'll recover," Bronze Tiger explained.

"Can I go with you when you take him to his room?" Goldilocks asked hopefully.

Bronze Tiger looked to Grodd. Grodd nodded his approval and Bronze Tiger turned back to Goldilocks, "Yes."

"Oh goody!" she was all bubbly delight now, "Do you want me to carry him?"

"No, Black Mass and I have that covered," he assured her.

Black Mass gestured at Sir Justin and the knight began to float. Bronze Tiger took hold of an ankle and steered him around. They entered the prison section. Starman sat in a cell, stripped of his bracelets. The bracelets allowed him to focus his solar powers. Without them he could merely fly and survive hard vacuum. Neither of which helped him in his cell.

Bronze Tiger laid Sir Justin out on a cot in a vacant cell. He sealed the door and cycled the locks. He turned to Goldilocks.

"You can stay with him _but_ he stays in the cell. No matter what he offers you, this door stays closed," Bronze Tiger instructed.

"I understand. I'm not a ninny," Goldilocks protested.

Bronze Tiger's mask hid his _Oh really?_ expression. He and Black Mass departed. Goldilocks scooted a chair in front of Justin's cell.

"Now we have all the time in the world, my Shining Knight," she sighed, "And soon you will love me as much as I love you."

* * *

Sawyer had joined Bullock. She gave the word and her gathered forces began firing on the Legion of Doom. Livewire and Queen Bee responded in kind. Barbara took Simmons and Garibaldi and bolted for the entrance of Macy's. They made it inside but they were followed.

"Get under cover!" Barbara ordered.

Seeing that Barbara was the leader, Killer Frost took off in pursuit of Gordon. Turning she addressed her comrades, "Get the other two."

Barbara headed for the security office. She stopped and turned to see Killer Frost pursuing her on foot. Killer Frost suddenly thrust out her hand and icicles formed in mid-air and were propelled by a burst of cold air.

Barbara threw open a nearby door and the icicles impaled it like daggers. Seeing she'd pulled open a maintenance closet, Barbara grabbed a fire extinguisher. Killer Frost rounded the door with a giddy smile born of pure malice.

"Gotcha!" she yelled just before the extinguisher smashed into her face. Killer Frost staggered backwards and Barbara pursued her. She smashed the extinguisher into Killer Frost's face again. Killer Frost doubled over and Barbara bashed the back of the Legionnaire's head. Killer Frost went down onto her hands and knees and Barbara ruthlessly finished her off.

Barbara continued on to the security office. It was manned by two guards watching monitors. They were terrified.

Barb flashed her badge, "GCPD. Who's in charge?"

One stalwart fellow, or at least the one holding up better than the other one, said, "That'd be me."

"Recall the people from the roof," Barbara ordered, "Then make a storewide announcement for everyone to gather in the main lobby."

"But those super villains are there," the guard protested.

"They won't be in a few minutes," Barb assured him, "Just do it."

Seeing him hesitate she barked, "Now!"

* * *

She found Garibaldi and Simmons cornered by Ragdoll, Catman, Gentleman Ghost, and the Shadow Thief. Barbara pulled out her pistol and marched straight for them. When she was in optimum range, she called out to them.

"Put your hands on your head and surrender," she instructed.

"Who's gonna make us?" Catman sneered.

Barb shot him in the chest and he went down. Ragdoll nearly peed his pants. Gentleman Ghost chuckled.

"Very impressive but totally ineffective against one such as I," he boasted.

"True, you're normally intangible," Barbara replied, "But that also means you can't touch me. In order to attack me, you have to become solid, and when you do, I can put a bullet through you."

"Touché my dear," Gentleman Ghost acknowledged the truth behind her words.

"How tough are you without the gun?" Ragdoll taunted.

"You really want to find out?" Barb asked.

"Yeah, I do," Ragdoll stepped out in front of his fellows, "You got the balls, bitch?"

Barbara smirked, "Generally speaking, people of my gender don't have balls. But I've known exceptions."

Ragdoll was confused, "Was that a yes or a no?"

Barb holstered her pistol, "Oh, it was definitely a 'yes'."

Ragdoll cart wheeled to Barbara's position and then lashed out with a leg sweep. He was startled as Barbara back flipped out of the way. Ragdoll eyed her with new respect.

"So, you got a few moves. Good. I was afraid this was gonna be too easy," he remarked.

"Pardon me but are your teeth triple jointed?" Barbara asked.

"No," he was confused again.

"Good. I'm going to enjoy feeding them to you," Barb taunted.

Ragdoll came at her with a flying kick. Barbara caught his leg and pivoted him and drove him into the floor. Ragdoll bent at an inhuman angle and landed on his back. She released his leg and he did a handspring too his feet.

Barbara punched him in the mouth. Ragdoll reeled. Her backspin kick caught him in the jaw. As she brought herself to bear, Ragdoll lunged at Barbara. She kicked his legs out from underneath. He twisted as he dropped and he came to rest on one outstretched arm and his feet.

Ragdoll meant to kick out at Barbara but instead he found her foot in his mouth. He rolled away and kept rolling until he was out of range. Barbara smirked again.

"So, are those teeth tasty?" she mocked him.

Ragdoll charged her and went straight into her phoenix punch to his throat. She'd used the flat of her hand and nearly impaled him. He gurgled as his throat swelled. He dropped to his knees and desperately tried to breathe. But he couldn't get enough air. He passed out afraid that he was dying.

The Shadow Thief had maneuvered behind Barbara. He reached out for her but she spun and faced him. Her pistol was already in her hand. She unloaded a round into his gut. Shadow Thief gasped as his legs buckled underneath him. He'd forgotten the pain associated with a gunshot wound. He didn't stay conscious for long.

"It's your play, Ghost," Barbara announced.

"You're no mere police officer," the Gentleman Ghost guessed.

"You're right. I'm a detective lieutenant," Barbara offered him as an explanation.

"Very well, Lieutenant. I believe that discretions is indeed the better part of valor. Therefore I shall withdraw," Gentleman Ghost offered, "Just one query though?"

"Okay, I'll play along," Barbara conceded.

'What happens to my compatriots now? Provided they live of course," Gentleman Ghost inquired.

"We'll get the EMT's in here as soon as we can get them past your friends outside. Then they'll spend a deal of time in the secure section of Gotham Memorial. From there? Belle Reeve prison I'd guess. If the jury is sensible, it'll be for the rest of their godforsaken lives," Barbara answered.

"We shall see then, won't we?" the Gentleman Ghost mused. He floated out through the storefront pane glass windows.

Barbara turned other officers. She was startled to realize they were scared of her, "Garibaldi, Simmons, a lot of people are going to be arriving any minute from now. Remember what we discussed? We do this by the numbers and no one gets hurt. Right?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused like cadets.

"Okay," she said ruefully, "I'll take what you can give."

* * *

A fire truck pulled up to the barricades. Rubber suited men jumped out, brandishing assault rifles. Bullock gaped.

"What the blazes? Since when do firemen carry military grade weapons?" he wanted to know.

"They aren't firemen. They're the Special Weapons Team," Sawyer grinned, "Now they're immune to Livewire's brand of madness."

"I think I love you, Commish," Bullock suddenly exuded goodwill.

"What we really need is some water to short circuit Livewire," Sawyer opined.

"That truck for real?" Bullock wondered.

"Yes," Sawyer said. Bullock retreated to the truck. Sawyer watched him go, "Detective?"

Bullock reappeared minutes later with a gang of uniformed police officers and a few firefighters. They were holding a hose. Sawyer smiled. She could only surmise that they'd tapped into a nearby hydrant.

The hose gang moved forward and Livewire spotted them. Glumly she said, "Aw nuts."

The hose sprayed her and she discharged all of her power and passed out. Queen Bee recognized the futility of acting alone and retreated.

Sawyer approached Bullock, "Brilliant!"

"Aw shucks. I only got the idea `cause you dressed up our SWAT boys in rubber galoshes," Bullock demurred.

"You're far too modest, Detective Bullock," Sawyer objected.

"No, I ain't you just don't know me yet," Bullock protested. He suddenly brightened, "Hey, look who's joinin' us! Lootenant! Ya made it!"

Barbara handed off the Macy's customers to the uniforms blanketing the area, "We have wounded in the store."

"Civilians?" Sawyer asked with some concern.

"Bad guys," Barbara replied easily.

"What kind of injuries?" Sawyer wanted to alert the paramedics.

"One blunt force trauma. One edema of the throat. One ballistic chest wound and one ballistic wound to the abdomen," Barbara recited.

"It seems your squad met with heavy resistance," Sawyer ventured.

Bullock could tell from the look in Barbara's eyes that she'd inflicted all of that damage single handedly. He sought a way to redirect the Commissioner's line of inquiry when Barbara did it for him. She looked out across the war torn streets.

"Any ideas on how we can help the JLU?" she asked.

"Should we even bother?" Sawyer wondered.

Barbara glared at her, "They'd do it for us. This isn't Metropolis and they aren't Superman. They can be hurt and killed just like anybody else."

"Do you have a plan, Lieutenant?" Sawyer bluntly asked.

Barb frowned, "Give me a minute."

* * *

Goldilocks kept thinking she was hearing things. Her beloved Sir Justin was still unconscious. Starman was enjoying a sullen silence. Which only left Goldilocks herself present and accounted for. Yet she kept hearing a woman's voice, distant and tiny.

Since it was threatening to drive her mad, Goldilocks decided to investigate. With any luck, she could kill whatever it was. She searched the other cells and found a mirror sitting on the cot in one.

Goldilocks couldn't fathom why someone had left a mirror here but the voice was stronger in this cell. Attention focused solely on the mirror, Goldilocks came to the cot and lifted the mirror. She was amazed to find the voice was stemming from the glass itself.

She looked into the mirror and instead of her own reflection; she was presented with a tiny life-like model of Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman looked as startled as Goldilocks felt. She knew this must be one of Mirror Master's tricks.

Not wishing to reverse whatever spell had been placed on the Amazon Princess; Goldilocks sat the mirror back down and walked away. An inarticulate cry of rage emitted from the mirror and then silence descended. Goldilocks was relieved. At least Wonder Woman would now leave her in peace.

* * *

Diana had been stunned when Goldilocks' face had filled the glass in front of her. The daft girl had completely ignored her and seemed to have gone away again. She thought about her situation.

It seemed she was a victim of the Mirror Master. It all made perfect sense now. Her troubles had all began when she looked at the mirror in his hand. She was inside of it somehow.

She looked around _again_. As with every time she'd looked before, there was no obvious escape route. But the Mirror Master always made his mirror effects reversible. There was a solution; she just had to find it.

Diana contemplated her dilemma. She was the representative of 2500 years of Amazon culture. She had been chosen as the Champion of the Gods. She had become these things because she was the best, the brightest, and the most courageous. She would not fail her heritage now.

By all the gods, she _would_ escape. And when she did, Hera help the fool that stood in her way.


	19. Chapter 19

13 Justice League Shadows

"Here Flashy, Flashy, Flashy," KGBeast called out tauntingly as he prowled the locker rooms.

The Flash suddenly appeared, "Hey ugly! I'm right here!"

KGBeast lifted his left arm and took aim. Firing off a sustained burst, he suddenly realized something. The Flash was no longer in sight.

Flash reappeared at another spot, "Missed me! Get me if you can!"

He streaked off again as KGBeast fired another burst. This was repeated several more time. Finally, KGBeast took aim, and his rotary cannon whirled, but all that happened was a click.

Flash was suddenly in front of KGBeast, "Do my ears deceive me? You're out of bullets!"

KGBeast went to club the Flash with his gun hand. The Flash caught it and then went to work on it. His hands sped all over the cannon, faster than the eye could track. Parts began to fly off as the Flash stripped it down and dismantled it. Soon, all that was left was the mounting bracket fused into KGBeast's wrist.

"Gah!" the Russian cried as he took a swing at the Flash with his right hand.

Flash deftly blocked the blow and then punched KGBeast in the face. About fifty times in a minute. KGBeast fell over backward. He was out cold and wouldn't bother anyone else again for a while.

Flash streaked out of the locker rooms onto the field. He could see the CPD officers taking aim at Catwoman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, and the Little Mermaid. Batwoman was already down. The Question and the Huntress were nowhere to be seen. And Black Canary looked like she was also worse for the wear.

Flash decided on his next course of action. Climbing into the stands, he raced by all of the police officers, row by row, and disarmed them. He then came skidding to a halt in front of the Question and the Huntress.

"Hiya!" he enthused, "How's the happy couple?"

"Cool your jets, junior," Huntress advised him.

"Hey! I'm not Captain Marvel Jr.!" Flash protested.

Huntress resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. Question intervened, "Look. Our problem is being resolved."

* * *

Catwoman snapped her whip out and it blew the Mad Hatter's proverbial hat clean off. He gulped as he realized that it could have been his face that was slashed. He thought the solution was simple, though, and he stepped aside to retrieve his hat.

Instead, he found an enraged Batwoman looming over him. She drove a knee into his gut and he lost all of his air. Struggling to breathe, he was in no shape to resist her punch. Or her next one and the one that followed that. Margo grabbed her arm and restrained her.

"Sonia! No!" Margo pleaded, "Don't do this, honey."

"But he… And you…" Batwoman could barely speak.

Margo wrapped her arms around Batwoman's waist, "Shhh! I know."

They began kissing and Catwoman strolled by, "Don't let me stop you."

The couple laughed and resumed snogging for a second and then just held one another. Catwoman bent over and plucked the Hatter's hat off of the ground, "Let see…"

The interior headband was lined with microcircuitry. There was a flashing red light. Next to it was a pressure switch. She turned to Batwoman and Margo.

"I think I'm about to free up your cop friends so you might want to go all 'official' again," she advised.

Margo gave Batwoman a rueful look, "Later baby. My place, nine o'clock."

Batwoman shared her rueful expression, "I might be busy working."

Margo nodded. Her face was lit with hope, "Well, when you can. We have lots to celebrate...and you can explain what that damn suit is made of."

"Sure thing," Batwoman grinned, "As soon as I can."

"Ladies," Catwoman interjected, "I haven't got all night."

Margo scooped up her pistol, "Go."

While Catwoman depressed the button, Margo ejected her spent magazine. Putting it in her pocket, she retrieved a spare from the pouch on her belt and slid it into her pistol. She released the slide and it racked forward to chamber the first round. She holstered it as her fellow cops came to life.

"Okay, I'm on," Flash said and streaked over to where the CPD officers stood, "Attention folks! I'm here on Justice League business. You have all been victims of the Mad Hatter. You're free now but you may want to remove the microchips adhered to your foreheads right now just to be safe."

They all complied. They also began retrieving their weapons. Then they all began asking questions at once.

The Flash whistled very loudly, "Okay, pay attention. We have apprehended several members of the Legion of Doom. They are currently in our custody but we need to trade them off to your department. So if you could call the appropriate stations?"

* * *

It took a good two hours to transfer the Legionnaires into the CPD's hands. Margo was very professional the whole time. But there was an impish spark in her eyes every time she gazed at Batwoman. For her part, Batwoman treated her like any other law enforcement officer but the rest of the JLU was under the impression she was ready to melt every time Margo looked her way.

"So, when do we eat?" the Flash asked.

"Figures," Huntress snorted.

Green Arrow and Black Canary joined the group after Black Canary's throat was treated. She wouldn't be using her sonic scream any time soon but she would make a full recovery.

"I think we should concentrate on finding a place to stay for the night," Green Arrow opined.

"Really?" Flash blurted.

"Yes, the Legion is working on behalf of Ennio Falcone. We know the Penguin is still involved and active. There's good reason to believe that Bane will be with him. The potential list of other candidates is endless," Question remarked.

"So, a sleep over?" Flash asked with a grin.

"Does the ISA have any local offices we could get assistance from?" Black Canary managed to say despite her ravaged throat.

"Yes, downtown," Question revealed.

"Hold it," Batwoman declared. She stepped aside. A few moments later, she returned with Margo in tow.

"I hear you need rooms for the night?" Margo grinned.

"Yes, can you help us out?" Nightwing inquired.

"And feed us?" Flash was ever hopeful.

"Just to warn you, feeding the Flash may break your departmental budget," Huntress advised.

"I'm sure we can manage something," Margo smirked, "We have several unoccupied safe houses to choose from right now. I'll even assign myself to be your liaison."

She winked as she pinched Batwoman's butt. Batwoman yelped with delight as Margo moved on to make arrangements. The others all grinned.

"Looks like a couple of problems just got solved all at once," Nightwing suggested. Green Arrow wrapped his arms around Black Canary from behind. The Huntress hovered near the Question. Batwoman had Margo staying with her. That left the Flash and Catwoman.

Nightwing mentally laughed. Catwoman might pair off just for the hell of it. And then there was Ulla. She was still noticeably cool towards him. He had a feeling that they were destined to finish their discussion. And the outcome of said discussion would determine where he slept tonight. He suddenly felt like sighing.

* * *

In the east wing, Booster and Hourman ran headlong into Mammoth and Shimmer. Mammoth bellowed as he charged the pair. Hourman intercepted him with a right cross that drove Mammoth onto one knee. Mammoth rose up and threw a punch of his own. Hourman ducked under it and smashed his fist into Mammoth's face again.

Mammoth wore a puzzled look as he tried to grab hold of Hourman. Hourman pushed his grasping hands aside and then rocketed another punch into Mammoth. Mammoth reeled so Hourman hit him again. Mammoth went down.

Shimmer shrieked with rage, "I'll kill you!"

She started towards Hourman but Booster interposed himself between her and her target, "Ah, ah!"

"You're in range now, idiot!" Shimmer cackled.

She tried using her transmutation powers but all that happened is the air between her and Booster rippled. She was confounded, "What the…?"

Booster blasted her with both gauntlet blasters, "Such language."

"Great work," Hourman commended him. His signal device began chirping. Bemused, he pulled it off of his belt.

"Yes?" he asked dryly.

"Are you free?" Mr. Terrific inquired.

"Would I be talking to you if I was in a fight?" Hourman wanted to know.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Mr. Terrific admitted.

"That bodes ill," Hourman opined.

"You have six minutes to find and disarm a building full of explosives," Mr. Terrific warned him, "Think you can do it?"

"Have you ever heard the remark about a snowball's chance in hell?" Hourman wondered.

"Sorry, but that's just how it," Mr. Terrific replied, "I'm off to find Gizmo."

"Good luck," Hourman said and cut the circuit. He looked over to Booster only to see the other man staring at him incredulously.

"He can't be serious," Booster commented.

"`Fraid he is," Hourman sighed, "Dad said there would be days like this. C'mon, let's find some bombs. At least look at it this way…"

"What?" Booster warily asked.

"You have the force field. So if anyone survives this, it should be you," Hourman stated.

"I'd rather not make that choice," Booster admitted.

"Me neither," Hourman agreed, "Now if you were a malignant little dwarf, where would you put the bombs?"

"Up high," Booster immediately said.

Hourman looked at him curiously. Booster shrugged, "No one would think I could reach it."

Hourman grinned, "But with his jetpack, Gizmo can. Good thinking! Start ripping off all of the ventilation ducts.

"I hear and obey," Booster wise cracked as they went to work.

* * *

"No, I _can't_ talk now," Plastic Man whispered into his signal device. He switched it off so Mr. Terrific couldn't call back. He'd evaded all of the cameras scattered around the facility. He had a feeling they were being used to monitor him and his team.

The space before him appeared to be the security office. All of the monitors were on and it was occupied. Plas continued to evade the cameras and slinked into the office.

"All right, I'll give you one chance to surrender," he declared firmly.

"Why Plas, Ah don't know what you mean," Penny said as she swiveled her seat around to face him.

Plastic Man momentarily froze. It looked like Penny, sounded like Penny, but it couldn't be Penny. She was manning the perimeter.

"Nice trick but I'm not buying," Plas declared.

"Penny" rose out of the chair and began to move towards him. Now he knew for certain that this wasn't Penny. Penny knew how to throw her hips but she had never _slinked_ towards him. Especially with a look of pure lust upon her face.

She reached out for him and Plastic Man swatted her hands away. She looked wounded, "Plas darlin', what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Plastic Man demanded to know, "Because you sure as hell aren't Penny."

"Penny" transformed in front of him. Blonde hair became raven black. Brown eyes became blue and all of her curves became stick thin. The newly revealed stranger wore a cruel smile.

"Congratulations," she said with a French accented contralto, "Few men have resisted my charms before."

"Just who are you?" Plastic Man repeated.

"I am Gemini De Mille. You have heard of me, no?" Gemini asked coyly.

"Can't say that I have," Plas admitted.

"Perhaps you have heard of my mother, Laura De Mille?" Gemini inquired. Seeing no recognition she pressed on, "She was better known to the world as Madame Rouge."

_That_ name sparked a recollection in Plastic Man, "Of the original Brotherhood of Evil. So you're a second generation super villain."

Gemini shrugged, "One does what one knows best."

"Take it from me, the life of crime doesn't pay that well," Plas advised.

She arched a curious eyebrow and he wore a thin smile, "I was a gangster once upon a time. Then my gang left me to die and I discovered I had newfound abilities. At first, I just cooperated with the law to get back at my so-called 'friends'. Afterwards, it became a passion in and of itself."

Gemini laughed, "How precious! You're trying to save me from my wicked ways!"

Plas felt stymied as she spoke again, "I have no illusions about the loyalties of my allies. I serve with them because it suits my pleasure."

"Pleasures change," he argued.

"Not mine," she promised him, "Now, I advise _you_ surrender or I shall be forced to kill you."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Plas wondered.

"Like this!" she declared as she wrapped an arm around his neck and constricted it until a normal person's throat would be crushed, "It really is too bad. I think I could have liked you."

Plas' head became pencil like as he oozed out of her grasp. He came up into his normal form and grinned, "Seems we have the same powers."

Gemini shifted into being a bear and came at him. He transformed into a cage. She responded by returning to her human form and then stretching between the bars and emerging outside the office.

He joined her and she tapped at a band on her wrist. She grinned victoriously, "It seems I must bid you adieu."

She vanished in a blue flash. Plas recognized the transport signature, "Sonuvagun!"

* * *

Vigilante found a bomb and Houngan advised him on how to disable it. It simply meant disconnecting the electrical probe from the mixing chamber and then removing the battery pack from the casing. Vigilante got on the horn and relayed these instructions to the others. Hourman and Booster quickly disarmed every bomb in their wing. Plas, now that he was aware of the problem, did the same in short order.

The only wing left was the west wing. Vigilante estimated they had a minute and a half left. Booster theorized that his force field could protect them all if they didn't make it in time. Houngan didn't like the odds.

"Let's just leave!" he begged.

"Shaddup!" Vigilante prodded him along with a revolver aimed at him.

When they reached the west wing, they discovered that the T-Spheres had disabled all the "G-Spheres". But there was a new obstacle in their way. Plasmus stood between them and the ventilation ducts.

"What the hell?" Hourman couldn't help but say.

Plasmus rattled off a litany of curses in German. Houngan quailed, "Now he's even mad at me."

Vigilante whacked him over the head with the butt of his pistol and Houngan went down. Vig looked at Hourman's reproving glare, "Whut?"

The T-Spheres suddenly cycled and they were teleported out of there. From their position near the police perimeter they witnessed the destruction of the west wing. Plasmus emerged from the flaming ruins and issued a challenge no one could understand.

"I've got this," Plas decided.

"His skin melts flesh," Vigilante warned.

Plastic Man grinned, "Then it's a good thing I don't have any."

He became a roller wheel and spun over to Plasmus. He then enveloped Plasmus so that he was completely covered. Soon, Plasmus was beating Plastic Man's sides but it was to no avail.

Booster let go of his grip on Penny and she ran to Plas' side, "Are you all right?"

"Never better," Plastic Man chuckled, "By the way, I much prefer the real you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered.

He told her about Gemini's impersonation and she smiled, "Ya'll better prefer lil' ol' me? You'd better. We have a wedding next week, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Plastic Man replied, "I've waited my whole life for that moment and to share it with you."

"Silver tongued devil," Penny retorted.

"I'll show you 'tongued devil' when we get a chance," Plas promised.

Penny shivered, "Ah'm all a-twitter with anticipation."

"Better cool it," Plas warned, "Eavesdroppers are arriving."

"Spoilsport," Penny joked.

* * *

Mr. Terrific had eventually found Gizmo. The diminutive villain was hiding on top of the parking garage. He was absolutely tickled that he'd achieved a portion of his goal.

"Give up, Gizmo," Mr. Terrific ordered.

"You'll never take me alive!" Gizmo declared.

Seven T-Spheres engaged at once. Gizmo found himself stripped of every piece of equipment. He patted himself down to confirm his worst fears.

"Uh oh," he grimaced.

It only took one round kick to the head to put Gizmo down.

* * *

Mara and the SCU took possession of the Brotherhood of Evil. Phobia had been unharmed by the blast. Rescue crews were looking for Warp. With all of the confusion it was possible he'd come to and used his spatial abilities to leave STAR Labs.

The JLers rose in the ISA vehicles back to the Metro Tower. En route, Gwen took statements from Mr. Terrific and Plastic Man. She radioed the Metro Tower and had them begin tracking active teleporters in the ISA network and cross reference those with unoccupied bases.

After clearing out from the vehicles they made it into the operations center. Hourman was delighted to see his wife, Jesse Quick, standing near Hula Hula.

He swept her up into his arms and kissed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make the news go down better," she ruefully admitted.

"What do you mean?" he was understandably puzzled.

"It's best you hear it from Jay or Alan. I understand Amanda Waller is summoning everyone concerned into a conference room," Jesse shared.

"I definitely don't like the sound of this already," Hourman said.

"It's good thing, Rick. Really," Jesse confided, "You'll see."

Mr. Terrific came storming up at that moment. He was obviously livid. Hourman asked him what was wrong.

"You saw how Hawk was acting out there on the field, right?" Mr. Terrific tried to rein it in.

"Unfortunately," Hourman said regretfully.

"You know what the official response is?" Mr. Terrific didn't wait for a reply, "A twelve hour suspension from duty. That's it! You might as well send him on an all expenses paid vacation to Hawaii."

Hourman scowled, "That isn't right."

"Maybe we came at the right time," Jesse commented.

Mr. Terrific noticed that Jesse was looking past him. He turned to find the Flash and Sentinel standing behind him. It wasn't just any given Flash but Jay Garrick, the original bearer of the title.

"Hello, Michael. You don't seem very happy to see us," Jay observed.

"Sorry. Internal matters," Mr. Terrific lamely said, "What are you two doing here? I thought the reinstated Justice Society would keep you two busy. Are you slumming?"

Jay smiled and Alan wore a smirk. Jay spoke again, "We couldn't help but notice how well you've lived up to Terry's legacy."

"Certainly better than Roulette has," Sentinel bitterly commented.

Mr. Terrific was suddenly suspicious, "Where are you going with this?"

Jay looked sad, "We're here to tell you what's happened. The decision has been made that you're transferring to the JSA. Now you have every right to tell us to go to hell and walk out of here. But I'd like to argue the point of why you should go along with this."

"Waller decided this, didn't she?" Mr. Terrific realized.

"Yes. It came as a shock to us as well," Sentinel put in.

"Alan, I have news regarding Todd," Mr. Terrific wanted to tell him while it was fresh in his mind, "He quit the Justice League."

Sentinel grew infinitely sad, "Yes, I was told when we got here."

"So that's why you're here," Hourman gave his wife an incredulous look, "I've been 'chosen' as well."

"Pretty much," she sadly confirmed it, "I know you wanted a chance to carve out a legacy with the League but the Justice Society could really use you. _I_ could really use you around."

Hourman grinned, "How can I say 'no' to that?"

"If we could just have a moment," Jay requested, "I think we can build a case for a future with the JSA."

Mr. Terrific hesitated and then he plunged on in, "You know what? I'm convinced."

"Really?" Sentinel was surprised.

"Really. I'm in," Mr. terrific assured them, "The original Mr. Terrific served by your side for decades. I've always tried to live up to his ideal, to the ideal of the Justice Society, so why not formalize things and _actually_ join the JSA?"

Jay pumped his hand, "It'll be an honor to have you at our side."

"Hopefully everyone else will be as easy a sell," Sentinel hoped.

Maven approached them, "Ms. Waller is ready for you now."

"And here we go," Jay said ruefully.

* * *

Waller gave the official reasons why this move had been decided upon. She also stressed that continued membership in the JLU was _not_ an option regardless of how they decided to proceed with the JSA. She stepped down and let the elder Flash speak.

"This idea was presented to us as a chance to help bring you up in the tradition of a superhero. Don't get me wrong, you've all done fantastic work. If you hadn't impressed us, we wouldn't have agreed to try and recruit you," he explained, "We have a legacy. A greater legacy than the Justice League in many ways because we were the first super team. Without us, there wouldn't have been an inspiration for a Justice League."

"And that pioneering spirit is what still drives us. We're dedicated to truth and justice but also pushing the envelope and exploring the impossible," Jay continued, "You may not need us but we need you. We're getting older and we have a lot of knowledge and experience to pass on. You're the up and comers with more power than you may know what to do with. Put us together and we've got an awesome combination."

Jay switched tactics, "If I may, I'd like to address each of you individually. Stargirl, you started as the Star Spangled Kid, named after a sidekick of a JSA member who grew to a hero in his own right. That member passed the Cosmic Rod off to his son and Jack, in turn, gave it to you. We've watched you with pride and joy as you've developed. We want you to join and will be heartbroken if you decline."

Courtney brightened at his words. Jay shifted to the Marvels, "When it comes to the Marvel Family, you've got god-like powers and phenomenal resources to draw on but you lack experience. We have that and want to share it with you. The Black Marvel Family is already on board and it would be a sight to behold to have all of you working together."

Captain Marvel bristled but Mary and Junior were enthralled by the idea. Jay saw this as he moved on, "Galatea, you already know the Blackhawks are moving to our base so you have more reasons than most to join up. But what you don't realize is that we honestly want you. I've heard about how you've been treated with the League. The Justice Society has been many things over the years but what it's become for me is an extended family. You could make a home with us if you wanted to."

Galatea agave Blackhawk an imploring gaze and he smiled. Jay was pleased so he pressed on, "Atom Smasher, you know Al Pratt was the original Atom. It was because of him that you put on your uniform. The JSA was Al's team. We'd love to have another Al sign up as well and carry on his memory."

Atom Smasher, whose mask was off, blushed at the effusive praise. Jay addressed the woman next to Al, "Anna Fortune, we have the good luck of Dr. Fate signing up to be there when we need him. But we wouldn't need him as often if you came with us. Like the Marvels you've got uncharted abilities but little practical experience in using them. Unfortunately your options are, return to Fate's Tower and study your life away, go independent, or enlist. I'm hoping you'll enlist."

Anna was deep in thought as Jay moved on, "Hawkman, you have the memories of two lifetimes and the skill set to go with them. It's been suggested that you need to find a home of your own and aren't very happy with the JLU. Maybe you could find a home with us?"

"Wildcat, Mr. Terrific, and Hourman, we're just glad you've decided to come home and help us bring up the next generation. It's about time," Jay grinned before tackling his next subject, "Commander Steel, you were actually put on this list at Wildcat's suggestion. He says you're a good man and an even better law enforcement officer. We'd be proud to have you join us."

Jay noted Commander Steel's look of satisfaction. Now he came to his recruits from the Global Guardians. NATO had given them the same choice that the JLU had offered its cast off members.

"Wonder Girl, you've already agreed to join up but I don't want to leave you feeling remiss. I have a feeling that's happened too much and too often in your life. Let this choice be a brand new beginning," Jay urged. He then came to the oversized zombie filling the room, "Solomon Grundy, I literally don't have the words. But Sentinel has wrestled with you more times than any other being alive. I'll let him decide if the offer stands."

Sentinel approached Grundy, "Can you work with me, Grundy?"

"Yes," Grundy simply said.

"Even though we were once mortal enemies?" Sentinel inquired sharply.

"Grundy doesn't want to fight any more. Grundy just wants to find his soul," the zombie explained.

Sentinel turned to Jay, "I guess that's a 'yes'."

"So what do you say gang?" Jay put it out there.

He received a resounding "Yes!"

Grinning, he motioned towards the door, "Then I guess we'd better show you the headquarters and introduce you to your new teammates."

And a new era was born.


	20. Chapter 20

11 Justice League Shadows

Steel's tongue desperately sought the reserve controls within the interior of his armored mask's "lip". Most of his systems were controlled through neural interfaces but certain functions, specifically the failsafes, had to be triggered manually. He had exterior hatches built into his suit in order to accomplish this but he also had a few tricks that were available to his tongue in case of a contingency such as this.

Blockbuster had him in a soon-to-be lethal bear hug. Steel could hear metal fatigue in his armor's outer casing. Several of the soft points that allowed for movement had already given way. He had to act fast and act decisively.

He pressed the appropriate trigger and his armor's outer shell became electrified. This was a jolt powered by the armor's fusion battery. It was akin to being hit with a city's power grid.

Blockbuster released Steel with a cry and was thrown backwards by the current. Steel triggered the cessation of the charging field and rerouted power back into his primary systems. His sensors located the tracer in his hammer and Steel stretched his hand out for it. A magnetic field grabbed the hammer and it flew through the air into his waiting hand.

Not waiting to give Blockbuster time to recover, he smacked the giant upside the head. Blockbuster staggered. Steel hit him again and Blockbuster's knees began to buckle. He rammed the hammer's head into Blockbuster's exposed solar plexus. Blockbuster began to double over. Steel brought the hammer down in a two handed grip over the Legionnaire's head. Finally, Steel's foe went down and stayed there.

A dozen or so police officers surged forward. They began shackling Blockbuster with tritanium restraints. Steel stepped back and took a moment to regroup. The man-monster had nearly killed him and he had to do a damage assessment before aiding any of his teammates.

* * *

Aztek decided if he couldn't escape the flames going up, then he'd come crashing down and take the fight straight to Volcana. She was immune to her own flames. Her skin simply didn't burn. But she still needed to breathe and fire consumed all of the available oxygen if you let it.

He came at Volcana. She sneered at first and then grew nervous as she realized he was coming right at her and wasn't backing down. She erected a wall of fire between them and he sailed through it. He took hold of her and took a breath at long last.

Volcana screamed and shouted obscenities but Aztek didn't flinch. Quite frankly, he'd had more than enough. He jolted her using his armor's mystical abilities. Volcana folded.

Most of the surrounding flames died. The rest sputtered out as he laid Volcana out on the street. Using his armor's scrying abilities he sought out Vixen's totem that she wore around her neck. What he sensed alarmed him and he flew off to find her.

* * *

Blackrock suddenly found himself surrounded by green flames. He turned to find an incensed Fire blazing a trail straight for him. He used his power stone to volley off a couple of shots but she just evaded them.

Stretching forth her hands, she streamed twin bursts of green fire at him. Blackrock decided he'd had enough. His power stone granted him an ability that often got overlooked. He could merge into broadcast signals and travel along them. With the GCPD here in force, radio traffic was at an all time high. As Fire closed the distance, he simply vanished.

Fire didn't take time to ponder what happened to her foe. Frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was that if he had permanently hurt Ice the next time she met up with him he would become a briquette.

Fire shifted from her plasma form and became human once again. She gently shook Ice by the shoulder, "Tora? Are you all right?"

There was no response so Fire shook her harder, "Please God! Don't be dead."

Ice suddenly frowned, "Beatriz, why are you yelling?"

"Thank God!" Fire scooped Ice up into her arms and embraced her.

Fire let Ice go and she gazed around, "What happened to Blackrock?"

"Phfft!" Fire made a dismissive noise, "He's gone. But I do have a problem that you could help with."

"Name it," Ice said brightly.

* * *

The Psycho Pirate laughed and the crowd of police officers confronting him laughed as well. These morons were totally in his grip. All it would take was a nudge and they'd kill themselves. In fact that wasn't a bad idea.

The next thing he knew, he was deathly cold. Then he realized he was completely frozen and encased in ice. He went to sleep then, dreaming of cops committing suicide.

Fire looked over to Ice, "Couldn't have asked for more."

"Look! Everyone is recovering!" Ice happily observed.

It was then that she noticed a couple of cute officers. She thought they made good potential boy toys for her and Ice. Of course, she couldn't put it that way to Ice.

Fire tugged at Ice's arm, "Come on. Let's meet local law enforcement."

Ice knew something was afoot but she happily went along with it.

* * *

They were only a couple of miles offshore when Dr. Light recovered. She emitted a flash pulse of yellow light and Spencer Hawk's construct evaporated. Seeing that she wasn't falling into the sea, Spencer chose to retreat.

Meanwhile, Kimiyo was quite surprised that she wasn't plunging to a watery grave. She seemed to have partially shifted into a living construct composed of light. She tried to move. Nothing. Frowning, she projected photons out of her hands.

That propelled her backwards since her hands had been outstretched before her. She tried leaning forward and projecting a burst behind her. She went forward and within seconds she was flying in a rather makeshift way.

She decided to worry about the particulars of this development later and headed for shore. She tried not to panic as she realized that she didn't know how to transform back into flesh and blood, if she even could. She desperately needed to talk to Izumi. If anyone could help her it was the Rising Sun. Besides, it would be a good excuse to see him again.

* * *

Aztek pulled the Cheetah off of Vixen. She yowled as he jolted her as he had Volcana. She also passed out. He cast her aside and tended to Vixen's wounds.

Vixen was scratched up but everything seemed superficial. Vixen grinned, "So I guess your first thought was to rescue the damsel in distress."

He was embarrassed, "It seemed like you could use the help."

She smiled, "Hey, I'm not complaining. It's just that, after you finished a fight, your first impulse was to check on me. What does that say to you?"

Aztek was blushing now and she laughed, "That's what I thought."

Vixen reached out and took his hand, "Pull me up and then we can figure out how you're going to help me nurse my wounds later."

Aztek liked the sound of that, "It would be my pleasure."

Vixen's eyes twinkled, "I can guarantee that."

* * *

Multiplex was inordinately pleased with himself. He'd single handedly killed the Atom. Well, his single hand actually comprised forty pairs of feet. But the gist was what mattered.

"Hey you!" the Atom called from just a few feet away, "Catch me if you can!"

The Atom began to run. He didn't try any of his size changing tricks. He just ran.

Multiplex set out with his duplicates in pursuit. He rounded the corner the Atom had just ducked behind and…right into an ambush.

Barbara had a squad of SWAT team members that had shucked their rubber overalls and coats. She gave the command to fire. Where an average cop may have hesitated shooting at an unarmed suspect, these men and women were highly trained in dealing with abnormal situations. Being confronted with forty copies of the same man counted as unusual. Besides, Gordon was the expert in the field so they obeyed without question.

The duplicates all fractured and fell apart into crystalline shards. Multiplex himself took a few bullets. He went down and began sobbing. Barbara handed off the arrest chores to two SWAT officers.

The sergeant acting as Barb's deputy took her orders to request paramedics and await further instructions. Then she turned to the Atom, "Thanks for bringing him to us."

Atom grinned, "Actually I was expecting everyone to be back at the barricades. Running headlong into you about gave me a heart attack."

Barbara smirked, "That is the desired effect."

Barbara's radio began to squawk, "Hold on. That'll be Harvey with Team Two."

"Go Harvey," she said into the radio.

"_You'd best haul ass, Lootenant_," Bullock replied, "_We got us a situation._"

"Want to come?" Barbara asked the Atom.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than trying to dodge forty pairs of boots," Atom remarked.

They arrived on scene where Bullock and his officers were having a standoff with the Atomic Skull.

"Maybe I was wrong," Atom muttered.

* * *

Atomic Skull fired off a radiation burst at the SWAT team, "Go away! I have unfinished business here."

"Let `em have it!" Harvey yelled.

The SWAT team opened fire with assault rifles. Atomic Skull was many things but bulletproof wasn't one of them. However, he'd learned a few tricks over the years. He created a vortex of hard radiation that the bullets had to pass through. They either melted into slag or broke down and shattered on impact.

The Skull laughed derisively, "Come on! All you got is guns? Where's the muscle?"

"Here," a resolute voice said from behind him.

Atomic Skull turned and had enough time to register that Apache Chief was on his feet before the JLer's fist smacked into his jaw. Atomic Skull backpedalled and rubbed his jaw.

"Nice shot, Chief. But it was a wasted effort," Atomic Skull boasted.

He ripped off two radiation bursts at Apache Chief. They passed through the Native American. Apache Chief began moving towards Atomic Skull. He nailed him with a massive right cross that almost took the Skull's head off of his shoulders.

Atomic Skull desperately unleashed another rad burst. Again it helplessly went through Apache Chief. He got another tremendous blow to the head for it.

"Let's say you stand still and fight like a man!" Atomic Skull bellowed.

"I will not be goaded," Apache Chief simply said and then fired a punch into the Atomic Skull's gut. A right cross followed. Atomic Skull was woozy now. He wasn't certain how many Apache Chiefs there should be but he had a vague hunch it shouldn't be three. Another blow to the head and there were four.

Atomic Skull tried to speak but even that effort escaped him. He simply went down like his strings had been cut. Apache Chief wore a satisfied mien.

"Congratulations, Chief," Atom said jovially.

"Is there any word on my companions?" Apache Chief asked.

"See for yourself," Barbara pointed at the Shade and his billowing cloud of darkness. Nearby, the Key stood vigil over a closing portal. She frowned, "I'd say they need our help."

"We?" Apache Chief gave her pained look.

"Look, I still have some moves and you sure as hell had better not be giving me any sexist crap," she got into his face, "You certainly didn't when I was dressed in long underwear."

"Point taken," Apache Chief conceded, "What do we do?"

"How come everyone asks _me_ that?" Barb complained. Seeing the expectant stares she was getting, she shrugged; "Just follow my lead."

* * *

Black Vulcan fired off a stream of electricity. It broke the darkness. It also seemed to go on towards infinity. He turned and fired again and again until he thought he'd found the edge of the darkness. Streaming lightning like a lifeline, he eventually emerged into the light.

He had to shield his eyes because the sun seemed to be burning his eyes out now. He turned and stepped around the border of the dark cloud generated by the Shade. The man himself was focused on the approach being made by Apache Chief, the Atom, and what appeared to be Barbara Gordon.

Black Vulcan waved them off. The Shade noted that their attention had been diverted from him. He saw Black Vulcan and yelped. Black Vulcan unleashed an electrical torrent upon the Shade. The Shades teeth were still clamped shut when he passed out.

"Peace, love, and goodwill to all!" Black Vulcan happily offered.

"Now that you're taken care of, we need to help Samurai," Barbara burst his bubble.

Black Vulcan turned around and recognized the nature of the trouble, "Aw, man!"

* * *

Samurai could see the portal closing above him. Tentatively he stretched out with his elemental powers and began to see if he could stir a wind in this strange netherworld. A breeze began to blow. He built it up in intensity and soon had a whirlwind. He leapt into the whirlwind and it pushed him into the sky…

…and through the portal. It closed behind him. The Key gaped. Samurai enjoyed using some of the Kendo moves he had learned upon the Key.

"Nice moves, Samurai-san," Barbara bowed before him. It was respectful but it also a bow between equals. Her eyes never left his and he could sense the danger that she represented. She truly would be a formidable adversary.

"Thank you," he acknowledged her praise.

"Sure you don't want to sign up for the force?" she grinned.

"Thank you, no. I have found my place and my calling," Samurai replied.

Barb's radio squawked again. She pulled it from her belt and spoke into it, "This is Gordon. Go."

"_Gordon, this is Sawyer. We have a situation. Gather up any Justice League personnel you come upon and meet us at 3__rd__ and Wilshire,_" came the Commissioner's orders.

"Time to head out," Barbara insisted to her former teammates. She triggered the radio again, "You got that, Harve?"

"_You're darn tootin' I did. I got a line on two of the costumed crowd. Seems two of the ladies are makin' time with some of our gents. Two more are makin' time with each other and the armored palooka just got the word from some of our boys,_" Harvey replied.

"We'll see you there then," Barbara said as cheerfully as she could.

* * *

The situation was that the Reverse Flash had Zatanna by the throat and was threatening to break her neck if his demands weren't met. Of course his demands were as strange as the liberation of the Force of July, tuna sandwiches for every prisoner in Belle Reeve Prison, and free Netflix subscriptions for the entire Legion of Doom.

"Who the hell are the 'Force of July'?" Sawyer wondered aloud.

"A government sponsored meta-human team that disappeared six or seven months ago," Barbara said as she and her group of JLers came up to the Commissioner, "Rumor has it they went rogue and wiped out _several_ villages in Afghanistan. The Afghans wanted their heads but the US promised to put them on trial for their crimes. There's been no word on how that played out."

"Do you eat, sleep, and drink the job, Lieutenant Gordon?" Sawyer was incredulous.

Barbara shrugged, "It's a family thing."

"Seeing as how you seem to be my resident expert on all things meta-human, will he do it?" Sawyer inquired.

"Yes, he will," Barb stated, "In fact I'm surprised he hasn't already. I think the point of the exercise is to distract and stage everyone."

"Stage?" Sawyer clung to that term.

"He's waiting for an exit to open up. He knows no one is fast enough to stop him or catch him while he flees. He's just waiting for an opportunity to bolt," Barbara assessed the situation, "Toying with you is just icing on the cake."

"I was under that impression as well," Sawyer admitted, "So, we'll take him now."

Barbara wanted to comment but she refrained. Sawyer radioed all of the scene commanders and the police moved in. The Reverse Flash was there one second and then he was gone. By the time Zatanna's limp form hit the concrete; a dozen officers had been pushed out of the way as a supersonic force of nature punched through them.

Sawyer let a string of profanities fly that people in Metropolis weren't supposed to know. They were common enough in Gotham but Metropolis had always seemed rather PG-13 in comparison. Rather than assign blame, Sawyer elected to accept that for herself and began rounding up watch commanders and getting the GCPD mobilized. They had prisoners now and they needed to transfer them into adequate holding facilities ASAP.

The Justice League team came together and Barbara and Harvey were assigned to take their statements. After the drudgery wore down, the JLers were released to return to the Metro Tower. They were pleased by that fact up and until they actually got there.

* * *

A dozen or more JLers were gathered in the operations center as Steel's team entered. Zatanna found a seat. Her head was still killing her and she hadn't had an opportunity to cast a healing spell. She wondered if Anna was about.

She asked Hula Hula if Anna was in. He frowned, "You haven't heard?

"Heard what?" Zatanna's head was really starting to pound and she was in no mood for games.

"Waller threw Anna out. Well, a dozen people actually," Hula Hula answered.

"_What?_" Zatanna's response was a little sharper than she'd intended. She apologized and tried again, "Could you explain that statement? I just got back and obviously things have happened while we were in Gotham."

So Hula Hula began to describe the unfolding scenes as they happened.

* * *

In Waller's office, Sue was about to burst a blood vessel, "How the hell could you let the JSA walk away with a dozen members of the JLU while we have a crisis situation playing out?"

"According to the Security Council, they'd already left one way or another. Why not make reality meet their expectations? This way our credibility remains intact," Waller said calmly but firmly.

"Oh, right. You're all about credibility," Sue sniped.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Waller was getting irritated and it showed.

"Were you ever going tell us about the Suicide Squad, or how about Team 7? Or better let's drop the bomb and ask about ARGUS," Sue growled.

Waller shot a loathing glare towards Max. Even J'onn flinched. Waller rose from behind her desk and rounded it and came face to face with Sue.

"You have the audacity to question me about ARGUS?" Waller asked scathingly, "ARGUS wouldn't exist if it wasn't because of the JLU."

"The UN has 'tamed' the League," Sue shot back, "Why the hell do you need a countermeasure?"

"To put it bluntly?" Waller inquired.

"Yes, please. A little honesty would be refreshing," Sue admitted.

"The League is a tiger by the tail. As it established itself under UN auspices it became increasingly volatile. Unstable elements had joined and they need to be properly managed," Waller revealed.

"The members handed to the Justice Society," J'onn realized.

"Yes," Waller confessed, "Wildcat, Commander Steel, Mr. Terrific, and Hourman were reliable enough but even they were expendable."

"Why?" Sue wanted to know.

"Wildcat for obvious reasons. The JSA wants to train the next generation of superhero. Wildcat is one of the best instructors available _and_ he has longstanding history with the Justice Society that stretches back to World War II," Waller began her explanation, "Mr. Terrific is also an asset that the JSA quite frankly needed more than we do. There's also the link between Michael Holt and the original Mr. Terrific."

Seeing her audience was receptive, she carried on; "Commander Steel is at a crossroads. He's Wildcat's prize pupil but he hasn't found his footing yet. With the Justice Society he'll have more time to grow into his role."

"Hourman is a gimme," Waller declared, "His wife is a member of the JSA for God's sake. Plus his father was a member before he joined the JLU. The new Hourman means well, but he's as inexperienced in his way as the Marvels or Stargirl."

"There is still the matter of protocol, Amanda;" J'onn spoke at long last, "The League determines its rolls _not_ the United Nations Security Council."

"Maybe under usual circumstances," Waller rebutted, "But these are extraordinary times. The League's mandate was at stake. We fought to get you what we could."

"Whatever you got us, it wasn't enough," J'onn decided.

L-Ron and Gwen marched into the office. L-Ron was practically vibrating withy exuberance, "Mistress!"

"Not now, L-Ron!" Waller snapped.

"But Mistress…!" L-Ron protested.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Waller warned. Turning on Gwen, she went for her throat as well; "Can I help you, Agent Cormaugh?"

Gwen smirked, "What L-Ron has been trying to tell you is we've located the Legion of Doom."

"Where?" J'onn suddenly inquired while Waller looked nonplussed.

"In your auxiliary base in Gotham City," Gwen revealed, "They've been there for some time."

J'onn, Sue, Waller, and Max all exchanged worried looks.


	21. Chapter 21

10 Justice League Shadows

"J'onn, it's time to call in the new blood," Waller insisted.

J'onn was dubious, "Perhaps we should deal with this with our remaining forces."

"J'onn, you've lost twelve people. Including the Marvels," Waller reminded him, "Wade and I were able to secure the services of _fifteen_ replacements."

"General Eiling participated?" J'onn was even more skeptical now.

"Well, Wade vetted them. Max handled the actual sales pitches," Waller admitted.

"And you didn't participate because…?" J'onn was wondering how honest she'd be.

"My negotiating tactic is intimidation, "Waller confessed, "Not your best bargaining chip when you're trying to gather volunteers."

She handed him a stack of folders, "Here's what we have on each of them. Some are familiar to you but others will be a tad _exotic_."

J'onn's worried look returned, "Very well. Sue and I will study these files and prepare an operations plan."

Waller smiled, "That's all I'm asking."

Gwen and L-Ron had long since departed and J'onn and Sue followed in their wake. After they were alone, Waller turned to Max, "You're certain they'll all come?"

"They'll come when they get the call. Gave each of them a signal device as you asked," Max assured her.

"I'm surprised you were able to get Metamorpho. Rex Mason has turned John Stewart's offers down for years," Waller shared.

"I just _persuaded_ him to join," Max confessed.

Waller knew what _that_ meant but she chose to leave it alone, "And August General in Iron?"

"The Chinese government jumped at the chance to exert some influence over the League's daily operations. And where they say 'go', the August General follows," Max explained.

"And this 'Batwing'?" Waller asked, "I know Wade approved of him but what's his connection to Batman?"

"Beyond the financial?" Max asked. Waller nodded so he continued, "Very little. He's a cop in the Democratic Republic of Congo, for God's sake. The Congo practically threw him at us. They see it as a huge prestige thing to have an African nation finally represented in the JLU. Our membership _is_ largely Anglo-American."

"Well, Cyborg and Katana should dissuade some criticism. And Blue Jay and the Silver Sorceress aren't even from Earth," Waller stated.

"Oh, that part went over really well," Max scoffed, "The whole reason Maxima went to New Genesis is because the UN wouldn't grant her asylum. The 'Champions of Angor' didn't have much better in the way of an introduction. They arrived and went on a global campaign to rid the world of nukes. That's a laudable enough goal but then they went after power plants too. If it hadn't been for the Justice League, the Rocket Reds would have eaten them alive."

Max grew stern, "As it was their leader, Wandjina, died shutting down a runaway reactor that he himself destabilized."

"But that's behind the other two now," Waller declared.

"Is it?" Max wondered, "Is it really?"

"I detect in your voice that you have something else to say," Waller noted.

Max sighed, "It's Katana. She's an assassin."

"Not anymore," Waller decided.

"Amanda, she has some pretty nifty moves but her chief weapon is a sword called the SoulTaker. That creeps the hell out of me and I don't even know all of the implications," Max admitted.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Waller really didn't want to know but she felt it best to ask.

"I agree with adding two more GLs. I can even give you Star Sapphire since the whole League vouches for her now. But Crimson Fox, Animal Man, Vibe, and Firestorm are _former_ members of the JLU. When the UN took control, they weren't invited for specific reasons," Max added.

"Those reasons have changed," Waller said flatly, "And so have the reasons for having them."

"But _Animal Man_?" Max protested, "We might as well ask B'wana Beast back into the fold."

"It was considered," Waller revealed.

Max hung his head in shame, "I really didn't want to know that."

"Look, you need to be at the teleporter to greet them as they come in," Waller insisted, "When everyone is assembled, and J'onn and Sue have a plan, _then_ we'll hold a briefing."

"I live to serve," Max groaned as he exited.

Waller snorted and began to issue an on-call message for Task Force X. If the League should fail, then the Suicide Squad would step in and deal with Luthor's scum permanently. Idly, she wondered how the unit's latest recruitment was going.

* * *

Harley Quinn dove out the window. Not the brightest move at ground level, but when you're twenty stories up, it added a new dimension to the lunacy. Of course, no one had accused Harley of being sane in recent history.

Sure, the Joker's death had shocked some sense back into her but she was still tripping to her own beat. Pulling out a grapple gun from her shoulder bag, she fired it and it caught. She started to swing towards the windows several floors below.

Twisting so that her feet hit the window, she kicked off and pulled another piece of equipment out. This was an old fashioned revolver. She had no use for semi-automatics. Quite frankly, her attention span wasn't the greatest. When she disassembled semi-autos, she constantly lost parts from the gun. And then there was the matter of reassembling it.

Harley shot the window several times and crashed through it. The couple sharing the bed began screaming. She found it funny that the guy was shrieking in a higher voice than his female partner. She waved goodbye and darted out the bedroom door.

She hit the outer hallway running. She knew she couldn't go to the garage. These guys would be watching her car.

She'd known she shouldn't apply for a damn medical license but her stash of cash was dwindling. Expenses in Manhattan were asinine and she needed an income. She only knew two ways to make money: practice psychiatry or rob banks. Robbing banks got one noticed and the last thing she needed was to have Batman come calling so he could kill her too.

She hadn't recognized any of the folks that had kicked her door down. All she saw was costumes and an evil look in their eyes. They'd declared that she was under arrest but their eyes and tones were the same as Mister J's before he offed someone. There's been no way in hell she was sticking around to found out what gives.

She opted to forgo the elevator and chose the stairs. As she started down, she could hear pounding footfalls come towards her from above and below. She decided to take a crack at the below crowd.

Two offbeat characters suddenly confronted her. She was impressed by their outfits. They were similar to Harley's own costume. But they also brandished weaponry and it was aimed at Harl.

"Easy now," she urged, "I just wanna get by."

"You hear that, Jewelee?" the man asked, "She wants to get by."

The woman snickered, "I don't know, Punch. Should we let her?"

In stereo they said, "Not!"

Harley didn't wait to find out what their popguns did. She leapt up into the air and used her momentum to run along the wall past her would be captors. The cartoonish Punch and Jewelee yelped in surprise.

But Harl wasn't done yet. Jewelee was the closest so Harley mule kicked the woman in the head. She went down and obscured Punch's shot. Harley beat feet out of there.

Harley vaulted down the stairs, one stretch at a time, from landing to landing. A dark figure suddenly interposed himself between Harley and the ground floor exit. His full face mask was orange, as were his gloves and boots, but his body suit was a dark purple. She was sad to say she recognized this clown.

"Say Black Spider, what're you doing here?" Harley asked, already fearing the answer.

"I'm here to collect you," Black Spider said tersely, "Don't give me any trouble."

"Who? Me?" Harley asked innocently. Black Spider could prove problematic. He'd started as a wannabe vigilante in Gotham City. Batman had put the skids to that.

After Batman had "discouraged" him, Black Spider changed his mind and offered his services as a hit man and vigilante killing specialist. He'd had a rather storied career after he'd escaped Batman's grasp in Gotham. He'd travelled the world and made a blood soaked name for himself.

He wasn't as notorious or as skilled as Deathstroke, Deadshot, or the Phantasm but they guy was waaay above her usual league. It was time to play it cool and outthink him.

Harley avoided her shoulder bag. Instead she approached him tentatively, as though she were scared. Which didn't take much acting.

When she got close enough, she suddenly pivoted her entire body forward. Bringing up her leg, she bent it so that her foot led the arc. Kicking the Black Spider in the face before he could get his guard up earned her bragging rights.

She pulled a canister out of her bag as she swung her foot underneath her. She eschewed mace. Instead, her last boyfriend had supplied her with Curb. It was ten times stronger than mace and required hospitalization to recuperate from. She let him have it in both eyes. Even though his mouth was covered, she avoided spraying him there. Curb was lethal if ingested.

Black Spider cried out in pain and blindly threw a backhand at her former position. But she was no longer there. She was already out and in the lobby.

Two more costumes stood in her way. Harley had to wonder just who the hell were these people? Whoever was controlling this was throwing a lot of muscle into it. Again she was faced with a male and a female.

The male looked determined but less strung out than Black Spider. The woman wore a black body suit with a cape and a mask. The cape was attached to her arms so that it flowed with her as she moved. Harley found that interesting. Even the Bat didn't go for that effect.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Harley decided to be reasonable.

The man was touching his ear. He had to be wearing a radio. He turned to the woman with a disgusted look on his face.

"Bolt, Slipknot, and Javelin just found Punch and Jewelee in the stairs. Jewelee took a hit that seriously rattled her," he said.

"Well, it _is_ obvious Ms. Quinn got past them. You should probably check on Black Spider," the woman suggested.

"Are you sure, Black Orchid?" he wondered, "She seems to be a slippery one."

Black Orchid sighed, "Just go, Manhunter. If I need your help, I'll call for it.

Manhunter moved past Harley, keeping his distance from her. It was obvious he was trying not to spook her. Well, it was way, waaay too late for that this evening.

"Who are you people?" Harley was still playing at reasonable.

"Let's just say we're with the government," Black Orchid answered.

"Why's the government want me?" Harley wanted to know.

"You are supposed to be serving a death sentence for the April Fool's Day Massacre that you and the Joker carried out," Black Orchid reminded her.

"Mister J did everything. I was his hostage," Harley protested.

'Nice try," Black Orchid smirked, "But let's have a little honesty between us girls. That defense failed miserably just like the insanity plea tanked."

"I ain't goin' back to Belle Reeve or Arkham," Harley declared defiantly.

"You're right. You're not," Back Orchid chuckled.

Harley surged forward and kicked Black Orchid's legs out from underneath her. Harley began to run but Black Orchid passed by overhead and came to a landing in front of the building's entrance.

"You can fly?" Harley squeaked.

"Yes," Black Orchid simply revealed.

"Aw crap," Harley shrugged, "I hate to do it but you really haven't left me much choice."

Harley retrieved the revolver and emptied the last three rounds in Black Orchid. She then ran past the downed agent and hustled out into the street. She heard a giant roar and suddenly found herself confronting a shark man the size of Blockbuster.

"You aren't going anywhere, girlie," King Shark announced.

"Like hell I ain't!" Harley yelled and bolted in the opposite direction.

"_King Shark, stand down,_" his radio squawked, "_We'll take it from here. Assist the retrieval team with their extraction._"

"Yeah, some team," King Shark muttered and headed inside.

* * *

In a van nearby, Savant and the Puzzler watched several monitors. They were tied into the city's CCTV system and as well as US surveillance satellites. Puzzler switched one monitor to Google Maps.

Savant gave him a quizzical glance so he explained, "The KH sat's moving out of range and we'll have eight dead minutes without coverage. By switching to a commercial satellite and enlarging until we have surface movement on a street grid, we compensate."

"You are a dangerous man, my friend," Savant chuckled.

"Yeah well, I still ended up here didn't I?" Puzzler complained.

"Button it and find Quinzel," Speedy asked of him. He was one of the few agents here that wasn't a condemned super villain trying to earn either an amnesty or their freedom back. Nightshade was another as well as Black Orchid. Speedy didn't like the fact that Black Orchid had gone down. She was one of his best agents.

"I have her," Savant declared, "She's heading onto Fifth Avenue."

"Hell, at this time of night the streets will be packed," Speedy realized, "There won't be any discreet way of nabbing her."

"Discreet went out the window with her when she made it out of the building," Nightshade mused.

"Vector Silver Swan and Firehawk in. Have them cover her but they aren't to engage," Speedy ordered.

"They won't like that," Savant opined.

"Tough shit," Speedy remarked, "They may have earned a reprieve but that just means they have life sentences they can serve out now. I'm sure space can be made for them in the Gulag."

"You want me to relay that?" Savant was amused.

"I insist," Speedy quipped.

Savant worked the radio for a minute and then he broke out into a smile, "For a rich brat, Senator's daughter, Firehawk has got quite the mouth."

"And she probably learned every word from her father, the Senator," Nightshade offered.

"Who do we have to throw at Quinn?" Speedy inquired.

"Our entire team is wrapped up in her building or in aerial observations," Savant reported.

"Why the hell are we still in the building?" Speedy wanted to know.

"Black Spider is down. Black Orchid has been shot, Jewelee is barely functional and Punch won't leave her side." Savant replied.

"That still leaves, Bolt, Slipknot, Manhunter, and Javelin in play," Speedy was feeling a little desperate.

"There is a sense of camaraderie in play here. Black Spider and Black Orchid aren't dead. So the others are refusing to leave them behind," Savant explained.

"I'm living in a nightmare," Speedy complained, "Where's Phantasm's team? Why isn't she here yet?"

"They're caught in traffic on the Washington Bridge," Savant explained.

"I did tell them to take the Turnpike," Puzzler offered.

"So Chronos, Shrapnel, Psi, El Diablo, and Phantasm are just going to sit this one out?" Speedy hated what he was hearing.

"Well, they could blow cover," Nightshade suggested.

"And get the Justice League called in on our asses?" Speedy balked, "I'd just love explaining to them that condemned prisoners are secret government agents."

"Maybe they should watch _The Dirty Dozen_," Nightshade gibed.

"Are you going to offer me anything useful?" Speedy implored her.

"Call in the Force of July," she suggested.

"You're kidding," Speedy retorted.

She shrugged, "They're on standby and they are officially part of the op. Silver Swan and Firehawk can babysit them."

'But who's going to babysit Silver Swan and Firehawk?" Speedy shot back.

Nightshade just relentlessly gave him an expectant look. Speedy threw up his hands, "All right! Savant, send in the Force of July. And make damn certain that Major Victory and his people don't start thinking they're back in Afghanistan."

"Will do," Savant was rather curious how this would play out.

* * *

Major Victory led Lady Liberty, Sparkler, Mayflower, and Silent Majority down in front Harley. She threw up her hands, "What sorta clowns are you supposed to be?"

"We are a legitimate arm of the US government. The government for the people, by the people, and…" Major Victory's pompous speech began.

Harley interrupted him with a sharp whistle, "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Chief. Hate ta ruin it for ya, but I ain't coming in."

"And I'm afraid, _you_ don't get it. You either come with us and stay alive or we carry out your sentence right here and now," Major Victory warned.

"What kinda shmuck hero are you?" Harley was indignant.

"The winning kind," Major Victory's smile made Harley want to pull his lower lip over his head.

"Yeah, well, tell your bosses ya gave it the ol' college try," Harley started to move aside.

"Wait evil doer! You have yet to pay for your crimes against your fellow citizens!" Major Victory shouted as she bolted.

"Is that guy for real?" Harley panted as she ran.

Suddenly a cascading darkness smothered her, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Harley tried groping around but she couldn't make out anything. Maybe if she stood still the wind would blow it away. It cleared suddenly and she smugly thought she'd guessed right.

"Surrender, Quinzel," Speedy ordered.

She spied a guy in red tights aiming a bow and arrow at her, "Didn't you used to be Green Arrow's sidekick?"

"_Partner!_" Speedy grated, "I was his goddamn partner! Why can't you people ever get it right?"

"Sorry chum," Harley began edging towards traffic, "It just looked like you had 'Robin' stamped on your forehead."

"And you'd know all about Robin, wouldn't you?" Speedy coldly asked.

Harley got a deer in the headlights look and then Speedy let the arrow fly. It was a stunner arrow. One of Green Arrow's specialties. However the design had long ago been duplicated, and arguably improved, by ARGUS labs.

The Force of July finally made it to the scene and Speedy sighed, "Look, she's not going anywhere for a while. But stay here with her just to be sure. Make certain she stays _here_. Nightshade will assist you. Since she's Deputy Commander, listen to her."

"We shall accept your orders, ma'am," Lady Liberty promised.

"What a comfort," Nightshade remarked.

* * *

Various vehicles were ferrying off the Suicide Squad as Speedy reached the mobile command post. He entered the cabin and began issuing directives, "Call off Silver Swan and Firehawk. Have them meet us at the midtown safe house. Reroute Phantasm's team as well _if_ they ever clear traffic."

He looked at Savant, "What's status on Black Spider and Black Orchid?"

"Black Orchid is bruised and battered but will make a full recovery. The agency medics are transporting Black Spider to a secure medical facility. It will be a few days before he rejoins the unit," Savant reported.

"Did you route a containment unit to Nightshade's position?" Speedy inquired.

"As soon as she called the capture in," Puzzler pitched in.

"So," Savant mused, "We're meeting up at the safe house. Will Harley Quinn be part of that meeting?"

"Waller wants to make her sales pitch," Speedy shared, "And besides, our true quarry will be drawn out as soon as we leak word that Harley's been captured."

Savant looked perplexed, "We've put a lot of time and effort into this capture. If Quinn isn't the target, but instead is the bait, who is the real target?"

Speedy grinned, "Poison Ivy."


	22. Chapter 22

11 Justice League Shadows

The teleporter disgorged its passengers. The newcomers to the Justice Society found themselves wondering where it was they had been taken. The Flash and the Sentinel noticed that Hourman was the only one who wasn't puzzled.

"This is dad's old corporate hub," he declared.

"You got it first," Rex Tyler said as he entered the room.

"Dad! When did you get here?" Hourman happily inquired.

Rex shrugged "I've been here for a couple of weeks. I've been overseeing the overhaul to make Tyler Chem.'s unused property the JSA's new base."

Hourman looked at the Flash and Sentinel expectantly. Flash grinned, "Well, we were going to give you a tour anyway, so we might as well lay down some recent history as well."

"I thought the Justice Society operated out of Wesley Dodd's old brownstone in NYC," Atom Smasher spoke first.

"We did for a few weeks," Sentinel explained, "But Wesley, better known to most of you as the Sandman, really wanted to renovate the place into a Justice Society of America museum. Sand is his heir and he pushed forward with that idea. That left us house hunting."

"That's where I come in," Rex boasted, "Knowing my old teammates needed a home, and even having a place that could be converted into a headquarters; I had to make the offer."

Flash motioned for them to follow, "Down this hallway we can access the operations center."

They entered a large circular room. Computers of every shape and description littered the wall space but the room itself was dominated by a large, circular table. There were chairs surrounding it. Many of which looked to never having been used.

"How long have you been at this, dad?" Hourman asked.

Rex grinned, "I knew I couldn't get past you, Rick. The computer gear has been installed over the course of several years. Most of the servers and processors were custom built for this location."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what it can do," Hourman admitted.

"Roxy, wake up," Rex suddenly declared to thin air. A young woman of indeterminate age and coloration suddenly floated above the table.

"It's about time you introduced me," she said.

"They've only been here ten minutes, Rox," Rex chastised.

"A veritable lifetime when your brain operates a quadrillion operations a second," Roxy huffed.

"Is she real?" Captain Marvel Junior asked, not quite sure of what to believe.

"Roxy's an AI. The most advanced and sophisticated AI in the world," Rex said proudly.

"What he's trying to say is, he doesn't think I'm real. But I can also tell you, that was his first mistake," Roxy quipped.

"Did she just sass you?" Anna asked.

"Roxy's a bit of a tease," Rex said.

"Ha! You wish!" Roxy snorted.

The Flash chose to intervene at this point, "Roxy, could you pull up a layout of the grounds?"

"Need you ask?" Roxy boasted. A hologram of the compound and it surrounding area came to life above the table. Roxy had floated down to a chair and kicked her feet up on the table, "What would you like to see first?"

"Is that a runway?" Blackhawk noted his obvious interest. The hologram shifted to an enlarged map of the runways and the adjacent hangars. Blackhawk shook his head.

"Waller said the DEO was going to handle us out of your base, but like Al, I'd assumed you were still in the brownstone. What've you got for aircraft?"

Imagery of various aircraft, complete with diagrams and schematics displayed alongside floated above the map. When the Flash, Sentinel, and Rex all hesitated to begin a description, Roxy took the bait.

"Unlike the previous generation Javelin shuttles you've dealt with, we have the successor to that series. The Oracle-10 replaces both the Javelin-9, -11, and Oracle-5. It's supersonic, submersible, and has limited extra-atmospheric capabilities. Of course, you probably won't need any of those talents," Roxy hypothesized.

"Why's that?" Wildcat wondered.

"We're the Justice Society of _America_. Unlike the JLU, we don't have an international mandate. We're equipped to deal with domestic threats." Sentinel explained, "Sorry if that disappoints anyone."

Everyone exchanged glances. Some were more meaningful than others. Wildcat refrained from speaking until Captain Marvel was elected to speak through silent consent.

"I'd have to say that's just fine. I don't know about anyone else but I usually felt way out of my league, excuse the pun, with the JLU. Captain Marvel may have the Wisdom of Solomon and the Courage of Achilles, but it's Billy Batson filtering all of that and quite frankly, that's a heckuva chore when you're trying to constantly save the planet," he shared.

"I agree," Mary put in.

Junior shrugged, "I'm still just figuring out how to be a Marvel."

"I can say it too," Courtney confessed, "Most of the time I have no idea of what to do."

"Fate sent me amongst the JLU to learn. I can't say that's actually been happening," Anna critiqued.

"My grandfather modified my body and sent me to the League to learn how to use my abilities. Except for some guidance that Wildcat has been kind enough to share, that hasn't happened for me either," Commander Steel admitted.

"Hey, I've wanted to be a member of the JSA ever since Al Pratt first helped me discover my powers. All I can say is this is an honor," Atom Smasher opined.

"I've had qualms about the League ever since they shackled themselves to the UN. Life and death decisions shouldn't be made by a committee of bureaucrats," Mr. Terrific shared his opinion.

"You're awfully quiet, Carter," Wildcat observed.

Hawkman scowled, "You know how I came to possess Thanagarian memories from thousands of years ago. I only joined the League to be near Shayera. She's married to John Stewart now so where does that leave me? I can't be in the League because I can't stand to see them together but at the same time, I have these wings and my inherited skill sets. They should be used. So here I am."

"Excuse me, but are we it?" Wonder Girl suddenly asked, "Aren't there any more members of the JSA besides us?"

Flash grinned, "Roxy, call in the troops."

* * *

The command center was now filled. Sand and Dr. Mid-Nite had come from a case they had just resolved. And the student JSA members were introduced. King Chimera could create realistic illusions so life-like they even sweat and stink. Cyclone, who had an obvious Wicked Witch of the West fixation, could generate wind funnels after the fashion of Red Tornado. Judomaster was an expert in her designated skill but she also had one other gift. She couldn't be hit. Not even by an opponent as fast as the Flash. Johnny Thunder had no ability per se but he could summon a powerful spirit being known as the Thunderbolt.

Put them all together and you had the Justice Society of America. Roxy had divided herself into a dozen duplicates and was conversing with every cluster of people. Mary, Junior, Captain Marvel, and Stargirl were chatting with Cyclone, King Chimera, and Johnny Thunder. Johnny was the youngest but he was almost Courtney's age. It was also obvious to everyone, except maybe the couple themselves, that Cyclone and King Chimera were _very_ attracted to one another. Their every breath and glance screamed _couple_!

Hourman and Jesse were conversing with Galatea, Blackhawk, Jake., Smiley, and Lady Blackhawk. If LBH were bothered by the fact she was the only single woman in the conversation, she hid it well. Nearby Judomaster kept apologizing to Wonder Girl for her improper English. Donna merely smiled and began speaking in Japanese. Judomaster was delighted and fell all over herself trying to learn more about her newfound friend.

Sentinel looked over at Grundy, who had slumped into a corner and fallen asleep. He jerked a thumb the zombie's way and said to Flash, "Who even knew he could sleep?"

Flash grinned, "Easy Alan, it's going to be an adjustment. We have a lot of them to make.

"Damn straight," Wildcat opined, "This group isn't going to just come together, whatever you might think by watching this little shindig. What counts is what happens in the field."

"What worries me is the DEO's involvement," Mr. Terrific stated.

"You mentioned that about the JLU and the UN," Commander Steel recalled, "Why is that?"

"I don't mind accountability but we have to make hundreds and thousands of critical decisions a day. Waiting for approval from a delegation of bureaucrats will only get people hurt and or killed," Mr. Terrific explained.

"He's right," Hawkman put in, "The League was at its most effective when it was hunted by the ISA, abandoned by the UN and took unilateral action against the Legion of Doom and the Crimson Queen. We saved the whole world and they tried to arrest us for it."

"The world was grateful enough after the fact," Dr. Mid-Nite observed.

'Yes, but the first thing they did was clamp down on the JLU's actions again. The mistake that got them into trouble with Luthor and the Queen was simply repeated again," Hawkman stressed.

"That won't happen here," Sand insisted.

Hawkman gave him a scathing look, "That's what the League leadership thought too, Mr. Chairman."

Sand ignored the swipe at his command position, "The Justice Society faced that hurdle in World War II. Roosevelt and Churchill wanted to turn the JSA into their own little commando brigade of soldiers. We stayed independent then and we will again now."

"You wish," Hawkman sniped.

"So how are we going to stay out of the Justice League's way and vice versa?" Commander Steel asked the blatantly obvious question.

"America is our bailiwick now," Sand asserted, "The Justice League is going back to operating from the _Watchtower_. That leaves international crises in their backyard and gives us the local challenges. We've also established a network with the local independents so we can ascertain if they need assistance or not. If they want to handle it on their own, we'll let them. If they end up needing help, we'll be there."

"Rather than become a monster umbrella," Mr. Terrific surmised, "I like it."

"Benefits of a couple of extra decades of experience," Flash opined, "The League will get there. It just takes time. In fact, all of our younger members will eventually join, or return to, the Justice League."

"I was wondering what the Justice Society's long term goals were," Mr. Terrific admitted.

"The JSA has pretty much had its run. All the kids have the JLU in their eyes. They put up with us old farts because they know they need to. But once we're no longer useful to them? They'll scamper off and join the Justice League. But by that time Wildcat, Sentinel, and I will want to hang up our spurs just like Rex did," Flash admitted.

"I don't know…" Sand started to protest.

"The writing is on the wall," Sentinel cut him off, "It began a long time ago. No one recognizes Jay as _the _Flash. The youngster in the JLU is the Flash and Jay is _a_ Flash. I can't go by 'Green Lantern' anymore even though I was the first human to bear the name. Now anytime someone hears 'Green Lantern' they think of a galactic corps of ring bearers."

"Ted, you've got seven more incarnations yet so you've got time yet," Sentinel continues, "When Jay and I retire and you're looking at a new future as a twenty year old, will you enlist in a decrepit JSA or the expanding JLU?"

Wildcat shifted his feet uncomfortably, "You know that's not a fair question."

"Then let's make it a little fairer," Flash said, "Commander Steel, if the JSA was to close down, would you hesitate to join up with the Justice League or would you try to recruit new members for the Justice Society?"

"No, I'd have to say I wouldn't. I'd join the League. Like you said, they're the wave of the future," Commander Steel admitted.

"That's your answer, Sand," Sentinel verbally jabbed him.

"Hawkman, would you switch back?" Sand was feeling desperate.

"No," Hawkman flatly declared, "But it really isn't about the League. With help, the League can blossom. My issue is solely with Shayera."

Flash and Sentinel exchanged worried looks as they wondered if they had a stalker on their hands. Hawkman disabused them of the notion, "Don't worry. I know my boundaries. It's why I agreed to this transfer rather than go solo."

"Dr, Mid-Nite, what about you?" Sand grasped his last straw.

"Given my druthers, I'd stay with the Justice Society. But if Jay and Alan were to retire and if the younger heroes moved on, I'd guess I'd move with them," Dr. Mid-Nite conceded.

Sand hung his head in defeat, "Argh!"

"Sand, you yourself were part of the JLU back in the early days. Are you sure you're just not resentful because they didn't ask you to return when the UN sanctioned them?" Flash asked quietly.

"Maybe," Sand admitted, "That may have started my prejudice but it hasn't stopped there. I think the JLU has set a bad precedent that the JSA avoided during the Great War and we need to keep avoiding."

"Then how do you explain the DEO doing our recruiting?" Sentinel asked.

And suddenly everyone gathered felt the slippery slope begin to give way.

* * *

Hugo Strange joined Luthor in the observation lounge as King Kull and Bronze Tiger dragged an unconscious Batman back to his maximum security cell. Goldilocks took the opportunity to kick him the ribs as he was drug by. Luthor had too chuckle at that.

"Tell me Doctor, how long do you think it will take to break him?" Luthor coldly inquired.

"Many, many months," Strange shared, "His complex is rather unique. He hasn't thought of himself as Bruce Wayne since the incident where his parents died. His identity was rather nebulous afterwards. Each new skill he learned and each new ability he mastered only served to build on that shapeless void. He found an identity whne he crafted Batman. It is the culmination of a lifetime's search for self. Honestly? There is no Bruce Wayne. There is only Batman."

"Then can we break Batman or do we kill him and get it over with?" Luthor asked calmly.

"How long do I have? Strange wondered.

"I estimate you have mere hours," Luthor revealed, "After that, the doors come crashing down as the Justice League arrives in force."

"Then kill him. Quickly and efficiently. If he is allowed to escape…there is no telling what lengths he would go to preserve his secret," Strange urged.

Luthor was intrigued, "Would he finally break his cardinal rule and kill?"

"I honestly don't know," Strange admitted.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll make a recording for you as part of your payment," Luthor promised, "Now, do you need to be shown how to return to the teleporter?"

"No, I remember," Strange replied. He stopped and implored Luthor, "Do it quickly. Do not toy with him."

"I understand. I really do wish you could publish your results," Luthor offered as Strange disappeared.

"Lex?" Grodd seemed puzzled as he approached, "Remember those reports of Legionnaires being captured?"

"Yes," the topic grated Luthor. How did they always manage to get captured?

"They've been released," Grodd blurted.

"Excuse me?" Luthor couldn't believe he'd heard Grodd correctly.

"They've all been released. Even the prisoners in the hospital. From Gotham, to Metropolis, and even Chicago," Grodd reported.

"Why?" Luthor asked.

"In each case, a legal representative told one of our people that it was courtesy of the White Rabbit," Grodd revealed.

"That little minx," Luthor mused, "She actually pulled it off."

"We've begun the recalls but it will take time," Grodd warned.

"Let it," Luthor advised, "We need all hands for the League's assault."

"Is our fallback prepared?" Grodd asked hopefully.

"Simple sitting there waiting to be occupied," Luthor promised. He smiled ruthlessly, "And as an added bonus, Amanda Waller and Sue Dibney are in residence. We can cut the administrative head off of the Justice League while we steal their future headquarters in one fell swoop."

"They'll never see it coming," Grodd relished the thought.

"Even though they should," Luthor chuckled.

* * *

J'onn studied the newcomers as they took seats amongst the established JLU veterans. Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Guy Gardner were fashionably late. Guy met the gathering crowd in his own inestimable fashion.

"Yes! It's true! The one and only original Green Lantern is here to rock your world. Ladies, meet up with me after this crap and we can plan a night together," Guy heralded himself.

John and Shayera intercepted Hal and Carol. Hal looked grateful, "Glad to see a friendly face, John. I don't know anyone else here."

"I know them," Carol said sadly, "But not for good reasons."

Hal was torn by her sadness. The truth was it had been Carol's body that had been used by the star sapphire to commit crimes and wage war against the JLU. Freed of its influence, she had helped save the JLU, helped save the planet Earth, and helped save the very universe. The JLU had damn well cut her some slack or they'd have a very pissed off Lantern on their hands.

"Been there. Done that," Shayera soothed Carol's nerves, "Come on. There are seats by us."

John smirked at Hal, "Aren't we awfully domestic these days?"

"You're a fine one to talk," Hal snorted.

"Who'd have thought a stolid pair of bachelors like us would settle down with the women of our dreams?" John asked.

"I actually never thought it would happen. Especially with that wretched star sapphire in the picture," Hal confessed.

"Try a Thanagarian invasion," John commented, "That'll really throw some doubts your way."

"To moving on," Hal said.

"Exactly," John smiled, "Now let's sit down before J'onn uses his Martian Vision on us."

* * *

"Hey! It's Carol," Kyle remarked.

Kara gripped his knee, "Down boy. Or have you forgotten me already?"

"I'd never do that, In-Ze," Kyle's smile melted her; "You don't have anything to worry about. Carol can see into my heart and she knows it belongs to you. Besides, she finally landed Hal Jordan. Do you honestly think she's waste a second on me?"

"Just keep it that way," Kara advised.

* * *

J'onn noted that Crimson Fox was chumming it up with Fire and Ice. Animal Man was loitering around Booster Gold. Cyborg had taken to Steel. And Firestorm and Captain Atom were joined at the hip.

But not all of the newcomers were as receptive to making friends. August General in Iron stood aloof from the others. In his native China he had been the leader of a meta-human team. Now he was with the JLU and demoted. J'onn hadn't actively scanned the General's mind but what was on the surface was a teeming mix of anger and resentment.

Batwing looked totally discombobulated. He hadn't ever teamed up with another hero so this experience was well and beyond his comfort zone. He had a reasonable mastery of English so a Mother Box arm band wasn't necessary, which alleviated the concern of having to instruct him in its use. The added pressure would probably only make him more reclusive.

The Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay hung tight together. They were the last surviving Justifiers and far from their native world. In a multiverse of infinite Earths it had been surprising to find an earth-like planet among them named Angor. Then again, New Genesis and Apokolips possessed humanoids, despite being from another dimension.

Katana was coiled in the back of the room. Of all those present, she alone was ready to strike at a moment's notice. J'onn could already see her familiarity with her sword was even more intimate than Sir Justin's. This could pose a serious problem.

Vibe was back among friends and simply chilling out. The only time he had lapsed was when his brother Reverb was mentioned. A cool pallor has drifted over Vibe at the mention but he soon switched topics and was laughing again. Vibe had only been active in a few of the JLU's largest missions with the original JLU. J'onn sensed that things had changed for Vibe in the ensuing years. He was curious to know how they had.

OMAC was the complete mystery. He wouldn't even sit down. He stood at attention near the exit.

OMAC stood for One Man Army Corp. J'onn was afraid to find out what the implications of such a name could be. If a single being could rival Katana for readiness, OMAC could prove to be that person.

* * *

The group had started to settle down, so J'onn broke his silence; "We are gathered here to face the threat that the Legion of Doom once again poses. Their recent strikes have not been with a profit motive. They have been strikes for sheer terror and unmitigated ecological disaster. We need to discover the motive behind this."

"What makes you think there is one?" Vibe suddenly asked.

"The Legion always has a motive even if it is an opaque one," J'onn expressed his opinion, "Luthor plays chess while the rest of the world plays checkers. Unfortunately, we are too often in the group playing checkers alongside the world."

J'onn was pleased to see that his comments weren't lost on the crowd. And the crowd didn't like them. These people excelled at being the best.

"But we have a momentary advantage," J'onn declared, "We know where the Legion is operating from. Unfortunately, it is from our own auxiliary base in Gotham City."

He let the ripple due down before continuing, "We have accessed its computers…and so has the Legion."

There was a deathly silence that followed. Finally, J'onn confirmed their worst fears, "They have accessed the personnel records. Those secrets which you entrusted to us have been handed over to the enemy."

A murmur of discontent washed over the crowd. J'onn leapt the chance to begin damage control, "We must strike at them and strike now before they can escape and use this information against your loved ones."

The Justice League came to its feet as one body. J'onn grimly approved, "Let us take the battle to the enemy where it belongs."


	23. Chapter 23

12 Justice League Shadows

Flash nervously eyed Catwoman as she examined the bed. The _sole_ bed in the room. They'd relocated to the CPD safe house and divvied up rooms for the night. Since there was limited space, they all had to share rooms. For everyone else, this wasn't an issue since they were already couples. But for Flash and Catwoman, major misunderstandings could ensue.

"So how does this work?" Flash asked.

Catwoman smirked, "It works fine for me. The question is: do you want to play in my litter box?"

Flash's cheeks were burning and Catwoman's smirk became a smoldering, sultry smile, "You're embarrassed. How cute. How about you take your mask off so I can get a glimpse of you? I don't cohabitate with just anyone, you know."

"I don't know. I…" he stopped as she removed her own mask.

"Isn't that better?" she purred.

Flash was flummoxed. Catwoman was definitely a looker. It was no wonder men kept falling prey to her. He'd heard that she'd been a blonde once upon a time but he couldn't imagine it. Her raven haired beauty had him captivated.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and smirked again, "This game is called, 'I'll show you mine and you'll show me yours'."

Flash hesitated and she gently coaxed him, "Go on. I rarely bite on the first date. Unless, of course, I get really turned on."

Flash felt the burning sensation return and Catwoman laughed, "See? You can take the mask off now and I'll never know it's gone."

Flash took the plunge and pulled his mask back. She grinned, "So you basically have a cowl like Batman."

Her smile turned wicked, "Or should we call him _Bruce_?"

Flash's jaw dropped and she laughed again, "You should see your face!"

"Batman told you his secret identity?" Flash couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I know _all_ of Bruce's little secrets. Like where each and every scar is. I've seen them up close personal. If you catch my meaning," she boasted.

She sauntered up to Flash, "It's been said that _you'd_ like to know where Bruce's scars are. Do you happen to run that way or what?"

"No!" Flash blurted.

"Then why don't I ever see you with any girls?" Catwoman wondered as she began tracing his chest symbol with her finger, "You do like women, don't you?"

"Immensely," Flash admitted.

"Then what's your problem?" Catwoman teasingly asked.

"Well, I've been seeing one woman but now there's another one and I can't seem to get her out of my head," Flash confessed. He had no idea of why he was sharing any of this. Only Shayera knew any of these details.

Catwoman smiled, "So you're a player? I _like_ it."

"It's not like that!" Flash stammered. Catwoman's hands were beginning to wander a little lower now. He kept talking to distract himself, "One lives in Central City. Like I do. The other one lives on Apokolips."

"Bedding the enemy are we?" Catwoman approved, "Adventurous."

"But nothing will happen," Flash protested, "I don't even know if I'll ever see her again."

"Tell me, do I look anything like her?" Catwoman inquired.

Flash had to admit that in a vague way, Catwoman looked like Vreti. The hair color was the same. It was even almost the same hairstyle. Her complexion was similar to Vreti's. If he let his imagination run wild, she could be Vreti.

"Oh, I recognize that look," Catwoman chuckled, "There _is_ a passing resemblance."

"Well, I wouldn't…" Flash began to argue.

Catwoman put a finger to his lips and shushed him, "Why don't you pretend I'm _her_."

"Say what?" Flash squeaked, "But I don't even know your name."

Catwoman shrugged, "My name is her name. Just use her name and I'll respond to it."

Flash shook his head, "I don't think so."

"I'll make every fantasy you've had about her come true," Catwoman promised, "Trust me."

_There_ was the core problem. Flash _didn't_ trust Catwoman. Sure, he trusted her in action against the Legion of Doom or another threat. But this? There was no way in hell he was going to let Catwoman break his heart.

"No!" he said firmly, "I'm not playing this game."

"Then we'll pick another," Catwoman said brightly.

"Look, I'm not sleeping with you. It's just that simple," Flash declared.

"Really?" Catwoman was stunned. Then she thought about and a dark cloud crossed her face and she got angry, "Well, in that case you can be damn sure you're not sleeping _here _with me."

"Excuse me?" Flash's head was beginning to spin she'd changed course so fast.

"You don't want to have sex? Fine. That just means you get to sleep on the couch in the living room downstairs," Catwoman declared.

"You're serious," Flash realized.

"I sure as hell am. No sex, no sleeping in a bed with me," Catwoman decided, "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"I guess I have to leave it," Flash said sadly.

"Get. Out," Catwoman grated.

Flash opened the door and was halfway out of the room when Catwoman spoke again in a taunting manner, "Just remember, I could have been your greatest adventure _ever_."

Flash stepped out into the hallway and shook his head. He tried to remember which room Margo shared with Sonia. Thinking it would be the master, he knocked on the door. He thought he heard laughter inside and he suddenly wished he had a reason to be his usual merry self.

Margo swung the door open. She was still fully dressed sans her working accruements. She was grinning.

"Looks like I won our little bet," she bragged.

"Say what?" Flash started feeling confused all over again.

"Sonia and I had a little bet on whether or not you'd sleep with Catwoman. I said you would end up knocking on our door looking for blankets and a pillow," Margo became even more mirthful, "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not," despite himself, Margo's mood was infectious and Flash was beginning to feel a little more lighthearted.

"Good," Margo stepped out of the doorway, "Come on in and I'll get you sorted out."

"Um…where's Batwoman?" Flash wondered.

Margo was on the verge of all out laughter, "She's hiding under the covers."

Sonia's head jutted out from the blankets, "I am _not_ hiding. I just don't think the Flash wants to see me in my birthday suit."

"Honey, he's a man and you're a woman. Despite the fact that you would rather have _me_ see you in your all together, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a peek," Margo insisted. Then she appraised the Flash once more, "Then again, he resisted the legendary charms of Selina Kyle so maybe he doesn't."

"Selina Kyle? Is that her name?" Flash asked.

Margo finally broke down into a fit of laughter. Sonia grasped it as well, "Let me guess, her seduction routine was to have you imagine someone else and call her by that name."

"Uh…yeah," Flash was woefully embarrassed now.

"Classic Kyle," Sonia grinned.

"How do you know all this stuff about her?" Flash wanted to know.

Sonia smirked, "You really don't know anything about me, do you?"

"No," he admitted miserably.

"Once upon a time I was _Detective_ Sonia Alcona of the Gotham City Police Department. That is, until I started moonlighting as Batwoman and I was forced out of the department," Sonia grumped.

"I guess you could have stopped being Batwoman instead," Flash opined.

Sonia just stared at him as though he'd committed an unforgiveable gaffe. Margo chuckled, "Honey, you _know_ he's right."

"It never came up," Sonia huffed.

"Just keep telling yourself that, love of my life," Margo turned to Flash, "I'll be right back."

She stepped out of the room and Flash yelped, "Where's she going?"

"The linen closet in the hallway," Sonia shared.

"But why am I in here?" Flash's night just wasn't going his way.

"Margo wanted to show off that she was right and I was wrong," Sonia explained, "Something special is on the line here and she wanted to slap me over the head with her victory."

"What's on the line?" Flash asked.

Sonia's wicked grin matched Selina's, "Oh, I don't think your little ears are ready for that information."

Flash squirmed, "So you lost?"

Sonia shook her head, "Honestly? I won either way."

Flash was utterly speechless as Margo returned with the gear. She saw Flash's expression and she grinned, "Sonia, have you been naughty and told poor Flash here the details of our bet?"

"Nope," Sonia happily replied.

Margo eyed Flash. He shook his head, "She didn't tell me a thing but it was still more than enough."

"Well, I'm sure you can find your way to the living room," Margo dismissed the Flash.

He picked up on that right away, "Have…well have a _good_ night."

"Oh, we will," Sonia loaded that statement with meaning.

Margo closed the door behind the Flash, "There you go teasing the straights again."

"So, are you really going to wear it?" Sonia inquired playfully.

"Ohh yeah," Margo began unbuttoning her blouse.

"I can't believe you carry that thing around with you," Sonia admitted.

Margo wore a sly smile, "You never know when it'll be needed."

"Oh really?" Sonia said dryly, "I guess I'd better warn you, babe. You had better just need it with me."

Margo's eyes danced, "Music to my ears. Now give me a second and then we can make some sweet music all our own."

"What about the neighbors?" Sonia asked impishly.

"I hope we wake every one of them up. It'll give them ideas," Margo stated.

"Even Selina Kyle?" Sonia grinned.

"_Especially_ Selina Kyle," Margo had finished removing her clothing and was slipping into her gear, "Ready to sing?"

"Yum!" Sonia said with relish.

* * *

Vic released the latches on his vest and he slowly peeled it away. His movements had become increasingly gingerly in the hours since he'd been shot. The bruises were large and livid. He was just damn lucky he hadn't broken a few ribs.

Helena returned from the restroom down the hallway. As she saw his exposed chest, she gasped; "Oh Baby Cakes, you're chest is nothing but a bruise."

"Is that what happened?" Vic mused.

"Damn it, Q! It isn't funny!" she snapped and turned away from him.

He went to her and gently reached out to her. He realized then that she was trembling. This wasn't rage. He was used to that. This was terror.

"Hel?" he tried to center her and remind her he was still there, "I'm all right."

She turned to face him. He rarely saw vulnerability in her eyes, even when they were being intimate. What he saw now wasn't Helena Bertinelli, the grown woman, but Helena the child whose parents and brother had been taken from her in one tragic act of violence.

She lunged into his arms and desperately clutched at him, "I thought you were dead and everything just fell apart just like when…"

"When your parents and brother were killed," he finished for her.

"I swore to myself I'd never feel that way again and yet it happened," Helena accused.

"We all need connections, Hel. It's what makes us human," Vic offered.

"Even you?" she snorted.

"Even me," he admitted at long last, "I never would have thought or admitted it until I met you. You changed everything. I'm a better person for knowing you. I'm a braver and a stronger person for letting you into my heart. I can't thank you enough for digging your way inside of me."

"Well, you've been inside me so I guess it's only fair," she joked. Seeing he wasn't remotely amused she shrugged, "Yeah, lame joke. When I first came on to you, it wasn't about connections. It was about the hunt. That and controlling my life. But I fell in love with you. _Fell_ is an understatement. You're my world, Q. I never thought I'd have a world of my very own. Not after what happened to my family."

"And the same holds true for me," he confessed, "So what do we do about it? Change professions?"

Helena snorted, "Are you kidding me? I'm just as likely to get shot or stabbed in the Junior High Schools I sub at as on the street."

"And my journalistic excursions are just as hazardous," Vic admitted, "So I ask again, what do we do?"

"We buy property on the Big Island and wile away our days on the beach," Helena suggested.

"That would be boring," Vic protested, "Besides, they'd just find us."

Helena rolled her eyes, "So what's your suggestion, Hot Shot?"

"We keep on as we have and we keep _our_ connection alive," Vic shared.

"And if one of us dies?" Helena asked quietly.

Vic held her tighter, "The risk of connections is that they may be broken. We can only enjoy the time that we share and make every moment worth living in."

She leaned back and her eyes met his. His were resolute. She could see her fears echoed by him but he was determined to go forward. She thought if _he_ could do it so could she.

"Let's lie down," she requested.

"All right," she could hear the tenderness in his voice and she melted.

"Just hold me," she asked, "Hold me tight."

"Anything," he agreed, "And for long as you need it."

She knew he meant it and for the first time in a very long while, she felt fully complete.

* * *

"How are you doing, Pretty Bird?" Ollie asked Dinah.

She gave him a rueful smirk. It still hurt too talk but she knew he'd just pester her until she responded, "I'm good."

"Yeah, you sound it," he jested. Her voice was still raspy.

Her eyebrow arched, "Are you turning into the overprotective boyfriend?"

"Dinah, you're the toughest woman I know," Ollie conceded, "Hell, you're tougher than most of the guys we work with."

"Even Superman?" she teased.

"Without his invulnerability Superman is a wus," Ollie opined.

Dinah chortled. She thought so too. It seemed like heresy to say so in the Hall of Justice. Then she realized the Hall wasn't even dust anymore. More like scattered atoms.

Ollie noted the change in her mood, "What is it?"

She shrugged, "I just get the feeling big changes are in store."

Dinah saw a flicker of something in his eyes, "What is it?"

He went to his quiver and released a false bottom she'd never know about. She confronted him about it, "I thought we were done with the secret gadgets and compartments after the Meta-Human Brawl."

He turned and he held a small pin in his hand, "I'd like you to pin this to your jacket."

She eyed him suspiciously. He frowned, "You can put on the _inside_ of the lapels so it doesn't ruin the aesthetic."

"What's this for?" Dinah wondered.

"This way I can always find you. It's also got a panic button that'll scream at me and I'll come running," Ollie explained.

"But we have our JLU signal devices," Dinah argued.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ollie replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dinah asked sharply.

Ollie fidgeted and Dinah ordered him to spill it. Ollie looked uncomfortable, "Look, I was sworn to secrecy."

"What secret?" Dinah wished her throat wasn't so raw so she could really growl at him.

"Max shared with me what's going to happen. He wanted me to tell you so you'd be prepared," Ollie explained.

"You'd better start explaining yourself, Queen. Or I might start rethinking our living arrangements," Dinah warned.

Ollie sighed and told him about the transfers to the JSA. He added that there were new members joining the League. UN sanctioned members.

"I have no idea what kind of JLU we'll be returning to," he confided.

Dinah was lost in thought, "My mom was in the JSA. That's how she knew Ted."

"She was the first Black Canary, wasn't she?" Ollie sought clarification.

Dinah nodded, "She was with the Justice Society before, during, and after the Second World War. She went into Ragnarok with them."

"But she must not have put the costume back on when she left," Ollie surmised.

"No, she settled down. That was until…" her voice trailed off. She could see Ollie's heart break. She galvanized her resolve and continued speaking, "That's when Ted took me in."

"Which is why you treat him like your dad," Ollie added, "Still it had to be rough."

Dinah hesitated before responding. She weighed her options and finally plunged into unknown territory, "It was hard but not as hard as losing Kurt."

"Kurt?" Ollie didn't like the way she clung to that name.

"My husband," Dinah confessed.

"You have a husband?" Ollie almost stumbled as he headed for the bed to sit down.

"Well, it might be a _had_," Dinah admitted, "Kurt went missing two years before I met you. That's how I became Dinah _Lance_. My maiden name is Drake."

"You're _married_?" Ollie was still having trouble wrapping his mind around this idea.

"Ollie, I don't know if Kurt is alive of dead," Dinah shared, "All I know is I haven't heard from him in ten years. Obviously, if he's alive he's making a helluva effort to get in touch."

Ollie was still stunned but he was trying to get a grip on the new reality, "Why is he missing?"

Dinah grimaced. She knew this door would be opened, "Kurt was a meta-human too. We worked for the government for three years as covert operatives. He went missing and I resigned. I became an independent operator and eventually got picked up by the Justice League's expansion after the Thanagarian invasion. I met you and you know the rest of the history."

"Covert operations covers a lot of ground, Dinah. What is it you did exactly? What agency did you work for?" Ollie inquired.

"I can't answer those questions," she said sadly.

Ollie sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. I guess I've always had a clue. Despite Ted's influence, you're more combative than is necessary. You know how to hurt people. I've seen you do it and its second nature to you. You slip the ability on and off like a glove. That came from somewhere it wasn't Ted."

"I'm sorry about all of this," Dinah was feeling pretty miserable actually, "I've wanted to tell you about it for a long time but I didn't know how much I'd be allowed to share."

"Do you know now?" he wondered.

"No," she admitted.

"Then why…?" he trailed off.

"Well, this pin gadget of yours is the closest thing to a formal commitment that you've made since we got together. I felt that if you were willing to make a step forward maybe I should too," Dinah divulged, "Was I wrong?"

Ollie rose and approached her. He held her arms and gazed deeply into her eyes, "No. It wasn't a mistake."

He pulled her in and she wrapped her arms around him even as he did the same for her. She sighed contend idly, "I've rehearsed that speech a thousand times but in my imagination you always got mad and told me off."

Ollie chuckled, "Happy to disappoint."

They stood there in comfortable silence and then he suddenly mused, "This explained why you've never brought marriage up."

Dinah pulled back from him and punched him in the shoulder. As he rubbed it, she grinned, "That's for being a sexist ass."

"How about you completely punish me?" he suggested playfully.

"But what would my husband say?" Dinah teased.

"He'd say, 'get it on'," Ollie retorted.

Her smile turned mischievous, "I think I'll take his advice."

* * *

Flash reached the living to find two sofas. One of them was already occupied. Wally sat his cargo down and plopped down onto the empty sofa. Dick, who was already sprawled out with covers on the one, smirked.

"Said 'no' to Selina, didn't you?" he chuckled.

"Why is it everyone expected me to get kicked out of the room?" Wally grumped.

"Because you're not a 'one night stand' kinda guy," Dick stated, "And everyone knows it. That's a good thing."

"Maybe," Wally allowed, "But I'd prefer to be in the bed."

"_With_ Selina?" Dick wondered.

"No, she can have the couch," Wally decided.

"Amen brother," Dick rooted for him.

"So why are you in exile?" Wally asked.

"Tonight I have an uncanny talent for saying the wrong thing _every_ time I speak," Dick sighed, "This is just one of Ulla and I's regular hurdles. Tomorrow we'll both have fresh perspectives and we'll move on. But until we move on, I've got the couch."

"More power to you," Wally offered.

"And to you," Dick replied, "Just think of it this way. It'll give you a chance to think of the woman you stood Selina up for."

Flash hated to admit it but he honestly didn't know _which_ woman he'd stayed true to. Why did there have to be more than one? Linda was awesome! She was intelligent, vivacious, and she was a Flash groupie!

On other hand, Vreti was a virtual unknown. But when his life had been on the line, she'd been there for him. On more than one occasion. He wondered if the mystery of the whole thing was the big attraction.

All he knew was that the situation was going to drive him nuts if it didn't get resolved soon. Maybe he should tell Linda the truth about his other identity and see how she'd react. Or maybe he should ask Lightray to set him up on a date with Vreti and see where things lead. She could probably be talked off of Apokolips and onto New Genesis for a nice candlelit dinner.

Wally suddenly felt like beating his head against the wall a few thousand times a minute. Whatever it was he was going to do it had to be soon. Like Ulla had warned, if he didn't choose he'd lose both of them. And his heart broke at that thought.


	24. Chapter 24

14 Justice League Shadows

The Justice League mobilized around midnight. They departed the Metro Tower in a fleet of SUVs and vans driven by ISA agents. Gwen drove J'onn and a handful of others while Penny drove Plas and a squad of JLU members. They would be the senior agents on the scene.

Hula Hula was staying in the operations center to oversee communications. If Gwen or Penny requested additional officers, Hula Hula would handle the request. This was because Sue was accompanying a group of JLU staffers as they boarded the _Watchtower_ and assisted the ISA caretakers in bringing the station online. Waller would be coming as well, for reasons all her own. Once the operations staff had the station humming like a top, Sue would bring Hula Hula and his group up as well.

L-Ron was assisting Hula Hula while relaying updates to Max and Eiling. Max couldn't be on hand, despite his earlier handling of the new arrivals, since he had delayed a meeting of the board of directors of Innovative Concepts. The foundation was experiencing cutbacks due to lost earning from Lord Enterprise's. It seemed LexCorp had exceeded everyone's expectations since Talia had taken over.

Max also knew that Mercy Graves was back on board with LexCorp. True, she headed a subsidiary but it was still firmly nestled under the LexCorp umbrella. Her redemption was just another sign of Talia's growing independence in her newfound role. Ra's al Ghul's daughter had been a brilliant covert agent but Max was chagrined to discover she was an equally brilliant mastermind in the corporate arena. He might have to take steps to limit her.

Max's own personal wealth had been hit by the lost revenues as well. Stock dips had chipped away at his personal fortune as well as a reduction in his salary to shore up cost expenditures. Despite his billionaire playboy lifestyle, Max didn't miss the money. He gave most of it to the League anyway.

Once upon a time, he had been all about the money. But he'd found money was only a tool. It couldn't accomplish his ultimate aims. CADMUS had also been a tool for accomplishing his goals. The Ultimen in particular were a means to this end. But being accepted by the newly reconstituted JLU? Now, there was a priceless opportunity.

His role as the Justice League's delegate to the United Nations essentially established him as _the_ voice for the League. It was true Amanda Waller handled the administrative duties and Sue the day to day operations but Max was the League in the eyes of the UN. Wade Eiling was the vote in the Security Council but he pretty much did what Max told him.

Waller thought her wheels within wheels competing agencies gave her power. Max knew that to be an illusion. Waller was consumed by ongoing, eternal crisis management. Between the JLU, Task Force X, and Team 7, she was always putting out multiple fires. If she wasn't so useful in her position Max would have had her replaced a long time ago.

Max had a knack for persuading people. Of course, every time he did so he got a nosebleed. It was just a little nudge here and a push there and then people saw things his way. Being a highly persuasive and gifted speaker, he rarely had to rely on his "gift".

The members of the League simply didn't realize that the metagene bomb that transformed Apache Chief and Atom Smasher's powers had affected Max as well. He'd been the terrorists' hostage, one of several, and it had triggered something within him. He guessed he must have had a latent metagene so the bomb just brought it from being recessive to dominant.

Of course, the modifications to Atom Smasher's powers and mental state had been reversed. Max sometimes wondered if his mental state had been affected as well. Things certainly seemed clearer now than they ever had before.

Max knew the League was mobilizing and all of the staff were putting in extra hours. He felt bad that he had to miss out but the JLU wouldn't function unless he could keep their funding flowing. The other corporate sponsors took their lead from Innovative Concepts. Since Wayne Enterprises had largely pulled out, that left Max as the big kahuna in the donations department. If his wallet shrank so would everyone else's.

* * *

"Stop here," J'onn instructed.

Gwen pulled the SVU off of the road. The Wayne Aerospace compound was fenced off but there was a shoulder that was wide enough to park a vehicle. The convoy followed her lead. J'onn gathered the JLers and began running over assignments again.

Penny joined Gwen. Gwen was scanning the buildings with night vision glasses. She frowned and Penny noticed it.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"There are hardly any lights," Gwen observed.

"Well, it _is_ supposed to be abandoned," Penny reminded her.

"You'd still leave lights on even if there isn't a private security team," Gwen shared, "That way the GCPD would have a clear view of the premises when they patrolled in this area. Leaving the area dark invites vandals and vagrants."

"Well, there is a fence," Penny pointed out.

Gwen snorted, "Could this fence keep _you_ out?"

Penny chuckled, "Not really."

"It wouldn't keep out any other determined person either," Gwen decided.

* * *

J'onn split the group into three teams. He led the first. John and Shayera were in charge of the second. They would provide air support while the first team directly assaulted the base. Nemesis took charge of the third team. He was charged with infiltrating the JLU-Gotham base from the "back door". The Legion may have or may not have discovered the hidden access point. It was Batman's design mentality that led to having such an avenue available just in case the unthinkable, like this situation, should ever happen.

* * *

J'onn conferred with Gwen before setting out to breach the perimeter. Penny load up Nemesis' team in a vehicle and headed out with a small fleet of vehicles. J'onn was extraordinarily stoic when he began to speak to Gwen.

"You and your fellow agents will hold the line, Agent Cormaugh," he instructed.

"First off, we can help," Gwen insisted, "And second of all, it's just Gwen."

She could have sworn she saw a slight smile play at his lips, "Very well, Gwen. Know this, the Legion is gathered in force _and_ they're on the defensive. They will fight like caged animals. I cannot guarantee the safety of any ISA officers."

"We know the risks," Gwen insisted.

"Fear not, you're role is also a vital one," J'onn assured her.

"Crowd control sucks and you know it," Gwen accused, "Besides, where's the crowd?"

"The GCPD will be here soon enough," J'onn revealed, "They will relieve you of your duties on the perimeter."

"Meaning we can go in?" Gwen brightened.

"Meaning you can assist with the after action duties such as securing and transporting prisoners," J'onn clarified for her.

"Yay," she flippantly retorted, "There's a thrill."

This time J'onn definitely had a bemused air about him, "This is why the Justice League exists. To combat foes such as this."

"But I thought the new rules were the JSA would handle domestic issues," Gwen smarted off.

"This is an internal matter," J'onn said gravely. It was plain to see his patience was gone.

He started to move away and Gwen dared to reach out and grab his arm, "Waitasec! What's the _real_ reason you want us to hold the line?"

J'onn studied her and then he finally rewarded her impertinence, "My team is largely composed of unknown elements. I do not know if they will be able to contain the Legion's ground forces. Neither do I know if they shall act of their own accord and threaten the lives of the Legionnaires. You and your agents are my failsafe should the worst happen."

"Okay. _Now_ I understand," Gwen relented, "We'll hold but just give the word and we'll have your back."

J'onn's ghost of a smile returned, "I have faith in you, Agent Cormaugh."

He returned to the JLers and they set out.

* * *

J'onn glided along the ground with Batwing, Blue Jay and the Silver Sorceress flying alongside him. The others were restricted to the ground so they kept up as best they could. They decided to forgo stealth and just knock on the front door.

In the skies above, John and Shayera held vigil with their team. John had originally wanted to pass leadership over to Hal and Carol. Shayera had been incensed but it was Hal's argument that swayed John.

"I don't know these people," Hal confessed, "You have the experience and the drive to lead this team. Do it, because I know you have it in you."

"But you and Carol…?" John weakly protested.

"John, I'm not the Sapphire Queen anymore. I'm just Star Sapphire now…or again…or, well, you know what I mean," Carol stated.

"I've just never led Green Lanterns into combat before," John argued.

"Bull!" Hal retorted, "Katma has told me you've lead this area's Green Lantern Corps all the time. Besides, do you want to hand the job over to Kyle?"

Hal saw the flicker in John's eyes and then really rubbed in, "How about Guy then? He's the epitome of restraint."

"Okay, I see your point," John conceded.

"It's about time," Shayera said impatiently, "J'onn wants us in the air."

So they took up station over the airfields. They all knew they were a big fat, tempting target. This is why the team was made up of four Green Lanterns, one Star Sapphire, Supergirl, the Ray, Captain Atom, Steel, Red Tornado, and Shayera.

The strike came quickly and it was much fiercer than anticipated. Supreme led the charge. He was followed by Kestrel, the Man Bat, Bizarro, Spencer Hawk, Queen Bee, and the Crime Syndicate. Supreme was something of a surprise since lately he'd been chained to Lashina's hip but his presence made sense since only Superwoman could compete with him in tactical ability.

* * *

The entire abandoned Wayne Aerospace building exploded as J'onn team approached. The rattled JLers were quick to get on their feet. J'onn couldn't help but notice that Katana had been up and ready well before any others. Of course, she still brandished her sword, which J'onn found disheartening.

J'onn had studied Katana's file with careful scrutiny. She was trained as, and had operated as, an assassin. She didn't have the years of experience in the field that specialists such as Deathstroke, Deadshot, Phantasm, and a handful of other did but she'd already proven she had the skill set.

She'd operated with a partner and her unexpected "retirement" had come when said partner had been killed during a contracted killing. ARGUS informants speculated that her sword, the SoulTaker, was enchanted. Not only was it enchanted but it carried the essence of her slain lover. And that lover was responsible for the sword's moniker. None of these theories were verified but it seemed just a little too coincidental that she left no witnesses, or even bodies, behind. There was also her little habit of talking to the blade as if it were alive that J'onn had picked up.

OMAC and August General in Iron were also quick to respond. OMAC's cybernetic shell made him the most comprehensive responder. August General in Iron had plate-like skin to go with his strength. He was as invulnerable as Steel but his advantage was he _was_ the armor.

"Leader man, get ready for a quake!" Vibe called out.

The ground tremored so hard that the ground cracked and sinkholes appeared. J'onn was quite irritated, "I did authorize such action, Vibe."

Vibe held up his hands, "I didn't do it. I just sensed the approaching quake. It's just something I do."

"Is there another one imminent?" J'onn asked, clearly choosing to use this talent to his benefit.

"Something's going on," Vibe admitted, "I'm not sure what. It's shifting tectonic plates but it isn't a quake per se."

Lava suddenly burst out of the cracks in the ground. Vibe fumed, "I hate it when I'm right."

"Martian Manhunter," Cyborg approached, "I'm detecting movement from the rubble."

"The rubble sits atop the JLU auxiliary base. These are probably our foes," J'onn guessed. And he was also right.

* * *

Kara was dealing with Supreme while Kyle was beating Bizarro off. Kara was fuming. Supreme's time on Apokolips, and in Lashina's presence, had been well spent. She had to utilize every trick she'd learned in the 31st Century just to stay alive. It was also instantly apparent that Supreme fought dirty. He was letting loose now compared to their encounter in Belarus. Well, she could oblige as well.

Kara ducked under a punch and threw one of her own…right into Supreme's groin. He suddenly looked like he was going to throw up. She nailed him with an uppercut before he could hurl.

She cursed as she realized he was going to land amidst the ISA agents. The idiot would probably take it out on them just to spite her. She poured on a burst of super speed and came up and hit him with a right cross just as he was gathering his wits.

He plowed into a parked van and it completely crumpled from the impact. Kara winced. She vowed they'd better not deduct that from her pay. And no goddamn community service this time either. She'd done her time.

Kara came at him again as he dug himself out of the van. He met her approach with his fist. A thunderclap sounded and Kara's head snapped back. Her feet slipped out from underneath her and she flopped onto the ground.

Supreme looked over her, poised for her every move. Kara scissor kicked at Supreme. He merely leapt above her effort. She continued her motion and spun off of the ground and floated onto her feet. Supreme alighted near her. He wore a demented smile.

"So, you've risen. Good. I'll enjoy breaking you. Soon you'll beg me for sweet relief," he declared.

"No, soon I'll be begging you to simply shut up," Kara countered.

She could tell that was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

Bizarro pummeled his way through every construct Kyle threw up. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle could see that John was engaged with Spencer Hawk. The interdimensional refugee seemed to be holding John at bay as well. Kyle didn't feel so bad now.

Hal was busy with Ultraman and was experiencing the same difficulties Kyle was. The ersatz "Superman" was simply charging through every obstacle. Nearby, Carol struggled against Power Ring. They were unleashing construct after construct at each other and the battle only seemed to be intensifying. Guy was squared off against Superwoman. Kyle really wished he could eavesdrop on that one.

* * *

"Look, you're a hot babe and I'm studilicious," Guy boasted, "We should only wrestle between the sheets."

"Juno, is that you're idea of a come on?" Superwoman laughed.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Guy asked archly, "Cuz _no one_ laughs at Guy Gardner."

"How can they help it?" Superwoman chortled, "You're just _so_ pathetic!"

"That's it, sweet thing! Your ass is mine!" Guy declared, "And I mean that in the most literal sense."

"All right, dickless. Bring it," Superwoman taunted him. That last insult guaranteed a fight would happen.

* * *

Steel, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, and the Ray faced Dr. Polaris and Queen Bee. This may have seemed disproportionate at first but it truly was an even contest. Dr. Polaris' magnetic powers wreaked havoc with Reddy and Steel's armored carapaces. Queen Bee's stinger weapon was able to affect both the Ray in his solar form and Captain Atom's energy matrix even through his containment suit. As it was, Captain Atom was merely grateful no one had seemed to recollect Major Force's energy matrix back into a containment suit.

* * *

Shayera not only faced Kestrel's frenzied rage but the Man Bat was attacking her as well. The Legionnaires were operating with a degree of precision and coordination that startled Shayera. She'd always imagined Man Bat as being something of a dumb beast, rather like Charaxes before Sir Justin beheaded him. This was a display of a keener intelligence than she would have granted him before now.

Kestrel was nearing what humans termed a "berserker rage". And unfortunately, it had enhanced her fighting skills. All of the adrenalin pumping in her system was making Kestrel's synapses fire faster and more efficiently Shayera guessed.

Shayera had no idea where Kestrel had acquired _another_ Nth metal sword and frankly she didn't care. Her would be assassin was going to lose this one as well. Carter could start a collection.

The thought of Carter created a pang in her heart. Shayera knew of his inner struggle. How could she not? Carter's wild theories about time lost loves and reincarnation had always seemed liked bad fiction but she had to admit, she _knew_ him to a degree that seemed as if she'd always known him. It was an intimacy born of a lifetime not a few years.

She hadn't been surprised that he accepted the Justice Society's offer. Not that Waller had left him a helluva choice. Once Carter had been distracted from pining over Shayera, he'd tried to carve out a legacy as Hawkman. With the JSA that legacy could be fostered and it could grow in a healthy environment. Besides, now the Justice Society could deal with his pompous ass.

Shayera was also worried about Batman. She'd stopped by Wayne Manor earlier only to discover that Bruce had stepped out hours before. Alfred could only say that Batman had spoken of a nest of Legionnaires. He hadn't elaborated to his faithful butler and would be protector where that nest was. Shayera felt she knew now. Batman was underground in the JLU-Gotham compound and he wasn't in a position to help. That meant he was probably a prisoner.

It wouldn't be the first time that Bruce had been Luthor's "guest". The first time, Batman had bribed the Ultra-Humanite into freeing him. There wouldn't be any bargains this time. Shayera wasn't certain why she felt that way but it was just a gut feeling. She'd learned to rely upon them in her years as an intelligence officer.

Diana, Starman, and the Shining Knight were also prisoners. Presumably they were all underground as well. If Sue's guess regarding the Mirror Master were correct it would explain how they were holding Diana. The only explanation regarding Bruce was that he'd designed the very detention center he was being held in.

Kestrel began her next attack and the Man Bat had Shayera's back…literally. His clawed feet reached between her wings and tore at the sensitive flesh found there. Shayera cried out despite herself and her wings spasmed and froze up. That was a common reaction to such an attack.

As she began to fall towards the tarmac below, she cursed her native physiology. Her armor wouldn't have to have an opening in the back if it weren't for her wings. Then again, no wings and there'd be no flying. She grunted and figured it was worth it after all. Now she just had to get her damn wings working before she splattered across the air strip she was plunging towards.

* * *

J'onn arranged his force into a skirmish line. They were loosely gathered. Close enough to aid one another when they could but also distant enough to fully engage the enemy without threatening their fellow teammates. He sorely wished that he hadn't had to learn tactics like these.

His life had been peaceful at one time. He was something of a poet amongst his people. It had been some time since he'd written poetry. He still conducted his daily meditations. Martians didn't sleep so much as reach a deep seat of contemplation that cleared their minds of troubles.

And he was certainly troubled after the day's events. He'd been surprised by how keenly he felt the loss of Lady Blackhawk's company. She'd been assigned to Andrews Air Force base over the last few weeks but that was within easy reaching distance. He didn't even know where the JSA HQ was. Sue had mumbled something about upstate New York but J'onn had been too busy preparing battle plans to pursue the topic.

And now he was facing the dementia that was the Brotherhood of Evil. He was rather surprised that the Brain had appeared in the field of battle with them. Mallah was hovering over his canister like container. The newest members, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Gizmo looked restless as though they were spoiling for this fight. Goldilocks was missing despite having been returned to the fold. J'onn could only presume she was with Sir Justin.

Houngan was fiddling with a doll-like device. Presumably it was the one Mr. Terrific had reported on. J'onn mused that his Martian physiology must have been giving the device fits.

Phobia was holding back. It was just as good. He could fight psychic pressure with equal force. Gemini seemed oddly pensive but then again, no one really knew anything about the girl. Plasmus tittered to himself as he anticipated melting even more flesh into cytoplasmic goo.

"Are you prepared to meet your demise, Martian?" Brain cackled.

"Always," J'onn replied. He just would prefer to wait another day.

"Brotherhood, attack!" Brain ordered and they moved as one.

* * *

OMAC turned to August General in Iron, "There is no need for you to assist me."

"I feel something of a kinship with you, Kevin Kho." The General admitted, "I will not abandon you when our two native countries share a historic kinship."

"Very well Fang Zhifu, I accept your offer," OMAC relented, "Just stay out of my way."

August General in Iron was amused by this instruction. But what he was given to know about the previous OMACs, he understood, "Very well."

"Are we done preening, boys?" Lashina called out.

"Do your worst!" the General shouted back.

Lashina tightened the strand of the whip she held between her hands, "Oh, we shall. Get them, girls!"

The Female Furies launched themselves into action and OMAC calmly said, "So shall we."

* * *

Tala and the Enchantress stood in opposition to Zatanna. Zatanna sighed. What would it take to break up this evil sisterhood?

The Silver Sorceress landed next to Zatanna, "Need a hand?"

"Are you up for this?" Zatanna asked.

The Sorceress laughed, "This is _exactly_ my kind of fight."

Zatanna held out a hand, "I'm Zatanna but a lot of my friends call me Zee.

"Well, I hope to live long enough to be counted as one," Silver Sorceress happily remarked, "And I'm Laura."

"As in Laura Ingalls Wilder?" Zatanna teased.

"Who?" Silver Sorceress was confused.

"She's an author," Zatanna was a little surprised.

Silver Sorceress smirked, "Not on my world."

_Then_ Zatanna recalled the Silver Sorceress' origin, "Right. Sorry. I forgot."

"No problem," Silver Sorceress said, "After the nuclear holocaust destroyed Angor, I tried to forget about it too."

Seeing the devastating effect those words had on Zatanna's mood, Silver Sorceress smiled warmly, "It's Laura Cynthia Neilson actually."

Zatanna nodded, "Okay. You're sure you're up for this, Laura?"

"As ever was, Zee," Silver Sorceress chuckled.

"Are you two finished getting acquainted yet?" the Enchantress suddenly grew impatient.

"In a hurry to get thrashed, June?" Zatanna quipped.

"No, I'm simply in a hurry to mail what's left of your lifeless husk to Constantine," Enchantress shot back.

Zatanna blushed. She'd thought her affair with Constantine had been discreet. Had John blabbed to someone?

"So you're ready?" Silver Sorceress asked across the distance.

"Yes! What do you…agggh!" Enchantress was suddenly blown off of her feet by a mystical bolt.

Silver Sorceress lowered her hand, "I guess I am too."

Tala suddenly wore a predatory smile, "So you are a worthy replacement for Anna Fortune."

Silver Sorceress glanced towards Zatanna. Zatanna leaned in and whispered, "I'll fill you in later."

Silver Sorceress nodded her understanding even as Tala's malicious laughter filled the air, "Poor bunny. She doesn't know her place yet. Well, she's about to find out."

"You are such a gasbag, Tala," Zatanna riposted.

Seeing June Moone had rejoined her, Tala sneered, "We're going to sacrifice your entrails to the nether gods."

"Hope they're hungry," Silver Sorceress jeered.

Zatanna shook her head and that was when the Enchantress and Tala decided to literally unleash hell.

* * *

Blue Jay landed next to Hawk and Dove, "So I take it we're all birds of a feather?"

"Get stuffed!" Hawk snarled.

"He's in a mood," Dove warned, "Earlier today they suspended him from duty."

"Yeah, and then the pussies called me back in," Hawk growled.

"Look, we need someone to take out the big guy in the torn clothing. He looks as pissed off as you sound. So you think you can take him?" Blue Jay asked.

"You mean Blockbuster?" Dove wondered.

'I'm not really up on names," Blue Jay admitted.

"And you want to play general?" Hawk sneered.

"All the official types are busy so I'm pitching in. What are you doing besides bitching?" Blue Jay challenged him.

"Hrawr!" Hawk roared as he charged off towards Blockbuster.

"Great motivation strategy," Dove gave Blue Jay a thumbs up and then chased off after Hawk.

Blue Jay turned to find Fire, Ice, Dr. Light, Firestorm, Vibe, Cyborg, Animal Man, Metamorpho, and Batwing giving him expectant looks. He also noted that Crimson Fox was still stand offish. And where the hell was Katana?

"Look, I don't even know who any of these people are but we can't let them stop us. We don't even have to win. We just have to fold them long enough for the infiltration team to get in and bag the leadership. Our job is to buy them that time. And of we happen to bag some bad guys for the cops to haul off, hooray for us!" Blue Jay cheered on his teammates.

"Pretty speech," Crimson Fox said as she moved up beside him. Her French accent was very thick as she spoke, "But they are coming now. Are you truly prepared for them?"

"We have to be," he simply said.

* * *

Major Disaster sent off the Legionnaires. Big Sir stayed by his side as always. KGBeast, Copperhead, the Reverse Flash, Volcana, Blackrock, Multiplex, the Psycho Pirate, Cheetah, Livewire, and the Atomic Skull were all looking for payback for bruisings they'd taken earlier in the day. Plastique was part of Disaster's reserve.

Meanwhile, Toyman and the Mad Hatter were off making mischief amongst the ISA agents surrounding the place. That simply left Major Disaster wondering just why the hell he was here in the first place. It wasn't the whole Legion gig, although his last mission had been rather brutal. He could see threatening people for profit. But killing people just to kill them? What was the point?

Luthor was playing some deeper game and he wasn't sharing with anyone what it was. Major Disaster wondered if even Grodd knew this time around. And just who was the White Rabbit and how did he or she get everyone a free walk out of jail?

It wasn't like the assorted Legionnaires hadn't been caught red handed. The charges had simply all been dropped. In every city a Legionnaire was held in. It was just that simple. Whoever the White Rabbit was, they had a helluva reach and influence. Even ol' Lexie boy didn't have that kind of clout.

Major Disaster watched as his teammates engaged the JLers, half of whom were unknown to him. It seemed most of the League was missing in action. Did that mean they were busy elsewhere or did they simply quit? Grodd had mentioned that there was a team in Chicago that the Penguin and Bane were hunting down with Deadshot's help. But that still left a boatload of people unaccounted for.

He knew there was still an internal security force inside of the auxiliary base. If any members of the Justice League managed to get inside, they'd find a rude welcoming party. He also knew that, however this went in the next few minutes, the Legion had a whopping surprise in store for the Justice League. With any luck, a few of the JLers would be caught up in it and get killed as well. One could only hope after all.


	25. Chapter 25

10 Justice League Shadows

"Wakey, wakey," Harley barely heard and then a god-awful smell assailed her nostrils.

"I'm awake!" Harley squawked as she batted the offending hand holding smelling salts away. Harley pried her eyes open and found Black Orchid leaning over. Harley yelped.

"You're alive!" she said in terror, "But I killed you!"

"No, you _shot_ me. Three times to be precise but I'm awfully hard to kill," Black Orchid happily explained, "Now Black Spider? He may have a beef with you later."

"Okay Susan. Don't get her riled up. We need her focused on the here and now. If she's fretting about later she's liable to make a bad choice," Nightshade said from the door.

Black Orchid studied Harley for a moment and then her face puckered up, "I think you may be right, Eve."

"Why're you usin' your real names?" Harley inquired, "Is it `cause you're gonna kill me?"

Black Orchid pulled her mask off, "Not quite."

Harley covered her eyes and shrieked, "I didn't see nuthin'!"

Black Orchid and Nightshade exchanged a wry glance. Black Orchid sat on the edge of Harley's bed, "Harley, look at me."

"Nope," Harley insisted as she shielded her eyes, "I ain't givin' you any excuse to off me."

"Who said we wanted to kill you?" Nightshade asked.

"The guy in the stars and stripes pajamas. He said if I didn't come with you, he'd carry out my sentence," Harley revealed.

Nightshade let a few choice words fly. Composing herself, she tried again; "Harley, we're here to _help_ you not kill you."

"Help me?" Harley was suspicious, "How?"

"I'll let someone else explain the deal. But first, I'm Eve Eden, also professionally known as Nightshade." She explained.

Harley lowered her hands from her eyes, "Didn't you used to run with King Faraday?"

"Yes," Nightshade shared.

"Whatever happened to him?" Harley wondered.

Nightshade froze for a second. When she loosened up she merely said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Black Orchid took over, "And I'm Susan Linden. Also called Black Orchid."

"Yeah, I caught that earlier before I blasted ya," Harley admitted, "I'm…"

"The former Dr. Harleen Quinzel," Nightshade supplied for her, "Also known as Harley Quinn. You were also the one time girlfriend of the Joker. Word is you're the only one that actually knows what happened to him and why he disappeared."

"Yeah, I do," Harley said edgily, "But I ain't talkin'."

"Then it's a good thing we aren't asking," Black Orchid said brightly.

Speedy appeared behind Nightshade, "Is she ready to move?"

"Looks that way," Nightshade replied.

"Good," he said, "Waller's here. Harley has a minute to grab some food and something to wash it down with and then the Grand Dame is going to toss the sales pitch at her."

"Warn the kitchen we'll be there in a minute," Nightshade replied. She suddenly grinned, "Just out of curiosity, who's manning the stove?"

"El Diablo and Psi have KP," Speedy shared, "They sat out the op on the Washington Bridge so now they're making up for it by cooking for everyone."

"That goes for the whole group?" Nightshade wondered.

"Pretty much," Speedy revealed, "Chronos, Sportsmaster, Shrapnel, and Shrike have the first watch. Phantasm is in charge of them."

"And what's to keep Miss Quinzel from bolting like a scared rabbit?" Nightshade wanted to know.

Speedy smirked, "Just a room full of the same people that chased her down earlier."

"And they didn't catch her, did they?" Nightshade remarked.

Speedy scowled and tromped off. Nightshade smiled at Harley and Black Orchid, "God, that man is easy."

* * *

A few minutes later, the ladies were witnessing a fairly impressive display of culinary carnage. Even El Diablo and Psi were blatantly staring. Harley finally slowed long enough to grab some milk.

"Hungry?" Nightshade mused.

Harley wore an embarrassed grin, "Well, I skipped lunch and ya all ambushed me before I could grab dinner. `Sides, I _love_ Mexican food."

"What about Mexican _cooks_?" El Diablo inquired hopefully.

Psi took a break from the dishes to smack him upside the head, "She wants _a_ burrito, not _your_ burrito, Chato."

"One can always dream, Gayle," El Diablo sighed.

Psi rolled her eyes and returned to the dishes. Of course, thanks to her psychokinesis, Psi didn't have to ever _touch_ the dishes. She didn't even have to wave her hands about like she did but it helped her focus on the task.

"Hurry up, chica," El Diablo urged, "I need to start on the second course."

"Bite me, Chato," Psi retorted.

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked.

"Keep thinking along those lines and I'll scramble your brains," Psi warned.

King Shark strolled into the kitchen, "Any seconds?"

El Diablo frowned, "You've eaten all of the fish and I can't get resupplied until later this morning."

"Look, as long as it's meat and it's raw, I'm good to go," King Shark reminded him.

"Hold on Nanaue, there are a couple legs of lamb in the walk-in cooler," Psi informed him. She strolled over to the cooler and opened the door. Two legs of lamb came floating out. They flew into King Shark's outstretched hands.

"Thanks, Gayle. You're a lifesaver," King Shark said gratefully.

"Remember that the next time _I_ need a favor," Psi advised.

King Shark chuckled, "Just keep feeding the beast and he will do anything for you."

"Promises, promises, that's all I ever get," Psi retorted.

King Shark departed as Speedy moved around him, "Waller is ready."

"Who's Waller?" Harley suddenly asked.

Speedy looked impatient but Nightshade intervened, "We owe her that much, Roy."

"It's actually _Amanda_ Waller," Speedy shared, "She's the executive director of Task Force X."

Harley mouthed the name at Black Orchid and she smiled, "That's us. We're also known as the Suicide Squad. You'll find out why later."

"This Waller chick sounds familiar," Harley searched her memory, "Hey! Does she know she has the same name as the bimbo that bosses the Justice League around?"

"She shares the name because she's the same person," Speedy grated.

"What?" Harley exclaimed, "You're handin' me over to the Justice League?"

She was getting ready to bolt again. Nightshade was on her feet and had a hold of Harley's wrist, "Calm down! We're not handing you to anyone. She's here to _recruit_ you."

"I'm joinin' the Justice League?" Harley wore a grin.

"Not quite," Nightshade warned her.

* * *

Harley sat on a chair in the middle of the room. It had been brought in from the kitchen and was an old fashioned Shaker style hardwood furniture. Harley wore a goofy smile. Waller could already tell Harley was tripped out into her own dementia. Frankly, it irritated Waller to no end. She had places to be and was on a schedule. Talking to whack jobs wasn't her priority.

Harley studied Waller as the older woman pulled Speedy into the corner of the room. The meeting was taking place in the living room of the brownstone the Suicide Squad currently occupied. The rest of Task Force X was scattered across the building. Most were in the entertainment room unwinding.

The crowd in there had dwindled somewhat because King Shark insisted on ingesting raw lamb's legs in there. Harley could tell from reports Speedy was getting over the radio that a foot patrol was on the grounds and the roof. Harley had heard him mention the Phantasm.

Harl was curious if this was the same Phantasm that she'd known in the Legion of Doom. That one had been a woman that disguised herself as a man. Harley had thought it was a great gimmick. Phantasm had employed a voice synthesizer and everything so she really did sound like a guy. Apparently she sounded like her father. Phantasm wouldn't go any further into it.

Mister J had known Phantasm's whole story. He'd boasted that he'd created the assassin. Harley had been a little jealous after that and guarded the Joker from the "other woman" for awhile. Eventually she'd realized that Phantasm didn't have an iota of interest in the Joker. Then the woman had disappeared altogether.

Nightshade and Black Orchid stayed in the room with Harley but they'd grown silent. As Speedy and Waller returned, Black Orchid excused herself. Harley had the impression she was off to mind the children.

Despite her admitted insanity, Harley was very good at reading people. She actually defeated Batman after all. Of course, the Joker had been so incensed and jealous he'd pitched her out a window but it had been done out of love. Really. And it wasn't like her Puddin' hadn't suffered as well. He'd released Batman and the vigilante had beaten the crap out of him. In fact, the Joker had been presumed dead afterwards.

Now she had all of Batman's secrets. And she wasn't sharing them with anyone. Mister J had died because of what they'd learned from Robin and she was in no hurry to join him in the afterlife. She had a feeling it wouldn't be a very pleasant experience.

"Ms. Quinzel," Waller began at last.

"Call me Harley," Quinn insisted.

"_Ms. Quinzel_, do you know why you are here?" Waller was a little more adamant this time.

"I was told you're gonna try and recruit me," Harley said happily, "How much does the Justice League pay anyways?"

Waller gave Speedy a sharp look. He discreetly pointed a finger Nightshade's way. Harley couldn't see it but Nightshade merely shrugged when Waller glared at her in turn.

"You're not being offered a place in the Justice League," Waller said a touch irritably, "You're being offered a position with Task Force X."

"Okay," Harley amiably went along with this shift, "What's that?"

"Task Force X is a covert operations group," Waller said, "Do you realize what that means?"

"Nope," Harley bubbled.

Waller grated as she replied, "It means that the agents undertake hazardous missions. Missions so hazardous, in fact, that the unit is known as the Suicide Squad."

"Catchy name," Harley commented, "But why come to me?"

"Most of the agents are like you, condemned convicts who are earning a reprieve of their death sentences," Waller explained, "Once a stay of execution has been granted the agents are then offered a chance to either return to prison and serve out their sentence or to stay on with the squad and potentially earn an early release. This is not a pardon but a parole. Do you understand?"

"Sounds peachy," Harley commented, "What's the trick?"

Waller turned to Speedy, who answered; "The trick is you have to take orders and follow them."

"Okay," she said somewhat reluctantly, "But why do I think there's more?"

"Because there is," Speedy admitted, "You have to survive long enough to earn your reprieve."

"So that's why it's called the 'Suicide Squad', huh?" Harley surmised, "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Then you will be immediately handed over to the authorities and you will be shipped back to Belle Reeve Prison. There you will sit on death row until you're appeals run out. After that, you'll take a quiet trip to a small room with an observation window. You'll be given an injection after being strapped to the table. And that point you will die. No one's ever survived to complain about whether it hurt or not," Waller coldly described Harley's future, "Or there's us."

"Hey, you're lookin' better all the time!" Harley enthusiastically declared.

"Make up your mind, Quinzel," Waller ordered, "Once you're in the only way out is to be killed in action or be remanded back into custody for _immediate_ execution. There are no second chances. To be blunt, the field commanders have the authorization to carry out your sentence at any given moment."

"How?" Harley was afraid to ask.

"You must have noticed the collars around every agent's neck except for Commander Speedy, Deputy Commander Nightshade, Black Orchid, and the Phantasm?" Waller inquired sharply.

"Yeah," Harley warily responded.

"Those are explosive collars," Waller explained, "They are guaranteed to blow your head off of your shoulders. Speedy and Nightshade hold the remote triggers."

"Why not Black Orchid and the Phantasm?" Harley wondered.

"Because they are trustees, not command staff. In other words, they're former prisoners who have earned their paroles but opted to stay with the team," Waller laid it out in simple terms.

"So, what would get me my head blown off?" Harley wanted to know.

"Endanger a mission or a teammate and I'll blow your collar without thinking twice," Speedy declared.

"And _you_ decide if I'm endangering anything," Harley was getting the idea now.

"Exactly," Speedy confirmed it.

"And what happens if I decide to kill both of you?" Harley glanced back at Nightshade, "No offense."

"None taken," Nightshade chuckled.

"Nightshade and I wear bio-monitors. Our life signs go flat line and everyone's collars get triggered," Speedy informed her.

"Good ta know," Harley replied, "Okay, so it's this or prison?"

"Exactly," Waller confirmed it.

"And all I gotta do is stay alive?" Harley wondered.

"_And_ follow orders," Speedy reiterated.

"Natch!" Harley agreed, "Okay, where do I sign up?"

"You just did," Waller decided.

"Ain't there paperwork ta be signed?" Harley inquired.

"With us, there _is _no paperwork. We _don't_ exist," Waller stated, "You're initiation is being fitted with a collar."

Nightshade suddenly came from behind, wrapped a collar around Harley's neck and locked it into place. Harley was indignant, "So when I'm not out and about, I can take this crummy thing off, right?"

"Wrong," Waller shared, "As long as you're in the program, you wear the collar."

"Even in the _shower_?" Harley yelped.

"It's waterproof," Waller dryly deadpanned. She turned to Speedy, "That's it. I'm out of here. You know what comes next."

"We're ready," Speedy assured her.

"You'd better be," Waller warned him, "You're quarry is a slippery one."

"So is this one but we bagged her," Speedy boasted.

"Are you gonna keep talkin' like I ain't even here?" Harley wondered.

"Come on, Harl," Nightshade ushered her out, "The pissing contest has begun and it gets tiresome rather quickly."

"Just get the job done, Harper," Waller demanded, "And remember, if the job gets to be too much for you, you can always go crawling back to Green Arrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Speedy grated as Waller summoned a teleport.

* * *

Ivy watched the foot patrols for a few hours. As the dawn broke, those on patrol grew tired and less vigilant. The lights had begun to darken just before the sunrise. Whoever these people were, they'd waited all night for someone to make a move.

Her hunch was that this was a trap meant for her. Ivy had taken over a nearby Victorian built behind the subject brownstone. Her link up with LexCorp's computers had given her a lot of information already. Talia had dedicated a research team to Ivy's requests.

The brownstone had been seized by the government through a tax lien. It had been transferred through various agencies until it disappeared from the property rolls. The city, state, and county taxes were paid through anonymous wire transfers.

Ivy's phone vibrated. She checked the caller ID and saw that Talia herself was calling. Ivy chose to accept the call.

"I've run a trace on the wire transfers," Talia announced without preamble.

"Tell me," Ivy requested.

"The probable entity is an ultra black super agency called ARGUS," Talia reported, "They're good. Very good. They actually repulsed my team's efforts to breach their security. They almost traced the attempt back to us."

"Impressive," Ivy admitted, "Would the League of Shadows have any pertinent data?"

"I'm not asking my father for help," Talia said icily, "You came to me rather than Luthor for similar reasons."

"Touché," Ivy remarked, "Any identities on my targets?"

"Are you still logged into our secure server?" Talia wondered.

"Yes," Ivy replied. She wondered why Talia couldn't see that she was.

"Not our corporate server," Talia corrected her, "Our _special projects_ server."

"Give me the URL," Ivy demanded. Talia did so and images began to flash across her laptop's screen. JPEG images captured with her camera were displayed next to captured imagery from various scenes and locations.

"Click the tab for a slide show presentation," Talia instructed.

Ivy followed the software prompts and achieved her goal, "I'm there."

"Now I'll run you though each file. A full dossier and work up is available for each subject upon request," Talia explained, "You're first photo is of a woman named Shrike."

Talia filled her in on each person and their primary abilities or skill sets afterwards. Ivy warned Talia that a new group of costumes had just relieved the perimeter guards, "You'll love this bunch."

She snapped and transmitted the imagery. Talia came back a few minutes later, "You're right. This cast of characters is different than the usual low rent super villains you've been tracking. This is a so-called super team. They've been branded the Force of July. They were government operatives but a mission in Afghanistan went south and they were accused of mass murder."

"Did they do it?" Ivy was curious.

"By all accounts they did," Talia confirmed it, "Of course, they were completely justified."

"Of course," Ivy chuckled, "Aren't we all?"

"Always," Talia shared her mirth, "They're trained to operate as a unit. Be careful that they don't overwhelm you though sheer numbers."

"Yes, mother. I'll be careful," Ivy flippantly replied.

They ran down the Force of July's cast of characters and then finished the original list. There was a moment of silence before Talia ventured further, "There's something up with this group. They're connected to a clandestine agency that doesn't exist and doesn't want to be found. Rumor has it that CADMUS created a unit called Task Force X that pulled off a mission aboard the JLU _Watchtower_. It was comprised of one government agent and a group of so-called super villains."

"Yes, Plastique, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang used to wax poetic over the operation," Ivy named off her sometimes teammates in the Legion of Doom, "Clock King was involved as well but he keeps his mouth shut."

"Indications are that ARGUS absorbed CADMUS' functions. Task Force X might be part of that deal," Talia theorized.

"Thank you for everything," Ivy expressed, "I'm going in now."

"Pamela," Talia spoke again, "Is Harley Quinn really worth it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ivy wondered.

"Good luck then," Talia wished for her.

"Wish _them_ luck," Ivy said resolutely, "They'll need it after kidnapping Harley."

Talia signed off without comment.


	26. Chapter 26

9 Justice League Shadows

Gwen was scrambling to get her agents out of Supergirl and Supreme's way when a cylindrical "vehicle" of some kind burst out of the ground. In many ways, because of its banded skin, it resembled an earthworm. That comparison ended at the head though. The tip of this earthworm was a screw meant for boring through the earth. Behind the bore was a set of windows for what appeared to be a cockpit.

Gwen could see and recognize the oversized doll's head mask of Winslow P. Schott Jr., or as he preferred nowadays, the Toyman. To make matters even more macabre, a diminutive fellow in an oversized top hat sat next to Toyman. Gwen wasn't certain but she felt it could only be the Mad Hatter.

Several agents were already firing at the worm. Bullets seemed to bounce off and the plasma fire being unloaded at the device seemed equally useless. So far, Toyman hadn't directed his plaything at anyone but that was bound to change once he was done tearing through the ISA's fleet of cars. With Mad Hatter present, a confrontation with the agents themselves was inevitable.

The Hatter would invariably try his usual shtick and attempt to seize control of their minds through some electronic means. The usual method of delivery was a microchip adhered to the forehead. They'd resembled playing cards, tiny statues, and actual chips or wafers in the past. But there was no way of telling what the mad genius would develop next.

The worm ended its rampage against the vehicles and reared up into the air. The "head" loomed over the milling crowd. Most of Gwen's agents had ceased fire, realizing at long last that their efforts were in vain.

"Beware the might of the Robo-Worm" Toyman's voice tittered over a loudspeaker.

"Schott! Can you hear me?" Gwen called back.

"It is 'Toyman' now, Agent Cormaugh," he advised.

"Fine," Gwen was getting exasperated. Why did super villains have to be such prickly bastards?

"What's your plan?" Gwen asked, "I'm certain you didn't come out here just to munch some cars."

"True. But you'd have to ask the Mad Hatter about that," Toy man deferred to his "co-pilot".

"Okay…" Gwen began but drifted off as a pneumatic hiss emitted from the worm. Gwen wondered what was occurring and then she realized a series of ports had opened up around the worm's head. Tiny barrels were locking into place.

"Down!" she yelled to her agents just as the barrels began too fire. Almost a third of Gwen's fellow ISA agents hit the dirt with her. The rest all yelped in pain and then went stone still.

The pneumatic snaps ceased and Gwen lifted her head too see what was going on. The Robo-Worm hadn't moved. But then again, neither had anyone who hadn't hit the dirt in time. Those that were beginning to crouch were also frozen in mid-motion.

Gwen cautiously got to her feet. She could see the others were rising as well. She turned to face Smithers. He'd been the closest agent next to her and he'd been caught by whatever the Mad Hatter and the Toyman had unleashed.

The shiny dot on his forehead stood in stark contrast to his dark skin. Gwen tentatively reached out to pluck the device off of his forehead. Smithers suddenly came to life and swatted her hand away. In the same fluid motion he drew his sidearm and aimed it at Gwen. Gwen tucked and rolled away just as he fired.

She came onto her feet and launched herself at Smithers. He was already turning to fire at her again. She managed to disarm him but the movement had brought her into arm's reach.

Smithers cold cocked her and she stumbled away from the force of the blow. Smithers grabbed Gwen's throat in a two handed grip and began to throttle her. She couldn't break his hold so she prayed he'd forgive her later and drove her knee into his crotch with everything that she had. He didn't even flinch. Gwen now knew she was in trouble.

* * *

Once Brain had given the Brotherhood their orders, they went on the offensive. Phobia began the assault with wave after wave of fear inducing telepathic waves. _This_ was actually the easiest attack to deal with. It was fairly straightforward and it was limited in scope. Phobia's one power was to create fear in another's mind. J'onn simply reflected the power back upon her.

Unable to mount a defense, Phobia was afflicted by her own abilities and the more she poured into it, the greater the effect upon her. Finally she broke and ran away, screaming at the terrors that afflicted her mind. J'onn had crafted a psychic loop within her, akin to what Dr. Destiny had done to Shayera. Phobia was entrenched in a terror of her own devising and she herself sustained it with her own power.

Brain rotated the cylindrical canister that comprised his "body" and his photosynthesizes witness Phobia's retreat. The skull-like dome that made up Brain's "head" couldn't smile but his voice synthesizer produced his evil chuckle with all of its malicious intent, "Excellent work, my Martian foe. But can you withstand the rest of the Brotherhood?"

* * *

J'onn's Martian Vision knocked Houngan flat. In the process, it crushed his bio-scanning "doll". Houngan had no other weapons available so he too scampered off, hoping to withdraw back into the JLU-Gotham base and construct a new bio-link transmitter.

Mammoth reached J'onn at that point. Mammoth swung his massive fist towards J'onn. J'onn ducked under the swing and he struck with an uppercut while Mammoth was off balance. He toppled over and the Martian turned to deal with Mammoth's sister, Shimmer.

J'onn didn't wait for Shimmer to get within three feet of him. If he had done so, her powers would have been effective. As it was, he planted a mental image of himself to her immediate right. She created an iron sphere around the fake Martian. Grinning, she turned towards her brother.

"See, Bryon? I got him!" she boasted.

"Selinda! Behind you!" he shouted a warning.

J'onn's hand clamped down on her neck's nerve cluster before she could react to his presence. Her eyes rolled back and she simply collapsed. If she had been nearly anyone else, J'onn would have gently lowered her to the ground. As it was, he'd seen enough of her mind to believe she deserved a few bruises for her trouble.

"Selinda!" Mammoth bellowed like a raging bull as he charged towards J'onn. He caught the Martian Manhunter in his arms and carried him towards a concrete blockhouse. Mammoth intended to crush J'onn against it. He was therefore surprised when J'onn phased through the building even as Mammoth crashed headlong into it.

He rose from the rubble to find J'onn floating in the air nearby. The Martian alighted and focused his Martian Vision on Mammoth. J'onn found it nearly unbelievable that Mammoth pushed his way through the torrent of psychokinetic energy to try and take hold of the Martian again.

J'onn suddenly ceased his assault and Mammoth came stumbling towards him, careening out of control. J'onn rocked him with a right cross as Mammoth desperately tried to center himself. J'onn threw blow after blow, keeping Mammoth off balance.

Mammoth was tipping towards one of the fissures in the ground created by Major Disaster. He wore a hunted look as J'onn smacked him again and he toppled into it. The loose soil comprising the fissure kept crumbling in Mammoth's hands as he desperately tried to climb out but it was to no avail.

"Well played, Martian," Gemini said as she casually strolled up to him, "They say you are a shape changer. Is this true?"

"I see no reason to enhance your knowledge of me," J'onn informed her.

Gemini transformed into J'onn and when she spoke, it was with J'onn's voice; "And why not? There are so many things we could share despite your alien origins."

J'onn decided to rattle her by assuming her human form, "Perhaps we could. But not here and now."

Gemini shifted back to her normal guise. She was obviously unnerved to find herself so perfectly duplicated. It seemed her sense of self importance and uniqueness had just taken a hit. J'onn thought it fitting considering the company she kept.

"So what do we do now?" Gemini inquired mirthfully, "For you must realize my assigned task is to kill you?"

"Indeed," J'onn was the epitome of stoicism as he spoke. He unleashed his Martian Vision on her as his opening gambit.

Gemini simply stretched and contorted her body out of the way and then laughed, "Surely you can do better than that?"

"Perhaps," J'onn allowed, "But the alternatives are far less pleasant."

"For me or for you?" Gemini scoffed. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she began slashing her outstretched arms towards unseen foes. Her desperation mounted until she finally convulsed and fainted dead away.

J'onn pondered her still form and admitted at last, "For both of us."

* * *

J'onn began to glide along the ground again. Plasmus suddenly interposed himself between J'onn and the couple that was the Brain and Mallah. Plasmus swiped at J'onn but the JLU leader easily evaded the blow.

"This is unnecessary," J'onn tried reasoning with Plasmus, "We have resources that stretch beyond the sciences of this world. A cure for your condition can be found."

"You lie!" Plasmus grated, "There is no hope for me. Only the hope of taking yet another life brings me any comfort."

Gizmo suddenly swooped in and used a squirting gun to create a flaming circle around J'onn and Plasmus, "Try and escape now, Martian Boy!"

J'onn used every ounce of his strength to launch himself into the air. He grabbed hold of Gizmo and ripped him out of the harness strapping his jet pack to him. J'onn deposited him in the midst of the flaming circle with his teammate.

* * *

J'onn confronted the Brain and Mallah, "Surrender and this will go easily for you."

"I do not get captured," Brain boasted, "Mallah, if you please?"

Mallah's right hand was covered in a golden orb. The device actually climbed up to his elbow and had a cable running from it to a pack on the ape's back. J'onn assumed that it would discharge energy of some kind. He was prepared to phase and let it pass harmlessly through him.

Crackling discharges appeared all around the orb and suddenly J'onn's mind was ripped asunder. The pain grew so severe and his thoughts so disrupted he collapsed onto his knees. He desperately clutched at his head, trying to physically ward off the device's effects.

Seeing J'onn's distress, the Brain chuckled; "You like it? It's my latest design effort to deal with your ilk. It's a directional psionic scrambler. Once activated it literally scrambles every neuron in your brain. Those with more advanced psi abilities, such as yours, are particularly vulnerable."

The Brain's insidious laughter mocked J'onn, "Who will surrender now?"

* * *

Artemiz unleashed an arrow. It bounced harmlessly off of August General in Iron. The General snorted in derision.

"Is that the best they can do?" he asked.

"Be warned," OMAC suddenly sounded unnerved, "They are overloading my response systems through sheer numbers."

"Meaning?" August General in Iron wondered.

"I am uncertain as how to counter attack," OMAC admitted.

"Welcome to the human race," August General in Iron chuckled.

An arrow suddenly penetrated _between_ the Chinese hero's armored plates and he cried out in pain, "Damn that witch!"

"I can deal with her easily enough," OMAC declared. He lifted a hand and a small gun popped out of his cybernetic shell. It began launching needle-like projectiles at Artemiz. She dove for the ground, rolled and came up onto her knee while drawing an arrow out of her quiver. She nocked it, drew the bowstring, and fired in the time that it took OMAC to track her. Her arrow bounced harmlessly off of his carapace.

* * *

Stompa charged into August General in Iron at that point. She pushed him along and tried to trample him underfoot. He punched her in the face, bringing her to a halt.

August General hit her twice more before her knees began to buckle. He beat her until she fell to the ground. Speed Queen came racing by, firing off blasters at him. He hated to admit it but the alien guns actually hurt him. He tried grabbing her as she zipped by and failed.

OMAC unleashed a concussive beam across her path and she was clotheslined by it. Gilotina came at him brandishing her twin swords. OMAC extended blades out of his forearms that covered his hands and he began to fight her blade to blade. She suddenly withdrew and Wunda leapt _into_ his cybernetic suit. OMAC could feel himself slowly losing control. He tried to shout a warning the August General in Iron but she'd already silenced his vocoder.

* * *

Bloody Mary casually strolled up to August General in Iron. He was poised in a guard stance but he didn't preemptively strike. Instead she reached for him and took hold of his wrist. Then she began to drain him of his life forces.

August General could feel himself slipping away. He piston punched Bloody Mary twice. As she staggered back, he delivered a side kick into her face. She fell to the ground and cursed him as she wiped blood from her nose and mouth.

A caustic energy blast hit August General in the chest. It actually burned at his plates. He quickly swept the area with his eyes and the only threats nearby were a woman with two swords, the vampire, the large downed woman, the fallen speedster, and the approaching women.

The three women were each armed with various weapons. The group's leader carried a whip. Another bore two glowing blades. The third with the green hair and yellow skin had some kind of claws around her knuckles. The archer was still some distance away and what appeared to be a teenage girl stood by and apparently posed no threat.

The only other person present was his teammate, OMAC. OMAC suddenly fired another burst into August General in Iron's chest. He tried to deduce why his newfound comrade had turned on him. Then a face appeared as a ghostly vision before OMAC's helmeted head. It was another of these accursed women.

It was then that August General in Iron realized that OMAC's very cybernetic shell, the thing that made him a living weapon, was under the woman's control. From what he'd seen so far, he was certain that she would pit him into a battle to the death against OMAC. The question remained, should the August General simply kill OMAC or should he seek another course of action? August General in Iron approached the problem using Occam's razor. The simplest approach was the best one. Therefore he would kill his new teammate and save themselves both some misery.

* * *

The Enchantress and Tala tore a hole through the dimensional folds. Creating a rift to a demon dimension, they unleashed its horrors upon the Earth. Zatanna and the Silver Sorceress desperately worked containment spells to trap the invading horde.

"Still happy you signed up?" Zatanna managed to quip between incantations.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Silver Sorceress rejoined, "Anything beats a nuclear war. At least my spells have an effect on these critters."

Zatanna managed not to wince. Silver Sorceress seemed so…_normal_ it was easy to forget that her home planet of Angor had been devastated by the unthinkable. The nuclear nations of her world had unleashed their final solution upon each other. The radiation poisoning that set in ravaged the population. Eventually they all died, either from the radiation or the hunger from the soil being too irradiated to grow anything.

The Champions of Angor had stood apart. They alone were immune to the creeping radiation sickness…or so they had thought. Captain Speed fell ill at long last and slowly and painfully succumbed to the ravages afflicting his body.

Silver Sorceress had sought out a world for them to live upon. The surviving Champions knew if Captain Speed had fallen, it was only a matter of time before they died as well. It had been a cosmic fluke that the Silver Sorceress had detected Earth-1 before all others. She'd conjured a teleportation spell and they came to their prospective home.

Only they found a world teetering on the edge as well. Oh, it was a quiet madness but the looming threat of the policy known as Mutual Assured Destruction had kept the peace for decades. But new players were developing nuclear weapons when they arrived. Nations who felt, for religious or ideological reason, that a first strike capability was not only recommended but demanded.

It had been Wandjina's idea to disarm the planet. The Thunderer had always led the Champions and his zeal for this new cause knew no bounds. Heartsick, Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay agreed. They couldn't bear to watch a second world die.

They'd arrived in Iran first. The news telecasts presented them as one of the more belligerent powers. And their nuclear program was still in its infancy. They could chop the head off the snake before it had a chance to grow.

It was then that they met the Crimson Queen. She was a visiting head of state from the neighboring country of Bailya. She was also a technical supplier to the weapons program.

She gave a convincing song and dance to the Champions and convinced them to utilize her nation as their base of operations. She persuaded them to strike out at the Russian Federation. Things did not go well.

The Crimson Queen had warned them of Earth's superhumans but the Champions smugly thought they could easily deal with any and all opposition. Their encounter with the Rocket Red Brigade taught them otherwise.

The battle between the Rocket Reds and the Champions severed the cooling lines to the reactors of a power plant. It went critical in a matter of minutes. Wandjina sacrificed his life summoning a torrential downpour upon the fuel rods while the Rocket Reds installed new cooling lines.

Wandjina had enough time to exit the plant and say goodbye to his friends before he died. The Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay were apprehended by the Rocket Reds for act of terrorism. The Justice League had been powerless to prevent this. None of them had even known what happened to the remaining Champions until they were assigned by the UN to the JLU.

What was unknown to most of the League is that the newborn DEO had stepped in to collect the pair of Champions from the Russian authorities. Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay were schooled in the ways of their new world and when their education was finished, they were simply asked if they'd like to contribute to the world's safety. Their answer was apparent to those that knew the story.

Zatanna, however, was ignorant of all these facts. All she knew was her newfound chum was risking her life beside Zatanna's. That and the Silver Sorceress didn't have to speak in order to create a spell. She simply did it through an exertion of imagination and will.

Anna Fortune had that ability as well. All Order magic users had this talent. But the Silver Sorceress' magic had a different "flavor". It wasn't from either the Lords of Order or the Lords of Chaos. It stemmed from somewhere different yet hauntingly familiar. Zatanna made a note to ask the Silver Sorceress about it later.

"I think we have trouble," Silver Sorceress opined, breaking Zatanna out of her reverie.

"Why?" she asked.

Silver Sorceress pointed at the immense creature emerging from the rift, "Look."

Zatanna wanted to scream, _It's not fair!_

The three headed dog monster was named Cerberus. It was the guardian of Tartarus. Behind it strode Hades. His smug expression made Zatanna want to bitch slap him on the spot.

"And who is this then?" Silver Sorceress wondered.

"Hades," Zatanna supplied the answer, "He's a local deity and he has reasons not to like us."

"Wonderful," Silver Sorceress said ruefully, "Is it too late to go home and hide in my bed?"

"Yup," Zatanna rejoined.

"So what exactly does he do?" Silver Sorceress inquired.

As if in response, Hades opened his mouth wide and hellfire burst forth towards the ladies.


	27. Chapter 27

11 Justice League Shadows

"Hawr!" Hawk snarled as he punched Blockbuster in the jaw.

"Aaarrr!" Blockbuster roared back as he smacked Hawk in return.

Dove stood nearby and wondered how to intervene. So far Hawk gave as good as he got but Dove's keen perception told him Blockbuster was growing stronger. The runaway adrenal reactions that activated the chemicals in Blockbuster's blood and saturating his cell's were building up a chain reaction. In some ways it was like Bane's Venom serum.

When the stored chemicals were triggered by adrenalin, they acted upon the muscle tissues and fortified them. This augmented Blockbuster's strength and he grew ever stronger. There was no known limit to his strength. Theoretically he could eventually match Superman.

But that was an unlikely scenario. It was assumed that Blockbuster would suffer a massive coronary before then. Frankly, Dove didn't want to see either possibility come to fruition.

The other chain reaction was that Blockbuster was increasingly consumed by rage. The same chemical processes that transformed him dulled his IQ, making him bestial instead. This effect was also magnified by the chemical reaction's increase in his body.

It was a vicious circle. Hawk continually tried to pound Blockbuster into the ground. This made Blockbuster angry. The anger made him stronger but by getting stronger it also made him more savage and therefore angrier when provoked. Which simply sent the process further into overdrive.

Hawk, however, had achievable limits. The Lord of Chaos that chose Hank Hall as his avatar had only imbued him with a portion of his power. Hawk was nearing his threshold and Blockbuster just seemed to be getting started.

Suddenly a staggeringly powerful right cross leveled Hawk. Blockbuster moved in on him while Hawk lay on the ground, struggling to even get up. Dove moved.

Dove leapt upon Blockbuster's back and covered the man monster's eyes with his hands. Blockbuster wobbled and began to froth at the mouth because he was so incensed. Fortunately, he didn't seem to retain enough intellect to realize an external agent was blinding him.

That all changed in an instant. Blockbuster reached over his head and grabbed Dove's shoulders. Throwing Dove into the ground, he stunned the young hero. Dove was barely conscious as he saw Blockbuster's piledriving blow to his head coming. His last thoughts were of Donna Troy. Once again, she was going to be alone in this strange new world, he thought.

"Noooo!" Hawk screamed as his brother's skull was crushed by Blockbuster. As Hawk got to his feet Blockbuster roared over his victory. He barely noted Hawk's presence.

Hawk was seething. All of the rage that had carried him through every day of his life was suddenly sharply focused on one being. The one thing that had always held him back was his brother. Now he was gone. So who really gave a damn if he killed Don's murderer? He launched himself at Blockbuster with the intention of finding out the answer to the question.

* * *

Blue Jay had barely had time to react before KGBeast opened fire. The former Champion of Angor flew overhead with KGBeast trailing him with his Vulcan cannon firing away. Blue Jay turned and flew at his opponent.

KGBeast was momentarily startled and gave up his best opportunity to shoot his enemy before he struck. Blue Jay rattled KGBeast with a right cross and then lifted into the sky. KGBeast rubbed his jaw with his natural hand.

"Very good," he mused, "I don't have any idea who you are but you've made this sporting. I haven't had the chance to go on the hunt very often since joining the Legion. I think I shall have a little fun with you."

To be honest, Blue Jay had even less of a clue as to who KGBeast was. However, after that little speech, he knew the former Russian enforcer was a blowhard. He spiraled in the sky, building up speed for another dive.

This time, however, KGBeast _led_ his target rather than trailed him. The bullets intercepted Blue Jay just as intended. He wore a form of high density body armor. It was less metallic like Shayera's and more high tensile nylon like Batman's. Although Blue Jay was spared penetration, he was still afflicted by the bullet's velocity and kinetic impact. He went tumbling into the ground.

KGBeast chuckled as he strode to meet Blue Jay, "Any last requests?"

Blue Jay was silent. He knew at this range the bullets _would_ penetrate his armor. At the same time, KGBeast stood far enough away not to be bum rushed before he could fire and yet close enough to shoot through any protective layers. Obviously he was more adept than Blue Jay had given him credit for. Now that mistake could cost him his life.

"No?" KGBeast mused, "Then say goodbye."

* * *

"Hello ladies," Livewire said sarcastically, "Why don't you save yourselves a beating and simply give up now?"

"Save it," Fire retorted hotly, "You should have stayed a shock jock DJ because you are a pathetic super villain."

Livewire's features momentarily clouded with rage and then she adopted a more reasonable approach, "So the Big Blue Boy Scout has been talking about me? What's he had to say?"

"Nothing I can repeat," Fire declared.

Livewire smirked, "Don't you know you shouldn't lie to people? Superdoof is the squeakiest clean member of your Idiot's League while you have the biggest potty mouth."

Fire told Livewire to do something she wasn't anatomically equipped to do. Livewire laughed bitterly, "Hey, I wish. Nowadays men not only have to wear a rubber but they have to wear it all over."

"You've tried?" Ice was flustered by the comments.

"Yeah," Livewire said dreamily, "Everything was cool until the moment of penetration. Things got a little _explosive_ then. Ever seen a dick that's been split apart?"

"Yeah, I've met Booster's girlfriend," Fire retorted.

That went _way_ over Livewire's head, "Whatever. Now I'll take whatever I can get. I can't even use battery operated dildos because I short them out."

"Poor baby," Fire was entirely unsympathetic.

"Have you tried, y'know, being with a woman?" Ice wondered.

"Are you volunteering, sweet cheeks?" Livewire laughed.

Ice was blushing furiously now. Fire was enraged, "Keep your filthy snatch to yourself, bitch!"

"Why? Are you jealous? Do you want a little nooky?" Livewire taunted, "Or do you only do each other?"

Fire lit up as she transformed into her plasma form, "We're straight!"

"I think you're protesting a little too much. Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Livewire inquired.

Fire unleashed a flame blast at Livewire. Livewire ducked, "Whoa! Talk about hot under the collar. Let's see if you can take it as well as dish it out, baby!"

Livewire streamed electricity at Fire. Fire flew into the air but the bolt struck her anyway. She'd thought her plasma form would spare her the shock. She was wrong.

Fire reverted to her human form as she fell to the ground and lay there unmoving. Ice checked to see if Fire was still alive. She rose and faced Livewire.

"I don't know why you have to be so mean. I was only trying to help," she declared.

"Help me get off or help you get some?" Livewire mocked her.

Ice raised her hands and walls of ice formed all around them. They were walled in now. Livewire grew even more derisive.

"You little twat," she scorned Ice, "Now there's nowhere for you to run."

"Who said I wanted to?" Ice asked defiantly.

Livewire threw a ball of electrical energy at Ice. It knocked the ice goddess to the ground. Ice desperately tried to stay conscious as Livewire made her approach.

"Y'know, I still get my jollies but now it's through making norms suffer. You two are close enough to count. So, while it was nice meeting you, I'm really going to have to torture you to death now," Livewire decided.

Ice desperately looked to Fire, seeking any sign of life that she could find. She'd laid her trap but she needed Beatriz too spring it. Livewire saw her desperation and the Legionnaire's mirth grew.

"Don't worry, after I'm done with you, I'll fry her from the inside out as well," Livewire began to laugh at that thought.

* * *

Multiplex had divided into a hundred copies of the original man. The duplicates all spoke as one, "Happy to see me, Firestorm?"

Multiplex had been created by the same nuclear accident that fused Ronny Raymond and Doctor Martin Stein together into Firestorm. Multiplex's powers were an expression of fission and he could divide himself into duplicates of himself ad nauseum. Firestorm's powers were rooted in fusion and he could control the molecular structure of any inorganic material. It was likely that he could affect organic tissue as well but he'd simply never wanted to go there.

Firestorm also possessed two other traits that Multiplex lacked. The first was ability to fly. The second was a disparate fused personality. Stein had been unconscious when the reactor had exploded but Ronny had been awake. Therefore Ronny was Firestorm's dominant personality but Stein could represent himself as a voice that only Ronny could hear.

One of the arguments that Max had used to persuade Ronny and Stein was that Multiplex had joined the Legion of Doom. The argument did little for Ronny. He was just happy to be rid of his arch nemesis. If Multiplex was busy with the Legion he wouldn't be sniffing around Ronnie's doorstep. He had enough to worry about as a sophmore at NYU.

Martin Stein, however, was utterly and completely convinced by Max's pitch. Multiplex had once been Stein's research assistant. His jealousy over Stein's success had led him into clubbing the good doctor and leaving him the reaction chamber of the prototype fusion generator. Ronny had been there as part of a high school science class. All of the high school science classes of the NYC area had been invited to witness a soon to be historic event. The dawn of the fusion age wasn't to be missed.

Ronny had wondered from his classmates and witnessed Stein being assaulted. He entered the reaction chamber and tried to revive Stein. The soon-to-be Multiplex had accosted him then. When the warning sirens sounded, Multiplex tried to flee but the chamber doors automatically sealed. The lab assistant futilely banged at the doors while Ronny tried again to rouse Stein.

The reactor had affected the people within it differently for very different reasons. Ronny and Stein were in physical contact and the nascent fusion energy merged them into a single entity. While the same energy matrix applied itself to Multiplex, he struck the chamber door and split into two copies of himself.

The reaction shut down as it spiked from the energies at play around the two newly created beings: Firestorm and Multiplex. As the reaction stopped, they immediately began to battle as they incrementally discovered their newfound abilities. Firestorm won the first round but Multiplex came back, time after time, to try and ruin Stein's professional career and reputation.

Now they were facing each other once again for an entirely new reason. The Multiplexes laughed as one, "I see you're still an utter failure, Firestorm. You now have to run to the Justice League to try and redeem your misbegotten existence."

'Look who's talking," Firestorm quipped, "Sheesh."

The Multiplex duplicates surged towards him like a tsunami. Firestorm tried to climb into the sky but hands grasped at him and bodies began to climb his. He created lead weights encasing a duplicate's feet and he fell away and shattered upon impact. More bodies leapt up and slowly dragged Firestorm to the ground. Once there, the duplicates converged on him, fists flying.

* * *

Blackrock sized up Vibe, "Why do I get the impression that you were a wannabe gangbanger punk at one time?"

"Look who's talking," Vibe said scornfully.

"I'm going to shut your mouth," Blackrock declared.

"Bring it, old man!" Vibe shouted back.

Vibe had to admit to himself that Blackrock had hit a little too close to home. He _had_ run with a gang for a brief period of time. With his vibration inducing powers he could rip off safes, vaults, and whatever easily. Only the intervention by his brother had got him out.

J'onn had approached him during the tenure of the original JLU and inducted him. He'd learned how to really use his powers during that time. When the original JLU shut down, Vibe went to the Miami Police Department and offered to sign up. They'd politely told him to go to hell.

His brother started calling himself Reverb and went to work for the Conglomerate. That corporate sponsored super team outlasted the tenure of its founder, Booster Gold. Now Reverb was a member of the Global Guardians. It was a noble choice.

Vibe wished all of his choices had been as clear. He'd been contacted by the DEO after he was dismissed from the JLU. He acted on the Department's behalf on dozens of operations. He brought in two dozen meta-humans for the DEO. He didn't know what had become of them and he really didn't want to know. He knew their mysterious fate could easily be his.

His biggest shock on the job had come when he discovered the senior agent he was assigned to work with, one Cameron Chase, was secretly a meta-human too. He'd always wondered how she'd gone from the FBI to something as nebulous as the DEO. He supposed the Director's plan to use meta-humans to catch meta-humans made a perverse kind of sense.

Max had recruited all of the candidates except for Vibe. Vibe was a guaranteed recruit. Director Bones hadn't left him any other choice. He was to be the eyes and ears of the DEO within the JLU. And the thought of that made him cringe.

And this prick wasn't helping, "Bring it!"

Blackrock fired off two static bolts from his power stone. Vibe was agile enough to easily dodge them. He laughed.

"Ready to see what I can do?" Vibe inquired.

"What can you do?" Blackrock scornfully asked, "Do a drive by?"

"Wait and see, smart ass," Vibe grated. He stretched out a hand and although nothing could be seen, he could feel the vibration causing waves emitting from him.

Blackrock's whole body suddenly convulsed. He nearly dropped to his hands and knees. Panting he lifted his head and addressed Vibe.

"Sneaky bastard, huh?" Blackrock sneered, "What're you going to do about this?"

Blackrock lifted his power stone. It tapped into the ambient EM transmissions in the air. Wayne Aerospace may have been shut down but the landing markers still broadcast since the airstrip was listed as an emergency landing sight. He detected the signals surrounding Vibe and energized them. The electrostatic blast overwhelmed Vibe and he collapsed.

Blackrock confidently strode to Vibe's side and aimed his stone, "Say goodnight, Gracie."

* * *

Atomic Skull released radiation bolts at Cyborg. They struck and Cyborg's cybernetic systems fluttered. His health maintenance units quickly assessed the organic damage while his repair modules attended to the mechanical shutdowns. He simply smiled at Atomic Skull.

"Is that the best you got?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't get cocky, kid," Atomic Skull warned, "Just `cause you graduated up from the Teen Titans to the majors doesn't mean you know it all."

Cyborg was offended. The Teen Titans had faced some heavy hitters in his days with them. Who did Atomic Skull think the Brotherhood of Evil had stepped away from? They'd crushed the Doom Patrol years ago and it was the Teen Titans that had held them in check afterwards. Of course, since Mento and Elasti Girl of the Doom Patrol had been Beast Boy's adoptive parents, it kinda made sense.

"I'll tell you what, you dished out on me and I took it. Why don't you try to do the same, hot shot?" Cyborg jeered.

"Do your worst," Atomic Skull rejoined.

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and blasted Atomic Skull off of his feet. Atomic Skull quickly got back onto his feet. He shook his head as though his ears were ringing, which they probably were.

"Satisfied?" Atomic Skull dryly asked, "We've both proven we can take a hit. Want to prove this the old fashioned way? Mano y mano? No toys or powers?"

Cyborg grinned. He could easily bench a few tons. Atomic Skull looked tough but how could he possibly back up his attitude?

"Deal," Cyborg agreed.

They strode towards one another and the stopped just out of arm's reach. They then began to circle, looking for exploitable weaknesses. Atomic Skull had to admit Cyborg had more style and substance than he would have given him credit for but he was still sloppy. The fist cracking into Cyborg's jaw proved that.

Cyborg reeled. That mother…! He could actually hit. Cyborg decided not to waste time.

He threw a right cross which Atomic Skull blocked. He tried a left jab but that was swatted away. He jammed a knee into Atomic Skulls flaming jaw but the meta-human merely grunted and returned a hammering blow to Cyborg's jaw in return.

Atomic Skull threw a punch which Cyborg blocked. But rather than withdraw, Atomic Skull took hold of Cyborg's arm. He clamped onto the other one next. Cyborg strained against Atomic Skull's trying to shove his arms into his chest.

Pop up screens in Cyborg's artificial eye began to sound warnings. The metal fatigue was incredible. He had to find a way out of this contest before the unthinkable happened. And then it did.

Cyborg's bones were reinforced with vanadium and were nearly unbreakable. But the metal was so rare and costly it had only been used for his skeletal structure. His right arm's shell crumpled and his system's shorted out as they were crushed.

The biofeedback registers transmitted signals translated as pain and Cyborg cried out. Atomic Skull released the damaged limb and popped Cyborg in the mouth again. The JLer lost his balance and fell over. Atomic Skull stood over him and his hands began to glow with a green fire.

"Say your prayers, kid," Atomic Skull advised.

* * *

Animal Man quickly realized he was in for the fight of his life. He could replicate the powers of various animals. Unlike the similarly talented Vixen, his powers didn't grant him a magical adaptation of the chosen animal's characteristics. He actually morphed into a hybrid between man and beast. Therefore he thought the Cheetah would be easy to defeat.

What he found was the mutated woman's ferocity and drive were more than a match for anything Animal Man could throw at her. Finally he gambled on a theory. Her cells were a fusion of cat and human. So why couldn't he mimic her?

When he tried though, the distortion that ripped through his body made him scream until he collapsed. Insensate, he was easy prey to Cheetah.

* * *

Volcana created a burning pure all around Metamorpho. He simply became asbestos and tried to wait her out. It wasn't long until he discovered that the heat was still getting to him despite the fact he wasn't burning and didn't require oxygen to live. Seeing him squirm, Volcana intensified the flames until Metamorpho didn't know if he could escape alive.

* * *

Psycho Pirate made face and Batwing suddenly felt all emotional control start to slide. Rather than helplessly struggle against it, he activated his flight gear and launched himself into the air. Of course with the battle raging above, it wasn't the safest place to be either.

Batwing rummaged through his utility belt and pulled out a stunner. It shot electrical bolts similar to what Livewire was currently tossing around. He looped over and came at a dive towards the Psycho Pirate. As he neared he tried his best to aim without looking at Psycho Pirate. In the end he simply bracketed the area with discharges until he heard a cry of distress.

Batwing landed near the Psycho Pirate. The Legionnaire wasn't moving or twitching so that was a good sign. Batwing checked the charge on his weapon. The battery pack was expended.

Returning the stunner to its place in the belt, he pulled out a gas bomb. He approached the Psycho Pirate as his years as a police officer dictated. Satisfied at last that the Pirate was down, he relaxed.

Psycho Pirate suddenly opened his eyes and began to laugh. Despite his best intentions, Batwing began to laugh with him. He laughed so hard, he dropped the gas bomb and it activated. Soon neither Batwing nor the Psycho Pirate was laughing for both of them were unconscious.

* * *

Crimson Fox cart wheeled out of Copperhead's grasp. Copperhead muttered, "Nimble little minx."

"Vixen," Crimson Fox corrected him.

"What are you? French or something?" Copperhead inquired.

"Moi? Would I be something so heinous?" Crimsons Fox teased. Copperhead was beginning to show signs of being affected by her pheromones. His brain was so addled with desire he couldn't think straight. Was she French? Really!

Copperhead slithered towards her, "If you were French it would be a good thing. I love little Frog tarts."

"How…charming," Crimson Fox resisted the urge to gag. Copperhead gave every impression that female companionship wasn't in abundance in his life. Even the paid variety was probably revolted by his so-called charms.

He rose up onto his feet and flicked his forked tongue out at her, "You should see what I can do with that."

Crimson Fox was really struggling to play along but she did need him just a fair closer for what she intended to do, "Really? Tell me all about it."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you," Copperhead promised.

He stepped forward and suddenly Crimson Fox employed the steel talons in her gloves. She almost emasculated him. She was actually relieved to find the proper parts were in place, if somewhat receded to allow for smooth slithering.

"_Urk!_" Copperhead managed to gasp before he collapsed and curled into a ball.

"Never go straight for it," Crimson Fox lectured him, "A woman wants to be wooed. The chase is meant to be exciting. Going straight to the capture is insulting. A little foreplay is a good thing, non?"

Crimson Fox looked about to see what she could do to assist her new comrades. What she was faced with was a sea of need. She had hard choices to make.


	28. Chapter 28

10 Justice League Shadows

Shayera grit her teeth as she forced her wings to spread wide. The nerves from her damaged back were still wildly firing off, causing spasms and pain throughout her back and wings. Trust Kestrel to point out a Thanagarian's greatest weakness and to exploit it.

Despite her brief rebellion during her people's invasion of Earth, Shayera wasn't used to fighting her own people. The Gordanians had discovered this biological weakness and used it to maximum effect. But that had been through hard won experience in battle. The Thanagarians in turn had learned more than their share of exploitable Gordanian flaws.

Shayera's wings spread and caught the air. She felt a compelling urge to scream. She absolutely refused to though. Even if Kestrel wouldn't actually hear it was the principle of the thing. She wouldn't give the bitch the pleasure.

During the brief span of time that the Global Guardians had possessed the Dome and used it as their base of operations in Bailya, they'd shared the data recovered from the Legion's databases. Although Brainiac had secretly been lying in wait, he'd granted them full access to the records compiled by Luthor and Gross on the Legionnaires.

Kestrel's real name was Danya Helstrom. She originated from the universe that contained Earth-63. Shayera supposed that meant Kestrel stemmed from Thanagar-63. Her mission to that Earth had been the same as Shayera's to Earth-1. The similarities ended there.

Kestrel hadn't tried to save Earth's population from Hro Talek's forces. Instead their Justice Brigade had repelled the invasion force. Kestrel had been captured by Earth's defenders. When Luthor found her, she'd escaped captivity and was in the run, desperately trying to stay alive.

And it wasn't as though Kestrel could easily blend into the milling crowds of Earth. Having large wings attached to your back did that. Shayera knew from bitter experience. Kestrel's animosity towards all things human had blossomed into a searing hatred for humanity. Kestrel had easily endorsed Luthor's quest to place Earth under his heel.

Upon discovering the Thanagarians had been repulsed on this Earth as well but this time primarily because of a betrayal of one of their own, Kestrel focused the sum total of her hate on Shayera. Shayera represented everything that Kestrel loathed.

Up until now that meant that Kestrel's hatred blinded her when she fought Shayera. Plus it seemed evident Kestrel had been linked to the Intelligence Corps because of her talents for skullduggery rather than her combat expertise.

Shayera had been chosen on the basis of her native intelligence, patriotism, and fighting technique. She could be trusted to the mission and be capable of defending herself against any aggressors. At least that's what her official assessment read as. She'd possessed a latent sympathetic side to her nature that hadn't been nurtured on Thanagar and its ever present war footing.

Once on Earth, she'd met a culture that wasn't driven by the imperatives of war. There were certainly war-like elements but they didn't drive the entire culture. She found a diversity that matched any multi-planet interstellar civilization that she'd scouted.

Since her physiology would naturally stand her apart from the average earthling, she set out to make a cover story as one of Earth's costumed vigilantes. There were a growing number of them and a handful of them were aliens like her.

On Thanagar, weakness was despised and intolerable. Those condemned with the label were outcasts. Anyone defending their interests were also branded as dregs and cast off to hopefully die a painful and lingering death.

On Earth, defenders of those less powerful than themselves were literally revered. Shayera nearly had a cult-like following in Midway City when she'd been summoned by J'onn and the Justice League had formed up. Of course, that same following had railed against her after the invasion. The mighty could fall just as hard and fast on Earth as on Thanagar she discovered.

But unlike on her native world, on Earth one could earn redemption. Shayera had struggled for years both publically and privately to blot out the memory of what she'd led to Earth. At long last, she'd reached her goal. Her crimes weren't forgotten but they were forgiven.

News of her sacrifices and her endless struggle to put others needs before her own had made an impact in the popular psyche. She'd even taken the step of re-assuming her Hawkgirl mantle but it was a useless gesture. Hawkgirl was the past. The citizenry had fallen in love with Shayera Hol and so Shayera Hol she remained.

She'd even achieved her one fragile dream: she'd married John Stewart. Of course, her legal status was in jeopardy now that the Hall of Justice was destroyed but Max said he'd take care of it and she had faith in him. He'd established her earthly citizenship to begin with so she could marry a human. Now she just had to see what legal trick Max pulled off next to ensure her citizenship didn't evaporate.

Now her dream was to start a family with John. She'd gotten pregnant and she'd thought that her prophesied son, Rex, was on his way. There had been two mistaken assumptions with that. First was the fact that Shayera had turned out to be carrying a girl. The second assumption was that the baby would survive Shayera's lifestyle.

Shayera had accompanied her friends on a deep space mission and there had been a casualty. Only one but it was perhaps the most precious life of all. Shayera's daughter had died in the womb.

The heartache had nearly killed her. John had suffered as well but instead of tearing each other apart with blame as so many others had before; they drew closer and got each other through the pain. And one good thing had stemmed from the experience. Diana had taken time off throughout her pregnancy rather than risk Alexandra's life. So some good had come from the experience but it was still a helluva price to pay.

Shayera had been dealt a hard hand many times in her life but she'd always overcome her circumstances. She'd only come perilously close to giving in once and that day, and those thoughts, haunted her still. She'd made her hardest choice ever at that moment: to accept help.

Thanagarian culture inbred a high degree of independence. Joint maneuvers were necessary but the true pinnacle of success was to succeed on your own. The "go it alone" soldier was the epitome of the Thanagarian ideal. This was why Shayera had been sent to Earth all alone and with no support.

Kestrel was also a product of these same drives and aspirations. For her to suddenly utilize an asset like the Man Bat rather than face Shayera alone portrayed the other Thanagarian's growing desperation. Still, Kestrel's gambit had been well played.

As Shayera came to a rough, stumbling landing, she knew she wouldn't be taking flight any time soon. She felt rather than heard Kestrel's dive. Shayera spun on her heel, ducking as she did so. Kestrel's outstretched sword missed its target. Shayera swung her mace up into Kestrel's ribs.

Kestrel wobbled and then planted herself into the ground. Dazed, she still managed to recover her sword and get to her feet as Shayera made her approach. Kestrel despised the confidence that Shayera's stride exuded. Kestrel had a ray of hope as the Man Bat came in on Shayera from behind again.

This time, however, Shayera was ready for him. She turned and swung a mighty blow to his head. The mace made a cracking sound as it impacted Man Bat's skull. The hybrid went down and merely lay there twitching.

Kestrel let loose of a furious war cry as she lunged at Shayera, sword blade thrust forward to spear her opponent. Shayera found it to be an idiotic move. Why surrender the element of surprise by shouting to the world that you're coming? With a little self awareness, she knew she was often guilty of the same tactic. Thanagarian military doctrine encouraged a war cry. It supposedly served to intimidate one's enemy. Over the years, Shayera had come to increasingly realize that it just usually gave her away. But damn, sometimes it just felt good to do it!

Kestrel surprised Shayera. The Legionnaire recognized her surprise attack was going to fail early on and raised her sword of a plunging strike. Shayera barely had time to raise her mace in time to block the stroke.

Kestrel easily adapted and slid into another strike. This was also blocked and led to another strike. Shayera knew from experience that a mace was a poor weapon to fight a sword with. All the weight was at one end and when the sword's blade struck the mace's handle it threatened to cant all of the weight to the heavy end and rip it out of the wielder's hands.

Shayera opted to retake the initiative and set something of a trap. Kestrel tried a sweeping stroke. Shayera bided her time as she simply blocked it. Then Kestrel came with a down stroke intended to split Shayera's head in half. That's when the former Hawkgirl struck.

She caught the blow with her mace but rather than simply fight against it, she slid her mace down at an angle. She stepped aside at the same time. Kestrel and thrown her weight behind the strike and she was thrown off balance by Shayera's change up.

Shayera dropped the head of the mace altogether. This caused Kestrel to stumble forward. While she was off balance Shayera continued her movement and swung the mace back. Rotating her shoulder, she carried the mace in an arc that went over her head and descended down towards Kestrel's.

Kestrel barely got her sword up in time. As it was the blow form the mace striking the sword blade knocked the hilt out of Kestrel's grasp. Her eyes were hidden by her mask but her mouth dropped open in utter astonishment.

Shayera thrust the mace into Kestrel's stomach and energized it. Kestrel fought and tried reaching out for Shayera. Shayera actually had to relent and withdraw. Kestrel was still on her feet but just barely.

Shayera realized that there was a lot of hate driving the other woman. She reared back and brought the mace crashing sidelong into Kestrel's face. Still, Kestrel fought to stand. The next blow falling upon her head finally knocked her out. Shayera had to sigh in relief.

Shayera took a moment to sweep the skies with her piercing eyes. What she saw brought a plunging stab of fear into her heart. She had to fly and she had to fly now!

* * *

Kyle distantly wished the Entity had left him being the White Lantern. His green power ring didn't seem to be stopping Bizarro. He almost winced as he could recall Ganthet lecturing him about how his ring's power was only limited by his will or lack thereof.

Kyle cast aside all doubts and focused everything he had into one concussive beam aim at Bizarro's nose. His blow almost tore Bizarro's head off. For the first time in his truncated life, Bizarro found himself with a nose bleed.

He wiped the dark ooze with his hand. Seeing it on his fingers he emitted a small whimper. He then streaked off into the distance. Kyle couldn't say he was sorry to see the clone go.

Kyle tried to determine who needed his help first. From what he could tell Guy was worse off than anyone else. He was also the closest.

* * *

Superwoman evaded all of Guy's constructs. She'd seen Power Ring at his best so she knew Guy's constructs were fairly simplistic. They were just like his approach with women, utterly lacking in imagination.

She popped him in the nose with her fist. Guy didn't bother with a personal field like the other GLs. His arrogance left him vulnerable.

Guy flew back away from Superwoman. She studied his stunned expression with delight. This ape was actually surprised he'd been hit. She wondered what offended him more, the actual strike or the fact it came from a woman.

Guy wiped the blood from his nose and gaped at it. If Superwoman had been on the ground, she would have done a little victory dance. Then she saw the clouds roll into his eyes. A mask of rage distorted Guy's face.

"You made me bleed," he was barely in control, "Nobody but nobody makes Guy Gardner bleed."

"That's a surprise," Superwoman quipped, "Because it was surprisingly easy to do."

Superwoman never saw the blast that swatted her out of the sky. She couldn't remember plummeting into the tarmac below. All she knew for certain was that she was damn lucky to be alive.

She tried to rise but her limbs refused to work. Then Guy spoke from above her and she winced because she knew what was coming. She'd do the same thing in this situation.

"Say 'so long' sweet cheeks," Guy advised. He used a hand construct to grip the back of Superwoman's head and smash her face into the pavement. He did this until Kyle intercede.

"Stop it, Guy!" Kyle ordered.

"Piss off, kid," Guy snarled, "This is between me and her."

"She's incapable of responding right now," Kyle pointed out, "Are you so pathetic that you have to prove your manhood by beating up an unconscious woman?"

Guy turned on Kyle and for a moment Rayner thought Gardner would lash out at him, "She made me bleed! No one does that to me!"

"Try erecting a personal field," Kyle suggested, "Or is that only for the rest of us wusses?"

"Shaddup, Rayner," Guy warned, "Yer too mouthy for yer own good."

"Look, Dr. Polaris and Queen Bee are beating the crap out of some of our teammates," Kyle informed him, "Why don't we help them out?"

"Let `em save themselves. I got better things to do," Guy replied.

"Look jackass, I don't know why the hell the Guardians gave you a power ring but you're a Green Lantern, for God's sake. What's more, you're in the Justice League now. These people will risk their lives for you if need be. Try and see if you can do the same. Or are you too much of a coward to even try?" Kyle challenged him.

"What did you call me?" Guy said with menace in his voice.

"I didn't _say_ anything. I asked if you were a coward," Kyle reiterated.

"You know I ain't," Guy grated.

"Then prove it," Kyle dared him, "Steel and Red Tornado could use help against Dr. Polaris."

"Polaris? The magnetic freak that shoved Stewart and Jordan around?" Guy suddenly liked the sound of this. He could finally show what pansies the two most famous Green Lanterns really were. He could prove once and for all he wasn't just _a_ Green Lantern but _the_ one and only true Green Lantern.

"Where the hell is he?" Guy suddenly wanted to know.

Kyle pointed in the right direction, "Thattaway."

"Woo hoo!" Guy cheered as he flew off.

Kyle wondered if he'd just sent the wannabe Sylvester Stallone off to a mission of sheer destruction. Kyle shrugged and figured Steel and Reddy could keep Guy in check. For now, Kyle had to assist the Ray and Captain Atom against the Queen Bee.

* * *

Hal hit Ultraman with a dozen different constructs and they barely slowed the Kryptonian down. Suddenly his head snapped to the side and he cried out, "Artemis!"

Hal's briefing regarding the Legion of Doom had barely touched on any of its members. He knew from a cursory reading that Ultraman was basically another dimension's Superman. And from what Hal was seeing, this "Superman" also had a thing for his dimension's "Wonder Woman". Only she was called Superwoman he believed.

Superwoman was falling insensate from the sky. He didn't know what Guy had done but it seemed to have worked. It also served to distract Ultraman long enough for Hal to focus everything into one shot.

"Hey ugly!" he called out.

Ultraman looked his way only to receive a pure force beam to the nose. It knocked Ultraman end over end. When he righted himself, his nose was bleeding.

Ultraman roared his displeasure and came flying at Hal. Hal shot him in the face again and Ultraman ground to a halt. Another shot to the gut doubled him over. Hal banked the next beam so that it turned and hit Ultraman over the head.

Ultraman fell out of the sky and landed near the fallen Superwoman. He crawled to her side and checked on her. He wept tears of joy that she was still alive.

Hal came to hover nearby, "You can end this by surrendering. You can leave with the authorities. They'll give her medical attention."

Ultraman laid Superwoman's head and shoulders down gently. He then lunged for Hal.

Hal used another narrow focus beam to hit Ultraman in the face. Ultraman's feet flew out from underneath him but he recovered and started to march towards Hal. Hal hit him time and time again until Ultraman was barely standing. Hal had the impression that Ultraman's tenacity was akin to that of an animal willing to tear off a limb to achieve a goal.

Summoning a degree of focus that he'd rarely achieved, Hal unleashed one last shot. Ultraman was knocked off of his feet. He hit the ground like a weighted sack. Hal scanned the fallen Kryptonian with his power ring. He was alive and would be out for some time if his readings were correct.

Hal immediately sought out Carol. He hadn't time to check on her yet. He knew she'd faced the third member of the Crime Syndicate. He seemed to be a bizarre version of a Green Lantern. He could only hope that she was faring as well as he knew she could.

* * *

Carol blocked the outré pincer device Power Ring had employed to try and capture her. Carol had reviewed the Justice League's files with Hal. She knew Power Ring was Earth-3's version of a Green Lantern. There was presumably even a Power Ring Corps. And said corps had no qualms about their members looting their assigned sectors.

Power Ring had seemed totally unnerved by Carol's ring. Either the emotional spectrum of Love was unharnessed in his universe or the Zamarons had never formed a Star Sapphire Corps. Again, it was a possibility the Zamarons had never left Oa. Then again, it may have been another race altogether that harnessed the spectrum of Will. Worst case scenario would be that Krona or some sick cult following in his footsteps had founded the Power Ring Corps.

Carol had used her ring's innate properties and read Power Ring's heart. She hadn't liked what she'd seen. Agents of Fear had more pity and compassion within them. Power Ring's heart was as avaricious as Larfleeze's. He would literally do anything to achieve his goals. And right now his goal was to kill Carol.

Carol evaded another elaborate trap. She had to admit Power Ring had an imagination to rival Kyle's. But he seemed to operate in cycles. After an attempt on her life he needed five to ten seconds to decide on his next course of action. Which was all the time she needed.

Carol barely survived the next attempt. But as expected, Power Ring took a few seconds to recoup. She struck.

She formed a conversion chamber around him and he was awash in the Light of Love. He beat against the chamber's walls for a few futile seconds. And then he began to scream.

Carol had heard such screams caused by an Agent of Fear but never by a conversion chamber. She hesitated to continue. Her lapse allowed Power Ring to rupture the chamber. He darted off into the distance, running like a bat out of hell.

Carol made ready to pursue him when a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun with a violet sword in her hand. Hal blocked her stroke with an emerald shield.

"Easy Carol, it's just me," he grinned.

"Hal Jordan, you are an insufferable ass! A little warning next time!" Carol insisted.

"Is this how all of our fights are going to be?" Hal smirked.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping alone for the next week," Carol warned, "And why did you stop me from pursuing Power Ring?"

"Is that his name?" Hal mused. He shook his head and grew serious again, "Our new teammates need our help more than Power Ring needs to occupy a cell."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Carol replied, "I read his heart. He makes Sinestro seem warm and fuzzy."

"Ouch," Hal winced, "Still, I think we'd best serve the mission by staying here."

"Yes sir, Colonel Jordan. Whatever you say, Colonel Jordan," Carol smarted off.

Seeing Hal's hurt expression, she softened up, "Who do you suggest we help first?"

"Kyle and Guy are already helping some of our unit out. John is holding out for now but the situation on the ground seems to be going the Legion's way," Hal recalled.

Carol wore a knowing smile, "So they're in desperate need of help from a certain Green Lantern and Star Sapphire."

"Pretty much," Hal concurred.

"Well lead on. Where you go, I follow. Now and forever," Carol promised.

"You really mean that," Hal realized.

"More now than ever before," Carol revealed.

Hal wore an appreciative smile, "I think I've waste a lot of years for no good reason."

"I won't argue the point," Carol quipped, "But don't you think we really should lend a hand?"

Hal sobered up, "Of course. Follow me in."

"I've got you're back, Hal. Just like I have since we were both six years old," Carol stated.

Hal impulsively kissed her. She wore a giddy smile, "Did we just have a 'moment'?"

"Call it a realization," Hal admitted, "I could never have a better friend."

"Not lover?" she teased.

"Well, you're still proving yourself in that capacity," Hal joked.

Carol punched him in the chest and he rubbed his offended breastbone, "Not funny, Jordan."

"Point taken," he conceded, "Ready?"

"I've _been _ready," she said with a longsuffering air.

"Try and keep up," Hal cajoled her.

Before she could retort he raced off. She took off in pursuit. Hal was one of the finest pilots she'd ever flown with. Of course, she was nearly his equal but even she had to admit he had an edge on her. Those skills made him hell on wheels when he put his mind to it. She smiled wide and enjoyed the thrill of the chase.


	29. Chapter 29

12 Justice League Shadows

"Hey Chief, do we have a cargo transfer scheduled?" a Support Chief at the _Watchtower's _Masters Systems Display asked her coordinating officer.

"Say what?" he asked as he approached. He tapped open his schedule on his tablet, "Nope. Nothing's due to come through until tomorrow. Of course, tomorrow yields the beginning of the avalanche."

She frowned, "I'm reading a teleport to Cargo Bay Six."

"Have you run a diagnostic?" the Logistics Chief asked.

"Twice. Life Support has also been automatically activated," she shared.

"Have security take a peek," the Chief suggested.

"What security?" she begged, "The only people up here are the prep crew. Security doesn't arrive until 0600 GMT -5."

The Chief sighed, "See who you can rustle up and track down this glitch."

"Uh…Chief?" she suddenly interjected, "Cargo Bay Six's doors just cycled. Someone just exited it."

"What the hell?" the Chief wondered, "Get a crew together ASAP. Find out what's going on."

The tech was rather alarmed, "And what if there are intruders aboard? What are we supposed to do then?"

The Chief was stymied so he spitballed, "Ask them to leave?"

The tech threw her hands up, "Argh! You will so owe me for this, Harold."

"Add it to my tab, Ziya," he urged. He was amused to see that didn't sit well with her either.

* * *

Chang Ziya had considered being recruited into the ISA as a plum assignment. Then she'd been tapped to join the JLU's support team. She'd marched through the ranks with startling ease and precision. Technically Harold Plummer didn't outrank her. She was a department chief as well. It just so happened her specialty was Information Systems Support while his was logistics.

If Harold didn't have a shipment scheduled than there damn well wasn't supposed to be one. Which meant his first assumption could be correct. It very well could be a glitch, which would land it in her ballpark.

Ziya smiled at the sports metaphor. When she'd been based out of Brooklyn she'd made habit of attending Dodgers games. She loved baseball. It truly was a game of equals. At any time on any given day an inferior opponent could suddenly shine and score the winning hit. Plus the strategies behind it appealed to her logical nature. She was a problem solver by inclination and training and every game was a set puzzle box waiting to be unraveled.

Puzzle boxes were also a passion of hers. Her father was an artisan that crafted them in Shanghai. Her parents had defied the "One Child Rule" set down by the government. And more importantly, they'd kept her despite her being a girl and already having an older sister.

Shanghai was a technological and trade hub of the People's Republic of China. Ziya had shown an amazing aptitude fro electronics as a youth. She'd actually left home at the age of eleven to attend a special school. When she graduated top of her classes, she then went on to higher education in cybernetics and avionics.

She'd planned on a career designing and building spacecraft for her nation. But the International Security Agency had come calling and Ziya's instructors encouraged her to join up. It was while she was deciding that certain elements of her government came forward and told her she could do a great service for her country by joining the ISA.

She would have access to alien technologies. Technologies that were being restricted to the global agencies of the United Nations. The People's Republic needed those technologies to remain affluent. After that sales pitch hadn't completely sold her, they detailed what they could do for her parents and her sister. That sealed the deal.

It wasn't exactly like she was spying. She just described her everyday working conditions. The censors who monitored her letters were also agents of her country. To western eyes her letters were just streaming columns of calligraphy. The letters were actually meant for her parents. It's just that her handlers read them first.

Still, there was a nagging sense of guilt associated with the letters. She'd stopped writing but her parents, probably at the government's behest, had written her to find out what was wrong. She knew her parents honestly cared. She was their youngest and she was far from home. So she resumed writing.

Ziya forced these thoughts, and her growing guilt, aside as the lift doors opened. Her team was still on the command deck and she was therefore surprised when a group of strangely garbed men began to exit the lift she'd been waiting for. The one next to it chimed its arrival and a man and two gorillas exited.

Ziya may not have recognized anyone else but she recognized the tall bald man and his simian companions. She confronted them, "You cannot be here."

"And why is that?" Luthor mused.

"You have no authorization," Ziya insisted.

"But we just arrived from the JLU-Gotham facility," Luthor informed her.

Ziya blinked in surprise. Almost a quarter of her staff had been rerouted to that facility. They couldn't gain access. Rumor had it a JLU team had set out to break in by force if necessary. Ziya now realized that it was.

"What are your intentions here?" Ziya demanded.

"Please, like you could stop me if you wanted to," Luthor chuckled.

Ziya had studied dance rather than martial arts growing up. But some of China's greatest film heroines were in truth dancers who had merely learned to also perform martial arts moves. She recklessly tried throwing a punch.

Luther caught her arm and used her momentum against her. Spinning her around, he pinned her arm behind her back. She felt a cold metal object pressed against her head. She instinctively knew it was a gun. She'd seen him wearing one.

"Do it, coward!" she insisted.

Luthor suddenly shoved her towards the albino ape, "Hold on to her, Humanite."

"Any particular reason why?" the Ultra-Humanite drolly inquired.

"I admire her pluck," Luthor admitted, "She'll inspire others. So when she chooses to bow down before us, they will as well."

"Heh, heh, heh, leave her to me," Sivana suggested.

"I don't think so, Doctor," Luthor retorted, "You have a tendency to break your playthings. Besides you have other matters to attend to."

"Riiight," Sivana maniacally chuckled.

Luthor aimed his pistol at Ziya's forehead, "Cooperate or she will merely be the first to die."

The technical team all shuffled about and quivered in their boots. Ziya spoke, "It will be all right. Just do what they say and the Justice League will be here shortly."

Luthor reached and pulled her head back by her ponytail, "The _Justice League_?"

She didn't like the way he sneered the team's name but she ventured on anyway, "They usually defeat your plans. Yes?"

"Not this time, my dear," Luthor vowed, "Not _this_ time."

He released Ziya's hair and stepped back, "Riddler, Calendar Man, you may proceed."

Calendar Man approached each tech and handed them a microchip from a small bag he was carrying. When he had finished, he instructed them to adhere the chips to their foreheads. They did so and he nodded to the Riddler.

The Riddler removed his bowler and depressed a thumb switch in the headband. Every man and woman's eye went blank suddenly. Ziya exclaimed in alarm.

"What have you done to them?" she wanted to know.

Riddler donned his bowler, "Nothing to fret about. Just a little technology pioneered by an associate of ours. Perhaps you've heard of him? He's colloquially known as the Mad Hatter."

Ziya knew the name. She'd examined some of his designs for the League. Her government had been particularly interested in the technology.

"So what happens now?" she asked scornfully.

"Now you're people lead us into the command center," Luthor said smarmily, "And there we will take hold of Ms. Waller and Mrs. Dibney."

Ziya's eyes went wide. _So they knew._

* * *

The takeover took approximately three minutes. Sivana supplied a scrambler that had a null effect on all the communications gear. Riddler used the captured techs to seize the operations staff. Calendar Man repeated his last performance and soon the entire staff was under Riddler's spell.

He chuckled to Calendar Man, "I can see why Jervis finds this so enthralling."

"'Enthralled' is the word," Calendar Man agreed, "They'll do whatever you say at this point."

"Piffle," Riddler scoffed, "With the circuitry wired into my hat, I merely need to _think_ an instruction and they do it. Our beloved Mad Hatter truly is an unappreciated genius."

While the Riddler and the Calendar Man seized control of the staffers' minds, Sivana and Mr. Mind usurped control of their equipment. They brought the defensive systems online and then turned towards the teleporter controls. The Ultra-Humanite brought Ziya over to them and had her advise on some of the more esoteric functions.

Ziya had long ago given up on trying to break the Humanite's grip. She observed and made a startling realization, "You've synched the teleport functions into an external trigger."

"Very good, my pretty. You've deduced our first step," Sivana cackled.

Ziya wanted to gag, "The technology appears to be compatible with our systems."

"That's because they _are_ your systems," seeing her confusion, the Humanite went on to explain; "Don't you recall Luthor saying we came from the JLU-Gotham facility?"

She did suddenly, "But these appear to be the self destruct protocols."

The Humanite gave her as kindly a smile as he was capable of, "Yes, we're going to initiate the auto destruct."

"But that would kill your own people as well as the Justice League!" Ziya exclaimed.

"Well first off, we'll try and avoid the former and as far as the latter goes, that truly is the point of the exercise," the Ultra-Humanite shared.

* * *

"Amanda, so good to see you again," Luthor smoozed.

"Get stuffed, Lex," Waller retorted.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your greatest benefactor?" Luthor chided her.

"You _were_ CADMUS' greatest benefactor. CADMUS doesn't exist anymore," Waller snorted.

"No," he said matter of factly, "ARGUS absorbed its functions and ARGUS is alive and well and going strong."

Seeing the smoldering rage in her eyes, he pressed on; "You didn't think I'd just forget about all those clandestine agencies, now did you?"

"I think you should go straight to hell and seal the entrance behind you," Waller admitted.

"Amanda!" Luthor feigned shock, "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"We were never friends, Lex," Waller replied, "We were convenient allies. Having a president that fully endorsed our aims would have been…_nice_."

"Yes, it would have been," Luthor mused, "But times have changed. _I_ have remained true to CADMUS' mission and _you_ have betrayed the cause."

"The mission went bust. Largely because of you," Waller reminded him, "Priorities changed and so did methodologies. The end goal has been achieved, the JLU is under heel."

"Is it really?" Luthor posed the question.

"Lex, the only one out of control is you," Waller insisted.

"Do you really believe that?" Luthor inquired nonchalantly, "Can you ever imagine me out of control?"

Waller hesitated before answering, "Not really."

"Good," he said with meaning. He turned to Sue, "Mrs. Dibney, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure."

"You still haven't," she said coldly.

"Careful, we will all be here together for some time," Luthor warned, "Do you really want to end up a mindless drone?"

Sue and Waller glanced towards the support personnel marching to the Riddler's drummer. Sue defiantly retorted, "Better that than spend another moment with you."

"Droll. Very droll," Luthor commented, "Grodd, have the Riddler assign a team to escort Mrs. Dibney to a holding cell."

"Somehow I think it would be a distinct pleasure," Grodd opined. Sue made a particularly rude gesture and Grodd chuckled, "I don't even have to think about it anymore."

Grodd conferred with the Riddler and four staff members came with Calendar Man to escort Sue. They marched her out of the command center and to the lifts. They entered in and Sue made her move.

"So what happens now?" Waller asked.

"Now Grodd takes you into the administrative offices and holds you in place," Luthor nodded towards Grodd. The ape took Waller by the arm and began pulling her into her office.

"You _do_ realize this is ultimately futile?" Waller asked.

"We shall see, Amanda," Luthor advised, "This time we truly shall see."

Waller shook her head in disgust just before Grodd yanked her into the office space and ordered her to sit behind her desk. She tried accessing the comm array but found her terminal's access to the network had been disabled.

She was surprised when the Ultra-Humanite brought Ziya in as well. He relieved Grodd and took a seat on the couch. That left Ziya choosing between one of the two empty chairs.

"Let us see what we shall see," the Humanite mused philosophically as he activated the wall sized monitor embedded in the office wall. It was currently configured to display dozens of newsfeeds at once but the Ultra-Humanite commandeered the remote and pulled up the Culture Channel. Pulling it onto the whole screen, he sat back to relax.

"You may as well partake, ladies. You may even learn something in the interim," he suggested.

Ziya exchanged a loaded glance with Waller. This fight was far from over. But they had to play it cool for now.

* * *

Luthor inputted a phone number into one of the Legion's secure mobile phones. He waited as it rang. He was curious as to how his news would go over.

* * *

Jaina Hudson heard the phone ring. It wasn't _her_ phone, it was the White Rabbit's prepaid cellular. She smirked. It seemed her alter ego was growing in popularity. Unlike her, Bruce Wayne had stood her up this evening.

And the White Rabbit was truly an alter ego. Not only did the Rabbit represent a different personality but an entirely different _body_ as well. Jaina's father, Tom Hudson may have been Caucasian but her mother was East Indian, and Jaina took after her mother in looks and temperament. Her mother had been Bollywood's top earning actress at one time. Her father had been the American diplomat that swept her off of her feet.

Her mother had died when Jaina was younger and now she and her father were in Gotham City. The squalid sections of the city didn't bother her. They just reminded her of parts of home. She still considered India home despite living in America now. But she was adapting well. And so was her alter ego.

Jaina stretched out her hand and an energy matrix emerged from it and took on a humanoid shape. It coalesced into the White Rabbit, costume and all. She looked slightly perplexed.

"You have a call," Jaina offered as an explanation.

White Rabbit smirked as she checked the caller ID. She knew Jaina didn't want to know anything so she stepped into the guest room and closed the door behind her. Her amusement showed as she answered.

"Why Lex, I knew you couldn't resist my charms forever," White Rabbit said mirthfully.

"I need to contact Scarlet Rose," Luthor said without preamble, "We'll be ready to assist her in a matter of hours."

"Can I give her this number?" the White Rabbit inquired.

"Certainly," Luthor acquiesced.

"Very well," White Rabbit replied, "I don't know her current locations so I'm uncertain of when she'll call you."

"So there are limitations to your knowledge base." Luthor chuckled.

"I'm not omniscient," White Rabbit scolded him for thinking it was true.

"Tell me, what would Batman's secret identity be worth to you?" Luthor suddenly inquired.

White Rabbit uncharacteristically hesitated, "I'd have to think about it."

"Think hard and fast," Luthor urged, "I have a dozen Legionnaires that would love to get their hands on this information as well."

"Give me twelve hours and I'll have a decision," White Rabbit promised.

"I can hold the wolves at bay until then," Luthor decided, "But after that the information is fair game."

"Very well," White Rabbit acknowledged the terms, "I have to go now. The sooner I call Scarlet Rose, the sooner she calls you. Ta ta for now!"

Luthor wondered why the White Rabbit was so chipper. He was also surprised by her hesitancy to learn Batman's identity. He guessed it took all kinds.

* * *

Scarlet Rose called him within ten minutes time. She relayed coordinates in Central Europe and the teleporter scanners marked her and five others. The blue flashes evaporated to reveal six Persians. Three males and three females.

Scarlet Rose stuck to a primarily red theme in her clothing. The largest male wore traditional robes and a turban. Scarlet Rose introduced him as "Scimitar".

Luthor was amused by the name. Scarlet Rose suggested to Scimitar that he show Luthor the meaning behind his name. Scimitar lifted his hand and suddenly a sword of that style appeared in his hand. It was composed of pure energy and a flame-like discharge emanated from its blade.

"Scimitar's blade can cut through nearly anything," Scarlet Rose boasted.

"What can't it cut through?" Luthor was slightly in awe of the display.

"The only things we haven't tested it on are Kryptonian and Daxamite flesh. It has cut through every known Terran substance," Scarlet Rose shared.

"Very impressive," Luthor nodded his regards to Scimitar.

Scarlet Rose came to a man Luthor's size and build. He wore generic fatigues but he filled them out in a manner befitting elite soldiers. Scarlet Rose rested a proprietary hand on his shoulder.

"This is Pylon," she explained, "He can project cylindrical force beams. He can also erect stable columns of any and all sizes."

"Isn't he going to give a demonstration?" Luthor wondered.

Scarlet Rose gave him a depreciating smile, "Do you really want him rupturing a hole through the walls of this _space_ station?"

"I see your point," Luthor chuckled, "And this fellow?"

The last man was trim and compact. He wore a flight suit. Scarlet Rose nodded at him and he gave a slight nod in return.

"This is Ramrod," she stated, "His ability is to fly in a straight line and ram his way through any obstacle. No known force has yet to stop him."

"Interesting. But how does he turn?" Luthor wondered.

"He doesn't," Scarlet Rose said wryly.

"Ah, I see," Luthor could see advantages and disadvantages to Ramrod's ability.

The first of the other women wore a smart white pantsuit. Luthor wondered as to its practicality in combat. Scarlet Rose detected a slight chastisement regarding her own apparel.

"Jewel doesn't fight in the traditional sense," Scarlet Rose divulged, "Jewel, show Luthor what you can do."

A ruby began to form out of thin air. It had nearly encapsulated Luthor when he called off the effort. He stepped out of the incomplete jewel.

"She can do that with any kind of stone?" he asked.

"That's how we finance ourselves," Scarlet Rose smirked, "She creates flawless, cut stones we can market anywhere."

Luthor turned to the last woman. Her garb was similar to that of the JLer, Hawk. He made mention of this. The woman replied before Scarlet Rose had an opportunity to speak.

"Hawk is not the only avatar of the Lords of Chaos operating on this planet," she said, "Hawk's patron fell in love with a Lord of Order. Together they created the abominable pairing of Hawk and Dove."

"If you're not Hawk, then you are…?" Luthor prompted.

"Falcon," she said with a predatory smile.

"And you help Scarlet Rose because…?" he encouraged her to elaborate.

"Chaos will be served," she said hungrily, "One way or another."

"I'm impressed," Luthor admitted, and he was; "Does your group have a name?"

"We were code-named the Crimson Jihad. It is a homage to my sister for founding us. It also makes the world thing that we are Islamist radicals so they hunt down patsies who have taken the blame for us," Scarlet Rose revealed, "Except for Falcon, whose loyalties do not even lie on Earth, every man and woman was absolutely loyal to my sister. You have no friends here, Luthor. Someday, when our time together has been served, you may awaken to find us at your doorstep to avenge my sister."

"I'll take my chances," Luthor brushed the threat aside.

"Just so we understand one another," Scarlet Rose clarified, "So when do we begin?"

"Dr. Sivana, what is our ETA?" Luthor inquired through his comm link.

"The auto destruct has been activated. It is only matter of a few seconds now," Sivana reported.

Luthor refocused on Scarlet Rose, "My people will need rest and then we will need to gather intelligence. Let's say we can go operational in forty-eight hours?"

Scarlet Rose nodded her assent, "Very well. And then Bailya will know a new Queen."

* * *

Luthor returned to the command center with the Crimson Jihad in tow. There he found the Riddler overseeing several enslaved techs as they ran internal sweeps. Calendar Man stood near Grodd. He was fighting to staunch his bloody nose.

"Dibney?" Luthor asked with a pained expression.

"It seems once she was in the lift she used the tight quarters to her advantage," Grodd reported, "The JLU staffers didn't have enough original thinking left to counter her. Meanwhile…"

"Meanwhile she knocked Calendar Man flat on his back," Luthor said disdainfully.

Calendar Man looked wounded but Scarlet Rose chose that moment to speak, "Problem?"

"An escaped prisoner," Luthor dismissed it, "She'll be caught within the hour."

"In that case we volunteer to do the capturing," Scarlet Rose offered.

Luthor eyed her and she shrugged, "We don't have much else to do but stand around and look pretty. We don't do pretty."

Luthor made his decision, "Calendar Man, if I send you out with some _real_ fighters, can you manage not to get knocked onto your ass again?"

"Sure," Calendar Man replied.

"You'll need this," Grodd hand Calendar Man a tablet, "This is tied into the network. We'll guide you to her using this."

"Come, lead us to the prey," Scarlet Rose exhorted Calendar Man.

As they headed towards the lifts, Grodd asked Luthor; "Is this wise?"

"Meaning will Sue Dibney survive?" Luthor asked.

"Precisely," Grodd concurred.

'Does it matter?" Luthor inquired.

Grodd guessed that after today it really didn't.


	30. Chapter 30

10 Justice League Shadows

"Michael, are you getting this?" Nemesis asked over the comm link.

Back at the Metro Tower, Mr. Terrific analyzed the data pouring in from his modified T-Sphere. He'd sent it along with Nemesis precisely for this moment. It was constructed without any teleportation capabilities but it made up for it in so many other ways.

"You're fine," Mr. Terrific assured Nemesis, "The sphere is blocking their scans. They can't get audio or visual feeds in your periphery. They can't get thermal or UV readings either."

"What about the bioscanners on the hatch?" Nemesis inquired.

Mr. Terrific chuckled, "They're fully functional."

"So glad to hear it," Nemesis muttered.

Mr. Terrific looked over at Hula Hula and the Polynesian wore the same grin he did. Mr. Terrific was running the support network from the Tower but Hula Hula and L-Ron were his vital support team. Maven kept the distractions at bay so that they could focus on the task at hand. Mr. Terrific idly noted that Maven was nowhere to be found. And then he heard her…and General Wade Eiling.

"What do you mean I'm 'not authorized'?" Eiling thundered at her.

Maven pointed a finger at his nose, "You may not realize this General, but you are United Nations staff. That means your authority begins and ends with the Justice League's UN concerns. This is an operational theater and quite frankly you'll get in the way."

"I ran operations like this for most of my life!" Eiling exclaimed.

"That was then and this is now," Maven retorted.

Mr. Terrific intervened moments before Eiling resorted to physical violence, "Can I help you, General?"

"What the hell is going on? Why wasn't I informed of an operation? How am I supposed to brief the Security Council if I don't know what the hell is going on?" Eiling rattled off.

"This event doesn't concern the Security Council," Mr. Terrific informed him, "It's an internal matter regarding intruders in our Gotham base."

Eiling began to calm down so Mr. Terrific added icing to the cake, "Neglecting to inform you was an oversight. But that's obviously been corrected. So, while you're here would you like to observe?"

"Yes, I would, by thunder!" Eiling declared.

The General cast a pointed glare Maven's way as he shouldered past her. She gave Mr. Terrific a rueful look. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Maven. I'll keep him out of your hair," he assured her.

She grinned, "It's okay. I can handle myself."

"So I saw," Mr. Terrific conceded.

He proceeded back to the situation room and Maven idly reflected on what a handsome man Mr. Terrific was. She blushed slightly as she wondered what Jim Olsen would say about that. She and Jim had been seeing each other for a while now. But things seemed to be stagnant. Something had to give and progress had to be made or it would be time to move on. Sighing, she went back to work and wondered how Sue and Amanda Waller were doing aboard the _Watchtower_.

* * *

"Now stay here until we call for you," Penny instructed the ISA agents. She met up with the JLers. Plas saluted.

"I'd march to your orders," he assured her.

"Now aren't you just bein' lovable?" she teased.

Nemesis turned to Penny, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. We don't know who we'll be facing inside."

"Ya'll are aware Ah've faced down threats like these for the better part of ten years now?" Penny gibed him.

"Yes," was all he'd say.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Ah can handle myself. Honest and truly," she insisted.

"Okay then," Nemesis said abruptly and turned away.

Penny gave Plastic Man a baffled look. He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited with others as Nemesis released the hatch that had been hidden under a manhole cover. It popped open and he swung the lid off of it. Pulling his dart gun from his shoulder holster he motioned for the others to follow him.

The tunnel leading into the JLU-Gotham base was lit up. It was also sealed at the other end so the Legion shouldn't be aware of their presence. The traveled in single file until they reached the access door. A monitor was built into the wall and Nemesis activated it.

"The way is clear," he announced.

"Let us be certain," Apache Chief said and then he phased through the door. Nemesis could see on the monitor that his teammate was unmolested so he sprang the door. The Justice League team entered the base.

* * *

They'd delved into the heart of the sprawling underground complex and had reached the gymnasium. From it, one could access the corridors leading to the detention block, the teleporter hub, and the command center. As the JLers filed in, the doors automatically closed behind them.

The Atom tested them, "They're locked."

"Get out," Nemesis instructed, "If you can release us, fine. But if not, get to the command center and see if you can retake it."

"All right," Atom said and then he shrank to a mere one inch height and proceeded under the doors. Seconds later they rattled. After a moment's effort, the Atom proceeded on his next target.

The doors on the opposite side of the gym opened up and the Legion's internal security force entered in. They were primarily composed of Flash's Rogues. Captain Cold looked like he'd swallowed the proverbial canary.

"If you can get passed us you'll have the run of the place. Care to try your luck?" he taunted.

Nemesis signaled for the JLers to disperse with his hand. Captain Cold and the Legionnaires echoed their movements. There were thirteen Legionnaires against ten members of the League. Nemesis considered the odds to be fair.

Captain Cold and Heat wave seemed to be ganging up on him. He found that amusing. It would be a duel of weaponry. Captain Cold's cold blaster and Heat Wave's thermal gun against Nemesis' dart gun. Nemesis figured the fight would be over in seconds.

* * *

Booster faced Black Mass. Black Mass began ramping up Booster's gravity but the JLer didn't fold. Black Mass' confusion was evident on his face.

Booster held up his hand. A golden ring occupied a finger, "It's called a 'flight ring'. It's from the future. It cancels gravity."

Booster aimed his gauntlet blasters at Black Mass, "These are called 'proton blasters'."

Black Mass never knew what hit him. Booster sized up Nemesis' situation. He figured the little tyrant could cope on his own.

* * *

Plastic Man faced off against the Mirror Master and the Scarecrow, "I guess not all of you are Flash's enemies."

"Well, I wouldn't say…_ugh_!" Mirror Master began only to be knocked out by Plas.

"Fool! Now you've fallen prey to the Scarecrow!" the Legionnaires cackled as he sprayed an aerosol mist at Plastic Man.

Plastic Man sniffed the air, "Is this stuff supposed to have an effect?"

Scarecrow waved his arms about and shrieked. Plas just gave him a wry look, "Oh really?"

"Aren't you terrified?" Scarecrow wondered.

"Not really," Plas deadpanned, "I could be laughing my ass off any minute now though."

"I don't understand," the former Dr. Jonathan Crane said to himself.

"If it's any help, I'm not exactly organic these days," Plas offered.

"That doesn't explain why…_ack_!" Plastic Man knocked him out as well.

Glancing aside, he saw that Penny was in slightly over her head. He decided to help out. She could get huffy later if she chose too.

* * *

The Golden Glider skated rings around Penny. Penny had already discovered how sharp those skates were. Her shoulder blade had been gouged and frozen at the same time. She wasn't feeling overly threatened by the Golden Glider. Annoyed would just about cover it.

"Why don't ya'll step on down to the ground and actually fight me?" Penny jeered.

"I am the Golden Glider, former world champion skater, and thief extraordinaire," the Glider boasted.

"In other words, you're a gasbag who couldn't cut it," Penny decided.

"How dare you!" the Golden Glider screamed and she skated straight into Penny. Penny stepped out of the way and the Glider began to skate on the ground. She pirouetted and then pushed off towards Penny again. When she got close enough, Penny executed a perfect backspin kick and knocked the Glider out.

"No!" the Top shouted from his vantage point, "You'll pay for that!"

Before he could begin to build up speed as he rotated, Plastic Man reached around him and counter spun him. The Top was so unnerved he stumbled about. This made him an easy target for Plas.

"Mah hero," Penny said enticingly as she wrapped her arms around Plastic Man's neck, "Ah think you deserve a reward."

She kissed Plas before he could object. The sheer ferocity of the kiss made Plastic Man recall the days when the team had been comprised of just Penny, Hula Hula, and him. God, it was good to have her back in the action.

The sound of gunfire broke them apart. Penny frowned, "Looks like Vigilante could use a hand."

"So could Vixen," Plas observed.

"Ah'll take Vixen. You wrestle with the boys," Penny insisted as she headed for Captain Boomerang as he harassed Vixen.

Plastic Man assumed that left him helping Vigilante against the Bronze Tiger. A moment ago, Vigilante had been going at it hand to hand against the Tiger. Something must have gone wrong to make Vig go for his six guns.

* * *

Aztek confronted the Key. The Key sneered, "So you want to get by, eh? How would you like a doorway?"

He used his key shaped rifle to create a "hole" in space. Aztek fought not to get sucked in as the vacuum pulled in everything around it. Aztek dropped and rolled across the floor and then rose onto one knee and used his gauntlets to fire twin burst of mystical energy into the Key.

Maneuvering around the portal, Aztek grabbed the fallen Key's rifle and figured out how to reverse the effect. He then used his energy projection abilities to destroy the rifle. He then moved on to assist the Super Friends.

* * *

King Kull swung his club at Apache Chief. Only the club went _through_ the Native American. As King Kull flailed about, Apache Chief hardened his density and smashed King Kill in the face. The subhuman went down and didn't move any further.

"Well done, my friend," Aztek congratulated him.

"Thank you but it seems the rest of our friends could still use a hand," Apache Chief observed.

* * *

Weather Wizard had Black Vulcan on the ropes. Hurricane style winds beat him against a nearby wall. Hail stones the size of golf balls peppered him.

Black Vulcan had used his electrical powers a few times but the Weather Wizard's wand seemed to negate his powers. For the first time, Black Vulcan was wondering if he'd squandered Jefferson Pierce's legacy. Jefferson had been the first electrical hero, Black Lightning. He'd created the energizing effect that granted his powers and then he had sought to perfect them on a new candidate. That candidate had become known as Black Vulcan.

Static Shock had similar powers but he received them by accident. Both Black Lightning and Black Vulcan had been created through careful calculation. They were also adults when they become costumes heroes.

Black Vulcan had lost touch with Jefferson over the years. He knew Pierce's daughter, Jennifer, should be graduating from high school any year now. Jefferson had retired the Black Lightning persona some years ago, when the Super Friends had been sidelined for the Global Guardians as the UN's intervention force.

Black Vulcan suddenly found himself regretting the lost years between he and Jefferson. As more balls of ice slammed into him, he wondered if he'd ever get a chance to rectify that mistake. And just as soon as he'd posed that question to himself, the adverse weather disappeared.

Black Vulcan took a moment to recoup. Apache Chief came to him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry that I took so long."

Black Vulcan smiled despite his chattering teeth, "At least you showed up."

"Perhaps Samurai can alleviate your chill," Apache Chief suggested.

"Music to my ears, pal," Black Vulcan admitted.

* * *

The Weed threw out seeds and as soon as they landed, they began to sprout. They were succulents so they just needed the ambient moisture in the air to thrive. And thanks to the Weather Wizard, there was a lot of moisture.

Samurai decided he didn't have time to waste with the grasping vines moving his way. So he ignited them with his elemental control over fire. The Weed shrieked in horror.

"You fool! What have you done?" the Weed babbled.

Samurai considered igniting the Weed himself. But supposedly the Weed was literally a living plant. Samurai had taken an oath not to kill but he was sorely tested.

Aztek's mystical bolts made it a moot point. The Weed went down and Aztek turned to him, "Clever thinking. The vermin never saw your response coming."

"It seems ignorance of our abilities is common enough amongst our foes," Samurai reflected.

"Come, others still need our assistance," Aztek urged.

"Think again," Samurai replied.

* * *

Nemesis had shot both Captain Cold and Heat Wave in the neck before either of them could draw a bead on him. He studied the ongoing conflicts. Only Captain Boomerang and the Bronze Tiger still posed a threat. Nemesis winced as Penny dealt with Captain Boomerang.

* * *

"Hey sailor," Penny said from behind Captain Boomerang.

"What?" he turned and his returning weapon hit him in the back of the head.

He was livid, "Strewth woman! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"If Ah was tryin' to kill you Ah'd simply do _this_," Penny cold cocked him and he almost went down. Struggling to stay on his feet he gave her an imploring look…which she promptly ignored as she punched him again. Captain Boomerang was out.

Vixen laughed wholeheartedly, "I take back anything and everything I might have ever said about you just being a pretty face."

"Ah'd take gettin' called pretty by you as a compliment," Penny admitted.

"Well, right now you're positively gorgeous in my eyes," Vixen shared.

"Thank you kindly," Penny demurred, "Now, how's mah man doin'?"

Vixen smirked, "Need you ask?"

* * *

Bronze Tiger couldn't land a decent blow. Plastic Man just gave way with the punches. Every punch just bent the man even though he'd formed a box around the Tiger.

"Are you too afraid to face me?" Bronze Tiger challenged him.

"Ooo-kay. We'll play it your way," Plas resumed his human shape.

Bronze Tiger came at him. Plas just flexed like putty every time a blow was landed. Bronze Tiger tried several different moves and techniques but to no avail.

"Damn you!" Bronze Tiger shouted out of frustration, "Fight me!"

"Riiiight," Plastic Man drolly replied.

He then formed a mallet with his hand and smashed it down upon Bronze Tiger. The Tiger struggled to rise but the mallet struck again. And a few more times until Bronze Tiger was unresponsive.

"Dahlin'!" Penny rushed into Plas' arms, "You were magnificent!"

"I really was, wasn't I?" Plastic Man grinned.

"Take that grin off by kissing me or Ah swear I'll kick your teeth in for bein' so egotistical," Penny warned.

"Well, given that choice how can I say 'no'?" Plas asked.

Aztek approached Vixen, "Gives one ideas."

"Oh really?" she had a hungry gleam in her eye.

"Plastic Man, Penny, break it up!" Nemesis ordered, "We have work to do."

"Damn! Moment's gone," Vixen complained.

"There will be another," Aztek promised.

"All right, Vixen, Aztek, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai, you're with me as we find the Atom and retake the command center," Nemesis ordered, "Booster, Plas, and Penny, that leaves you the detention wing. We have friends incarcerated there. Can you handle it?"

"Can you?" Penny retorted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Nemesis grated, "Let's move out."

Nemesis departed and the Super Friends followed. Aztek trailed them. Vixen gave Penny a shrug and a wave goodbye.

"See you around," she jovially offered.

"Of all the nerve!" Penny fumed after they were gone, "Can Ah handle it? What does he think Ah've been doin' all these years? Knittin'?"

"Calm down, lil' trooper," Vigilante teased, "Otherwise they'll give you his job. Do you want that?"

"Maybe Ah do," Penny huffed.

"I'd follow you," Plas promised.

"So would I," Booster chimed in.

"So lead on, fair maiden," Plastic Man cajoled her.

"Now don't you start quotin' Sir Justin now," Penny retorted.

"Seems to make Tessa go weak in the knees," Plas opined.

"Ah ain't Tessa," Penny warned.

"Duly noted," Plastic Man relented, "Now can we get the lead out?"

"Who's in charge here?" Penny asked as she made for the doors.

"You are and somehow I don't think you'll let us forget it," Plastic Man quipped.

"Damn straight," she asserted.


	31. Chapter 31

13 Justice League Shadows

Atom had made it to the command center. Echoes of the fighting in the gymnasium made him wince. He sorely wished he were there to help but he'd received his orders.

Nemesis wasn't a tried and true field commander like others in the Justice League but he was an infiltration expert. Of course, as a master of disguise on par with Batman, Nemesis usually employed a more oblique approach than was being utilized for this incursion.

The command center, like its former mirror in the Hall of Justice, had a wide open entrance. The corridor emptied into an open space with banks of monitors and controls lining the three walls inside of it. A central raised platform served as the command post. The main screens could be remotely operated from there. Override functions for the primary systems were also available.

Half-Ape manned the controls. This surprised Atom. Half-Ape was something of a joke amongst the League and rumor had it he was among his peers in the Legion as well. Plastic Man had fought him off and on over the years.

Half-Ape was supposed to have been a brilliant scientist at one time but his obsession with Gorilla City had left him slightly unhinged. Grodd probably adored him since Half-Ape viewed Grodd's fellow citizens as the epitome of human evolution. The fact that Homo Sapiens Sapiens had left their ancestral cousins behind, therefore creating the gulf between human and ape, hadn't fazed Half-Ape.

He'd attempted to cross over that gulf through scientific means just as Grodd had temporarily transformed humanity into simians. Of course, the experiment went awry, leaving half of Half-Ape's body transformed, and the other half as the human he had begun as.

Half-Ape had gone well and truly mad at that point. He'd attempted various "revenge" schemes that the Agency had Plastic Man and his team assigned to stopping him. As the Agency transformed into the International Security Agency, and Plas and his teammates joined the JLU, Half-Ape had gone into seclusion.

There was a great deal of confusion over why Luthor had recruited Half-Ape, or any of Plastic Man's rather bizarre arch nemeses, for that matter. Plas just said they should be glad Disco Mummy was left out. Regarding Half-Ape's inclusion, Plastic Man was of the opinion Grodd had merely wanted a groupie now that neither Tala nor Giganta was bedding him.

With Half-Ape was the Trickster. Flash had briefed the League on James Jesse. He was seriously mentally disturbed. His Trickster persona was more puckish than a serious threat. The Trickster was a thief that used gags and pranks to distract and disarm his opposition. It was widely believed that the Rogues had included him in their rolls simply because he'd begged to join.

Atom moved towards the unlikely duo. An alarm suddenly sounded and a spotlight shone on him. Atom frowned as Half-Ape and the Trickster turned to observe him.

"Deal with the pest," Half-Ape ordered.

Trickster activated his "air walker" shoes and began to run in mid-air. He gleefully approached the Atom, "You're in the spotlight now! Johnny, tell him what he's won!"

Atom couldn't help but stare as the Trickster reached into his duffel bag and withdrew a cream pie. Still gaping, he was an easy target as it smacked into his chest. The Trickster broke into a helpless fit of giggles.

Atom decided that the nonsense was over and he tried to raise his arms to pull the Trickster out of the air. Only, he couldn't move his arms. The "cream" of the pie had solidified into some kind of polymer. Atom studied it for a second. It didn't really seem to be adhered to him so he tried shrinking.

Trickster oohed and awed, "Cool!"

Having ditched the polymer shell, Atom climbed out of it and then began to grow again. He thought about popping the Trickster one on general grounds but he held off. The Trickster clapped his hands and gleefully danced.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, "Oh joyous rapture!"

"Are you feeling all right?" Atom asked. The Trickster was so giddy he might hyperventilate any moment now.

"No, he's not," Half-Ape dryly responded, "But then again, you knew that coming in here."

"You're under arrest, Half-Ape," Atom declared. God, he felt stupid even saying the name.

Both sides of Half-Ape's face smiled, "I don't think so."

He tapped a control on his wrist and he and the Trickster vanished in blue flashes. Atom suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. He mounted the platform and checked the readings. Half-Ape had synched the auto destruct into an external trigger. Plastique seemed to be holding the trigger.

He tried disabling the system but the software was waaay beyond him. As Ray Palmer he was an astrophysicist not a computer guru. Nemesis burst in with some of the others in tow.

"What's going on?" Nemesis asked, seeing Atom's grave expression, "Where's the Legion?"

Atom explained the situation. Nemesis reviewed the equipment and frowned, "We need to evac. Now!"

"Can we reach the exit tunnel in time?" Vixen inquired.

"Not with Plastique. I'm surprised she hasn't blown the base already. Explosions are a major turn on for her. Explosions that kill people get her off in a major way," Nemesis explained.

Vixen's eyebrow arched, "And you'd know this how?"

"We might have time to reach the teleporter station," Nemesis guessed, "It's our best hope."

He activated the comm link and tried to raise Vigilante. There was no response. Nemesis swore.

"Looks like I have to stop by the detention center," Nemesis decided, "The rest of you get to the teleporter and evacuate to the Metro Tower."

"We will not abandon you," Aztek declared.

"Just do it, dammit!" Nemesis yelled as he sprinted out of the command center.

Aztek looked to Vixen for a cue. She simply shrugged. The Super Friends were equally stoic.

* * *

Goldilocks ignored the hate eking out of Tessa. Claire wasn't exactly looking favorably upon her either. Batman was locked up in the isolation chamber. Wonder Woman had seemed to cease her struggles against her prison for now. Starman was composed, angry, but composed.

But her beloved Sir Justin gazed at her as though she were a bug he wanted to nothing to do with, except maybe scrape her off of his shoe. It tore at Goldilocks' heart. It sat in her throat and threatened to choke her.

She paced about the cramped confines of the outer room. It was driving her mad and the prisoners watched her gradual disintegration with some satisfaction. Finally she snapped.

She ran to Sir Justin's cell and begged him, "Don't look at me like that! I'll do anything to make you happy. What do you want?"

"Release me," he said coldly.

"Wh…what?" she stammered.

"First release me and then the Lady Tessa and I shall be happy," Sir Justin declared.

"But…but I can't," she feebly protested.

"If thou truly dost love me, thou wilst release me and my love," Sir Justin dropped the ultimatum.

"But I can't!" she said desperately.

"Then thou dost not love me," Sir Justin concluded.

Goldilocks strode off with an angry little scream and resumed pacing. She'd made a couple of circuits of the room before she stormed back to Sir Justin's cell, "If I do this, will you love me then?"

"Fair child, I never said I would love thee. Love must be freely given but it also must be earned. If thou doest this, thou shall have advanced thyself in my heart. I shall look upon thee with a kinder eye from now on," Sir Justin promised.

Goldilocks bit her lower lip as she considered her options. She quickly made up her mind, "All right. I'll do it. I'll…"

She never finished that thought because she'd vanished in a blue flash. Tessa was livid, "Dammit! That sick bitch was about to let us go."

"I fear for her," Sir Justin admitted.

Tessa snorted from the cell next to his, "Don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

"She is very troubled," Sir Justin stated, "Of course, she has no place in my heart to rival yours, Tessa."

"She'd better not," Tessa huffed, "Now how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

The cell doors all swing open and Tessa yelped, "What the hell?"

"Someone call for a picklock?" Plastic Man inquired.

Sir Justin exited his cell and swept Tessa into his arms. Claire spotted Booster making a fast approach and lunged into his embrace, locking her mouth upon his. Penny handed Starman his bracelets. He gratefully received them.

Vigilante cleared his throat and Sir Justin and Tessa came up for air. Sir Justin was delighted, "Friend Vigilante! How fairest thou?"

Vig handed the Shining Knight his sword and scabbard, "Fair ta middlin' pardner."

Plastic Man noted Batman was studying a seemingly empty cell, "Problem, Bats?"

"Why would they lock a mirror up?" Batman wondered.

Plas stretched his neck until his face hovered above the mirror, "Holy cats! Wonder Woman is inside the mirror!"

"Diana?" Batman asked as he rushed forward.

Plas wondered if the Dark Knight realized just how much concern had laced his voice just then. Of course the ship that was Batman and Diana had already sailed. But then again, Batman was awfully good at bedding every female he decided to pursue. Talia Head and Catwoman were just a few of the notches in his utility belt.

Nemesis rushed in, "We need to evacuate! Now!"

"We have to free Diana," Batman insisted.

"We can do that at the Metro Tower," Nemesis offered.

"But she's trapped," Batman blindly retorted.

Nemesis had had enough, "_Batman_! The facility's auto destruct has been activated. We may not even have enough time to reach the teleporter."

Everyone stared at Batman. He suddenly reverted to his usual gruff self, "Of course. Let's move!"

The others were still waiting in the teleport chamber. Nemesis was miffed, "I thought I told you to go!"

"Excuse us for caring," Vixen rejoined.

He let it go and saw that the unit was already targeted. He activated the timer and everyone gathered on the pads. Seconds later they were in the Metro Tower. The teleport chief called the command center and reported an unexpected arrival.

Batman rushed out of the room, cradling Diana's prison. Nemesis was on his heels but headed for the command center. The Super Friends exited and headed off to parts unknown.

That left the couples as Vigilante and Starman left to check in with Heather and Roger. Penny expressed the thought on everyone's mind, "Ah wonder if he knows just how bad he's got it?"

"I always thought Batman was, y'know, heartless," Claire added.

"No, he's just repressed," Vixen offered, "He's been wired too tight for a long time. Maybe he's finally having a breakthrough."

"That's good and all, but Wonder Woman is kind of married to Superman," Booster brought up the dead elephant in the room, "Isn't that a teensy weensy obstacle?"

"I guess that depends upon her," Tessa brought up the obvious.

No one spoke after that.

* * *

John had lost track of how long his battle with Spencer Hawk had waged. He was dully aware that many of his teammates had moved on to other things after vanquishing their primary foes. He knew he'd seen Hal and Carol streak off for the ground combat. He thought Kyle, and even Guy, were helping out other JLers. He wasn't certain of Shayera's fate and that worry was weakening his resolve.

Spencer Hawk seemed on par with Katma or Kilowog when it came to strength of will and scope of constructs. John had managed to defeat every attempt on his life but he was _reacting_ rather than _acting_. His training, both military and GL, reflected that such a position was inherently doomed to defeat.

Spencer used a giant javelin to blow through John's defenses. John barely evaded the construct. As it was, the tip of the weapon grazed his side. Before he could retaliate, a hammer hit him over the head and John went tumbling into the ground below. He managed to land on his feet and warily prepared for Spencer's next attack.

That was when Shayera flew up to Spencer Hawk and swatted him with her mace. Spencer backhanded her with a construct. Enraged, John created the first object that came to mind…and dropped a house on Spencer Hawk. Spencer went plummeting to the ground with a strangled cry. It crashed to the surface. Since it was a green construct it held together and was fully intact when Shayera alighted next to him.

She smirked, "Did you just drop a house on him?"

"Um...yeah," John was slightly embarrassed. Shayera wasn't supposed to see this design yet, "It's just a little something I designed."

Shayera knew he was a talented architect. After he'd left the Marines he'd gone to school and earned his degrees in design. He really enjoyed designing buildings and she thought he was damn good at it. Sadly, JLU and GL duties didn't leave him much time for it.

"For anyone in particular?" she asked. She could tell he was slightly embarrassed and she wanted to needle him. She wasn't prepared for his answer though.

"For us," he admitted with a sigh.

"Us?" she tripped over that one, "But we don't own property."

"Max's people have found a few potential locations," John decided to come clean, "Between both our salaries, we can easily afford the land and construction costs."

Shayera was stunned, "And you were going to tell me when…?"

"On Monday. The realtors want to start schedule viewings so I needed to clear it with your schedule," John confessed.

"Okay, let's take a look at this then," Shayera began picking out details. John had outdone himself. They'd looked at buildings, houses, and magazines of the same and they'd each picked out styles they liked. This effort was a fusion of their tastes. Only one element confused her.

"What's with the dome on the roof?" she inquired.

"It's the aviary," John stated.

"Like a habitat for birds?" she was startled.

"You like birds and you hate to see them in cages. The entire top floor is a habitat where trees, shrubs, and bird houses can be placed. I've already lined up several potential vendors for bird food, baths, feeders, and plumbed water supplies," John explained.

"Really?" she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it.

"Really," John assured her.

She strolled up to him and looked up into his eyes, "I believe this is the sweetest thing you've done for me in quite a while."

"Well, I…" she could tell he was about to get technical.

"John, don't ruin it. Just shut up and kiss me," she insisted.

He readily complied. After a tender moment, he asked, "Now what?"

"Carol and Hal headed off to help J'onn's team. They look like they need it," Shayera offered.

"And the rest of our team?" John wondered.

"Kyle and that idiot, Guy, can handle it," Shayera opined.

"And Kara?" John grew more serious.

"I'd feel sorry for Supreme if I were you," Shayera ventured an opinion.

"Okay. J'onn's team it is," John brightened.

"I'm so glad you finally agree with me, Lantern," Shayera dryly remarked.

And they set out.

* * *

Kyle snuck up on the Queen Bee. He wrapped her head in a force bubble. She struggled but she tired as she ran out of oxygen. She eventually succumbed to the attack.

Kyle gently laid her out on the ground. The Ray was miffed by this, "I don't see why you're being so nice to her. She _attacked_ us."

"Ever hear of the Golden Rule?" Kyle wondered.

"Screw it!" the Ray snarled and then he flew off.

Kyle frowned, "There's a great attitude for this line of work."

"Cut the kid some slack," Captain Atom urged, "He hasn't been the same since Mary dumped him. Her taking up with that Marvel Jr. punk didn't help any."

"What's wrong with Captain Marvel Jr.?" Kyle inquired sharply.

"He's an opportunistic bastard," Captain Atom said, "But he's got a surprise coming. Rebound romances don't last. Besides, she's twisted up inside. If she doesn't wake up to that fact soon she'll be in trouble and someone will get killed because of it."

Kyle had to ask the next question, "How do you know any of this?"

"Ray opened up about a lot of it. Between what he said about Mary and what I've seen for myself, it wasn't hard to draw a few conclusions," Captain Atom hesitated and then plunged on, "You become a good student of human nature when you're no longer human. Mary has got some anger issues. Deep, hardcore anger problems. I don't know her life story but from what I have learned, she's got good reason to be angry but that's no excuse to let the anger control her. Maybe this whole Marvel Family moving to the Justice Society is a good thing after all. Maybe they can get through to her."

Kyle had to admit that he agreed with most of what Captain Atom had spoken of. He knew a little more of the story than Captain Atom, and from what Kara said, Mary was dancing on a thread, balancing between homicidal rage and her normal chipper self. It took a lot to get Mary angry but when she arrived, she was literally the wrath of God upon her enemy. Angel of Death kind of wrath.

"Tell you what, you pitch in with the ground team and see if you can track Ray down and talk some sense into him," Kyle suggested.

"And where are you going?" Captain Atom knew but he felt he should ask.

"My girlfriend is fighting the most powerful Legionnaire there is by herself. She might need help," Kyle stated.

"And if she doesn't?" Captain Atom mused.

"Then she can hold my hand and make me feel better," Kyle grinned.

Captain Atom watched Kyle head off towards the perimeter. He launched himself towards the ground conflict. He was happy to discover the Ray was already helping out a fellow JLer.

* * *

Guy came blazing in on a horse construct, "Yee haw! It's frickin' John Wayne to the rescue!"

Dr. Polaris saw him and almost burst his spleen he was laughing so hard. He managed to gasp, "Are you for real?"

Guy bludgeoned him with a force beam to the face. Dr. Polaris' helmet protected every part of head except his face. Now he paid for his vanity.

"You bet your ass, sweetheart," Guy growled.

Steel and Red Tornado landed beside Guy. Steel offered him a hand in a gesture of thanks. Guy swatted it aside.

"Kiss off, ya pussies. If I wasn't busy savin' yer butts I coulda been provin' what candy asses Jordan and Stewart are," Guy fumed.

"Don't we also have another Green Lantern and a Star Sapphire on the team now?" Steel was offended by Guy's behavior but he was trying to keep it cool.

"Rayner's just a punk kid. Even the Entity could tell. That's why the pansy is no longer a White Lantern," Guy griped, "And don't even get me started on Carol frickin' Ferris. I don't know why she's hangin' on Jordan's every word. Not when there's a real man around."

"And who would that be?" Steel couldn't resist.

Guy glared at him, "Laugh it up wise ass. You'll get yers."

"Maybe you could start proving your he-manness by helping out our teammates," Steel planted the idea.

"Yeah," Guy feverishly seized upon it, "Yeah, I can let everyone see that showboat Jordan isn't worth bein' called a Green Lantern. I'm the one and only _true_ Green Lantern."

Guy streaked off and Steel turned to Red Tornado, "_He's_ going to be fun to have around."

"Define _fun_," Reddy requested.

Steel grinned. Red Tornado was showing more and more life all the time. He'd be practically alive any day now.

"C'mon Reddy," Steel urged, "I think the others need us and I don't trust the Green Nincompoop to find his way out of a paper bag."

"I am with you," Red Tornado declared.

Steel knew it was the absolute truth.

* * *

Kara placed a round kick into Supreme's jaw. He stumbled as the force of the blow threatened to knock him over. She'd landed several potentially devastating kicks but the creep just kept coming.

He didn't talk, not even to threaten her, or wear her ears out with useless preening. He just kept coming. His eyes were lit up with an abiding malevolence that was rare even among the members of the Legion of Doom. It was the blazing madness of pure faith.

The problem was: Supreme only believed in Darkseid. That was a helluva role model. Kara didn't even want to know what constituted an act of worship. She had a feeling this was pretty much it.

Supreme moved in on her while she was momentarily distracted by her thoughts. He threw a punch, which she blocked, and then a knee into her chest. It had been aimed at her jaw but she was able to take the blow in the chest. Of course, the bruises her breasts would bear in testimony of the shot would be ugly.

Thank Rao she didn't share Galatea's endowment. The force growing techniques that Emil Hamilton had used on Galatea had grown her to adulthood. She was physically older than Kara but her boobs were also significantly larger. That was one side effect that Hamilton had never predicted.

Kara had heard that Galatea had inspired a comic book character called Power Girl. Her assumed name was Karen Starr while her real name was Kara Zor-L. She was Earth-2's Supergirl. Fact and fiction had been blurred enough to spook Kara. She was glad that Max had copyrighted all of the JLers' likenesses. Kara could approve or disapprove of depictions of her.

The Power Girl adaptation had served two purposes. It legally skated Max's copyrights and it also presented a version of Galatea that the public could readily embrace. Galatea's time with the Legion of Doom had clouded public perception of her. Her brief tenure with the JLU hadn't been enough to change public perception yet.

But come on! "Power Girl's" uniform was blatantly stolen from Galatea's garb. Changing the colors of Power Girl's gloves and boots and the adding a little red cape didn't do a thing to disguise who it was supposed to be. They even retained the "boob cutout" in the middle of Galatea's chest.

Kara took a shot to the jaw. She rallied to block the follow through. _That_ was the last time she was getting distracted. Really.

A giant drill bit construct landed on Supreme's head and then bored him into the ground. Kyle landed next to Kara, "Hiya sexy! Miss me?"

"Love to chat. Got a fight to finish," Kara said briefly as she threw herself at the emerging Supreme.

Kyle turned to face Robo Worm. ISA agents were battling ISA agents and the Mad Hatter and Toyman seemed to be laughing until they cried. Kyle figured the mecha was the source of the problem.

He created a giant robin which began to peck the worm to death. Mad Hatter and Toyman shrieked and abandoned ship. The construct destroyed the Robo Worm in under a minute.

The affected ISA agents faltered but then the Hatter fiddled with his chapeau and they went back at it. Kyle rolled his eyes. These two twerps were making it too easy.

Kyle created a futuristic fighter that either Hal or Carol would have been proud to fly and sent it after the Mad Hatter's top hat. It shot green energy burst that shredded the hat. It was knocked off of the Hatter's head and he retreated from it. Playing kamikaze with the best of them, the fighter flew into the hat and self destructed.

The ISA agents were freed. Some of them still received a smack or two in the mouth while their fellow agents confirmed that the Hatter was no longer in control. Gwen issued orders and dozens of agents surrounded the Toyman and the Mad Hatter. They were put into the ground and their hands were cuffed behind their backs.

"Thanks," Gwen said as she approached Kyle, "Not to complain but shouldn't you be helping your girlfriend?"

"I think I'd just get in the way," Kyle confessed.

* * *

Kara launched an all out offensive. Every blocked blow was followed by a second one. Soon more were getting through than were deflected. Kara could see in Supreme's eyes that he knew he was on the ropes.

Kara had held her own against Supreme in the past but this was the first time she had him reeling. She rather enjoyed it. Of course, the last time he'd had Bizarro and Galatea to help tag team with him.

She hated to think of Tea under those circumstances but the truth was that it had happened. Just like Supreme was going to break and run. She could see the moment of decision in his eyes before he tore off, going supersonic within seconds.

Kara prepared to pursue when a sharp whistle broke her concentration. She whirled on the offender to see what was up. Kyle stood nearby with a concerned look on his face.

"I know you want to finish kicking Supreme's ass but I scanned the area," he reported, "J'onn's team needs all the help it can get."

Kara made a decision. The only decision she could legitimately make, "Okay. Let's save `em."

"Whoop on a Daxamite and you get cocky all of a sudden, In-Ze?" Kyle quipped.

"Just gotta be me, Rayner," Kara rejoined.

"Well, you be you while you kick some Legion butt," Kyle replied.

"Music to my ears," Kara grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

12 Justice League Shadows

Shayera glanced towards John. He nodded his agreement and she banked and headed for J'onn's position. The pain in her back still raged and her control over her wings was tenuous at best. As much as she hated to admit it, this fight would be fought on the ground.

Not that the opposition was anything to sneeze at. J'onn was being tormented by the Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Awkwardly she wondered why the Legion seemed to attract so many genius type gorillas.

Of course, the Ultra-Humanite had been human and surgically transplanted his brain from body to body, from victim to victim for decades. He'd fought the JSA in its heyday. Finally tired of the constant shifts, necessitated by his cranium constantly expanding, he'd mutated an albino ape to be receptacle.

His then girlfriend, Santana, had performed the surgery. She'd moved on too achieve minor notoriety by doing the same by mutating animals and transplanting human brains into them. Word was she fornicated with each and every specimen after it recovered from surgery. Sort of an initiating "test drive". Shayera idly wondered if the Ultra-Humanite had been her very first.

Half-Ape didn't count either. He was literally only half an ape. But that left Grodd and Mallah. Grodd stemmed from Gorilla City and was bred in its technological wonder. Mallah's origins were unknown. It was known that when the Brain had possessed a body, he had been Mallah's lover in fact as well as memory.

She landed behind the Brain and lifted her mace, "Turn that off or I smash the canister!"

"My love! What should I do?" Mallah desperately cried out.

"Turn the scrambler on her! I'm shielded from its effects," Brain instructed.

Mallah turned the psionic scrambler towards Shayera. She studied the interesting pyrotechnics blazing across the orb but she couldn't say it affected her at all, "Is that supposed to do something to me?"

"Adjust the level!" Brain was beginning to lose his nerve.

Mallah scrambled to comply. Shayera felt a slight tickle in her nose but she didn't think it was related, "Is that it?"

"Maximum setting, Mallah!" the Brain shrieked, "Maximum setting."

Mallah complied and suddenly the Brain screamed, "Yeargh!"

Mallah shut the machine down in a fit of panic. He set the scrambler down and scrambled to the Brain's side. He caressed the canister.

"Are you all right, my lovely?" he inquired with fear in his voice.

"Mallah," Shayera said to get his attention, "You're pathetic."

She bashed his skull with her mace. Mallah went down beside his beloved Brain. Shayera approached the scrambler knelt and then whacked it as hard as she could with her mace. It fragmented into pieces. Next she checked on J'onn.

He was on his feet now and looked decidedly unnerved. Shayera had a guess as to what the device had scrambled. It had to be as bad, or even worse, than her back injury.

"Are you all right?" she inquired gently.

"I am fine," J'onn said stiffly.

"Hey, it's me J'onn. I can honestly say you're looking greener than usual. It had to have been rough," Shayera shared.

"It was worse than rough," J'onn admitted at last, "It tore apart my mind. My very sense of self."

"I'd gathered that," Shayera confessed, "I destroyed the machine though."

"They shall simply build another," J'onn sounded weary.

"Maybe not," Shayera implied.

It took J'onn a moment to catch her meaning. When he did, he scowled; "I will not alter a mind or its memories even to save myself."

"Suit yourself," Shayera shrugged, "It's your choice to make. Just be certain to make the one you can live with."

"I already have, J'onn insisted.

"Okay then. Change of topic. Why didn't the gizmo work on me?" she wanted to know.

"It acts upon the telepathic center of the brain. Yours is closed to psionic intrusion," J'onn explained.

"Dr. Destiny got in," Shayera reminded him.

"His abilities are unique in that they prey upon the unconscious mind," J'onn reflected, "That is when the active shields of a person's consciousness are at their ebb."

"So if he comes back I should pull a Batman and stay awake for a week," Shayera quipped, "Good to know."

"How is our situation?" J'onn wondered.

Shayera smirked, "I guess you could say we're retaking the initiative."

"John is rubbing off on you," J'onn observed.

"And that's a good thing," she boasted, "Of course it goes the other way to. The man can be a handful when he's cranky."

"I'm sure he's just aspiring to live up to his role model's example," J'onn retorted.

"Did you just get cheeky with me?" Shayera smiled.

"Never," J'onn said in his usual somber tone.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Shayera grinned.

"Shouldn't we assist someone?" J'onn asked.

"I say we find some popcorn and watch the fights. This should be good," Shayera opined.

J'onn was pleased to see she was as feisty as ever.

* * *

John headed for where OMAC and August General in Iron were fighting. He could've sworn they were supposed to be on the same side. Then again they were surrounded by the Female Furies. The Furies were acting as though they were watching a spectator sport rather than a fight to the apparent death. Then again, such things may be the norm on Apokolips.

He did a quick head count and only came up with nine Furies. That meant one was missing. And given Wunda's powers of possession, he had a hunch as to who was driving OMAC's cybernetic shell.

John came in above the combatants even as OMAC struck August General in the ribs with a blade extending from his arm. The Chinese hero shrugged off. Apparently it took more than that to pierce his plate-like hide.

John aimed his ring at OMAC and unleashed a power beam. It was intended to infiltrate OMAC's systems and drive Wunda out. With a scream she exited OMAC's shell and materialized nearby.

"Thank you," OMAC said gratefully as John landed between him and August General in Iron. He wanted to insure that no cheap shots were taken stemming from bruised feelings.

"Not a problem. Care to take the fight back to the ladies?" John offered.

OMAC struck out against Lashina and Bernadeth. August General in Iron fought Gilotina and Mad Harriet. John put Malice to rest first. The last thing they needed to face was Chessure.

An arrow bounced off of his personal field. He wore a wry expression, "You've got to be kidding me."

Artemiz adjusted her aim and fired at a new target. The arrow plunged deep between August General's plates. He cried out in pain and angrily tore the arrow free. Gilotina smiled.

"So you can be hurt. It just takes a precise touch," she realized.

Her next sword stroke penetrated between plates and August General found himself retreating for the first time since the Durlan weapons had melted his flesh. Mad Harriet bound his way. A single strike to her jaw put her to rest.

"What's the matter?" Gilotina taunted, "Don't you want to play?"

A green choker collar formed around her throat. John floated down beside her, "Leave the man alone."

"You call _him_ a man?" Gilotina sneered.

August General bristled as John tightened the collar and Gilotina fought to breathe. But she couldn't and she swiftly passed out.

Another arrow bounced off John's field. He frowned, "Enough already."

A force beam served to knock Artemiz out. John stepped forward to intervene on OMAC's behalf but August General in Iron stopped him

"Let him save face," he insisted.

* * *

OMAC used another energy beam. This one blinded Bernadeth. She flailed blindly with her Feron blades. OMAC finished her off with a concussive beam.

"Thank you, you spared me the task," Lashina purred, "Now what are you?"

She slowly circled OMAC, "Are you breakable?"

She suddenly sported a predatory smile, "I think so."

She lashed out with her trademark whip but OMAC caught the stinger. Lashina laughed as she energized it. Her confidence began to waver as OMAC just stood there unfazed. OMAC's systems analyzed Lashina's attack and adapted a new counter measure.

He reversed the charge and added to it. The current struck Lashina and she cried out as she let go of the whip. That had never happened before.

She nervously eyed OMAC. He dropped her with a concussive beam. He then turned to his new comrades.

"It seems we have achieved victory," OMAC announced.

"That remains to be seen," August General in Iron countered.

* * *

A green car formed under Atomic Skull. He'd been happily blasting away at Cyborg. The JLer looked rather sickly by now. Atomic Skull was ready to laugh his ass off. It was about time he served up some payback.

But now this car mysteriously appeared. It raced forward, taking him away from his victim. A wall formed in front of the car once it reached a couple of hundred miles an hour.

"Ah crap," Atomic Skull lamented.

He was thrown from the car into the wall upon income. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Cyborg grinned after seeing that. Hal approached him.

"Need a hand?" Hal inquired, "Or maybe an arm?"

"Naw," Cyborg replied, "If you can help me brace my arm, I can fix it."

"What about you?" Hal wondered.

"My repair systems manage my biological health. After they've worked overtime for a while, I'll be good as new," Cyborg assured him.

"Tell me how you want it braced and then it will happen," Hal assured him, "Be as visual as possible so I can conjure the image in my mind."

So Cyborg did so. Then he got busy repairing his damaged arm. Hal stood by, standing guard as well as assisting.

* * *

Carol sailed over the sea of Multiplexes. Finding the epicenter, she used her ring to hurl the Legionnaire (or was it Legionnaires?) away from Firestorm. She landed next to him and took a reading with her ring.

It was odd. She was registering two lifeforms. Was that even possible?

Carol sighed as she had to admit she missed the star sapphire. The ring just wasn't the same. The ring was an extension of oneself. The star sapphire became a _part_ of you. She'd worn it for years. Of course, for most of them she'd been the sapphire's prisoner but after they made peace it was a hell of an experience.

"Are you all right?" she asked Firestorm.

He rubbed the back his head. She wondered if the fire blazing atop his head would affect him. He looked rather embarrassed.

"It's okay. I've been there too," Carol assured him, "Now, are you injured?"

"Only my pride," he confessed.

She helped him to his feet, "Mind explaining why I read two of you and one of him even though there's dozens of him and only one of you?"

"That could take some time," Firestorm warned.

"Later then," Carol decided as she turned towards the sea of Multiplexes. She aimed her ring and fired a beam into the crowd. It shattered several duplicates before strike the original and knocking him out.

Firestorm gaped as all the duplicates fractured into crystal, "Wowzer! How'd you know?"

She smirked, "Like you said, it's a long story."

"Lady, we gotta compare notes. Maybe dinner?" Firestorm wondered.

Carol grinned, "Sorry to get your hopes up but I'm spoken for. We could lunch sometime but strictly as friends."

"Figures," Firestorm muttered.

* * *

Red Tornado came to rest near where Hawk and Blockbuster battled. Both had descended into savagery. Reddy decided the best option was to separate them and render each of them inert.

He created two cyclones, one for each of them. He spun them until they passed out from the vortex funneling all of the oxygen out of the eye. He let them each collapse and went to examine Dove.

He immediately knew that Dove was dead. He wasn't certain how he felt about that. Did he feel anything? He supposed that was a question for philosophers.

* * *

Crimson Fox pulled Cheetah off of Animal Man. Despite the surface damage, Animal Man didn't seem the worse for wear. Constance pondered the situation. Vivian would trip all over him when it was her turn to play Crimson Fox. During their time with the original JLU, no one had ever suspected that Crimson Fox was, in fact, two different women. Identical sisters to be sure, but different nonetheless. Why, Vivian even spoke English better than Constance but everyone just accepted them at face value.

ARGUS had discovered their secret. They even used it at their place of employment. While one sister was Crimson Fox, the other was being the editor in chief of Allure magazine. Even her employees were clueless. They just saw the differences in temperament as their boss being fickle.

Cheetah interrupted Crimson Fox's reflections by lunging at her. Crimson Fox was incredibly agile and deftly avoided the strike. Of course, her one meta-human ability was entirely useless. Cheetah was female and therefore immune to Crimson Fox's pheromones.

Cheetah pounced atop her. Crimson Fox tried not to get mauled while she positioned her steel talons across Cheetah's throat. One swift slash later, Cheetah was huddled in a ball, tending to her wound.

Crimson Fox helped revive Animal Man, "Are you all right?"

"I am now," Animal Man breathed with heavy meaning.

Crimson Fox was startled. She wasn't even producing pheromones right now. She fought the urge to smirk. Vivian might have a little competition after all.

"I think we should regroup with the others," Crimson Fox suggested.

"Sounds good," Animal Man readily agreed.

* * *

"Hey, tough guy," Steel called out.

KGBeast turned and unloaded a burst into Steel's chest. Steel chuckled, "You're joking, right?"

KGBeast emptied his cannon and then started to run away. Blue Jay caught him and several punches later, the criminal was down and out. Blue Jay snapped off a jaunty salute to Steel.

"Thanks, friend," Blue Jay said, "I'd forgotten what it was like to be part of a team."

"Why don't we look up a few more friends then?" Steel suggested.

* * *

Blackrock cried out as solar beams struck him. He whirled to fire at the Ray but Ray dodged the blast. Blackrock had made the mistake of forgetting about Vibe.

"Forget someone?" he asked just before he unleashed his vibration powers upon Blackrock. The Legionnaire shook until he lost bladder control. He moaned and passed out.

"Thanks for the assist," Vibe offered.

"Sure," Ray tersely replied.

"What's up?" Vibe inquired.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked sharply.

"Well, we beat the bad guy and you're being pissy about it. I figured something was up," Vibe explained.

"Mind your own business," Ray snapped and flew off.

"Excuse me for living," Vibe said sourly.

* * *

A quantum blast knocked Volcana out. Captain Atom landed beside her. He studied the flames.

"Is anyone in there?" he inquired.

Metamorpho emerged, still composed of asbestos, "Just us chickens."

"Well, does Mr. Chicken want to check out if anyone else needs a hand?" Captain Atom chuckled.

"Sure. I may even lay a golden egg," Metamorpho kidded him.

"I thought that was a goose," Captain Atom retorted.

"Spare me," Metamorpho quipped as they left the flames behind.

* * *

Kyle came at where the Psycho Pirate had risen. He was using his Medusa Mask upon Batwing. Batwing knew enough not to look at the Pirate but that in turn limited his effectiveness.

The Psycho Pirate spotted Kyle's approach and turned his attention upon the Green Lantern. He made a frightened face and waited for what would happen next. It was apparent Kyle that Psycho Pirate hadn't dealt with many, if any, Green Lanterns. He harnessed his will and mastered his emotions.

Batwing delivered a round kick to Psycho Pirate's gut. As the Legionnaire doubled over, Batwing smashed his face with a left cross. He then got behind Psycho Pirate. Reaching across the Pirate's face, he took hold of the edges of the Medusa Mask and ripped it off.

Kyle finished the job with a baseball bat to the face. He landed next to Batwing, "Good timing."

Batwing grinned, "I was just waiting for an opening. What do I do with this?"

"It can be rolled up. Afterwards? Got any room in that gear of yours?" Kyle wondered.

"Most assuredly," Batwing assured him. After the task was done, he asked; "What do we do now? Will we still enter the base?"

Kyle noticed events unfolding nearby, "Somehow I think we'll be too busy for that."

Batwing followed Kyle's line of sight and swallowed hard.

* * *

Guy landed in front of Livewire, "Why don'cha leave the babes alone, Sparky?"

"Smooth talker," Livewire sneered, "That mouth will really get you inside of their pants."

"Hey, women come crawlin' to me and beg for it," Guy claimed.

"Just keep talking, sugar mouth," Livewire jeered. She was replenishing her energy.

* * *

Ice shook Fire until she woke up, "Beatriz! You need to use your powers."

"Say what?" Fire was still rummy.

"The ice walls. They need to be melted," Ice explained.

"Why?" Fire just wasn't getting it yet.

"Because they'll melt and the water will strike Livewire and…" Ice shared.

Fire grinned as she interrupted, "And she'll pop a fuse."

Fire rose, "Who is the Green Lantern?"

"I have no idea but he's distracting Livewire. With him there, she'll never see it coming," Ice insisted.

Fire transformed into her plasma form and began torching the ice walls, "How much water do you want?"

"As much as you can generate," Ice decided, "She can't be left an escape route."

* * *

Livewire noticed the water just before it touched her, "You sonuvabitch!"

She tried to hurl electrify at Guy but she shorted out before she could. As it was, Guy was standing in the water too and the voltage got him as well. When it was over, his bowl cut was standing on end.

He saw his reflection in the water and began to fume, "What the hell? Can't you get her without toasting my balls? Lookit my hair!"

"I think it's cute," Ice declared.

Her cheerfulness totally derailed Guy's bad mood, "You do?"

"Uh huh," she assured him.

The crazy part was she meant it. He could tell. There was somethin' about this dame. She didn't seem to have an insincere bone in her body.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Sure. Beatriz can fly. I can't," Ice explained.

Normally Guy couldn't stand it when women yammered away. Like Katma. But this chick? He could listen to her all day long.

He made her a comfortable chair and flew off. Fire fumed, "Sure…I'd like a ride too. Thanks for asking."

* * *

Everyone received the telepathic summons at that point and they gathered where J'onn stood. Kara had already thrown herself into the battle that Zatanna and the Silver Sorceress were waging against Hades and Cerberus. So far, Tala and the Enchantress seemed content to be mere spectators but that could change at a moment's notice.

"Before us faces one of our gravest threats. Hades is a god and he has ambitions to conquer both this world and the realms beyond. I warn you now that his power exceeds any that we possess. We have faced him before and prevailed but just barely. This time he has help in the form of the three headed hound. I have no knowledge regarding it," J'onn related, "If you wish to turn aside and surrender your Justice League membership, now is the time. For we face threats like this on a regular basis. Decide now."

Everyone looked at one another to see who would be the first to quit. There was plenty of nervousness but no one broke ranks. Seeing the resolve settling into his team's eyes, J'onn spoke again.

"It is settled," he declared, "Good luck to us all."


	33. Chapter 33

13 Justice League Shadows

Katana made her way closer towards the fateful trio composed Major Disaster, Big Sir, and Plastique. Although Katana had only a moment to take a cursory glance at the Legion's files, she'd concentrated on those that she considered the greatest threats. These three were among those.

Major Disaster's control over environmental catastrophes made him a formidable foe. The JLU files indicated he'd fought half of the League to a standstill once. He'd also lost control of his own creations on occasion. He had to be dealt with immediately.

Big Sir posed a difficulty precisely because of the need to neutralize Major Disaster first. This would enrage Big Sir. He had the mind of a child and the emotional maturity to go with it. Only Major Disaster seemed capable of reasoning with him.

Big Sir also utilized an energy star and chain. It was speculated that the energy mace was a product of the suit Big Sir habitually wore. He'd never displayed the ability apart from it. But then again such appearances were in the public at Major Disaster's side. So maybe the Major had just kept Big Sir in check during those periods.

Plastique was the most unstable element. From what Katana had observed on her approach, Plastique was fingering a small device, probably a radio trigger. And knowing Plastique, it was to a network of explosives. The very JLU-Gotham base was probably wired to explode. The question was: would Plastique sacrifice her life while Katana dealt with the others?

* * *

Katana briefly reflected on the latest turn her life had taken. She had never intended to become an assassin or a so-called superhero. Her natural talents just lay that way. When she'd chosen to marry Maseo Yamashiro over his brother, Tatseo, she'd known the brother was jealous. He'd even refused to attend the wedding but she hadn't realized that he would turn from their clan and join the Yakuza.

Operating as an enforcer, Tatseo used the skills he'd learned through his life and employed them for dishonest gain. Eventually Katana, then Tatsu Yamashiro, and Maseo were assigned the task of killing Tatseo. Only it was Maseo that was slain by Tatseo wielding a strangely powered sword he called the SoulTaker.

Katana wrested it from him and he fled deeper into the house were their battle waged. He ignited the house and fled into the flames. Katana made to pursue but Maseo's spirit advised her to retreat. That was when she learned his soul was within the blade. As she withdrew, she noticed his body was missing. Maseo advised her it was just a side effect of the SoulTaker claiming him.

Upon learning that Tatseo had survived the fire as well, Katana had then dedicated her life to killing him. She'd explored the origins of her newly claimed weapon. The SoulTaker had been forged in the late 14th Century by the legendary Maramasa. He'd enchanted the blade with a curse. It made evil doers even more prone to commit the acts their hearts already desired. She'd already encountered the sword's chief ability: to absorb the souls of those it had slain. She learned, though, that there was an enchantment that would resurrect those souls, which is why the SoulTaker claimed the physical bodies as well. But it made those reborn the slaves of the sword's master. Having no desire to have her husband as her slave, Katana had never pursued that knowledge.

She strongly suspected that Tatseo had, however. In her quest for vengeance, she temporarily joined the Sword Clan. They possessed the SoulTaker's nonenchanted twin. She'd perfected her swordsmanship with them and studied the arts of Bushido. Now qualified as a samurai in her own right, Katana preyed upon the Yakuza.

Through them she learned Tatseo had left Japan. He'd sold his services, on behalf of the Yakuza, to British interests. Katana travelled to the United Kingdom only to discover Tatseo had met a connection there. After performing a single task, he was taken to the United States.

So, dogged in her pursuit, Katana arrived in the US East Coast. She traveled to any and all cities that Tatseo was rumored to be in. Along the way, in an effort to get him to engage her, she crippled crime syndicates he had dealings with. This attracted the attention of the ISA.

The ISA referred the case to the Department of Extranormal Operations. Director Bones had deployed Agent Cameron Chase and Vibe to intercept Katana. Cameron had deduced the connection between Tatseo and Katana. The ISA had been tracking Tatseo but they were also a step behind him even as Katana seemed to be.

Bones contacted Waller and the JLU administrator was interested. The sovereignty war was waging within the UN and Bones was able to pitch Katana's JLU membership to the Security Council. Now they just had to actually recruit her.

Agent Chase and Vibe made contact when Katana struck Intergang in Metropolis. Tatseo had swept through rival syndicates and cleared the way for Intergang's continued supremacy. Katana came in behind him and devastated Intergang's leadership.

Agent Chase and Vibe waited until Katana had done her work to make their move. As a former FBI agent, Cameron Chase had no love for organized crime. She cautiously approached Katana.

Katana was edgy but she accepted Chase's badge at face value. She'd heard of the DEO's rising star. She wondered what interest the DEO could have in her.

Agent Chase sidestepped the question by revealing that the ISA could help her find Tatseo. Katana became even edgier at that. Chase shared with her that the connection between Katana's activities and Tatseo's had been deduced. Chase wanted to help.

Katana asked what the price would be. Chase commended Katana on her astute deduction that there would be a price. It was a simple one. She would join the Justice League Unlimited. Until she received word of where Tatseo would be, she would give up the hunt. Tatseo had gone to ground after making his own deductions regarding Katana's purpose. If she relented for a little while, Tatseo would be flushed out into the open again and the ISA would eventually be able to predict where he was going so Katana could get there first.

Katana observed that there were a lot of "eventualities" in this plan. Chase countered that Katana could spend the rest of her life hunting or she could set the trap. In the interim, she would shake the pillars of heaven by taking down the biggest and most powerful criminals on the planet.

Chase then wryly commented that there was the simple matter that wherever Katana struck, there were a lot of missing people. Katana had worn a slight smile and replied that life was full of mysteries. Chase accepted that and asked what Katana's decision was.

Katana opted in. Chase then introduced her to Vibe. Seeing as how they would soon be teammates perhaps it was time they get a little advance training together. Katana was willing. Vibe hadn't seen much room for negotiation so he agreed. After picking up Katana's meager collection of belongings, they set out for DEO headquarters.

* * *

Katana had made her approach by circling the compound and coming in from behind the Legionnaires. She struck out at Major Disaster first. Without warning, she ran her blade through his abdomen. He went down with a loud cry of pain.

Big Sir reacted as expected. He wailed as he inspected Major Disaster. Disaster tried to assure him he was all right but it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain. Big Sir wanted to hurt Katana but Major Disaster reeled him in.

"Just stay with me big guy, and I'll be fine. You'll see," Disaster promised.

* * *

Katana came at Plastique. Plastique held up the detonator, "Do you have the slightest clue as to what this is?"

"A remote detonator," Katana said simply.

"Then you realize I can single handedly destroy this entire base?" Plastique was giddy.

Katana surged forward with a slashing stroke. Only Plastique's reflexes, honed over years of international terrorism, saved her from getting her arm cut off. As it was, she dropped the remote. Katana sliced it in half.

"I no longer see the problem," Katana said coolly.

"Bitch!" Plastique activated the secondary remote embedded in her costume. Explosives ripped apart the subterranean base and Wayne Aerospace collapsed into the newly gaping hole. The surrounding airfield collapsed as well.

Katana found the terrain giving out from underneath her. She used her training and natural agility to climb as the ground buckled. As it was she ended up in the sinkhole but she was atop of the rubble.

Bright blue flashes had engaged all around her and now the Legionnaires were missing. She'd been briefed on the JLU and ISA's fabled teleporter system by the DEO. Apparently the Justice Society of America was tied in now as well. As she climbed out of the hole, Katana wondered if she'd just witnessed its use.

* * *

Hades laughed at the Justice League as they rose back onto their feet, "Pathetic mortals. How can you expect to face the god of gods when you can't even stand on your own feet?"

The JLU members had been caught in the periphery of the base and resultant sinkhole. None of them had been swallowed up as Katana had. But it had proven the perfect distraction for Tala and the Enchantress' getaway. They vanished in a halo of blue light without being observed.

Cerberus snarled and came at the shaken JLers again. Kara belted his central head and the one to its left side snapped at her. She kicked it in the jaw. Cerberus backed down, wondering why this creature wasn't easy prey like the mortal souls he typically devoured.

"Bad dog!" Kara scolded him.

Cerberus gave her a plaintive look so she gave an order, "Sit!"

Cerberus whined a little and Kara grew firmer, "_Sit_."

Cerberus' rear haunches collapsed out from underneath him. From beside Kara, Kyle chuckled, "I think you need to get a dog, In-Ze."

Kara wore a rueful expression, "I had an Argoan version of a dog back home. Here on Earth, Ma wouldn't let me have one. She was afraid of what a game of 'fetch' would turn into."

Kyle wore a wry grin, "She had a point."

Kara looked offended and then her expression softened, "I know. I just missed Stryker."

"You named your dog 'Stryker'?" Kyle repeated.

"Is there a problem?" she asked crossly.

"No," he quickly replied, "It just sounds…Earth-like."

Kara smirked, "Clark's Kryptonian dog was named 'Krypto'."

"Now that sounds more alien," Kyle admitted.

"At least on Earth we had Streaky," Kara sighed.

Kyle gave her a puzzled look and she grinned, "That's the family cat."

One of Cerberus' heads barked and then the other two did as well. Soon there was a chorus of barking. Kara was puzzled, "What the hell?"

It was Kyle's turn to grin, "I think he wants to play."

Kyle constructed a huge stick and waved in front of Cerberus' noses, "Here boy! Go get it!"

The "stick" sailed far off and Cerberus happily bound after it. Kyle gave Kara a cocky look and she smacked him upside the head. He yelped.

"What was that for?" he lamented.

"General purposes," she declared.

"Take a look at Hades," Kyle urged.

Kara did and she wore a victorious smile, "Serves him right."

* * *

Hades' head hung in shame, "He's chasing a stick. My guardian to the netherworld is chasing sticks. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Stand down, Hades," J'onn ordered, "Or we will return you to Tartarus by force."

"If you hadn't noticed, the portal that brought me here has collapsed," Hades said scornfully.

"Portals can be rebuilt," J'onn coldly reminded him.

Hades unleashed a bolt of power. It swept across the JLers and bowled then over again. Hades erupted into mocking laughter.

"What did I say about staying on your feet, little mortals?" he asked before making a demand, "Now, while you are groveling, bow before me with worship and adoration."

Hades could practically _feel_ the defiance cascading off of them. Their eyes certainly burned with it. His derisive laugh was full of dark menace.

"Save yourself the pain and surrender to me willingly," he counseled, "You shall be my thralls as I rule Olympus, the very heavens, Earth, and Tartarus below."

A mighty bolt of lightning drove Hades to his knees. As smoke issued from his offended chest, he looked up and beheld his nightmare. The Greek Pantheon was gathered in the skies.

"Cease your mad scheming, brother," Zeus commanded. His voice was like a thunderclap.

Hades considered his options. Ares hand rested on his sword. The god of war looked ready to use it. Apollo stood by with bow nocked and ready to draw. Artemis was retrieving Cerberus. Athena stood by Zeus, She had her shield raised and her javelin poised to be thrown. And Zeus…

Dark clouds rolled in his eyes. It was mere weeks after when Hades had sided with the Asgardians and the New Gods to overthrow Olympus, Tritonus, and Asgard. The rifts between Odin's halls, Supertown on New Genesis, and Olympus had sealed shut and now the gods stood united. Hades had been returned to Tartarus. This time, as a banishment, not as luck of the draw. He was unable to exit the netherworld but those mortal women had ripped open a portal between worlds.

"Return to your rightful place, Hades," Zeus commanded, "Or I shall make the tortures of Prometheus pale in comparison to what I shall inflict upon you."

"Have I not been tortured enough already?" Hades demanded to know, "You have the sun, the skies, the stars, and the fertile fields. What have I? The souls of the damned. Trust me, they are _great_ company."

"Fate chose you for your role," Zeus countered.

"Curse you, Zeus!" Hades spat, "I _will_ wrest your throne from you some day!"

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed as he threw a thunderbolt that caused Hades to vanish. He turned to Artemis as she came to the Pantheon's position with Cerberus in tow.

"Artemis, you will take Cerberus back to the gates of Tartarus," Zeus ordered.

Artemis gave him a bemused expression. Athena stepped in, "I shall go with you. I wish to have words with Hippolyta anyway."

They vanished in a cascade of rippling energy. Zeus turned to the JLers, "My apologies. It seems we have troubled you yet again."

"You have restored all faith in our alliance," J'onn promised him, "As we shall do for you when called upon."

Zeus wore an amused expression, "Oddly enough, you can owe our intervention to Circe."

J'onn was startled. Circe had been a reoccurring thorn in the JLU's side ever since transforming Diana into a pig. He expressed his surprise.

Zeus chuckled, "I know. Apparently Circe owed a debt to a 'Zatanna'. This mortal called upon Circe to act as an intercessor on your behalf. So we came."

"And Circe?" J'onn wondered what she'd gained.

"Has gained some favor in our eyes," Zeus mused, "Perhaps her exile will end sooner rather than later."

"I have a search and rescue mission to undertake," J'onn announced, "There may be people trapped in the rubble strewn all about us."

"You would aid an enemy?" it was Zeus' turn to be startled.

"I would aid any life," J'onn promised.

"Perhaps it is time the gods learned from mortals," Zeus expressed, "But our time here is done. I wish you success."

The Pantheon rippled out of existence and J'onn turned to the others, "Kara, go airborne and search the wreckage with your X-Ray Vision. Green Lanterns, use your rings to scan for life. There may be Legionnaires trapped in the rubble."

J'onn turned to Carol, "Star Sapphire, use your ring to search for our teammate Katana. She disappeared during the battle. I want her found."

Carol noted J'onn wasn't very happy with that request, "Will do. What do you want done with her when I find her?"

"Bring her to me, please," J'onn simply said.

Carol sat out even as the various GLs went about their tasks. Guy balked but J'onn merely felt Guy would be insubordinate over every single command or request. It was his nature.

J'onn turned to Steel, Captain Atom, the Ray, and Red Tornado; "You can reach the last known location of the infiltration team. Their convoy should lie beyond the wreckage of the main base. See to them. Render what assistance you can if it is needed."

"We could go as well, "Blue Jay offered on his and Batwing behalf, "Batwing admitted to knowing advanced first aid. I've learned a few things from my time in combat zones on Angor."

"Excellent suggestion," J'onn admitted, "Red Tornado, you and Steel will remain here and assist with recovery efforts should they be needed."

The others left and Red Tornado spoke, "I left Hawk in what now comprises the debris field along with Dove's corpse."

J'onn suddenly felt stricken, "Dove is dead?"

"Yes, it seemed to have an adverse effect on Hawk's temperament," Reddy said in a classic case of understatement.

"Can you determine that location?" J'onn asked.

"Of course," Red Tornado assured him.

"Steel, go with Red Tornado and retrieve both Hawk and Dove's body," J'onn instructed.

"And what if there are two bodies?" Steel inquired.

"That is what I am dreading," J'onn admitted, "If so, we shall doubly mourn."

As they flew off, J'onn had to reflect he was even more concerned that Hawk had survived. He had always been barely manageable. Only his brother had the knack. With that influence gone, would Hawk prove to remain worthy of League membership?

Violet light filled the area and Carol sat Katana down. J'onn turned to Carol, "Thank you, Star Sapphire. You may assist the others in their search and rescue efforts."

"But…" Carol began to say.

"Thank you," J'onn cut her off, "Your duties lie elsewhere now."

Thanks to her mask, J'onn couldn't see Carol's frown. She flew off and hoped that Hal wasn't in a pissy mood now as well. J'onn scanned the area with his mind. The rest of the JLers were tending to Gwen's ISA agents. They were waiting be called in should a recovery effort be mounted.

J'onn thought Katana looked remarkably composed in the face of his obvious displeasure, "Where have you been?"

"Flanking the enemy," Katana said calmly, "Despite the ignobility of being born Chinese, Sun Tzu wisely counseled that coming upon the enemy at an oblique angle could prove strategically useful."

J'onn's anger suddenly went a new direction, "Is there something wrong with being Chinese?"

Katana had no idea that J'onn's human wife had been Chinese, "Not particularly. But there have been tensions between my country and China dating back before the Second World War. I am a product of my culture. I view them warily."

"You are from Japan then?" J'onn was surprised by this revelation. Katana's English was good enough to pass for a native born speaker.

J'onn's reaction amused Katana, "You hadn't realized this because of my language skills. Agents within the DEO felt the same way."

As fascinating as these revelations were, J'onn actually had a point to make; "You abandoned your teammates and set out on a reckless course of action without alerting anyone as to your intentions. This cannot be tolerated."

"Pardon me, but the action are only reckless if the one doing them can't accomplish the goal," Katana argued, "I accomplished my goal. I disabled Major Disaster before he could strike again. I distracted Big Sir with Major Disaster's injury. And I disabled Plastique's remote detonator."

"Yet the bombs went off," J'onn observed.

"Yes. I hadn't counted on a second detonator secreted in her uniform," Katana admitted.

J'onn admired the way she took responsibility for her actions. He was little unnerved by her statements regarding injuring Major Disaster. Her primary weapon was a sword after all.

"You are, as of yet, an unknown asset. As such I am going to watch you closely. That means I need to know your whereabouts and your intentions," J'onn decided, "Can you live with that?"

"I have to," Katana grudgingly accepted, "My arrangement with ISA is predicated upon it."

J'onn would dearly love to have access to her file at that point. Katana had arrangements with both the DEO and the ISA. What were they and how would they affect the JLU's viability?

"Very well," J'onn relented, "Join the others with the ISA agents. I will call upon you if you are needed.

Katana seemed amused by this prospect but she strolled away. Gwen had reached him by that point, "My people at the back door informed me a JLU team just joined them. They also say Nemesis' team went in but never emerged."

J'onn's heart grew heavy as he pulled his signal device out, "Excuse me for a moment."

He activated the device and L-Ron routed him to Mr. Terrific. Terrific seemed pleased to hear the Martian's voice, "I'm glad you called, J'onn. The network read the destruction of the JLU-Gotham base. Nemesis' team arrived before she blew and alerted us to the fact we needed to watch for it. When I didn't get word afterwards I was about to alert the rest of the Justice Society and call in my new playmates."

"It is enough that you were available," J'onn assured Mr. Terrific, "Thus far there has only been one confirmed fatality."

Mr. Terrific felt a cold clenching in his heart, "Who was it?"

"Dove," J'onn revealed.

"Which means Hawk will be on a rager. Literally," Mr. Terrific realized.

"I am pleased you see the potential dilemma. Will the Justice Society accept him sans Dove?" J'onn inquired.

Mr. Terrific hated he had to repeat what he was going to say, "That would be an unequivocal 'no'."

J'onn was surprised, "But why?"

"Because Dr. Fate's one demand when accepting membership was that Hawk and Dove were _not_ to be added to the roster," Mr. Terrific shared.

"Fate was a member of the JLU and they were also members," J'onn pointed out.

"I'd say Fate was more of an ally to the JLU," Mr. Terrific argued, "He never attended meetings, briefings, went on regular missions, or sat at monitor duty. He came when he wanted to for the missions he wanted to. That doesn't make him a member. The New Gods have the same basic problem. Aquaman is an issue all unto himself."

"Besides which, if the others brought Hawk aboard, _I_ would resign," Mr. Terrific revealed.

"That is very harsh, Michael," J'onn declared.

"The guy's a menace. He's going to kill someone. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can actually get around to helping him," Mr. Terrific stated.

"Which is the proposed basis for the revived Justice Society of America," J'onn fired a shot.

"Not if it costs us Fate. It's a simple trade off," Mr. Terrific divulged, "And before you asking why Fate is no hardnosed about it, he simply says it's a Lord of Order thing."

J'onn thought about expressing himself with the one vulgarity that had crept up in the Martian language, "Very well. We shall cope on our own."

"My advice?" Mr. Terrific offered, "Find a new Dove. Fast."

"I believe that is the responsibility of the Lords of Order. One of whom will not share a table with their appointed avatar," J'onn said bitterly.

Mr. Terrific sighed before plunging in, "Totally off topic, Batman says he has dire news that affects the entire Justice League."

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"He'll only tell the Founders," Mr. Terrific said flatly.

"Even though it affects the League as a whole?" J'onn was bordering on being incredulous.

"Precisely," Mr. Terrific tried not to be sarcastic, "Better yet, he's locked himself in the Tower's Science Lab One and is attempting to free Wonder Woman from one of Mirror Master's mirrors."

"Yes, we had theorized that he trapped her in a tesseract accessed by a mirror," J'onn related, "Who is helping him?"

"No one," Mr. Terrific said with disgust, "He's locked the lab down and won't let anybody in. If she's going to be rescued it'll be by him and only him."

J'onn fought the groan that was surging up from within, "Just keep him there. We shall deal with the problem when we return."

"I don't think keeping him in the lab will be a problem," Mr. Terrific dryly observed.

"Very well. I…ah…can you hold?" J'onn seemed to be getting interrupted at his end of things.

"Take your time," Mr. Terrific chuckled.

J'onn returned a few seconds later, "Agent Cormaugh is requesting transportation for her agents and the JLU."

"I thought you were sent out with vehicles," Mr. Terrific sought clarification.

"They have been destroyed," J'onn explained, "We have four remaining SUV's. That is inadequate to hold us all."

"Don't you have, not one, but _five_ ring slingers with you?" Mr. Terrific mused.

"I would prefer to give them a break," J'onn confessed.

Mr. Terrific turned to Hula Hula. Hula had been eavesdropping so he'd already made the request. He made a slashing motion across his throat in response to it.

"I'm afraid that request is a 'no go', J'onn. Call in your ring bearers and have them transport everyone," Mr. Terrific instructed.

"Very well," J'onn said in a resigned tone, "Out."

* * *

J'onn turned to Gwen, "You heard?"

She frowned, "I knew we'd pretty much tapped out the motor pool but I didn't know it was this bad. I'll have my four mobile units transport the wounded and the rest of us can wait for the GLs to finish up here."

"They may as well finish now," J'onn said morosely, "I only detect one survivor."

"Everyone's dead?" Gwen wondered.

"I rather doubt it," J'onn admitted, "The only one still engaged in combat against the Legion during the explosion was Katana. Plastique triggered explosion and we are to believe Katana survived and Plastique didn't? I found the thought ludicrous."

"Who is the survivor?" Gwen asked, "Do I need to assemble an arrest team?"

"The survivor is Hawk," J'onn answered.

"As in 'Hawk and Dove'?" Gwen queried him.

"Precisely," J'onn said simply.

"Then where's Dove?" Gwen asked the all important question.

"He is our sole fatality on this campaign," J'onn explained, "Although, Hawk wishes he hadn't survived either. His thoughts are dark and clouded. They are rife with images of violence I find difficult to comprehend."

"Yet you're going to keep him on the team?" Gwen wondered.

"We shall see," J'onn mused.


	34. Chapter 34

13 Justice League Shadows

Ivy's vine lifted her over the compound wall. It settled her on the grass below. She knew this brownstone was probably a government safe house but the lawns and grounds were meticulously manicured. The plants were still dormant. It _was_ only February after all, but Ivy's trained eye told her they were all quite vibrant and healthy.

The Force of July immediately descended up Ivy. Sparkler leveled his hands towards in order to project energy bursts at her. Ivy casually threw a handful of seeds his way. As soon as they made contact with the moisture lingering in the soil, they sprouted and took root.

Sparker soon found himself surrounded by giant tulips and one of the bulbs swallowed him. His powers neutralized since the flowers had been bred to face Captain Atom. Ivy smirked as Mayflower tried to use her chlorokinesis to control the flower.

Lady Liberty fired off a bolt of pure psychokinetic energy through her torch. This loony dressed like the Statue of Liberty and had the gall to fire at Ivy. Ivy dropped more seeds and vines sprang up and ripped the torch out of Lady Liberty's hands. Ivy knew that the other woman could only utilize her powers through the focal point that her torch served as. The vines wrapped her up even as she desperately, and futilely, grasped at the out of reach torch.

Next the vines wrapped up Silent Majority. His ability was that of bio-fission. Like Multiplex before him, he could divide himself into duplicates linked to a central hive mind. But he couldn't divide if he didn't have adequate space for the fissioned body to split off from the original and appear in. Ivy just chose to eliminate that space.

Mayflower was apparently at wit's end because her powers weren't affecting Ivy's creations. She gestured towards the ground and the rose bushes began to grow and take on new life. They reached out for Ivy.

Ivy snorted. This British nit was going to attack her with a _plant_? She was woefully ignorant it seemed.

Ivy spritzed the rose vines from a squeeze bulb she carried. It contained a growth formula that not only stimulated growth but made the plant more susceptible to Ivy's pheromones. Her chemical emissions had drastically altered over the years. After she'd injected scads of chlorophyll into her blood it had finally infused itself into her cells. Her platelets were now green chloroplasts rather than red blood cells. This was reflected by Ivy's skin hue.

But she also gained the ability to communicate directly with plants. Plants exchanged information through chemical and pheromone signatures. Right now, Ivy's chemicals told the rose vines to wrap up Mayflower…so they did. Mayflower's perky little Pilgrim outfit saved her from getting prickled silly.

_Now_ came the event Ivy had been waiting for with these clowns. Major Victory took flight to evade Ivy's babies. His hands began to glow as his power suit generated an expected energy blast. Ivy simply moved all of his teammates in front of her. He shifted position and so did they.

"We can do this for a _very_ long time," Ivy warned.

He flew as fast as he could and dropped behind Ivy. But then her climbing vine reacted by grabbing Major Victory. He tried burning through it with his energy bolts but it simply regenerated faster than he could burn off plant flesh. He used his super strength and found the vine was stronger than he was.

"You won't get away with this!" Major Victory haughtily declared.

"As though your little band of super soldiers were so tough," Ivy mocked him.

"Help! Hel…_mmmf_!" the vine sprouted a branch that filled Major Victory's mouth.

"Don't worry. Your _Task Force X_ will meet me soon enough," Ivy smirked as his eyes went wide, "And then they'll truly discover why they're known as the Suicide Squad."

* * *

Upstairs, in the brownstone's second level, most of Task Force X was settling down after being awake at least twenty-four hours. Black Orchid had volunteered to mind those on sentry duty. Her enhanced physique enabled her to go longer between rest periods than most humanoids.

Shrapnel stayed on duty as well. Having been transformed into a being composed of thousands of fragments of organic steel, he no longer required rest. So he was awake and he was bored. Black Orchid settled into the guard room with him. He settled into the oversized sofa, the only piece of furniture large enough to accommodate him, and she manned the monitor bank.

Black Orchid swore as she witnessed Ivy's takedown of the Force of July. Shrapnel was understandably curious, "What's going on, Susan?"

"It's Ivy. She's here and she just swatted the Force of July like they were nothing," Back Orchid reported.

"They are nothing," Shrapnel commented.

Black Orchid gave him a sharp look, "She's headed for the rear entrance. Can you hold her there?"

"Sure. Push comes to shove I can always use my 'hidden' talent," Shrapnel decided, "No one ever expects it to happen."

"We want her _alive_," Black Orchid crossly reminded him, "That's the point of this exercise."

"I thought we wanted Harley Quinn," Shrapnel replied as he rose and started for the rear of the mansion.

"Harley was a bonus," Black Orchid explained, "Ivy is our real target."

"Won't Harley be disappointed," Shrapnel mused as he shuffled off.

_Probably_, Black Orchid admitted to herself. She flew through the house and up the stairs. She headed for the master suite. Speedy would be there. She idly wondered if he'd be sharing his bed with anyone. He frequently did.

His sexual appetites were beginning to interfere with work though. They'd captured Cheshire after a long arduous search that covered half the planet. Cheshire wasn't as notorious as some other assassins that they'd encountered or recruited but she was one of the few that had been invited to join the League of Assassins. She was one of the fewer yet that had survived saying "no."

Speedy released her after a week of sharing her bed. He'd reported her dead to Waller. That report would hold water until Cheshire took another assignment.

Of course, it had been eight weeks and still no word that Cheshire had returned to action. Maybe Speedy's dick held magical properties after all. Of course, he'd shagged some of the former Suicide Squad members as well. They'd usually died shortly thereafter. So maybe Cheshire wasn't reformed after all. Merely a nameless corpse.

There was a sudden ear splitting shriek and El Diablo was suddenly hurled through the door to a bedroom. Back Orchid had warned the little prick to avoid Shrike. Psi was out of the neighboring room and glaring at the very naked El Diablo.

"What did I tell you about stuffing your burrito, Chato?" Psi demanded to know.

"She wanted me to," El Diablo argued.

"No, you asked and she said 'yes'. She'll say 'yes' to anyone, even me," Psi angrily explained, "She's an escaped _mental_ patient. She doesn't understand the normal rules of behavior."

"But why is she with us then?" El Diablo wondered.

"After being used by every man, and a few women, in the CADRE terrorist group Shrike went on a spiritual quest. Unfortunately that quest left thirty-three men dead. You're damn lucky to be alive yourself. When she's excited, especially when she orgasms, she loses control of her sonic shriek and she kills people," Black Orchid coldly explained.

"Chato, are you coming back to bed with me?" Shrike said from the doorway. She too was very naked. She was also completely unaware of her condition.

"No Vanessa, he's not," Black Orchid replied for El Diablo.

"Oh, okay," she blithely replied, "Thank you anyway."

"Are we havin' a party?" Harley asked from behind Psi. Others had gathered as well.

"Hey Shrike! Lookin' good! Will you do me next?" Slipknot requested.

"Okay," Shrike said happily. She liked making people happy. Then they liked her and they made her feel good.

"Break it up!" Nightshade shouted from down the hall, "People are trying to sleep."

"Yeah, but…" Javelin protested.

"I swear if you say one word about 'free boob', I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll sneeze my toe nails out," Nightshade warned.

There's some grumbling but the men started back towards their rooms. Black Orchid asked Psi to take Shrike back into her room and get her dressed. El Diablo made to follow and Black Orchid caught him by the back of his neck.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Black Orchid inquired.

"My clothes are in there," he explained.

"I don't give a damn," Black Orchid retorted crossly, "Wait until she's dressed."

There was a loud crashing sound and the walls could be heard as they were torn down.

"What the hell was that?" Nightshade wanted to know as she reached Black Orchid and El Diablo's position.

"Ivy's here," Black Orchid reported, "She already took out the Force of July. Now Shrapnel is slowing her down."

"He does know enough not to kill her?" Nightshade asked.

"It was mentioned," Black Orchid quipped.

"Help me rouse everyone," Nightshade requested.

"How much time do you want to give them?"Black Orchid wondered.

"None. We don't have time for costumes. They can grab their necessary gear and deploy in their damn skivvies," Nightshade instructed.

"And Harley?" Black Orchid finally asked.

"I'll handle Harley," Nightshade informed her.

* * *

They rousted Task Force X and everyone hurried downstairs. Except for Silver Swan and El Diablo. Silver Swan wanted to take to the air. The only room with a balcony was the master suite. By this point, Black Orchid was wondering why Speedy hadn't responded.

The teenaged alter ego of Silver Swan looked uncomfortable, "I…um…"

Nightshade decided to alleviate Valerie Beaudry's misery, "It's Lorraine, isn't it?"

Valerie nervously bobbed her head in the affirmative. Nightshade was ready to castrate Speedy and make him eat his own testicles. Lorraine Reilly was a condemned killer for a reason, and no matter how much she put out for Roy Harper, that reality wasn't changing.

Of course as Firehawk, Lorraine had briefly walked on the side of angels. She'd been Firestorm's impromptu sidekick for a time. Even he hadn't known what to do with her. When her father, the esteemed Senator, had been murdered she'd simply slain his killers.

The fact that it was deliberate was well established. She'd neutralized Firestorm in order to clear the way for her actions. It wasn't that she hadn't known murder was wrong in a moment of grief induced insanity. The simple truth was that she'd known and simply hadn't cared.

Nightshade pounded on the door, "Open up, Harper! Before I have this door knocked down!"

There was no reply. Harley looked to Nightshade, "Now what?"

"Susan, kick the door in," Nightshade calmly ordered.

"Shouldn't I be getting downstairs?" Black Orchid hesitated.

"Andrea can run things for a while yet. Unlike you, she has experience with the target," Nightshade still wasn't ready to name Ivy in Harley's presence.

"Okay," Black Orchid relented and caved the door in. Speedy was immediately sitting upright, "What the hell?"

Firehawk at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Nightshade entered into the boudoir, "Suit up, Firehawk. The target is here and is engaging the others."

"But I'm…" Lorraine began to protest.

"Naked?" Nightshade asked scornfully, "I really could care less. You have a limited ability to manipulate atomic structure. All you have to do is _wish_ yourself a costume and it'll appear."

Lorraine rose out of bed and created a costume. Her skin also bleached out to a stark white and her hair became blue flames. She also sported orange wings now.

Firehawk eyed Nightshade, "Satisfied?

"Just go. Use the balcony," Nightshade ordered.

Firehawk flew out of the room. Nightshade turned to Valerie, "Your turn, kiddo."

Mystical energy washed over Valerie and she became a twentysomething statuesque beauty that sported white wings from her back. Her clothing transformed into neoclassical Greek apparel as well. After all, her abilities were derived from Ares, the good of war, when he'd sent Silver Swan off to kill Princess Diana.

Silver Swan also opted to take off through the window. This left Speedy alone with an irate Nightshade. Black Orchid peeked in.

"Eve? I really have to get going. What do you want me to do with Harley?" Black Orchid inquired.

Harley could be heard grumbling, "Hey! I don't need anyone ta do nuthin' with me."

"Harl? Come in here, please," Nightshade requested.

"What?" this irritated Speedy.

"Having a witness present will keep me from feeding you your balls," Nightshade coldly announced.

"Oh goody! A fight!" Harley clapped her hands.

"There _won't_ be any fight," Speedy declared.

"You're only sayin' that cus you'll lose," Harley retorted.

"What do you want, Eve?" Speedy grated.

"I want you to show a little self control," Eve replied, "Your sloppy impulse control is inspiring others to do the same. Chato bedded Vanessa."

"Well, we know she'll sleep with anyone," Speedy dismissed it.

"Do you remember why we don't let her sleep with anyone?" Nightshade growled.

"Um…" Speedy was hanging here.

"It's because when she orgasms she loses control of her sonic shriek and kills her partner," Nightshade explained very slowly, as if to a child.

"I wonder if Green Arrow has the same problem with Black Canary." Speedy suddenly shot way off target.

"You're not listening!" Nightshade snapped, "She could have killed Chato."

"I take it she didn't?" Speedy inquired.

"Not this time," Nightshade shared.

"No harm, no foul," Speedy grinned.

"You are such a pathetic ass," Nightshade decided, "It's no wonder Green Arrow dropped you from being his sidekick."

"I was his _partner_," Speedy said very slowly in a menacing voice.

"Somehow I have to call it as I see it," Nightshade warned.

Speedy was out of bed and in her face now, "I don't give a damn what you think!"

"Want a demonstration of my point?" Nightshade asked.

"Why not?" Speedy accepted her challenge.

She stripped off her top and then shoved her underwear past her hips and they fell to the floor. The effect upon Speedy was immediate. She eyed his erection coldly. She then thwacked his penis with her fingers.

"Ow!" Speedy yelled as he backpedalled, "Why'd you do that?"

"I was proving my point," Nightshade declared, "You are utterly lacking any sense of self control. Pretty dangerous for a guy leading a squad of impulse controlled challenged killers, don't you think?"

She gathered up her clothes, "Come on, Harl."

"Great show!" Harley enthused, "I wish I woulda had popcorn."

Nightshade would've closed the door but since it was lying on the carpeting, she just moved around it. Harley trotted along after her. Suddenly Harley popped her head back in.

"Mister J's was bigger. Just so ya know," she ducked away again.

"Great, my dick is being measured against a dead sociopath's," Speedy grumbled.

Just then things escalated downstairs and Speedy scrambled to get dressed.

* * *

Ivy had discovered that Shrapnel was literally just hanging together. So she ordered her vines to dismantle him. They still struggled against their bonds so Ivy assumed he could have dismantled himself at any time like a cluster bomb. Moore evidence that these clowns wanted her alive. She could use that to her advantage because she had no such compunction.

She peeked around a corner and she jerked her head back as a javelin went sailing by. Maybe not everyone was on the same page with the capture motif. It was a good thing to know.

Ivy withdrew a bit and entered the arboretum. She used the last of her seeds while she did so. Pretty soon a horde of men in various states of undress swarmed into the structure. Apparently she'd roused everyone out of bed.

Javelin threw his namesake weapon again. A vine snatched it out of midair. Then creeper vines took hold of his feet and drug him into the plant beds. He screamed for help as the vines wrapped him up into a tidy little package.

Slipknot and Deadline were the next to go the way of the dodo. They were neatly trussed up when Black Spider and Manhunter made their approach. Manhunter had an arm length blade. It had a crossways grip and was unlike anything had ever seen before. He was actually holding off the vines.

Black Spider lined up a pistol shot. Then the sunflowers next to him coughed out a cloud of pollen. Black Spider cried out as his eyes swelled shut and his breathing became labored. First Harley had nearly killed him with chemicals and now Ivy was trying to finish the job with a stinking flower. He gurgled as he went down.

An orchid swallowed Manhunter. It pinned his arms to his body so he couldn't whip the blade around. _Best for all concerned,_ Ivy thought.

Chronos and Sportsmaster arrived. Sportsmaster held a hockey stick. Ivy wondered if he was serious.

Chronos lifted a hand and suddenly the world slowed down. Ivy could barely moved. It was like being caught on a film reel in slow motion. She had a solution though. Her vines behind Chronos were now cut off from Ivy's control. So they began to flail about.

Besides carving out an even bigger hole at the brownstone's rear entrance, they caught Chronos and knocked him out. The time dilation effects immediately ceased. Sportsmaster tipped his hat to her.

Sportsmaster presented a rather ridiculous image to Ivy. He was wearing boxer shorts and a baseball cap. A flap-like mask hung from the cap. _And_ he was lugging around a hockey stick, for God's sake.

"Let me guess, you played hockey once upon a time and just can't give it up now," Ivy had to remark.

"Look babe, I'm the Sportsmaster. I do _every_ sport," he boasted.

"So what do you propose to do with your big, bad stick?" Ivy snarkily asked.

Sportsmaster produced a puck. Ivy laughed, "Don't tell me where you were carrying _that_ around."

He dropped the puck and then smacked it into the air towards Ivy. It neared her and then exploded. Ivy was thrown from her feet.

Sportsmaster rushed towards her as she scrambled to get up. He swung the hockey stick's blade at her. As it approached, she could see its razor sharp edge.

"High sticking!" he shouted as she ducked under the swing.

"And here's your penalty," Ivy declared as she punched him in the groin while she was level with it.

Sportsmaster whispered, "Momma!" and keeled over. The creeper vines took him away.

The glass enclose suddenly shattered as a deafening shriek cascaded the area. Shards of glass rained down…but they halted and floated in midair. Ivy caught sight of two more combatants. This time it was two women.

"Be glad we want you alive," Psi announced as she psychokinetically gathered the glass and heaped it into a pile, "Shrike can liquefy flesh with her shriek. And I didn't _have_ to save your life just now. Think about it."

"Ok, I have and I'm going to show you my appreciation," Ivy promised.

It was then that the row of poppies next to Psi and Shrike coughed out red pollen. They lapsed into sleep. Ivy shook her head as she strode forward.

"Haven't you ever watched _The Wizard of Oz_?" Ivy inquired rhetorically.

An energy blast suddenly scorched the earth before her and Ivy immediately spun around and looked up. Firehawk and Silver Swan alighted across from Ivy. Ivy smiled. They'd foolishly landed in her playground. She had them now.

Ivy recognized Firehawk from the newscasts when she'd run with Firestorm. Of course, she'd wisely come to her senses when dealing with her father's killers. Fortunately the tulips were bred for Firehawk's kind of ilk.

It swallowed her and Silver Swan squeaked. And then she frowned at Ivy. Opening her mouth, she began to emit her Swan Song.

Ivy had to wonder what it was with these women and screaming. Even covering her ears she was on the verge of being deafened. She communicated to the sunflowers and they released more pollen at Silver Swan. Her song ended as she began to choke and struggle for breath. But she wasn't collapsing so she was made of sterner stuff than your average bear.

"Congratulations," Phantasm said from behind Ivy, "We thought Harley was adept at taking us out. You've set a new record."

Ivy wore a predatory smile as she turned, "You had the drop on me, Andrea. You should've struck while you had the chance."

Phantasm held up her scythe glove. It was the only piece of her uniform that she had on, "I'm ready for your plants."

The large vines outside of the arboretum reached in again and took hold of Phantasm by her underarms. Her waist was bound as were her feet. Her wrists were the last to be lashed to the trunk.

"You can't stop all of us," Phantasm promised.

"Yet I'm well on my way to doing so," Ivy mused. She strolled away, "Ta ta."

* * *

She entered the brownstone again and found Punch and Jewelee waiting for her. Punch could walk on air thanks to his Trickster-like shoes. He also flailed a string at Ivy that carried quite a jolt. She took him out with a phoenix punch to the throat.

Jewelee bore jewels. She employed her hypnotic jewel first. Ivy watched its miasma of colors and then yawned, "Seriously, do you have anything better than that?"

Jewelee aimed her other jewel at Ivy and it discharged an energy blast. Ivy dodged a few blasts and then managed to get close enough to kick the weapon from Jewelee's hand. Jewelee cringed against the wall.

"Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Ivy enjoyed knocking her out. She moved into the main foyer. The staircase stretched one way and access to other parts of the house was granted here. It was also occupied by an apparent shark man.

"Aren't you a little out of your element here?" Ivy mused.

"No more than you. I have no water and you have no plants," King Shark declared.

This really wasn't true. The front door was surrounded by potted plants. Ivy passed by them, spritzing them with her growth compound. They suddenly ignited into life and took hold of King Shark and held him in place. Despite his immense strength, he couldn't break free.

Bolt made an appearance but he was taken down in seconds without his rigged suit. El Diablo stood ready. He was a world class boxer and could easily fend off Ivy.

"You smell of sex," Ivy declared and then she did the last thing El Diablo expected. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. While he enjoyed it at first, he slowly felt himself slip away. Ivy smiled indulgently as she pulled back from him.

"Gotcha," she boasted.

"You're mine, Ivy!" Speedy declared.

"Am I?" Ivy pouted, "Am I really?"

She sauntered towards him while he kept his arrow aimed at her. She reached it and pushed the arrow aside, "You smell of sex too. I _like_ that smell on a man."

She kissed him as well and only broke free because Black Orchid came running in. Black Orchid swore and then promised Ivy, "Your kiss won't work on me."

"No, but their fists will," Ivy then directed El Diablo and Speedy to attack Black Orchid. She strolled away as the fight heated up. In the living room she came upon Savant and the Puzzler attending to a bank of monitors.

"Oh, you like to watch. Would you like to get in on some real action?" she asked in a smoldering voice.

Puzzler nodded and Savant elbowed him and he began to shake his head. Ivy grinned, "Where's Harley?"

"Upstairs," Savant readily informed her.

"Brave men. You'll fight to the last man," Ivy said sarcastically and left.

"But we're not physical types," Puzzler whined.

Savant rolled his eyes and Puzzler tried again, "But we're not."

* * *

Ivy searched every room until she reached the master. Noting the downed door she assumed someone had gotten here first. Harley was sitting on the bed beside Nightshade. She ran into Ivy's arms.

"Hiya, Red!" Harley giddily greeted her friend, "When did ya get here?"

"You're not hurt?" Ivy wondered.

"Nah, they've fed me and everything," Harley replied.

"What's this thing around your neck?" Ivy inquired sharply.

"Oh yeah, that…" Harley trailed off.

"It's an explosive collar," Nightshade answered for Harley, "Harley has agreed to join Task Force X. As a measure of control, and to insure she doesn't run for it, the collar was put into place."

"And _you_ hold the trigger?" Ivy was already formulating a plan.

"I hold _one_ trigger," Nightshade answered, "And before you go trying to kill me, it is also set to go off if I die."

"Why?" Ivy angrily asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Because Harley has skills we need and this will only save her life. If she doesn't get killed in action," Nightshade explained, "And it also brought _you_ to us."

"Why am I so important?" Ivy wondered.

"Because of your skills and because of your connections," Nightshade replied.

"No," Ivy grated, "I'm not signing up."

"You'd be in a position to insure that Harley stays alive long enough to earn her pardon and her parole," Nightshade hung out the bait.

Ivy looked at Harley and seemed to be on the verge of speaking but Harley beat her to it, "Don't do it, Red. I'll be fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Ivy inquired with heavy meaning in her voice.

"I got it covered," Harley promised, "Now get outta here before they call in the National Guard or somethin'."

"We'll see you around, Ivy," Nightshade called as Ivy retreated.

"I coulda told you that wouldn't work," Harley bragged, "Ya shoulda asked me."

"Maybe next time I will," Nightshade considered it.

Black Orchid entered looking a little worse for the wear, "So we're just letting her go?"

"Seems that way," Nightshade commented.

"Damn. I would much rather have her on our side," Black Orchid opined, "Seriously. She trashed everyone but Savant and the Puzzler."

"That's my girl," Harley said proudly.

"So, how did she get past you?" Nightshade was curious.

"She used her hypnotic kiss to brainwash Speedy and El Diablo and sent them both after me," Black Orchid explained.

"Figures she'd go for the horn dogs," Nightshade complained, "Will they live?"

"Yes, and I didn't break anything despite being sorely tempted to," Black Orchid retorted.

Nightshade turned to Harley, "C'mon Harl, you can show us how to peel your gal pal's plants off of our people."

"Sure," Harley bubbled.

"Well, all's well that ends well, Nightshade hoped.

"What will Waller say when she learns Ivy singlehandedly trashed us?" Black Orchid burst Nightshade's bubble.

"Do we actually have to tell her?" Nightshade wondered.

"Maybe not," Black Orchid grinned.


	35. Chapter 35

11 Justice League Shadows

J'onn phased through the lab doors. He quietly approached Batman but he knew the frantic Dark Knight was keenly aware of his presence, "Batman, you must stop this."

"She's trapped," Batman said gruffly, as though that explained everything.

"And other minds as brilliant as yours desire to help rescue her," J'onn reasonably reminded him.

"I don't need their help," Batman sounded a tad petulant.

"What do you have to lose that you already haven't given away?" J'onn inquired.

Batman's shoulders drooped. He slowly turned to face J'onn, "What do you know of it?"

"I know that you were so afraid of loss that you ignored what could have been between you and Diana. Now, you are engaged in a mad effort to reclaim what never was," J'onn counseled.

"She loved _me_," Batman insisted.

"Perhaps," J'onn allowed, "Perhaps not. You never gave her the chance to discover her true feelings."

Batman weighed the Martian's words carefully. After a moment's reflection, he released the lock on the doors, "Don't expect me to thank you."

J'onn managed a small smile, "It would be out of character, even as this was."

Mr. Terrific led the Atom and Superman into the chamber. Superman looked stricken. Batman thought he deserved to.

Shayera entered as well and approached the Dark Knight, "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he said.

"Then do you mind if I just stand here?" she asked.

"Suit yourself," Batman replied tersely.

Shayera knew that was the closest thing to a "please" as she would get. She briefly wondered what depths of loneliness would drive him to this. But then again, she knew from personal experience. Over time, Batman had forgiven her for her betrayals, real and imagined, and stood by her while John was being an insensitive prick. She chose to return that kindness now.

Cyborg stepped in to watch the examination. Mr. Terrific and the Atom were discussing the existence of tesseracts and the means to access them. Cyborg picked up the mirror and probed it with his sensors. They detected a dimensional shift as the mirror reflected its own surface off of Cyborg's gleaming surfaces.

"Uh…guys?" he spoke up while Mr. Terrific and the Atom argued theories and strategies.

"Guys? It's important," Cyborg tried again. And again he was ignored. Clark intervened at that point.

"Michael, Ray, Cyborg is trying to get your attention," he said sternly. He turned to Cyborg, "I'm sorry. I don't know your name yet."

Cyborg grinned, "Victor Stone. But most people call me Vic."

"You had a point to bring up?" Clark prompted.

"I examined the mirror surface and caused a dimensional ripple," Cyborg revealed.

'How?" Mr. Terrific's curiosity nearly overwhelmed him.

"It happened when the mirror reflected its own reflection off of my casing," Cyborg explained.

"Of course!" the Atom cried. He plucked the mirror out of Cyborg's hands and took it to the reflecting mirror over the examination table. He held the smaller mirror up to the larger.

"Wait for it," he advised.

* * *

Diana was so weary by this point. She'd lost track of time. Her signal device didn't register in here and the internal clock had gone crazy as soon as she entered this mad realm. She merely sat back and watched the outer world go by.

Bruce had seen particularly frenzied over her state of being. She noted more than a hint of desperation in his actions. But even he had failed to break the Mirror Master's prison so far.

She'd noted the portal wall flexing as Cyborg examined her prison. Her hope came alive within her again as the Atom snatched the mirror away. She'd caught a brief glimpse of Clark and her heart swelled within her breast.

Atom placed the mirror in front of another and the portal wall began to rippled and flex. Diana struck it and the blow resonated. Her hand also nearly went through the mirror's surface. Leaning back, Diana threw another punch backed by everything she had. The cursed barrier gave way and Diana tumbled through it as it tore.

* * *

Diana suddenly spilled out onto the Atom. As she gathered her wits, she profusely apologized to the Atom. He laughed it off.

"As long as my wife doesn't find out, you're safe," Atom chuckled.

Diana idly wondered if Mrs. Palmer would threaten her. Then she heard Clark's voice, "Diana!"

He scooped her up into his embrace. She melted inside and out and wished she could just stay there, safe in his arms, forever. He whispered into her ear and she blushed from the fervency of his declaration of love.

* * *

"Meh," Batman grunted as he turned away from the scene. He focused on J'onn, "I need to speak to the Founders. _Now_!"

"The Flash is still away on an assignment," J'onn informed him, "But the rest of us are now gathered here."

"No! I need to speak to all of you. Now!" Batman was quite petulant.

Shayera snorted. It was like dealing with the nearly two year old Alyssa Dibney. Batman glared at her, "Do you have a comment to make, Hol?"

"Nope," she grinned.

"Get me the Founders and get them _now_!" Batman demanded.

Shayera wondered if he'd throw a tantrum if he didn't get his way. J'onn nodded, "Very well. I need time."

"You don't have any," Batman direly warned, "None of you do."

J'onn looked askance at Shayera who merely shrugged. Sighing, he set out to summon the Flash. As an afterthought he wondered about Sue. The League personnel were supposed to begin transferring to the station upon receiving the "all clear" signal from the prep team. But they seemed to be behind schedule. An investigation for later, he decided.

* * *

The Flash and the Chicago team were recalled after Batwoman vowed to Margo that they would be back in two hours. Batwoman fully intended to keep that promise with or without the other JLers. Fortunately, Nightwing, Catwoman, the Huntress, and the Question all agreed with her. Ulla made ready to contact the Global Guardians and see of her return to Belgium could be postponed another few days.

The Huntress inquired with L-Ron if Steel was in-house. Finding he was, Huntress grabbed the Question by the tie and dragged him off to the armory. Finding Steel there, she made a request that surprised him.

An hour later, she departed with a highly modified crossbow and reloads for it. Nemesis came into the armory and checked on his ammo supply, "Hey! Where are all my darts?"

"I have no idea," Steel lied. Nemesis was not the Huntress' biggest fan so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Steel could manufacture a few hundred more darts in a matter of hours. The long part was synthesizing the anesthetic.

* * *

Flash joined the other Founders and was met by the sight of Batman occupying his old seat, "Hey Bats! How's it going?"

"Sit down, West," Batman tersely ordered.

"That good, huh?" Flash mumbled as he sat at his seat.

"To save time, I'll be blunt," Batman promised, "The Legion knows your identities. _All_ of your identities for _each_ and _every_ member of the League."

"But how?" Clark was close to panic. What would Luthor do to Ma and Pa?

"They broke into the Library computer and accessed the personnel files. They very same files I objected to having Waller create in the first place," Batman's accusation was baldly laid out, "_My_ file was accessed as well despite leaving my specific instructions to delete it."

Resentment rippled of Batman in waves. Frankly, it was giving J'onn a headache, "We can take steps to amend the situation."

"How?" Batman practically spat, "You won't tamper with sentient minds. Remember?"

"We shall find a way," J'onn vowed, "There are alternatives to telepathy."

"True, but they usually involve torture," Batman sneered.

"We can't give up!" Clark declared, "Stop being so pessimistic and saying 'I told you so' and help us!"

Batman thought about it and said, "No."

"Say what?" Flash blurted.

"You made this mess. _You_ fix it. I have contingency plans for such an event," Batman announced, "In twenty-four hours, Bruce Wayne will be dead. _Unless_ you can erase the memories of the Legion of Doom."

Batman rose, "Your countdown has begun."

He stormed out and the others gaped at one another. Flash was the first to speak, "What crawled under his cowl and died?"

"He received a…shock today," Shayera put it delicately. She could see in Diana's eyes the Amazon Princess understood all too well.

"I'll speak to him," Diana offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Shayera intervened before Diana could rise, "I think it would only exacerbate the problem."

While Clark was woefully clueless, Shayera could tell John was on her vibe. As were J'onn and Flash. Shayera called Flash off before he could dart out of the room.

"He needs to sort through this on his own, Wally," she urged, "I should know."

"But even you didn't do it alone," Flash countered.

"But it certainly felt that way at times," Shayera admitted, "Batman needs to find his own destiny and I don't think it's with us anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulla received bad news. She was being recalled to Belgium. The Global Guardians were being mobilized because of a terrorist strike in Prague. Unbeknownst to the NATO analysts, the other six members of Crimson Jihad were on the warpath to distract NATO and the EU from the events that were about to unfold in Bailya.

The Rocket Red Brigade was closer to Bailya, and former Soviet Republics neighbored it, but the Brigade had lost a third of its strength and was thinning itself down across the Russian Federation. At a time like this the Commonwealth of Independent States allies of Russia would take a back seat to Russian security.

Nightwing was disheartened. He and Ulla hadn't had much time to discuss the matter that weighed between them before being summoned to the Metro Tower. Their farewells were melancholy.

Black Canary also had to bow out. The edema in her throat had worsened overnight. Green Arrow had suggested it was because of the noises she'd made before sleeping. He got an elbow to the gut for that comment. They were returning to Seattle as she was put on the disabled roster and he was her dedicated caretaker. She'd rolled her eyes at that title for him.

The Flash also had to bow out. The rest of the League was searching for the Legion of Doom. This would include hard target searches. Since Superman and the Flash had gotten any sleep last night, they were elected to conduct the investigations.

When the time to depart arrived, the others stood by Batwoman. Nightwing tried to reassure her, "We're not going anywhere until we get Falcone and the Legion off your back."

"Falcone will understand one thing: force," Huntress opined.

"Then maybe we should engage in a little B&E," Nightwing mused.

Catwoman smirked, "Now you're talking _my_ language, Bird of a Feather."

"The Penguin and the remaining others will probably be drawn quite close to Falcone by now," the Question remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Batwoman asked.

"If you recall, I reviewed your case files in your office," Q reminded her, "Falcone's grip on his own organization is tenuous at best. The Penguin and Bane will want to present themselves as a living argument that they are better qualified to run Falcone's syndicates."

"You really think they're trying to muscle him out?" Batwoman inquired.

"Excuse me for saying so, but you're not _that_ big of a threat," Question remarked.

Catwoman was actually more offended by the comment than Batwoman was. Batwoman placed a restraining hand on Selina's shoulder, "Easy. He's right. If Falcone wasn't threatened by internal forces then my investigation wouldn't have provoked him to this degree."

"So we're taking the fight to him?" Catwoman sought clarification.

"Hell, yeah," Huntress affirmed it.

Catwoman wore a predatory smile, "Good. I owe someone for Copperhead copping a feel."

Everyone stared at her and Selina shrugged, "Even _I_ have certain standards."

Everyone shared a grin…except for the Question for obvious reasons. Huntress wrapped her arm through his, "Trust me; he's smiling on the inside. Now let's get out of here and kick some ass."

There was a strong undercurrent of approval as they headed to the teleport center.

* * *

Aboard the _Watchtower_, Scarlet Rose led half of the Crimson Jihad in a hunt for Sue Dibney. So far, the Calendar Man had led them into several blind corners. Falcon was the first to lose her temper.

"What kind of fool are you?" she demanded to know, "Do you even know your way around this damn station?"

"Not really," Calendar Man admitted. All eyes turned on him and he felt his collar tighten, "I'm relying on the station network for directions.

Scarlet Rose ripped the tablet from Calendar Man's hands. She handed off the computer to Pylon, "Can _you_ get any details out of this accursed device?"

Pylon examined it. Before his metagene was activated he had been a military intelligence analyst for the Bailyan Army. He'd also been cross trained as a field officer. One of his specialties had been cyber espionage.

"Someone's altering the databases," he announced, "It's probably our target. She's tracking us and rerouting us into dead ends."

Scarlet Rose used another psychokinetic bird talon to lift the tablet from Pylon's hands. She crushed it with nary a second thought. She coldly eyed Calendar Man.

"That could be _you_," she warned, "Now tell me everything you know of our target."

Calendar Man swallowed hard, "Her name is Susan Dibney. She simply goes by Sue."

"Go on," Scarlet Rose encouraged him in a neutral tone.

"She was already a rising star in the publishing world when she met Ralph Dibney," Calendar Man said before adding, "He became her husband."

"So I gathered," Scarlet Rose dryly remarked, "You'd best be heading for a lucid point."

"Ralph Dibney is the Justice League member code-named the Elongated Man," Calendar Man elucidated, "He fancies himself a detective but his wife is the brains behind the operation. When the Justice League was brought under the United Nations' banner, Sue was recruited as their Chief of Operations. Some say she's the strategist behind the JLU's successes."

"How is she as a tactician?" Scarlet Rose sharply inquired.

"I…I don't know," Calendar Man was loath to admit.

"Never mind," Scarlet Rose said dourly, "We have to assume the worst."

"You may return to Luthor," Scarlet Rose dismissed Calendar Man.

"What?" he was perplexed.

"Leave. Now," Scarlet Rose commanded, "Before we test Scimitar's blade against your throat.

Calendar Man scrambled for the lift. Scarlet Rose looked to her troops, "Time for a comm check."

They tested their gear and found it functional. Scarlet Rose allowed herself a cautious smile, "We have to assume our quarry knows the terrain. We don't. But we have striven against far, far worse. She's one flatscan against the six of us."

She made a judgment call, "Pylon, you are with Jewel. Ramrod, you will work with Falcon. Scimitar, you are with me. We'll go to the most vulnerable points the station has to offer.. We have to assume our target is mobile and she'll utilize any and all weapons against us. Are you ready?"

"Crimson Jihad!" they shouted as one.

"Indeed we are," Scarlet Rose said with some satisfaction.

* * *

Sue finished wiring in the emergency beacon found in a survival kit to the comm array. Hardware wasn't her specialty. She was more of a software kinda gal but a little knowledge went a long way in the superhero biz.

She woke up the tablet she was using to tap into the network and routed the beacon's signal through the uplink with the Metro Tower and the ISA network. It would appear to be standard traffic. Luthor's people were maintaining the standard traffic feeds and status updates.

Of course, being the cowardly sacks of shit that they were they weren't about to fess up to seizing the station. Now the entire Legion was aboard. Fortunately for her though, they'd just come out of a combat situation and most had been up for over twenty-four hours. So they were grabbing some food and crashing in every rack aboard.

Unlike the previous _Watchtowers_, this one didn't have quarters dedicated to every JLU member. Instead some of the staff would stay aboard 24/7 for six month intervals. There would be daily transports of ground based staff to the station but that key group would be the emergency responders.

A dozen rooms were set aside for League members. These served very grim purposes. They were reserved for JLers that were just too exhausted to go home. The other purpose was to serve those that had been released from the med bay but were still undergoing daily care and teleporting back and forth every day would be too strenuous.

Sue sealed up the access hatch to the crawlspace she'd been hiding in. She'd moved several times throughout her run from whomever Luthor had sent after her. They'd wised up to her tracking the tablet though. It had gone offline. Sue was inclined to think that was a permanent condition.

She wasn't using the lifts. The so-called stairwells linked the decks. What they really were was a long tube with a ladder that reached the command deck from the fusion reactor. There was a landing at every deck and an access hatch would grant one admittance to that deck.

Of course, since artificial gravity served every portion of the station, the stairwell also benefited from it. Which meant one could get very tired of climbing. The station equaled thirty floors of a conventional ground based building, so that was a long drop to the bottom. She hated the thought of doing Luthor's dirty work for him.

She popped out of the stairwell onto the fifteenth floor. The artificial gravity generator was to be found here. These losers would be in for one hell of a surprise when the precious gravity suddenly quit.

"Going somewhere, precious?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Sue suddenly realized she'd gotten overconfident and hadn't checked that last passageway. Two people confronted her. They were complete strangers to her. But the woman in red was vaguely familiar.

"Ah, ah, I recognize that look in your eyes," Scarlet Rose informed her, "I don't know your value to Luthor so I'm inclined to say you're expendable."

"Just who are you?" Sue wanted to know.

"And why should I bother to tell you?" Scarlet Rose mused.

"I like to know the name of someone when I hand their ass back to them," Sue declared.

Scarlet Rose smiled, "You're spunky! I like that and for it, I'll spare your life _if_ you come quietly."

"Go to hell!" Sue snarled.

Scarlet Rose pondered it, "Possibly, but not today. Scimitar!"

The robed giant stepped forward. Sue scowled, "You do realize your name implies you have a sword?"

Scimitar held out a hand and a blazing sword formed from psychokinetic energy appeared. He looked amused, "Such as this?"

"Ooo-kay," Sue began backing down the corridor. The brute and his mistress were between Sue and the stairwell. But the lifts were wide open. She broke and ran.

Scimitar made to follow but Scarlet Rose held him off, "I called in the others. She won't be going anywhere."

Sue reached the lifts but before she could hit the call button the doors to one opened. Another man-woman combination stepped out. Their eyes gleamed as they spotted Sue. She found that to be a bad sign.

The doors to the lift she stood in front of also opened but before she could move, a gloved hand raked her arm, tearing flesh and drawing blood. Sue stumbled from the force of the strike and went down onto her hands and knees.

She could see red boots moving towards her so she scrambled up onto her feet and began to back away. It was a woman. A woman dressed almost identically to Hawk.

"Hawk?" she wondered what kind of gender bending mischief the lummox has gotten in to.

"Not quite," the woman said with evil delight, "I'm Falcon and you're meat."

"Stand down, Falcon," Scarlet Rose commanded as she and Scimitar joined the group.

Sue could see now that there were three men and three women. She recognized the look in their eyes. They were all killers.

"So what happens now?" Sue inquired.

"Now you die!" Falcon declared as she started forward.

Scarlet Rose held her back with a psychokinetic construct, "Ease off, Falcon. I won't tell you again. We're delivering her alive."

"Why?" Falcon petulantly demanded to know.

"She led us a merry chase. Minds like hers deserve honorable deaths," Scarlet Rose decided.

"Stupidity!" Falcon spat, "The Lords of Chaos have no such compunctions."

"And who ever said I was an avatar of Chaos?" Scarlet Rose smirked, "That's _your_ distinction, my dear."

Falcon stalked off and Sue turned to Scarlet Rose. She'd correctly deduced who the leader of this group was, "Thank you."

Scarlet Rose's answering chuckle was humorless, "Don't thank me quite yet. I said you deserved an honorable death. However, this would likely be a cleaner death."

Sue didn't want to think about those implications.


	36. Chapter 36

12 Justice League Shadows

"I think we're ready to strike now," Question observed.

The Justice League team had set up outside of Falcone's manor house. Falcone lived outside of the Chicago city limits. It was an upscale neighborhood that bordered on Lake Michigan. Nightwing had been startled to discover he'd recently lived nearby.

Margo was with them in the grove of trees that were near, but not overshadowing, Falcone's estate. The foliage had been cut back to give the estate a "kill zone". Of course, they would couch it in friendlier terms but the essentials lay bare. The clear cut was designed to allow the internal security force clear line of sight of any approaching, potential intruders.

A roving foot patrol walked outside the fence. The fence was lined with cameras. The external force patrolled with two guard dogs. The inner compound had electronic surveillance as well as dogs. The occasional guard could be seen as well. It was assumed that there were more gunmen in the manor itself.

They watched all day while Margo ran supplies back and forth. A grove of bushes provided nature's restroom. Since it was nearing Spring, night fell marginally later, but it was still early enough the JLers were quite awake, if bored out of their minds. Now it was time to spring into action.

"Huntress, you're up," Nightwing advised.

"Who died and made you Little Tin God?" she wanted to know.

"Batman did," Nightwing declared.

Huntress snorted, "Like he'd be _so_ happy to see _you_."

She turned to Catwoman, "He gave Q and I the stink eye but he reserved looks of pure hate for you two. It was like Batwoman didn't even exist to him."

"He knows everything there is to about Batwoman. You two only register on his radar because you're both in the League," Nightwing elaborated on the theme; "Selina and I have personally offended him."

"So just what did you do?" Huntress was curious now.

"He forbade me to wear this uniform in Gotham," Nightwing explained, "So I left town."

Huntress was incredulous, "Why's that twist his panties?"

"He didn't get his way," Nightwing simply said.

Huntress looked to Question, who merely nodded his agreement. Next she turned to Catwoman, "That explains him. What about _you_?"

Catwoman wore a victorious smirk, "Now you know I _never_ kiss and tell."

"You slut!" Huntress declared.

Catwoman shrugged, "It's been suggested. Personally I just chalk it up to bad taste in men. They're always controlling bastards and we end up fighting. Or it's just all about the sex."

The last was said so merrily that Huntress had to wonder if Batman qualified under both categories, "So what category does _Hank_ fall under?"

Catwoman's smirk exuded hunger, "That remains to be seen. Unfortunately they transferred the hunk to the Justice Society."

"Say what?" Huntress yelped.

"Many things have happened back at the Metro Tower while we were engaged here in Chicago," Question offered.

"Spill, Q," Huntress commanded.

The Question briefly wondered how Huntress would handle the Batman. Nightwing had been too domineering for her taste. She'd probably fire a crossbow bolt through Batman. Then again, it would be a non-issue with her new crossbow.

The Question gave a synopsis of the transfers and the newly recruited members. Nightwing frowned, "This was well planned in advance."

"Obviously," was all the Question would say.

"It's like that shit where those CADMUS bastards captured you, Q," Huntress realized.

"Very much so," Question concurred.

"Wally told me about that," Nightwing admitted, "But the Library computer has no record of the event."

"It was an arrangement Waller made to cover her tracks when she became Chief Administrator of the JLU," Question explained and then he ventured forth, "Have you ever wondered why she puts in twenty hour days?"

"No," Catwoman said blithely.

"She is also the director of other meta-human response teams," Question described his findings; "She answers to, and is under the umbrella of, an agency called ARGUS. ARGUS actually began before CADMUS. When CADMUS' existence was publically revealed, and the agency dismantled, ARGUS absorbed its functions and entities."

"So, it's a super CADMUS?" Huntress inquired.

"Essentially," he confirmed it.

Huntress said a few words in Italian that would've made the others blush if she'd used English. Question understood them but he ignored them as he pressed on, "Another agency has come to life. The United Nations has endorsed the Justice League as its superhuman police force but they also created an agency to find, identify, and recruit meta-humans and masked vigilantes. This is known as the Department of Extranormal Operations."

* * *

Batwoman was grateful for her full face mask. Anything else would have betrayed her reaction completely. She could tell from Margo's furrowed brow that her partner had caught it though. She had even more explaining to do. Sonia wanted to scream.

Batwoman had held it together when Vibe was listed amongst the new Justice League recruits. He and Agent Chase had tracked her down some months ago. They offered a simple deal: work for them or they would hand over the training, weapons, and materials she'd received from her uncle. Her uncle was a Colonel in the Army Delta Force.

Sonia had been accepted into West Point but had been drummed out because of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell". Sonia had known she was one of the highest scoring plebes. Physically and intellectually she outperformed every expectation. So why did she have to hide who she truly was? The Army liked the rest of her. They just couldn't just cope with the complete picture.

She'd transferred to Gotham University and created a core group of friends. Strangely enough, her core group had been two straights. Kathy Duquesne's father was a crime lord who supplied muscle to anyone for the right price. A rival had killed Kathy's mother while Kathy was at college. Rocky Ballantine hadn't suffered any tragedies during school but afterwards, her fiancé was convicted of a crime he was framed for by the Penguin. Sonia had these things in the back of her mind as she attended the police academy.

The Gotham City Police Academy had been a cake walk in comparison to West Point PT. She'd achieved top marks and graduated top of her class. She'd made a helluva patrolwoman. The detectives exam, in turn, had been a breeze. She'd just been putting in her time until she could take the sergeants exam and then the lieutenants in turn.

And then the concept of Batwoman came to Sonia. By having all _three_ of her afflicted friends work together by taking turns as Batwoman, they could strike at both Duquesne and the Penguin. Word was they were in bed with one another.

Sonia brainstormed the Batwoman identity to pay homage for Batman's intervening to save her parent's "mom and pop" corner store from Rupert Thorne's protection rackets. Thorne was to be the Penguin's silent partner so the women could strike all their enemies at once.

Agent Chase had utilized Batwoman's detective skills to track down several costumed killers and a meta-human. Joining the Justice League had never been on the horizon, either for Sonia or her newfound masters at the DEO. All they had said was "do it" after she'd already agreed to join.

* * *

"You've got this?" Nightwing asked Huntress.

She gave him a wry expression, "Are you bedding a mermaid?"

"Not right now, no," Nightwing retorted.

She glared at him before she moved off. She entered the "kill zone" and waited for the guards and their dogs to appear. She didn't have long to wait. The bastards were nothing if not punctual.

They released the dogs first. Huntress took aim and fired. Thanks to the ammo magazine in the crossbow's grip and the auto retractor, the weapon automatically reloaded and cocked. It was ready to fire within seconds of discharging a bolt.

Only Huntress wasn't exactly using bolts right now. Her crossbow had been modified to fire Nemesis' trademark darts. She stunned both the dogs and all four sentries before they could raise the alarm or get a shot off. She signaled the others and they joined her. All save Margo.

"Ready, Selina?" Huntress asked.

"I was born ready," Catwoman boasted.

* * *

Catwoman vaulted off of Nightwing's lift to climb up onto the perimeter wall. She unplugged several cameras. They were all aimed at the interior. From what she could eyeball, the only exterior cameras were aimed at the front gate.

She used two fingers to point at her eyes and then motioned with her hand in the direction of the gate. Nightwing ran towards the wall and leapt for the top of it. His hands got a grip but his feet were having trouble fining purchase on the wall itself. Catwoman assisted him with a smirk.

"You owe me for that," Catwoman declared.

"Let's disable the interior cameras while the others distract the guards," Nightwing urged.

"I think we should talk about the terms of your repayment," Catwoman said throatily.

Nightwing gave her a wry look, "Sorry Selina, I don't dip into Batman's sloppy seconds."

"_Fine_," she grated. That was twice in two days. Was she losing her sex appeal or what?

She unplugged camera after camera while Nightwing took out the cameras mounted on the house with a slingshot. It had been Tim Drake's while he'd been Robin. Nightwing thought Batman was a heartless bastard not to look in on the boy. Tim had literally given everything in Batman's service and what did he receive for it? Institutionalization, that's what.

* * *

"Excuse me," the Question asked as he stepped up to the gates. He had his hands in his trench coat pockets and had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"What the hell happened to your face?" a sentry asked.

"Is there something wrong with it? Question inquired.

The two guards opened the side gate just large enough to grant access to a single individual at a time. They both cleared the gate, leaving it open behind them. Huntress' round kick into the face of the lead guard dropped him. The second reached for his gun but a batarang slammed into his head, stunning him. Huntress finished the job with punch to the guard's nerve cluster.

Batwoman strolled up nonchalantly, "Way to go."

"No sweat," Huntress smiled, "Now let's take the fight to your would be tormentor."

"I like the way you think," Batwoman said, "And smell."

Huntress was surprised. Question shook his head, "Need I remind you about Margo?"

"Nope," Batwoman smirked, "Just playing around."

"I believe that is what they call it," Question said a little sharper this time.

Batwoman held up her hands, "I'm harmless. I swear."

"If you truly were you wouldn't be wearing that outfit," Question ventured.

Batwoman's smirk took on new meaning, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What's the hold up?" Nightwing asked as he descended from the wall.

"Nothing," Question replied.

Nightwing noted Batwoman's relieved expression and wondered just what Sonia had been up to. Catwoman dropped down next to him and then distanced herself from him. Her cool demeanor was obvious to all.

"Should I ask what the problem is?" Huntress inquired cheekily.

"No problems," Nightwing assured her.

Catwoman snorted, "Whatever he says. Batman's little disciple knows all and sees all."

"I believe we should access the house now," Question remarked.

They all agreed to that plan and set forth.

* * *

This time, Batwoman joined Catwoman and Nightwing as they scaled the manor. Arriving at the second floor, they began moving from window to window seeking out Falcone. Finally they reached an office-den attached to Falcone's bedroom. Nightwing silently signaled for Catwoman to proceed to the bedroom balcony. He attached a small bomb to the office window and waited.

* * *

Catwoman jimmied the lock on the sliding glass door on the balcony. She slowly slid the door aside. As she began to creep in, a murmur alerted her to the fact that the bedroom was already occupied. Falcone's bed was full of not one but two women. Catwoman smirked. Either Falcone had hidden depths of stamina, or as was more likely, the two women enjoyed each other's company much more than his.

They were intertwined around one another and Selina crept up on them. One of them opened her eyes and made to scream but Catwoman clamped a hand over her mouth. Her companion got the same treatment as she awoke as well.

Catwoman pulled her hands slowly from their mouths. She flashed her claws and shushed them. They nodded their understanding. One pointed out Selina's whip to the other. They both got a hungry look in their eyes. Catwoman wanted to gag. She not only had standards, she also had limits.

Catwoman went to the door attached to the office. The two girls dove under the covers. Apparently they knew better than to witness what was about to happen. That marked them as survivors in the interminable mob wars plaguing Chicago these days.

She soon heard giggling coming from the bed. Selina rolled her eyes. She supposed she'd make the best of a bad situation too.

* * *

The Question's analysis of Falcone's situation was, as usual, spot on. Falcone's lieutenants had broken off and taken large portions of the rackets with them. Many of his former operations were now under their control. Other bosses, who Falcone had a measure of control over, were also running rampant. They were all competing, trying to take his rightful place as don of the Chicago Families.

Of course it didn't help matters any when Chicago was still divided between Italian and Irish families. Over the last thirty years, gangbangers and the Columbians had moved in. Now the Mexican narcos were running wild, cutting into the Mob's traditional pipelines.

The last unspoiled business had been the protection racket. But those peon merchants had hired Sonia Alcona to build a case against him. The cops wouldn't touch him because he owned half the force. But then he'd learned that Sonia's little girlfriend was one of the CPD's "untouchables". Margo Collins continually made his life hell because she doggedly tracked down his boys and pinned murder raps on them.

And then the damn Batwoman had taken an unholy interest in his protection schemes. Not only that but she'd hit the numbers markets, the prostitution rings, and the drug pushers. She was always looking for the connection to Falcone.

He'd tried pushing her towards his enemies but she'd been too smart for that and stayed at his jugular. So he decided to push back. His people had finally tracked her down to her home address and discovered that the nosy PI digging around was also the Batwoman. It was no wonder they had similar pursuits.

He'd tried the old fashioned approach with Sonia. He'd gone after her in her civilian guise since then she wouldn't be wearing her trick belt. But she'd wiped out his best enforcers. Even more irritating, she'd gotten her girlfriend to arrange for another of her "untouchable" buddies to watch over Sonia.

His last ace to play had been Machele. Sonia may have been sharing Margo's bed but she was an irrepressible flirt. So he sent his best female killer after her. Machele had come on and come on strong. Sonia had nearly broken, she'd been so tempted, but she'd finally said an unequivocal "no".

Denied the opportunity to kill Sonia alone, naked in bed, Machele asked for a lift home. She'd played up that she was far more intoxicated than she really was. Sonia got Machele to her doorstep but Machele aggressively pulled her in with a fierce kiss.

Sonia gave in for a second and only started resisting as images of Margo filled her mind. That was when she discovered Machele wasn't about to let her go. Only her years of training and street experience alerted Sonia to the knife that was about to plunge into her back.

Sonia subdued Machele after a drawn out fight. Sonia later admitted that Machele was Falcone's best yet so far. Margo didn't appreciate that description. Sonia admitted her near infidelity but also explained why she'd managed to save her own life. If she'd given in to Machele's overtures she'd be dead but she'd resisted because her heart belonged to Margo. Margo eased up but made Sonia promise not to drink with strangers anymore until this Falcone business was done.

Driven by desperation to shore up his image, Falcone had taken the previously unimaginable step of calling in costumed freaks. Of course, he'd done his research. The Penguin had a personal beef against Batwoman so they would both win. The price the Penguin had quoted had been robbery but it was worth a short term loss to solidify long term gains.

Only now the punk was trying to muscle in on Falcone's action.

* * *

"You just don't know when not to bite the hand that feeds you," Falcone grated at Penguin.

"Are you referring to my own hand?" Penguin chuckled, "You're done, Ennio. Your syndicates belong to us now."

"Over my dead body," Falcone warned.

"Exactly," Deadshot lifted a hand and his wrist gun coughed once. The bullet was a .357 hollow point so it expanded after smacking into Falcone's skull and blew out a major part of his skull. Falcone's men all chuckled.

"Clean it up boys," Penguin instructed, "I have some calls to make to end the violence between organizations."

"Sure thing, Boss," a hired lug happily said.

Gunshots suddenly rang out downstairs. Penguin snarled, "Curses! Who could it be?"

That's when the window exploded and the bedroom door flew open as well.

* * *

The Question and the Huntress had disabled four gunmen at the front door. Huntress used her modified crossbow while Question had relied upon brass knuckles. Huntress was amused by the damage Question had wrought.

Gunfire began blazing towards them as they retreated out beyond the doorway. While Huntress used her dart gun to knock out assailants, Question picked up some pistols from those already down. He began shooting people in the leg.

"Damn Q!" Huntress exclaimed, "Try taking a prisoner or two!"

"You have one 8 round magazine of darts left and three darts in your bow," Question rattled off. Huntress fired three times and discovered she had to reload. Question resumed his explanation, "I just thought I'd even the field somewhat."

He emptied one pistol and tossed it aside as he grabbed the second one out of his coat pocket. Huntress expended her last round even as Question's pistol slide locked back. He tossed the gun aside.

"It seems we have run out of opponents," Question observed.

Huntress saw a wounded thug try to get the drop on them. She threw a knife into his wrist. She extended her quarterstaff and began bashing each wounded flunky over the head. When she was done, she gave Question a satisfied grin.

"All dressed up and no one to knock around," she quipped.

"Finally," Question heaved a sigh of relief, "Although if those distant gunshots are any indication, our erstwhile teammates could use our help."

The shots ceased and Huntress gave Question a look of alarm, "That could be bad."

He nodded, "That could be _very_ bad."

They raced up the stairs and started opening doors.

* * *

Catwoman snapped her whip and its stinger wrapped around Penguin's umbrella. Catwoman yanked hard and ripped the offending accoutrement out of his hand. She didn't even want to give him a chance to reveal what nasty variation of trick umbrella he was carrying.

She rotated her wrist to free her whip from the disguised weapon. Selina had used a cat o'nine tails for a while but found the bullwhip to be more to her liking. Catwoman, being Selina, insisted it was a "cat whip".

Penguin started for the umbrella lying between Catwoman and himself. He got two steps towards it before she knocked his top hat off with a crack of her whip. Penguin knew full well the crack came from the whip breaking the speed of sound. A strike upon his flesh would split it open. He wisely backed away and held his hands where she could see them.

* * *

Bane charged Nightwing. Nightwing leapt into the air, placed his hands on Bane's head as he started to sail by, and vaulted into Deadshot. Deadshot went down even as Nightwing landed on his feet. He punched upon Deadshot and quickly stripped the assassin of his wrist guns.

Deadshot pulled a Walther PPK out of a carry all located on the small of his back, "Weren't expecting this, were ya punk?"

A wingarang knocked the pistol from Deadshot's grasp. Nightwing smirked, "I guess you aren't 007 after all."

Deadshot chose to break and run. Penguin followed him out. Nightwing could have sworn he saw a blue flash fill the hallway. There was no time to investigate because Batwoman needed help. Or did she?

* * *

Batwoman bounced a batarang off of Bane's skull. It stopped him in his tracks and he shook his head, "Not very nice."

Batwoman snorted, "You people tried to kill me so the hell with nice."

"Try again and see if you can avoid me breaking your lovely neck," Bane chuckled.

Batwoman flicked open her remaining batarang. She threw it but this time her target wasn't Bane himself. It was the feeder tube that led from his left wrist into the base of his skull. Without fresh infusions of Venom, Bane would eventually wither down to a mere mortal. And mere mortals could be brought to their knees.

"Nooo!" Bane cried as the tube was severed.

Batwoman was under the distinct impression Bane hadn't "juiced up" yet. She delivered a kick to his face. He actually staggered back.

She threw a punch as hard as she could into his solar plexus. Bane was reeling as she landed punch after punch and kick after kick on him. Finally she pulled out an aerosol dispenser and sprayed him in the face.

Bane sniffed and face planted. Nightwing and Catwoman were both grinning. Nightwing beat Selina in saying something.

"I'm impressed. You took him down in half the time of Batman's record," Nightwing remarked.

Batwoman smirked, "Well, the best man is always a woman."

Nightwing wasn't certain how to react to that. Catwoman nodded though, "Sometimes the boys just don't realize that it takes more than a penis and a pair of balls to make a man."

Huntress and Question burst into the room. Huntress still looked somewhat alarmed, "Where the hell is the rest of them?"

"They didn't pass you?" Nightwing asked.

"No one got past us, Bird Boy," Huntress retorted.

"Looks like my problem with Falcone has been solved," Batwoman observed, looking at the bloody smear on the wall that used to comprise a sizable chunk of the mobster's head.

"So the Penguin opted for a 'hostile' takeover," the Question mused.

"I'd say it's time for you to call Margo," Nightwing suggested.

"Right," Batwoman pulled out her phone and speed dialed Margo, "Babe, it's me. We've finished here. Falcone is dead."

Batwoman got a rueful expression, "No, _I_ didn't kill him. Some guy named Deadshot did the deed. But it was at the Penguin's behest. You'll have to tell the Organized Crime Unit the Penguin is the new head of the syndicates."

"Yes, I'm okay. We're all okay. Just call in the cavalry," Batwoman requested, "Really, I'm fine."

Batwoman suddenly smiled. She was glad that her mask hid her blush, "Looking forward to that. Now I got to get back to work."

She noticed everyone seemed amused so she shrugged, "It was the wife."

"I thought you said you couldn't marry Margo," Huntress remarked.

Batwoman grinned, "She has hope so I have hope."

"We should check on the wounded thugs downstairs. They may bleed out before the EMTs arrive," Question suggested.

"Why are they wounded?" Nightwing asked crossly, "I thought you were relying on Huntress' nifty new crossbow."

"We were. She only had so many darts and the bad guys just kept coming out of the woodwork," Question explained, "They were all hit in the leg, and for your information, it is very difficult not to hit the femoral artery every time."

"I'm reporting you to the JLU brass and recommending you be charged with excessive force," Nightwing warned, "And if even one of these men dies, I'll have you charged with murder."

"So be it," Question remarked nonchalantly.

Nightwing stormed out. Batwoman gave Question and Huntress a wan smile, "Gotta tell Margo to request paramedics."

She was back on the phone as Catwoman appraised Question, "Don't sweat it. You did what you had to do."

"Yes, but will the administrative staff see that?" Question asked.

"J'onn is an administrator," Catwoman reminded him, "He's used to field work."

"Ah yes, but so are Superman and Wonder Woman," he reminded her, "Which is precisely the problem I'm facing."

Neither Catwoman nor the Huntress could argue with that summation.


	37. Chapter 37

11 Justice League Shadows

It took Luthor's team twelve hours to acquire the data needed to plan an attack on Bailya. They'd used the ISA networks since the agency now had a foothold in the country. NATO and the Global Guardians also had a foothold. But it seemed Black Adam and Isis were no longer part of the organization, even on a stand-by basis.

Luthor thought it best. He'd worked alongside Black Adam when the Crimson Queen had still commanded Adam's loyalty. Then Black Adam had stolen the throne from the Queen. She'd taken it back, which was how Black Adam had come to the Global Guardians.

Isis had come to be, Luthor had impregnated the Crimson Queen, and the Queen sought Adam as the baby's father. The Queen had kidnapped Isis, who apparently held Black Adam's heart now, and lost the throne yet again to a palace coup.

The Global Guardians had always seemed beneath Black Adam in Luthor's opinion. His detachment from that organization befitted Black Adam's dignity and station. It also served to eliminate one possible source of reinforcements against the Crimson Jihad.

A fundamentalist movement had arisen in Bailya and was sweeping the country. As benevolent as Black Adam and Isis appeared, they were still foreigners. They were Egyptians, not Persians. The people wanted one of their own to rule. If the Crimson Queen had been alive she may have capitalized upon the movement and retaken the throne…again.

Then again, the Crimson Queen was an unabashed secular ruler. The religious right wanted a true believer to lead. That was where the Crimson Jihad and Scarlet Rose came in. They had street cred as Islamist extremists. It was a false front but the group could play along and maintain a façade while the religious leaders, having endorsed Scarlet Rose as queen, would take care of managing the masses while Scarlet Rose continued her campaign against the West.

Luthor approached Superwoman about the Crime Syndicate assisting the Crimson Jihad against Adam and Isis. She was more than happy to help…for a price. Scarlet Rose agreed upon the sum and the Crime Syndicate pledged to help her gain a kingdom,

Superwoman had her own grudges against Black Adam. And Artemis liked nothing better than settling scores. Black Adam had never faced Ultraman and Power Ring. It would be interesting to see of her favorite dullard boy toy could match Black Adam's fighting skills. It would also be an interesting day when Ultraman realized she was also bedding Power Ring on the side.

* * *

"Preparations have been made," Luthor informed Scarlet Rose, "Are your people in place?"

"The other half of my team landed in Bailya yesterday. They united with the top imams and have been riling up the people for nearly twenty-four hours now. There have already been several clashes with the police and the military has been called in. Teth-Adam's grip on my country is nearly at an end," Scarlet Rose declared.

"There is something else of use that I've discovered. Isis is pregnant," Luthor announced.

Scarlet Rose's eyebrow arched, "Oh really? That should effectively remove her from the fight. How far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks, give or take a week. I can't get a positive timeframe. However, there is something strange going on with the pregnancy," Luthor warned.

"How so?" Scarlet Rose asked, "Perhaps we can use it to our advantage."

Luthor smirked, "I believe you can. She may only technically be twelve weeks along but she's showing as though she were thirty weeks pregnant."

Scarlet Rose shared in Luthor's glee, "It must be the magic. From what you've said, Black Adam receives his powers from an infusion from the Egyptian gods and Isis receives her abilities from her namesake."

"Making them the Black Marvel Family," Luthor added, "This pregnancy is unprecedented. Until Mary Marvel appeared there had always been _one_ Marvel as champion of the wizard Shazam at a time. It wasn't until Black Adam was released from the tomb holding him for thousands of years that there were two Marvels at the same time. They've just multiplied like rabbits since then."

"Well, there may be two fewer Marvels after today," Scarlet Rose offered, "When can we proceed?"

Luthor checked his watch, "It is now dawn in Bailya. You can proceed when ready. The Crime Syndicate has been standing by."

"Gather your force," Scarlet Rose instructed, "For we are off to make history."

* * *

Black Adam was in the Situation Room. Monitors and tablets lined the area and the cubicles in the center of the room. Black Adam sat at the head of the table with eight monitors before him. Using a Bluetooth style comm device, he was in constant communication with his generals.

His ministers of state surrounded him, fretting and posturing. Black Adam had no time for them. The only counselor he heeded sat next to him. Isis was viewing all of the same data that was pouring in. Her take was much softer than his.

"You should present yourself to the crowds gathered before Iduin mosque," she advised.

"But if I am there and the Militia strikes the palace, I will be unable to protect you," Black Adam argued.

"Like I need protection!" Isis was affronted, "Not only should you confront the people but I should be at your side when you do it."

Black Adam gave his wife a rueful look, "Isis, think of Osiris. He could be born at any moment. No Marvel has ever carried a child to birth. Not even the wizard can predict our son's abilities. We have been infused with the power of the gods but he was conceived in them."

"I will make you a counter proposal," Isis said craftily, "I shall remain here _if_ you approach the people directly and counteract the lies being told about us. Fair enough?"

Black Adam gazed adoringly into his wife's eyes. He may have the Wisdom of Zehuti but she was still the wiser of the two of them. He nodded his assent.

"Very well, I shall approach the crowds," Black Adam started to rise but Isis pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"Be _my_ champion," she pleaded.

"I shall strive to, my love," Black Adam promised. He turned to the ministers, "Attend to your queen while I am away. If anything untoward should happen to her, alert me immediately."

The all bowed and pledged their faithfulness. Black Adam headed for the palace entrance. En route he communicated with the generals and informed them of his imminent arrival. The Commander of the Military was quite relieved to learn this.

* * *

Black Adam arrived to find the imams had set up a stage. How in the world they had been given enough time to erect a stage was beyond Adam. The clerics had been increasingly hostile to his regime. The police should have disbanded them well before they could set up all the bloody sound equipment that they had and began spilling their poison.

Black Adam's arrival polarized the people. While they had been aggressively shouting at the army, they took to literal aggression towards Adam. He simply strode through the crowd, unaffected by their rage. He climbed up onto the stage.

Coming to Imam Faruck he said, "Let us reason together, brother."

"I am not your 'brother'. Our true Egyptian brothers hold to the tenets of Islam. _You_ still cling to the gods of the past. They are _nothing_! They are relics cast aside by the might of Allah! There is no reasoning with you while you remain an infidel," Faruck declared.

"Yet these _relics_ empower my wife and I," Black Adam retorted, "What is Allah's answer to that?"

"Blasphemy!" Faruck cried and the crowd surged towards Adam. Faruck cast an accusing finger Black Adam's way, "Allah will strike you down."

Black Adam was about to scoff at the notion when a woman's voice lifted over the crowd, "Perhaps sooner than you think."

Black Adam's attention immediately upon the speaker and her companions. He had to blink several times to assure himself that the Crimson Queen herself wasn't standing before him. As the crowd parted to allow Crimson Jihad to approach, Black Adam began to discern the differences between the Queen and her sister. A rippling murmur tore through the assembled throng.

Adam found his voice, "Who are you?"

"I am vengeance come to find you," Scarlet Rose promised, "You may call me Scarlet Rose but you knew my sister as the Crimson Queen. Quite intimately I understand."

She waved a hand towards her companions, "These are some of the members of Crimson Jihad. We have come to reclaim our country and return it to the people born here."

Black Adam had to confess that this Scarlet Rose was every bit as charismatic as her sister, "I was chosen by the people to be their leader."

Scarlet Rose laughed, "You were chosen by the military and the ministers of the state. The people were given no voice. For if they had been given such a chance they would have sought the will of Allah and Allah, the Great and Merciful, would never have allowed an unbeliever to sit on the throne.

The tensions were ratcheting up. The army was growing nervous. So Black Adam addressed the soldiers.

"Stand fast, soldiers of Bailya!" he commanded, "Keep the peace but do not brandish your weapons."

"Noble sentiment," Scarlet Rose mocked him, "All you have to do to avoid bloodshed is abdicate and leave this land for all eternity."

"And I suppose you will force the issue if I do not," Black Adam guessed.

"We shall do what we must," Scarlet Rose promised, "Including to your precious wife."

Black Adam's rage was immediately triggered, "Are you threatening Isis?"

"Yes," Scarlet Rose laughed, "She is being held even as we speak. If you do not lay down the crown, you will first lose your child and then you shall lose her."

Isis possessed a magical healing ability. No wound could kill her. But Osiris? It was too great a variable.

Black Adam assumed that even if he capitulated right here and now, they would still strike at his child. His best option was to derail their plans right now. He threw himself at Scarlet Rose.

She surprised him with a psychokinetic bolt that appeared to be made of electrical flames. He was hurled into, and through, the stage. Scarlet Rose stood aside to allow her teammates their fun.

Black Adam rose with a greater sense of caution. Ramrod began to run for Adam and then suddenly he was airborne. He flew straight and true into Black Adam. Adam actually felt the blow. It was like being struck by one of his fellow Marvels or Superman.

Ramrod shoved them through building after building. Vehicles in their path were crumpled as they bulldozed through. They sailed out of the city and into the foothills. Ramrod pinned Black Adam into a rock face as they met an immovable object. They were no longer being propelled but Ramrod wasn't letting up.

Black Adam punched Ramrod. The same field that seemed to provide Ramrod's propulsion also appeared to make him invulnerable to force and objects. Adam began to wonder of energy could pass through it.

"Shazam!" he cried and mystical lightning struck Ramrod, knocking him out.

* * *

Employing the swiftness of Heru, Black Adam streaked across the plains. The dust was kicked up by the air being displaced and a sonic boom trailed him. He came flying into capitol and landed before the Crimson Jihad.

"Do you have any other surprises for me?" Black Adam asked dryly, "Because the last one fizzled out."

Pylon projected a cylindrical force beam into Black Adam. He was knocked over by the beam. Rubbing his jaw, Black Adam wore a rueful grin as he rose.

"Once again, that was unexpected," Black Adam confessed, "Care to try again?"

Pylon unleashed another blast. Black Adam took it in the chest…and then began to advance towards Pylon. Pylon frowned and poured more concentration into his efforts. When Black Adam had covered half the distance between them, Pylon added his other hand, and a second burst into the fray.

Black Adam reached Pylon and took hold of the other man's hands. Pylon's powers, having nowhere to stream, backfired on him. With miasmic display of energy, Pylon's head snapped back and blood burst from his mouth and nose. Adam released the sagging Pylon and turned towards the remaining members of Crimson Jihad.

"Anyone else care to try?" Black Adam taunted.

Scimitar created his blade and lunged forward with a war cry worthy of Shayera. His first stroke slashed into Black Adam's abdomen. Black Adam gasped and doubled over onto one knee. The pain was both unexpected and excruciating.

Scimitar brought his second stroke down upon Black Adam's head but this time Adam caught the blade between his palms. Scimitar grunted as he increased the intensity of the blade's energy. Black Adam rose off of his knee and kept the blade locked between his palms. Scimitar began to show the strain. And Adam released the blade. Scimitar drew back for another sword stroke while Black Adam drew his fist back.

Black Adam proved the faster of the two. Scimitar was knocked back, his jaw broken. He lay in a heap at Scarlet Rose's feet. She seemed unconcerned as a woman in a white pants suit sauntered up to Adam.

"Pity you're married," she said, "But perhaps we can create something for your wife."

Adam was startled as a diamond began to form around him. It encapsulated him and locked him into place in the hardest substance known to the Earth. Jewel smiled at Scarlet Rose.

"He won't be going anywhere, my lady," she promised.

Scarlet Rose smirked, "You may wish to think again."

Jewel gazed back upon the man-sized diamond. It was trembling and cracks began to appear. The diamond shattered as Black Adam broke free. A chunk of diamond struck Jewel in the head, knocking her to the ground.

Black Adam faced Falcon, "I suppose you are next then?"

"You'd be correct, Champion of Shazam," Falcon taunted.

Adam eyed her warily. There was more to this foul creature than met the eye, "And just who are you? Why are you garbed as the Justice Leaguer Hawk?"

Which was true and why everyone made the observation. Unlike Hawk, who wore a full head covering, Falcon's were covered but her hair was exposed. It was wild and unkempt, as was befitting an avatar of Chaos.

"I am Falcon. Remember the name as your world burns at my feet," she boasted.

"Brave words but I have heard the same from your betters and they have always failed as well," Black Adam said scornfully.

"Aiyah!" Falcon screamed as she leapt into the air in a flying kick.

Black Adam caught her leg and spun her into the ground. As soon as she hit she prepared to launch into a hand spring. When Black Adam released her leg, she executed the move. Despite himself, Adam was impressed by her agility.

She unloaded a right cross upon him. He stumbled to the side. Falcon followed through with a left. Then she delivered a blow to his stomach. Black Adam stepped back and smiled.

"There is more to you than I gave you credit for, woman," Back Adam confessed, "But you are hopelessly outmatched."

"Then why am I the only one that has landed any blows?" Falcon taunted.

Black Adam hit her so fast she never saw it coming. Another blow followed and then a third. Falcon was out on her feet. She was just too stubborn and prideful to fall over.

"Be wise and stay down when I knock you out," Black Adam advised.

Falcon spat bloody spittle at him. His responding right cross put her on the ground. He then turned towards Scarlet Rose.

"Dare you try your luck?" he demanded to know.

Scarlet Rose held up her phone, "I just gave the word for your son's execution. If you hurry you may arrive in time to witness the event."

* * *

Her laughter was ringing in his ears as he sped away. Heru granted swiftness but his ability to fly was from the Power granted him by Aton. He bulldozed his way through the palace until he arrived in the royal bedchambers. There he was met by a blow unlike any he'd faced in some time.

Black Adam came crashing into the floor. His eyes searched out his new opponent. What he found was a man that looked remarkably like Superman only this person wore a "U" on his chest. He then heard Superwoman's mocking laughter.

"Poor Black Adam," she said scornfully, "Were you surprised by my dear Ultraman?"

She'd spoken to him of her compatriots on Earth-3 often enough during his time with the Legion of Doom. He sought out and found Isis. She was bound in a green "X" frame. Her legs were spread and a corkscrew was poised just below her vulva. Adam knew Isis would heal and recover from such an intrusion but would Osiris?

"I see you recognize the jeopardy," Superwoman mused, "Good."

Black Adam tried to launch himself at Power Ring only he was knocked onto his backside by Ultraman again. The brute truly was another Kryptonian. He knew from fighting Superman that he could match a Kryptonian for a time but they would ultimately prevail. But while he struggled, this Green Lantern copy would destroy the life of his unborn son.

Isis was straining at her bonds but Power Ring possessed a formidable will and she couldn't break free. Black Adam raised his hands as he rose, "There is a solution to be found here. What are your terms?"

"Abdication. Pure and simple," Scarlet Rose said as she strode into the room.

"And just how did you arrive so fast?" Black Adam wondered.

Scarlet Rose wore a mirthful smile, "Oh, I have my little tricks. Now, about my terms?"

Black Adam looked to Isis. She was as fierce and defiant as ever but there was also fear in her eyes. She knew the peril that Osiris was in as well.

"How do I know you will honor the bargain once it is made?" Black Adam sharply inquired.

"My sister could be deceptive but once her word was given, she honored it. Did she not?" Scarlet Rose turned the question on him.

"Yes, but you are not your sister," Black Adam reminded her.

"No, I'm still alive while she was murdered by an ex-lover," Scarlet Rose said coldly.

She hesitated as she saw the grief in Adam's eyes and upon his face. It was genuine and heartfelt. It made Scarlet Rose actually want to heed to the offered bargain.

"Luthor?" Black Adam asked at last.

Scarlet Rose nodded, "And he took my nephew, El-Faddil."

"Yet you made a devil's bargain with him?" Black Adam asked.

"He knows his time grows short," Scarlet Rose assured him.

"If I agree, you _will_ adhere to the bargain?" Black Adam pointedly asked.

"Yes," she answered sincerely, "As long as you remain outside of Bailya's borders we shall have no quarrel."

"Very well then, I accept. I formally abdicate and renounce all rights to the throne," Black Adam declared.

"Release her," Scarlet Rose commanded.

Power Ring collapsed the construct. Isis readied herself for a battle but Black Adam called her to his side, "We must leave now."

"But we could fight them…" Isis trailed off but halted when she saw the resolve in her husband's eye. He'd given his word and he would not go back on it now. She nodded, "Very well. I understand."

"Superwoman, you and your associates will escort the Black Marvels out of the palace." Scarlet Rose ordered.

"You shall be queen then? In your sister's place?" Adam finally inquired.

"I should expect so," Scarlet Rose's eyes twinkled with delight, "Farewell Black Adam. May you never darken our doorstep again."

"Agreed," Adam replied and then he and Isis began their final stroll through the corridors.

* * *

Later, he and Isis were flying over Europe and heading out to the Atlantic Ocean. She finally posed the question on her mind, "What is to become of us and our child then?"

"Remember my telling you that I had resigned from the Global Guardians?" Black Adam inquired.

"Yes, of course. I tendered my resignation as well," Isis was wondering where this was leading and said as much.

"I accepted membership in another team shortly thereafter," he revealed, "I hadn't informed you yet because it only happened a handful of days ago."

Isis was suddenly feeling very cross with him, "You should have told me immediately. What team is this?"

"The Justice Society has reformed," Black Adam divulged, "And we are a part of it."

"The Justice Society?" Isis' tone was almost reverent, "But they were the very first band of super folk."

"Indeed," Black Adam was pleased that she recalled them.

"And we are members?" she inquired.

"As are the Marvel Family," Black Adam shared.

Isis beamed, "It would be good to see Mary and the others again."

"Yes, it would," Black Adam concurred.

"So where are we going?" Isis wanted to know.

"The JSA has a base in the northern region of the state they call New York," Black Adam disclosed, "We shall join them there."

"Will anyone be ready to receive us?" Isis wondered, "It is merely dawn there."

"Ah, but you have not met Roxy yet," Black Adam smiled.

Isis was curious as to whom this "Roxy" was and why she brought such a smile to her husband's face.

* * *

They entered the command center and suddenly Roxy's avatar appeared before them, "Top o' the mornin', Chief."

Her jaunty greeting brought a smile to the faces of the Black Marvels. Black Adam spoke first, "And greetings to you, Roxy. This is my wife, Isis."

"Hello. You look ready to pop," Roxy blurted, "No offense."

Isis grinned, "None taken."

"Roxy, we have been…" Black Adam began but Roxy cut him off.

"Tossed out. Yeah, your abdication has been all over the regional news feeds," Roxy informed them, "The Europeans and the North American broadcasters are just catching up."

"You watch the international newscasts?" Isis wondered.

"I watch _everything_," Roxy boasted, "All at once. Most of it makes me glad I'm not physical. All that sweat and stickiness. Eww!"

The Black Marvels enjoyed the AI's humor. Roxy then abruptly shifted the conversation, "I bet you need accommodations."

"Precisely. While we need not sleep, a little privacy is a good thing," Black Adam confided.

"Especially when you want to get all sweaty and sticky," Roxy winked. A map of the grounds appeared next to Roxy and she highlighted the command center in red, "This is us. Proceed to these green huts and enter in. I'll meet you there."

"You can appear in the domiciles?" Isis was slightly alarmed.

"Only the hallways. I can't enter rooms. I'm sensor blind in a room except for the fire alarms," Roxy admitted, "Once you're in your room you'll disappear from my systems. Of course, I can call you over the phone but it's not the same as this."

Roxy sounded downcast. Isis wondered just how "alive" this machine was. And how was she treated by those who possessed the conventional form of life?

"Never fear Roxy. Since Teth-Adam and I do not sleep, we shall be seeing a lot of one another over the days ahead," Isis assured her.

"Cool!" Roxy enthused, "I'll see you in the married quarters then!"

The avatar vanished and then winked back into existence, "Oh! And I'll also tell the others you're here now as they arrive. Want me to call you when you're wanted?"

"Please, Roxy. By all means," Black Adam agreed.

"This is terrific. I can't tell you how boring it gets around here with no interaction. I actually sit around hoping for a crisis. Isn't that lame?" Roxy bubbled.

"We shall see you in the housing quad," Black Adam declared as he escorted Isis outside. He smiled at her, "It seems we shall have experience in parenting even before Osiris is born."

Isis held his arm and leaned into him as they walked, "It shall be good for us."

"One can only hope," Black Adam sighed.


	38. Chapter 38

12 Justice League Shadows

"You're very foolish, Sue," Luthor said genially, "You shouldn't have run away. Now I have to…_chastise_ you or my troops will lose confidence in me. Do you understand my dilemma here?"

"My heart bleeds," Sue sardonically quipped, "And I liked it better when you called me 'Mrs. Dibney'."

"I'm afraid we're past all that," Luthor said in an ingratiating tone, "After all, now that I know where you live I practically feel like Ralph and little Alyssa are family."

Sue's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening my family?"

Luthor chuckled, "Of course not. I abhor violence. Many of my associates, though, they thrive on it."

"Grow a pair, Lex. You're either threatening me and my family or you're not. You can drop all the innuendoes that you want but it all comes down to one simple question. Do you have the balls to threaten me or not?" Sue said very reasonably.

"Yes," Luthor said coldly, "I am threatening your family. I'd attack you directly but I'm under the impression I wouldn't get anywhere."

"That being said, I think you'll find this live feed persuasive," Luthor activated a wall monitor in the office they currently occupied. It was an aerial shot of Brooklyn's docks. Sue assumed it was a transmission from an unmanned drone. The unit flew over the site where the Hall of Justice had been.

She recognized the streets it flew over as it approached Queens. She'd flown over this very area in an Orb-14 often enough. They were headed for her apartment complex. She knew Ralph and Alyssa should be home.

"Lex, if you do this, I will crush your windpipe with my bare hands," Sue vowed in a supernaturally calm voice.

Luthor picked up a comm set, "Yes, stay on station. Lock on target."

An illumination crosshairs lit up the approaching window. Sue knew the drone was in striking distance. Luthor gazed at her.

"Last chance, Sue," Luthor said, "I'm not bluffing."

"Neither am I," Sue warned him.

"Take the shot," Luthor ordered.

Sue watched as a missile was fired and flew straight and true into her apartment. Not bothering with a display of emotion or an outburst born of grief, Sue vaulted the desk sitting between her and Luthor. Luthor's chair tipped over backwards.

Sue tilted so that she came down on one knee and a foot. She straddled Luthor. He was too stunned to respond. She punched his throat and he gurgled in reply. He swatted her side and clutched at his wounded throat.

Atomic Skull and Bronze Tiger had been standing outside the office's glass front. They rushed in but they were too late to stop her from making the strike. Atomic Skull scooped Sue up and began to drag her out of the office.

"I did warn you, Lex," Sue said dispassionately.

Bronze Tiger summoned the Ultra-Humanite and the former surgeon rushed to the office space even as Atomic Skull forced Sue to the lifts and then exited with her on the detention level. He locked her in a cell and departed. Only when Sue was certain that the Skull was gone did she break down into wracking sobs.

* * *

Ziya watched Sue get drug off and the Humanite's mad rush to the office, "Something's happened."

Waller rose from her desk. She caught the last glimpse anyone had of Sue before they left the command deck. Waller shook her.

"Luthor made a fatal mistake. Or it'll be fatal if Sue accomplished her goal," Waller surmised.

"I thought Mrs. Dibney was our Chief of Operations," Ziya sought clarification, "In other words, she isn't field personnel, is she?"

"No, but Sue has been training with Wildcat for the last eighteen months. I guess those sessions are done," Waller sighed.

"But…?" Ziya was still confused.

"Sue has a family. A husband and a young daughter. My guess is Luthor threatened them in some fashion and Sue reacted and it was a very _strong_ reaction judging by the Legion's response," Waller explained.

"It is too bad that Mrs. Dibney was captured so soon. Perhaps she may have gotten a signal off if she'd had more time," Ziya complained.

"Who says she didn't?" Waller inquired with a broad smile.

* * *

"Listen Pineapple Breath, there's signal imbedded in the traffic," L-Ron insisted.

"I don't see it," Hula Hula admitted.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked as she and Penny took an interest in the conversation.

"All we've been getting from the _Watchtower_ is routine traffic. Systems updates and the like," Hula Hula explained, "So I asked L-Ron to sift through it for any irregularities."

"And he found something," Gwen ventured.

"So he says," Hula Hula hedged his bet.

"I'm not saying it, Chowder Head. I actually did it," L-Ron was getting slightly perturbed now.

"What don't ya'll show us what you've got?" Penny suggested.

"When you isolate the navigation marker, you get a second signal that reads like this…Viola!" L-Ron pulled up a second stream of data.

"Oh mah goodness!" Penny exclaimed, "That's a distress beacon from one of the survival kits. What's its signal doin' inside a navigation beacon's transmission?"

"I think it's a yell for help," L-Ron theorized.

"I think you're right," Gwen concurred, "I'll be back."

* * *

Five minutes later J'onn had joined them. He frowned, "I knew that Sue and her team were overdue but with all of our recent excitement I hadn't realized _how_ overdue they truly were."

J'onn thought about things and the said, "Recall the Flash and Superman. Tell them we have found the Legion."

"Can do," Hula Hula assured him, "But are we sure?"

"Think about it, Hula," Penny encouraged him, "Who else would shut down communication with the station and prompt an SOS call?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too but I just want it to be official," Hula Hula said, "Who else do you want me to call in?"

"For now just call in John and Shayera as well as Flash and Superman," J'onn instructed.

"Not Wonder Woman?" Gwen inquired with some surprise.

"Diana requires rest and Alexandra requires her mother," J'onn replied, "Let's leave them be, shall we?"

"Ah didn't know ya'll were such a softy, J'onn," Penny admitted.

"I was a father too once upon a time," J'onn said sadly, "I miss those days terribly."

Penny's heart broke for him but the Martian turned to L-Ron, "Where is Max?"

"His Lordship is in his office at the UN," L-Ron reported, "Shall I have him teleported here?"

"As soon as you can," J'onn said and then he strode away.

"Why does he need Max?" Hula Hula wondered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Penny retorted, "Just call in the Justice League."

Hula grinned, "Already on it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Superman, the Flash, John, and Shayera were gathered with J'onn and Max in the conference room granted the JLU by the ISA. Superman expressed his surprise at Max's presence. The others agreed to varying degrees.

"Max is going to distract the Legion by holding a press conference and asking the world to assist in the search for the Legion of Doom," J'onn explained, "Max and I have discussed his part. He will be excusing himself now."

"Mmm?" Max blinked, "Oh! Right. Later everyone."

They all watched Max go. He was merry enough despite being tossed out. They had no idea that Max had been present while J'onn had gathered more data from Gwen and Hula Hula. He had a fair idea of how this was going to play out from his eavesdropping.

But J'onn still had to share with the other Founders that were present and so he began, "The _Watchtower_ has been taken by the Legion of Doom. The personnel that were aboard are now considered hostages. These include Sue Dibney and Amanda Waller."

"You know this for a fact?" John inquired.

"It is an extrapolation of available facts," J'onn explained, "The station has been out of contact for nearly forty-eight hours. This is nearly thirty-six hours overdue for alerting us that they are prepared for our presence and we were to begin transferring operations."

"Maybe they just ran into some glitches and they can't talk to us," the Flash hopefully suggested.

"Routine and automatic traffic is flowing unhindered. The only thing that is not responding is an actual person," J'onn explained, "And then there is the matter of the emergency beacon."

"Emergency beacon?" Shayera leapt on that one, "They're transmitting an SOS?"

"Yes, it was tied into the navigation system and has been transmitting an emergency call for help through the routine traffic system. It took some time to track down," J'onn sadly admitted.

Shayera wore rueful smile, "I discussed a move like that with Sue in the event of a station takeover. It may have been her that set it up."

"So why are we here?" Superman inquired sharply, "Why aren't we aboard the _Watchtower_ already?"

"Because the station is on lockdown. From what we can ascertain, the defensive systems are operational and running. That means teleporters are disabled and spatial disruptors are active," J'onn shared.

"What you need is someone to go aboard from the outside and deactivate the systems," John suggested.

"Are the League's Green Lanterns up to the task?" J'onn inquired.

"And Carol," Shayera interjected.

John suddenly knew that this had been J'onn's intent when broaching the subject, "I guarantee the Green Lanterns will be ready and available."

"_And_ Carol," Shayera interjected more forcefully this time.

John sighed, "And even Carol."

"Good, the staff is gathering the team that will board the station when you liberate the teleporter capacity," J'onn divulged, "John, please alert your fellow Lanterns while the rest of us address the team. Everyone please move to the main briefing hall."

As they all rose, J'onn spoke to Shayera, "Shayera, a moment of your time please."

"How can I help?" she wondered.

"By not going on this mission," J'onn just flat out stated.

"Are you joking?" she exploded.

J'onn held up a hand to ward off her anger, "Please, control yourself. I need a leader for a secondary option. You are the ideal candidate."

Shayera wanted to tell him to go screw himself. She knew his shape changing abilities granted him that talent. Instead she calmed herself and approached the issue rationally.

"What do you need?" she inquired.

"Not all of the JLU is going aboard in the first wave," J'onn revealed, "We'll have a second wave standing by in case the first has failed to achieve their objective."

"You do realize this plan is going to divide the League. In more ways than one," Shayera warned.

"Which is another reason to choose you as the secondary option's leader. If you are seen endorsing the plan, then others will follow your example," J'onn stated.

"I hate you," Shayera quipped.

J'onn smiled slightly, "No, you don't."

Shayera shrugged, "I never have been able to argue with the truth. C'mon, let's burst some collective bubbles."

J'onn followed her to the briefing hall and he began to explain the situation. As expected, his decision to split the League in half was unpopular. But as predicted, when Shayera was seen endorsing it, much of the grumbling stopped.

Now everything depended on the Lanterns.

* * *

Hal was elected by John to lead the penetration of the _Watchtower_. Carol was more than delighted to be included. But Guy, being Guy, was being snippy about it.

"Why're we bringin' yer girlfriend again, Jordan?" Guy wanted to know.

"Because if the Legion of Doom really is on the station, she has insights into them that the rest of us can't fathom," Hal explained _again_.

"I sure as hell wouldn't be datin' some broad that used to sleep with the enemy," Guy smarted off.

Hal halted in front of Guy and Gardner nearly collided with him. John, Kyle, and Carol stopped as well. Carol had merely been ignoring Guy's jabs. She knew he wanted a fight and she was pissing him off by denying him one.

"What the hell?" Guy remarked angrily, "Why're you suddenly in my face?"

"Because I'm sick of your lip," Hal warned, "Carol joined the Legion under duress. The star sapphire stone controlled her back then. It doesn't now. So get off of her back and shut up."

"Are you gonna make me?" Guy grated.

Carol suddenly swept in between them, "Stop it! Our fight is with the Legion. And if J'onn's guess is right, they have potential hostages. I can tell you Luthor will not hesitate to kill them all. We need to hit the station and disable the teleporter lockouts as fast as possible."

"Says you," Guy retorted, "I ain't lettin' no dame tell me what ta do."

"Which is why you're horribly lonely," Carol stated, "In fact, you're the loneliest being I have ever met."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Guy shouted at her, "There ain't nuthin' wrong with me!"

"So you tell yourself because people have told you differently all your life," Carol summed up the essentials.

"To hell with you an' yer pithy observations!" Guy streaked off and headed over the horizon where the _Watchtower_ floated above the Earth.

"Guy knows the word 'pithy'?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"Surprises me too," John confessed.

Hal wore a rueful expression, "Before Guy became a GL, he was a lawyer."

"You have to be joking," Kyle was stunned.

"Please be joking," John added.

"It's true," Carol confirmed it, "It's written in his heart."

Kyle and John exchanged a disbelieving look. Hal reached out and squeezed Carol's hand ever so briefly. Kyle changed the topic.

"Shouldn't we help our favorite Green Lantern before he gets himself killed?" Kyle asked.

"Or kills someone," John stressed his concern, "He is unstable."

"You're right," Hal agreed, "Let's go."

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Guy cheered, "Eat constructs ya bastards!"

The _Watchtower's_ auto lasers were firing. Next the plasma cannons also engaged. Guy happily bulldozed through the fire until he suddenly ran into a force field. A very _yellow_ force field.

"Aw cripes," he muttered.

Unmanned spade fighters began emerging from the hangars. Their camouflage settings adjusted until they were yellow as well. Guy found himself swarmed by fighters. They weren't penetrating his personal field yet but they were beating the holy hell out of it.

That was when the fighters began making kamikaze runs at him. He'd bounce off of one fighter only to be hit by another. Guy swore at everyone he even knew, and even a few he hadn't met like his great aunt, and wondered where the backup was.

* * *

Hal, John, and Kyle were also swarmed by the fighters. Carol, whose ring wasn't affected by Parallax's impurity, destroyed several before Hal called her off.

"We can't penetrate that defense shield but _you_ can!" he informed her.

Carol hesitated and then nodded, "I'm on it."

She streaked off and Hal went back to defending himself as best he could. After he'd been bludgeoned by another fighter he began thinking like a fighter pilot. He created a jet fighter construct and took off with a space fighter drone in pursuit.

Another came towards him on an intercept course. He checked his pursuit craft. Just as he thought, it was on his six. As Hal rapidly approached the oncoming fighter, he suddenly rolled away. The two drones collided and self destructed.

Whoever was controlling the drones pulled them back in order to think. Hal pulled alongside John and Kyle's position, "New plan guys"

* * *

Toyman vented his rage with a scream. Sivana approached, "Problems?"

"They blew up two of my planes," Toyman lamented.

"I saw," Sivana chuckled, "To be fair; _you_ wrecked your own toys on that one."

"I'll get them this time and make them pay!" Toyman angrily declared.

"I think I know who is going to blow all his planes up," Sivana began to cackle.

Toyman concentrated on the mission on hand.

* * *

Carol breached the force field and headed for a pressure hatch. A green ball and chain smashed into the hatch just as she reached it. She spun to find herself facing Spencer Hawk.

"`Lo Sapphire," he said sternly, "Long time no see."

"Spencer," she allowed him one courtesy.

"I'm afraid I have to take you down and no one but no one is around to drop a house on me to save your ass," Spencer warned.

Carol couldn't fathom the house comment. Spencer decided to continue his commentary, "I see you've changed your uniform. You're also missing your power stone. Just how the hell are you here without it?"

Carol really wished he'd shut up and go away or get on with it, "I have a sapphire power ring now."

"A ring like mine, only _violet_?" Spencer had never heard of such a thing.

Carol deduced that Spencer's home universe hadn't forged a Star Sapphire Corps before he left it. Carol decided to test the waters here, "Yes, it harnesses the Violet light of Love just as yours harnesses the Emerald light of Will."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer was getting frustrated, "Are you still Star Sapphire or what?"

"I'm _a_ Star Sapphire now, not _the_ Star Sapphire," Carol explained.

"You're trying to confuse me," Spencer accused.

"No! I'm telling you the truth. There's a lot about your ring you don't seem to know," Carol tried to explain.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Spencer yelled angrily.

_Here we go,_ Carol thought dourly.

* * *

The drones were destroyed now and the four Green Lanterns were facing the yellow force field. Hal theorized out loud, "With Parallax removed from the Central Power Battery, we shouldn't still be affected by the color of Fear."

"So what are ya sayin'?" Guy demanded to know.

"Despite what Carol may think, Will conquers all," Hal surmised, "If we exert our will we can break this barrier."

"I'm in," John declared.

"You can count on me," Kyle promised.

"About damn time ya came up with somethin' useful," Guy opined.

They all ignored Guy and Hal shot a beam of pure will at the barrier. John joined in and then Kyle did the same. Guy was last but the extra push was enough to overload the field emitters and it collapsed.

"Hurry!" Hal urged, "I can see Carol. She's in a fight with some kind of Green Lantern."

"It's Spencer Hawk," John informed him.

"Guy?" Hal queried him, "Think you can take him?"

"Do you wear ladies' underpants? Of course I can take him," Guy boasted.

"He's all yours," Hal decided.

"Now yer talkin'!" Guy enthusiastically soared off with the other three Lanterns in pursuit.

Guy came in and gave no quarter nor did he expect any mercy in return. Hal came alongside Carol, "Miss me?"

"Terribly," she half jested, "I see you found a purpose for Guy."

"It only took ten years," Hal ruefully commented.

* * *

John was at the hatch inputting access codes. The computers hadn't been overridden so his code worked and the hatch slid open. Carol winked at Hal and moved into the hatch. Once they were gathered inside, John sealed it.

He then activated the artificial gravity and pressurized the airlock. Entering into the station, John made a suggestion, "We should split up. We need to keep one experienced Leaguer with a newbie."

"Kyle, you're with me and we'll run interference," Hal chose, "John, take Carol with you and neutralize the inhibitor."

"Follow me," Kyle suggested and he and Hal went down the corridor.

"So?" Carol's eyes twinkled mirthfully, "New in town?"

John grinned despite himself, "Just keep up."

"I bet you don't talk this way to your wife," Carol declared as she chased John.

"You're not my wife," John reminded her.

"True," Carol conceded, "Where are we headed?"

"The cargo bays are just around the corner," John explained.

They reached a rounded corridor that contained several doors, all spread twenty feet apart. Carol whistled, "Big cargo bays."

John smirked, "You should see the hangar bay."

"If you have a teleporter network, why do you need a docking bay for ships?" Carol wondered as John activated the access panel releasing the hatch.

"For interstellar missions," John said.

"But you don't have any pilots anymore," Carol pointed out the overlooked fact.

John didn't know what to say, "Let's just stick to the plan for now."

"Okay," Carol relented because she could tell how much the comment had disturbed him.

* * *

John strode to a freestanding console next to, and facing, the actual cargo area. The designated area had a gripper mat installed for cargo would shift around if gravity took a beating. It wouldn't do anything for Zero G though.

John tried releasing the lockout. He was frustrated in the attempt. He turned to Carol.

"I need you to stream an energy beam into the system," John instructed.

"But I don't know the system," Carol reminded him, "What am I trying to accomplish?"

"We're knocking out the lockout mechanism. It's a circuit board located somewhere on the station. It's heavily shielded so it's going to be resistant," John informed her. Seeing her look of panic, he assured her; "I'll be right beside you, guiding you the whole way."

They focused their united energies on the system and the lockout blew. John smiled as he activated the teleporter. He received confirmation of a target locked and seconds later, J'onn's team materialized.

"This way," J'onn instructed the JLU boarding party and they hurried down the corridors.

Carol turned to John and she wore a triumphant smile, "Now whatever happened to all your doubts regarding Green Lantern/Star Sapphire cooperation?"

John was had and he knew it.


	39. Chapter 39

17 Justice League Shadows

"This isn't fair!" Flash pouted while standing in the teleporter room in the Metro Tower. It was the large scale teleporter, designed for cargo and entire squads of personnel.

Shayera gave him an annoyed glance, "Pipe down. None of us like being part of the 'secondary option'. Hell, some of our teammates haven't even bothered to arrive yet."

"Are you speaking of us?" Orion bluntly asked as he, Lightray Mr. Miracle, and Barda entered the room.

The veteran members of the team looked relieved to see the New God forces. However, the new JLU members gave the new arrivals wary glances. Orion and Barda gave in kind as Lightray chatted it up with the Flash. Mr. Miracle murmured a warning to Shayera as his wife and Highfather's adopted son pressed into the throng of recent recruits.

Orion stared Katana down, "And who are you?"

Katana never wavered. Her eyes were trained on his, every fiber of her being poised to strike if he so much as flinched. Orion suddenly smiled.

"I like your spirit," he decided, "Do you have a name?"

"My name is no concern of yours," Katana replied evenly.

""You need to learn respect, woman!" Orion blustered and he suddenly found the SoulTaker's blade pressed against his throat. Bleed trickled down from where the blade was embedded into his flesh. Orion was startled and it showed. He'd never seen her move.

Barda had her mega wand out and ready but Orion waved her off, "You truly are a warrior. I was going to ask if you knew how to use your pretty sword but I think you're proven you do. Lower your blade, milady. I mean you no harm."

Katana's gaze flickered to Shayera for a moment. The former Hawkgirl nodded her assent and Katana dropped her blade, "My apologies."

Orion noted that Katana's eyes never left his, even when she politely bowed before him. He thrust out his hand and she dropped into a high guard position. Her sword was poised horizontally just before her eyes while her body was set in a way she could unleash a killing stroke without any effort. Once again, Orion was impressed.

"My hand is offered in friendship. From one warrior to another," Orion explained.

"Forgive me," Katana lowered her sword and seemed to relax but it was an outer façade. To the New Gods' trained eyes, she was not only a warrior who would stand ready to oppose them at a moment's notice; she was also a death dealer. Katana's movements were not only a functional fighting form, they were stealthy. Designed to kill a target before they knew they were dead.

Orion also noted that while Katana has apologized, she hadn't bowed this time. Nor was she accepting his hand. He closed it and returned it to his side.

"I am unfamiliar with some of Earth's cultures. The diversity on your world is almost mind boggling compared to the homogenous nature of most. On most worlds one singular culture has already dominated a planet by this time in their development and either killed or bred out the competing racial lines. However, Earth is nearly unique in that it hasn't," Orion explained, "So forgive _me_ if I am unaware that your culture does not readily embrace the clasping of hands."

He repeated Katana's bow back at her and he smiled, "Is this better?"

He was pleased to see that she relaxed somewhat, "I am Orion. And you would be?"

"I am called Katana," she cautiously revealed. For names held power and such power was over the named.

Orion tipped his head again, "I am pleased to meet you, Katana. May we join against our common foe in the days to come."

He looked to Barda and she in turn faced down Batwing. Barda looked every bit like the former leader of the Female Furies that she was, reviewing her troops. Batwing met her piercing gaze levelly and did not flinch.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "You do not bend easily."

"I have no cause to. I do not fear you, nor will I fear you, so therefore you will not break me," Batwing replied.

"I could simply kill you," Barda casually remarked.

"Then I would be dead and you will still not have broken me. You will only have killed me and proven how small your power over me truly was," Batwing replied.

This time Barda did smile, "I like you. So don't force me to break you."

She moved on to Metamorpho and Mr. Miracle intervened, "You remember Metamorpho?"

She smiled warmly, "Rex, so good to see you again. I still can't thank you enough for your help against Funky Flashman last year."

"Well that creep wanted to kidnap Sapphire and take her on a 'galactic world tour'," Metamorpho reminded her, "So, of course I helped out."

Barda recalled an image of Sapphire Stagg in her mind. She shoved it aside, "I understood that you were a member of the original JLU. Before they shut it down and reconstituted it into the United Nations backed Justice League."

"Yup," Metamorpho chuckled, "They didn't ask me back after they reformed. Something about the US military labeling me as an 'unstable element'. Which is kinda ironic since the experiment that turned me into what I am today was designed to create a 'super soldier'. And my powers are elementally based so the pun has literally cracked me up considering whatever form I take that day."

Metamorpho's smile became razor sharp, "And in the end they came crawling back to me and offered me a slot on the very team they rejected me for."

Barda gazed about. These three were the only ones she didn't recognize, "Are there more new members?"

"Fifteen of us to be precise," Metamorpho explained, "Which more than makes up for the twelve members that were sent packing to the Justice Society of America."

Barda gave Mr. Miracle a quizzical glance and silently mouthed the name of the team at him. He wore a wry expression, "Earth's first super team. I thought they were all dead or retired by now."

Metamorpho chuckled, "You haven't kept up on the news while you're on Earth. I assume you know the JSA disappeared in the 1950s?"

The couple both nodded. Metamorpho pressed on, "Then you don't know that they reappeared in the 1980s."

"I had no idea?" Mr. Miracle admitted, "Where were they all that time?"

"In the hell dimension Ragnarok," Metamorpho explained, "Y'see, a fire demon named Surtur was prophesied by the Norse to arise and destroy the gods. Of course, he was supposed to conquer Midgard, that's Earth, along the way. Surtur was going to destroy the Midgard Serpent that coiled around the planet and protected it from harm."

Metamorpho grew sad, "Only, the Norse gods never arrived and the only enemy that Surtur faced was the JSA. They drove Surtur back to his home dimension and held him there until they could finally defeat him thirty years later."

Metamorpho was warming into his topic now, "These guys had been young men during World War II. They should have been old men when they emerged from Ragnarok. Only they weren't. They were younger then when they went in."

"They came back to find all their wives and girlfriends had moved on with their lives. They were assumed dead and forgotten. So they hung up their uniforms and formed new families and watched as Superman and Batman later forged a brave new world a few decades later," Metamorpho described the events.

"But you made it sound as though they're back in action," Barda said desperately.

"That's because they are," Metamorpho smiled, "They came back together to pass on their legacy to the new crop of kids showing up all over the place."

"So why call us in?" Orion asked as he joined them, "Why not summon the Justice Society?"

"Because this is an internal JLU problem," Shayera said from behind them, "The Legion of Doom has taken our _Watchtower_ space station. We want it back."

"Then what are we doing here?" Barda wanted to know.

"The strike team is already aboard the station," Shayera knew this wouldn't go over well, "We're the backup in case they fail."

The New Gods surprised Shayera. Barda and Orion were too stunned to respond. Mr. Miracle nodded his understanding. Lightray and the Flash joined them.

"I say we settle down and have a few drinks," Lightray jovially suggested, "Especially with _her_."

He zeroed in on Crimson Fox, who the others had ignored. Crimson Fox cast a pleading look towards Vixen and Zatanna. When her teammates merely shrugged in reply, Crimson Fox contented herself with merely imagining castrating Lightray while he blathered on.

"So, how is J'onn's team doing?" Orion found his voice at last.

Shayera frowned, "I have no idea."

* * *

Luthor had transferred his fighting force to the cargo bays using the teleporter for a site to site transport. His remaining staff consisted of Dr. Sivana, Calendar Man, the Ultra-Humanite, and the Riddler. The Riddler was needed to maintain control over the actual JLU personnel. The Calendar Man and Sivana were just useless in a physical battle so they could man the controls. The Ultra-Humanite had briefly left Waller and the Chinese girl unattended while he treated Luthor's wound. They hadn't made an escape attempt but they could very well be behind this invasion.

Max Lord had briefly pulled the wool over Luthor's eyes. Lord was getting much sharper because of his tenure with the League. He idly wondered if the JLU knew Max had an active metagene power. He decided it was no matter and turned to his last remaining fighting Legionnaire.

"Key, you will open a passage to our redoubt," Luthor commanded.

"Do you think we'll need it?" the Key wondered.

"I know we will," Luthor simply stated.

"Very well," the Key relented, "After I sent Grodd's unit I kept the location stored in my keyhole device. I can go at a moment's notice."

"A moment may be all you have," Luthor warned.

"Pardon my asking, but why not continue to use the teleporters?" the Key wondered.

"The teleporter is useless below ground," Luthor explained, "It won't target the caverns despite our knowing they're safe. Besides, these fools are eventually going to crack how to trace the teleports. I'd rather not leave them a breadcrumb to follow."

The Key nodded, "I understand. I'll be standing by."

Luthor suddenly smiled, "Speaking of the teleporter, wait for the others in the teleport chamber. That way the League will waste hours, if not days, trying to determine where we went."

The Key chuckled, "I like it."

* * *

J'onn's first act was to deploy the waiting Lanterns outside. They were to patrol the station's exterior and catch any escaping lifeboats abandoning the station. Hal was amused to find Guy victorious and looking for a new challenge. He balked at such a passive role but when he was reassured he could 'bust some heads' if and when he caught a lifeboat or two, he simmered down.

The Green Lanterns surrounded the station. Each one monitoring a quarter of the station. Carol took charge of the unconscious Spencer Hawk. She removed his ring from him and safely tucked it away within her uniform. Which wasn't easy when it was skin tight.

Legionnaires began pouring out of the cargo bays. J'onn wondered how they'd gotten there. The Metro Tower teleporter's targeting sensors hadn't detected any life signs besides the energy signatures of four Lanterns.

Superman slammed into Supreme and they went crashing into an abandoned cargo bay. The thunderous echoes of their exchanged blows sounded like artillery fire. J'onn's telepathic senses were suddenly overloaded as the Legion appeared. And the cause of his distress floated nearby.

Hector Hammond couldn't smile but J'onn could sense his malicious glee. J'onn shoved back with his mind and Hector's eyes glinted. J'onn could sense Hector's delight in finding a foe worthy of his talents.

Hector's attack was as blunt as could be. He simply tried to rend J'onn's mind apart. The Martian resisted but he could feel his defenses buckling. Sensing that Hammond was only interested in tearing J'onn apart piece by piece, he gathered that the human telepath wasn't reading his thoughts. So his next move would come as a complete surprise.

J'onn hammered Hector with his Martian Vision. The psychokinetic's floating chair was smashed against the bulkhead. J'onn didn't relent. He kept the pressure on while Hammond struggled to even draw breath under the crushing onslaught.

J'onn began to exert psychic pressure as well. He attacked Hector much the same way Hammond had attacked him. He just wasn't as destructive. He narrowly focused his abilities and targeted those parts of Hammond's mind that controlled his abilities.

J'onn found the corner of Hector's mind that controlled his awesome abilities. J'onn simply switched that part of Hector's mind off. All the synaptic connections that led to it were severed. Hector's attack ceased immediately and J'onn could taste Hector's frustration with his inability to carry on the fight.

J'onn released him and he slumped lifelessly to the floor. J'onn paid him the courteously of propping Hector's body up so he breathing wouldn't be affected. The two men's eyes met and Hector's burned with hatred. J'onn gazed back into those dark depths.

"Your life has been spared because I wish it to be," J'onn said in a grave voice, "Do not cause me to reconsider."

J'onn knew Hector would have spat upon him had he been able to. The Martian rose and looked down the corridors. All the of the members of the JLU team were similarly engaged.

* * *

August General in Iron took a ready stance. As a career military officer in the People's Army, August General had been encouraged to embrace a martial art form. He'd had an advantage over several of his fellow officers and sparring partners, his father was a Kung Fu Master, and had taught August General the discipline since he could walk.

August General had mastered five fighting forms so far. Despite his transformation, August General was quite limber. He was agile and fast regardless of his appearance. So as he now faced down a seething Blockbuster, he felt confident of victory.

Blockbuster's attack was as bestial as his reputation. August General blocked several blows and returned them in kind. He was careful not to get overconfident though. He'd been taught that a novice was often more dangerous than a master because they were more unpredictable.

After trading several more blows, August General in Iron's opportunity arose. He slapped Blockbuster's ears with his flat palms. Blockbuster's eardrums were ruptured and the effect was devastating. Blockbuster reeled as his sense of balance was disrupted by his damaged inner ear. August General chose to end Blockbuster's misery rather quickly.

Then he joined J'onn in assessing the situation.

* * *

The Reverse Flash came streaking in on Samurai. Fortunately for the Japanese hero, the room with which Professor Zoom had to work with was very small. As it was, Samurai still nearly lost his head.

Zoom stopped and laughed at Samurai. The JLer lashed out with a kick but Zoom simply sped off. As Samurai rose, he saw Zoom prepare for another sprint.

Samurai pushed the air within the corridor and a gale force wind began. J'onn and August General were nearly propelled down the corridor as well. Reverse Flash ran against the wind but soon he was running in place.

Samurai shifted the air pattern and a whirlwind sprouted up around Zoom. Hailstones and lightning struck him as he was caught in the torrent. When the winds faded, Zoom collapsed onto the deckplates.

* * *

Dr. Polaris used his magnetic powers to shove Black Vulcan's electrical streams aside into the walls. Black Vulcan kept the blast up as he steadily approached the Legionnaire. As long as Polaris was busy deflecting lighting, he couldn't use his powers against the JLer. Finally he got within arm's reach and dropped the electrical barrage. A single punch served to defeat Dr. Polaris.

* * *

King Kull bellowed his rage as he ran up to Apache Chief. The Native American considered phasing and allowing Kull to run through him. He opted not to. The brute only understood force, so force would be applied.

Kull brought his war club down upon Apache Chief's head…and there it cracked and splintered. Kull stupidly gazed at his broken club. The subhuman was incapable of understanding that Apache Chief had tightened his molecular density to the point he was virtually invulnerable.

Now, while this didn't grant him superhuman strength, it did make his blows like being hit with a diamond. Apache Chief began to rain blows upon King Kull. It took a dozen strikes but Kull went down and stayed there.

* * *

Black Mass began shifting Firestorm's local gravity and the JLer could feel himself being crushed. He slowly dropped down onto one knee. But he had something to ask Black Mass.

"You haven't discussed my powers with Multiplex, have you?" Firestorm strained.

"Why would I give a rat's ass about your powers?" Black Mass asked, "I'm gonna crush you sucker."

"Good to know," Firestorm remarked. He then changed the atomic structure of the air above Black Mass. The Legionnaire barely had to realize a shadow had fallen upon him before a massive steel girder fell upon him. He was out as his head struck the deck.

"Next time do your homework," Firestorm critiqued.

_Hardly a wise sentiment coming from you, Ronald,_ the ethereal Martin Stein lectured Firestorm.

"Gimme a break, Professor," Firestorm retorted, "The guy was a loser. He probably skipped high school and went straight to Thug Academy."

"Who are you talking to?" Apache Chief inquired.

Firestorm gave him a wry glance, "Never mind. It's a long story."

Apache Chief did not look convinced.

* * *

Fire and Ice faced the Shade together. He smirked as he tipped his top hat at them, "Ladies."

"You'll think 'lady'," Fire warned, "Drop the cane and put your hands up!"

Shade tsked her, "I did so hope we could do this in a genteel manner. Perhaps go out for drinks and share a laugh over old times."

"Do I even need to say it?" Fire seethed.

"Perhaps not," Shade conceded. He held his cane aloft and suddenly the pair were bathed in darkness. Fire ramped up the blazing intensity of her plasma form but it did little against the stygian darkness.

"Let me try, Beatriz," Ice requested.

"Sure. Why not?" Fire said dismissively.

Ice aimed at Shade's last known position and began to lower the temperature. She didn't freeze the area, at least not directly. The darkness faded and Shade was standing against the wall, ice dripping from his clothing and his teeth were chattering. His normally pale skin had taken on a bluish tint.

"Please, make it stop," he begged.

Fire reverted to her human form and delivered a right cross to his jaw, "There! It stopped."

"Really Beatriz, you could've been nicer. The poor man was suffering," Ice cajoled her.

"Good!" Fire huffed.

* * *

Nemesis was staying one step ahead of Bronze Tiger. This did little to endear him to the martial artist assassin. Nemesis tried a scissor kick out of desperation. Strangely enough, it succeeded in dropping Bronze Tiger to the floor. Nemesis had his dart gun in his hand before Bronze Tiger could respond and shot him.

With the Tiger contained, Nemesis looked to where he could serve best.

* * *

Captain Atom merely stood smirking at Atomic Skull. The Skull grew belligerent, "What are you staring at, punk?"

"Your flaming head," Captain Atom smarted off, "I think it's pretty."

"Yeah?" Atomic Skull grew even angrier, "Eat this!"

Radiation blasts flowed from his hands. The struck Captain Atom and the hero inexplicably yawned, "Got any more where that came from?"

Atomic Skull tried again but the results were largely the same. He tried to cut off the stream but found Captain Atom was now sucking the radiation out of him. Atomic Skull began to feel weak. Soon he could hardly stand.

"Please! Stop!" he pleaded. He finally collapsed and his flaming skull was extinguished.

"I always wondered if that would happen," Captain Atom mused.

* * *

"My cold blaster will freeze you solid, my dear," Captain Cold taunted Dr. Light.

She simply blasted him with a photon burst. He bounced off the bulkhead and collapsed. She strode over to his fallen form and sliced his blaster in half with a laser.

"Don't you know cold doesn't affect light?" she punned. Realizing no one was laughing, she looked to see how her companions were faring against the rest of the Rogues.

* * *

Heat Wave poured it on Steel. Soon Steel's armor glowed from the heat. Steel's cooling systems were maxed out, but unbeknownst to Heat Wave, Steel's armor was converting the heat into energy for the cooling system…and its weapons systems.

"Okay tough guy, we've seen what you've got," Steel remarked, "Ready to see what's in my hand?"

"I'll melt that hammer before you ever get close enough to use it," Heat Wave boasted.

"No, the _other_ hand," Steel warned. His gauntlet mounted concussion blaster lashed out, striking down Heat Wave with a single blast. Steel moved closer and retrieved the thermal blaster.

"Just how do you work?" Steel mused as his armor cooled.

* * *

Weather Wizard conjured every kind of weather pattern he could imagine. The Silver Sorceress merely stood by and laughed as her vortex sucked it all in, "You really aren't good at this, are you?"

"What are you?" Weather Wizard demanded to know as he attempted a new trick.

"I'm a real sorceress," Silver Sorceress revealed, "Unlike your technology based 'wizardry' I tap into the cosmos itself."

"Die! Damn you!" he shrieked.

She conjured a second spell to go with her first and a mystical energy bolt stunned the Weather Wizard and then formed a cage to hold him to the deck. She gazed mercilessly upon the Legionnaire: "It's been tried with every force harnessed by humanity. Yet I'm still here. Some would call that a good thing. I say the jury is still out."

* * *

Mirror Master aimed a mirror at Cyborg but suddenly a wave washed over him and all of his mirrors shattered. Alarmed, he yelped; "What the hell was that?"

"My sonic cannon," Cyborg replied, "Want to see what it can do at a higher setting?"

Mirror Master's hands shot up, "I give already!"

Cyborg smirked.

* * *

Animal Man took on the characteristics of a panther and leapt upon the Trickster, driving him to the ground. Trickster held his palm against Animal Man and his high voltage joy buzzer jolted Animal Man. He retreated and took stock of his opponent.

The Trickster was obviously out of his mind. Well, chimpanzees could go out of their minds as well. So he became a chimp.

Trickster tried to emulate Animal Man's frenzied antics. What he accomplished was running right into Animal Man's fist. While the Trickster reeled, Animal Man leapt upon his back and slapped a choke hold on him. Trickster passed out within seconds and Animal Man became himself again.

* * *

The rest of the Rogues lured Blue Jay, Vigilante, and Vibe into an empty cargo bay. Having room to maneuver, Blue Jay took flight. He immediately became a target of Captain Boomerang. The first passing razorang slashed a gash in Blue Jay's leg but he wasn't seriously hurt. He was wiser though.

Captain Boomerang threw three boomerangs in quick succession. Blue Jay not only evaded them all, he avoided them on their return course. Captain Boomerang began to get desperate. He threw all six of his razorangs.

They all missed Blue Jay despite their varied paths. Blue Jay dove at Captain Boomerang. Boomerang ducked as Blue Jay passed by overhead. It was then that he remembered his six razorangs were due to return.

The first embedded itself in his arm. The second in his opposing shoulder. Another cut into his leg. The fourth stabbed into the same leg only lower. He turned and the fifth and sixth razorangs plunged into his back.

He went down in a convulsing, sobbing heap. Blue Jay landed next to him. He knelt down beside the writhing Captain Boomerang.

"You're lucky we're not on Angor," Blue Jay advised, "On my world assaulting a peace officer was punishable by death. Think on that."

* * *

The Golden Glider skated circles around Vigilante. She swerved towards him and her skate took a bite out of his shoulder. She laughed as she skated on.

"Dang nabbit!" Vigilante vented, "That hurt."

"You want me to take her down?" Vibe asked from nearby.

"You take her gosh durned boyfriend. Ah got this little filly," Vigilante promised.

He pulled the rope that was looped over his other shoulder off. He formed a lariat and began to swing it in his hands.

"Why doncha try that agin ya little guttersnipe?" Vigilante called out to the Golden Glider.

"Certainly!" she singsonged as she started speed skating towards him. He tucked and rolled out of her way. As she began her climb, he threw the lasso. It roped her and he yanked hard. She came crashing down into her butt with a yelp.

"Don't just stand there!" Golden Glider implored, "Get him!"

Vigilante aimed a six shooter at her head and cocked it, "Ah wouldn't."

The Top laughed, "Everyone knows your trick bullets aren't lethal."

"Maybe Ah swapped `em out for the real thing this time," Vigilante bluffed.

The Top called it, "I really don't think so."

He began to spin and soon created a vortex. Everyone was being sucked in towards the human cyclone. Vigilante turned to Vibe.

"Go get him, kid!" He instructed.

"Sure, _now_ you want me to get him," Vibe muttered. He aimed both hands at the Top and tried not to get sucked off of his feet. His vibration waves cascaded into the cyclone. It soon ceased as the Top came to a halt. He was shaking and bent over to throw up. When he finished being sick, Vigilante called out to him.

"Hey pardner, Ah guess we're about to find out if I switched up mah ammo," he shot the Top. The hyperkinetic bullet knocked the Rogue several feet back.

The Top merely lay on the ground groaning. Golden Glider was livid, "You bastard! You killed him!"

"Would he be makin' all that dang racket if he wuz dead?" Vigilante wanted to know.

He never got an answer because she disappeared in a blue flash. Vigilante spun to see all of the Rogues were gone. The JLers bolted out into the corridor. From everyone else's expression, all of the Legionnaires had teleported away.

"To the command deck and the teleport chamber!" J'onn commanded. While they all hurried to the lifts, J'onn contacted Shayera. The secondary option was utilized.

* * *

"Now for your keyhole portal," Luthor instructed the Key. The entire Legion was gone by the time the League arrived in the teleport chamber.

* * *

Waller and Ziya were released from Waller's office by the personnel that were freed from the Riddler's control when he disappeared out of range. J'onn was pleased to see that everyone was alright.

Waller, however, was unaccustomedly upset, "You have to free Sue."

"Where is she?" J'onn asked.

'I think they took her to the detention level," Waller answered, "That's a guess though. She attacked Luthor and they drug her off and then forgot about her."

"Why would she attack Luthor?" Superman asked.

"For the same reason you would," Waller said, "They must have threatened Ralph and Alyssa."

"I'll get her out," Nemesis volunteered.

"No, I'll do it," Flash countered, "Ralph and Sue were there for me when I was only Barry's sidekick. I can help more than you can."

He exited to find Sue even as Steel entered the command deck and reported his findings, "They didn't use the teleporter to get off the station."

"But that's impossible, "Superman argued, "The Lanterns would have grabbed them if they'd left any other way."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," J'onn thought about it some more, "You are certain of the teleporter log's validity?"

"The last teleport was a site to site within the station. That's when everyone in the cargo area was swept away from us. The system hasn't been used since then," Steel assured him.

J'onn turned to Waller, "Was the Key ever present?"

Waller grasped his meaning, "Yes, he was. And he was one of the few that remained behind when they all went to fight you."

"You think the Key transported the Legion away?" Superman blindly asked.

Despite the Kryptonian's gentle heart and giving spirit, J'onn sometimes wished that Superman had stayed on the farm; "It is within the Key's capabilities."

"So how do we track him?" Superman asked.

"We don't," Shayera burst his bubble, "We don't understand enough of the Key's technology to be able to track it."

"So where could they go?" Superman stubbornly persisted.

Shayera looked to J'onn, "Guy Gardner captured Spencer Hawk. Carol is holding him right now. We could interrogate him."

"I will not invade another's memories," J'onn replied sternly.

"Who needs to?" Shayera countered, "Carol's holding him out in space. I bet he'd talk after he sucks hard vacuum for a few seconds."

"There are two problems with that solution. The first is a question. Would Carol even threaten Spencer Hawk's life? The second is a legality. No civilized nation on Earth would condone it," J'onn argued.

"Pardon me, but you are incorrect," August General in Iron spoke up, "The People's Republic of China would heartily support such a proposition. And Chung Kua is the cradle of human civilization. You were married to a citizen of my country and lived there for several years. Surely you know this to be true?"

"I concede that the current Chinese government frequently places the needs of the state before those of its citizens. While the People's Republic has inherited a rich tapestry of history and culture dating back over seven thousand years, it smothers that blessing with questionable ideology that tends to squander lives," J'onn stated.

This put August General's nose out of joint but he didn't argue the point further, "Then what are we to do?"

"We hand Spencer Hawk over to the ISA and pray that we can persuade him to betray his teammates' confidence. Being abandoned by one's fellows frequently has a revelatory effect upon one's loyalties," J'onn decided.

Waller looked disturbed, "All right. We'll play it your way for now. I have a feeling you'd resign if we didn't."

"You would be correct," J'onn confirmed hr suspicions. He turned to Shayera, "Is your team still ready for action?"

"Of course," Shayera eagerly replied.

"I doubt you will find this task appealing. The Legion may have launched an attack on the Dibney residence. I need someone to investigate this," J'onn explained.

Shayera fully grasped the implications, "And if Ralph and Alyssa are dead?"

"Then we grieve," J'onn said somberly, "And we do all in our power to keep Sue out of range of any Legionnaires."

Shayera nodded and then turned to gather up some volunteers. J'onn stepped away from Waller for a moment to gather his thoughts. Staring out the observation dome, he gazed upon the Earth as it rotated below the station's orbit. He wondered just where the Legion could have gone this time.

* * *

In the subterranean kingdom of Subera, the Submen lived. Despite their brutish exteriors and preference for blunt object weaponry, the subhumans were technologically advanced. They heralded the return of their ruler, King Kull, and his allies with acclaim. Tens of thousands of years ago, the Submen had ruled the surface world as well as the caverns of Subera.

The Legion was shown to quarters worthy of kings. Luthor immediately took the opportunity to confer with Grodd. Grodd shared his good humor.

"And the Justice League has no clue as to where we are now?" he asked mirthfully.

"Not a clue," Luthor chuckled, "Oh, they may deduce the how of it but they will never seek us out here. For all of the years Kull has fought Captain Marvel, the good Captain was never brought here. He probably thinks Kull lives in a simple cave."

"This is well and truly beyond a simple cave," Grodd admitted, "The technology here rivals that of Gorilla City."

Grodd suddenly looked disturbed. Luthor inquired as to why. Grodd decided now was as good a time to share as any.

"Poison Ivy attacked the Suicide Squad," he bluntly announced.

"What?" Luthor thundered, "I gave express instructions that no Legionnaire was to engage Task Force X."

"It appears to have been a recruiting mission. They offered some bait and Ivy snapped at it. However she declined their offer and walked free," Grodd explained.

"And just how did she even learn of this bait or Task Force X's location?" Luthor grated.

"Talia Head learned of the bait through her contacts within ARGUS. She passed the information on to Ivy. She then found Task Force X and provided their location to Ivy," Grodd could see the veins in Luthor's temples bulge, "Talia also provided real time research support to Ivy while she planned her assault."

"Talia knew of my non-interference order. It stands for LexCorp as well as the Legion," Luthor was raging now, "How dare she circumvent my dictates."

"The entire affair seems to have been a wash," Grodd pointed out.

"No, Talia doesn't just walk away this time. She needs to be brought to heel," Luthor demanded.

"I suppose you have a method already devised," Good surmised.

"Yes," Luthor was controlling his temper if just barely, "Summon Supreme. I have a mission for him."

Grodd nodded his agreement and left. Luthor stood alone, stewing in his anger. Talia had finally gone too far. Well, she was about to discover she wore a choker collar after all.


	40. Chapter 40

13 Justice League Shadows

The next day, Ra's al Ghul stood by and proudly watched his grandson, Damian, go through his exercises. The boy was only ten, on the cusp of eleven, and he was already mastering all of the arts and sciences of the Leagues of Shadows. Today he was working out with some of Ra's' finest assassins, including the masked man known only as Darkwing.

The floor began to tremble and Ra's wondered what was afoot. This was a tectonically stable region. The nearest fault line laid hundreds of miles away. When the wall crumbled and the white suited figure emerged from its ruins, Ra's knew his answer.

Faithful Ubu flung himself at Supreme. The bodyguard needn't have wasted his time. The Daxamite was as far above him as Ubu was to an ant. Ra's flung aside his cloak and prepared to meet his challenger.

Supreme was as powerful as Superman yet he distinctly _wasn't_ Superman. For one thing, the kryptonite in Ra's amulet was useless. For another, while Superman remained a brawler at heart, despite his wife's best intentions, Supreme had studied with the war master of Apokolips. His lover was Lashina, the finest of the Female Furies.

But right now, all of that didn't matter one iota. All that mattered was Supreme's goal. Ra's watched as his assassins struck out at Supreme. They crumpled and fell, their bodies twisted and broken.

Darkwing went against the Daxamite. For a moment the battle seemed evenly matched and then Supreme wore a satisfied smile and Ra's knew that he'd merely been toying with his fellow Legionnaire. Their joined allegiance to Luthor's band spared Darkwing permanent injury but he still fell and fell hard.

Ra's interposed himself between Supreme and the boy, "You will not have him."

Supreme's smile was one of relish. He pulled in a deep breath and then blew. Ra's was hurled into the far wall with enough force to drive him part way into unconsciousness. Finally, Supreme approached Damian.

The boy's eyes met Supreme's. His were steady and full of hate. He was old enough to understand his destiny and he was going to meet it unflinchingly. Supreme wore a satisfied smile as his eyes began to glow red.

* * *

Talia was collating figures. Several project proposals had crossed her desk this morning. Claire Connelly was requesting additional resources to match STAR Labs funding towards their joint nanoprobe project. She was highly optimistic regarding the endeavor.

Talia knew, of course, of the connection between the project leaders. She also knew of Claire's lifelong transition into full womanhood. If anyone knew the power of hope and endurance, it was Claire.

Talia decided to endorse the allowance. She just needed to run it by the Board. She had qualms about a few other proposals though. Again, she'd make her objections known to the Board but in the end it would come down to a vote. It was Talia's job too put on a smile and spin whatever decisions the Board made.

Her private elevator chimed and she was curious as to who would be aboard it. No one else had access. Luthor had once upon a time but she eliminated his. So when the doors opened, she was surprised.

Her father stood revealed. Gone was his customary garb. It was replaced by a dapper gray wool suit of the finest cut. The anguish in his eyes brought Talia to her feet.

"Where's Damian?" she asked as her heart froze within her.

"Gone," Ra's said with an abiding grief, "Taken from me."

Talia was rounding the desk, "By whom?"

"Luthor," Ra's informed her, "Of course, he didn't act directly. The man has no honor for that. He acted through the Daxamite."

"Supreme?" Talia asked through her shock, "Where did he take Damian? Surely you must know."

"Talia, he wasn't taken," Ra's hearty was breaking anew, "He is…_gone_."

"No!" Talia screamed and beat at her father's chest, "He was safe until you went for him! You bastard!"

Ra's took hold of his daughter's arms, "He was _never_ safe. Do you understand? The blood of the al Ghul clan coursed through him. That alone earned him a lifetime of enmity. And then, of course, there was his _father_…"

He let that hang there and Talia seized the thought, "Does he know?"

"He didn't even know Damian was alive," Ra's snorted, "_You_ saw to that."

Talia ignored the rebuke, "I must tell him."

"No, you need to come with me," Ra's insisted.

Talia wrenched herself free from his grasp, "I am not going _anywhere_."

"What do you mean?" Ra's tone was stern.

"I made a promise to Lex once, if this very thing should pass. He knew what it would bring yet he cast the dice anyway. He will reap what he has sown and the world will pay for it."

"Beware the waters you are about to navigate, daughter," Ra's warned, "You may step beyond even _my_ protection,"

"So be it," Talia decided, "Do you have further word for me?"

Part of Ra's was proud of his daughter's inner steel and part of him was terrified. Luthor had no idea of what he'd unleashed on this day. He would recall Lady Shiva. Talia was his best's hope of revenge now.

"Take care, Talia," Ra's urged, "It will be difficult but do not become consumed by hate. I walked that road after your mother's death. Those were long and wasted years. Years we have both paid for."

Talia was surprised by her father's insight and honesty, "I'll keep it in mind. Go, I have to see Bruce now."

Ra's sighed, "You really need to see the Detective?"

"He has a right to know," she held up a hand, "And before you try to warn me off, Bruce watches me. He is rather like my conscience in that regard. If he knows, then he will stand aside and allow me to do what I must."

"So you hope," Ra's said dourly.

"So I know," Talia replied, "Take care, father. Our paths may not cross again."

She could see his inner agony at those words. But he wisely stepped aside, "I can only hope that you are wrong."

She strolled past him and watched him as the elevator doors closed. He would find his own way out even as he'd found a way in. She pulled out her mobile and summoned her car. It and a driver would be awaiting her when she reached the garage.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth opened the main door and found, much to his surprise, Talia waiting outside. She looked unexpectedly grim.

"Can I help you, Miss Talia?" Alfred asked.

"I need to speak with Bruce," she stated. It wasn't a request per se. More of a statement of fact.

"Master Bruce is indisposed," Alfred replied.

"Step aside, Alfred. Or I will move you," she declared.

Seeing her determination he backed away and she marched into the manor. He started to speak but she cut him off, "I remember the way to the Cave."

She reached the grandfather clock and pulled it aside. It swung on its hidden hinges and revealed a pathway into another world. The stone staircase led to a stygian realm. It was Batman's private universe.

She continued down the stairs. Her footfalls echoing as she did so. Three inch heels may have been stylish but they weren't stealthy.

She found Batman waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She decided to take the initiative, "Take off the cowl."

Batman just glowered at her. She was unimpressed, "I need to tell you something. Batman won't be able to comprehend it but Bruce Wayne will."

Batman reluctantly slid the mask back. The transformation in his face and body language was immediate. She only wished she could have seen the signs so clearly eleven years ago.

"What is it, Talia?" the harshness of his voice was gone. Bruce Wayne had truly returned. Only for this though.

"Our son is dead," she said without preamble.

"_Our_ son?" Bruce was understandably floored.

"Damian," she replied, "He was ten, almost eleven."

"You said you lost the baby," Bruce was shell-shocked.

"I lied," she confessed.

He glared at her and she matched him, "You were becoming insufferably overprotective. I already had my father for that. I didn't need _you_ following in his footsteps. It turned out for the best since you left anyway."

"I…" Bruce faltered before recovering, "_Who_ killed Damian?"

"Supreme, but it was at Lex Luthor's behest," Talia informed him.

"We'll see about that," Bruce reached for the cowl. Talia put her hands out to stop him.

"No! He's mine to deal with," Talia said fiercely.

Bruce knew better than to argue, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Talia's anger ebbed only to be replaced by infinite sadness, "While I was pregnant I searched the world for eligible people who wanted to adopt. I found a couple in Vancouver, BC and I dropped Damian off at their house with their adoption papers already done. I included your mother's necklace."

Bruce looked wounded so she continued to explain, "I appreciated your gesture. I truly did but I didn't need another token of affection not when it could help secure our son's well being. Included in the papers were instructions on how to access a Swiss bank account that held a trust in Damian's name."

"But Luthor found him?" Bruce wondered.

"Actually, my father retrieved him. It was our difference of opinions regarding Damian's future that drove me too accept Lex's offer to run LexCorp," Talia confided.

"Why didn't you take Damian with you?" Bruce asked.

Talia looked miserable, "My father wanted him. My interference, and threat to keep hindering him, bought me my freedom. Better to stay out of Damian's life than pretend to be his mother."

"A convenient rationalization," Bruce accused.

"And just who ran out on his intended bride because he thought she'd lost a baby?" Talia snapped back.

Bruce thought about and slowly nodded, "Point taken. You'll be leaving LexCorp then?"

"No," she said resolutely.

Bruce was surprised and said as much. He could see the fiery resolve in her eyes as she replied, "I'm in a far better place to hurt Lex then if I were on the outside. After all, to slay the dragon you must first enter its lair."

Bruce knew her ultimate intentions right then and there, "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"No," she affirmed his worst fears.

"Then why did you come?" he asked.

"I want you to stay out of the way," Talia shared.

"I don't know if I can," he protested.

"Whatever happens, it won't happen in Gotham. I promise you that. You needn't be concerned over when or where beyond that," Talia assured him.

"But why must you do this?" Bruce was getting desperate now.

Talia's laugh was a bitter one, "_You_ have the nerve to ask me that?"

"It may seem a little ironic," Bruce allowed.

"Beloved, they took our _son_!" she matched his desperation with her own. She reached out and held his cheek, "We were never meant to be. They took the bright and noble part of our lives away. Without him, and if I can't have you, what else is there for me?"

The abiding sorrow in her voice and her eyes broke his heart, "Very well. I won't interfere."

"Thank you," she almost whispered as she pulled her hand away from his face. He discovered he missed its warmth.

"But you can still back out of this," Bruce urged.

"No, I made a promise _before_ Damian was killed and I am, above all, a woman of my word," Talia said simply, "Goodbye, Beloved. If our paths should cross again, look kindly upon me."

She never said another word as she climbed the long staircase. He could hear the clock-door latch back into place. Bruce slumped into his customary chair.

He didn't know how much time had passed before Alfred brought down some coffee and a plate of food. Alfred was being circumspect but he could tell something was amiss, "Miss Talia departed as abruptly as she arrived."

"She has a lot on her mind," Bruce said absently.

"Pardon me, Master Bruce, but you have the look of a man that needs to talk," Alfred opined.

"Did you know I was a father?" Bruce asked.

"Heavens, no!" Alfred admitted, "Miss Talia?"

"Yes, she was the mother," Bruce shared.

"_Was_?" Alfred caught the distinction.

"My son is dead, Alfred. And I never met him," Bruce divulged, "And I may have just consented to the killer's murder."

"If Miss Talia or her father kills the man, then it is upon their heads, not yours," Alfred tried to reassure him.

"Are you certain, Alfred? Because I _want_ him dead," Bruce admitted, "Is my promise of noninterference just a cowardly attempt at murder?"

Alfred was at a loss, "You can only trust in your judgment, Master Bruce. It has never steered you wrong before."

"There's always a first time, Alfred," Bruce retorted.

"But not today," Alfred promised him, "Now eat up."

Alfred turned to leave and he paused, "Just so you know, if someone were to kill _you_, I'd want them dead as well. It's only human."

"Thank you, Alfred. That helps," Bruce said far more cheerfully then he felt.

* * *

Flash escorted Sue to the Metro Tower. It had been a hard night for her. With nowhere else to go, she'd slept aboard the _Watchtower_. The Flash escorted Sue to the Metro Tower the next morning. Shayera had reported in. The fire crews hadn't found human remains in the Dibneys' shattered apartment so the possibility of Ralph and Alyssa being alive burned as a bright beacon of hope in Sue's heart.

Sue and Ralph and been friends of Barry Allen, the second Flash. Barry had been Wally's uncle and it was through an unintentional recreation of the accident that granted Barry his ability to tap into the Speed Force that gave Wally his powers.

Barry had only been the Flash for five years, and Wally the Kid Flash for three, when Barry died defending the Earth from a grave threat that Wally still didn't fully understand. Sue and Ralph had been pillars of strength for Wally while he coped with Barry's death and decided to carry on Barry's mantle as the Flash.

The original Flash, Jay Garrick, had also been a source of encouragement. Jay had sought Barry out to ensure that his own legacy was being carried by the right hands. Jay had given Wally his full endorsement as well. But know Jay was also back in action as the Flash. Did that mean Jay had revoked his endorsement?

All Wally knew for certain was that he was going to be there for Sue during this crisis. They teleported in and Gwen was standing by for them. She wore an insufferable smirk.

"What's up, Gwen?" Flash wondered.

"I have a surprise for Sue," Gwen remarked.

"Is it Ralph?" Sue immediately asked, "Is Alyssa alive?"

"You'll see," Gwen turned and walked off, intending for them to follow.

Wally restrained Sue as she attempted to throttle Gwen from behind. The ISA agent led them to a conference room and stood aside, "I think you'll want to step inside."

Sue went in without hesitation. Gwen stopped Wally, "This is her moment."

Flash heard Sue cry, "Ralph!"

He smiled, "I think you're right."

* * *

Sue clutched at Ralph and held him close. Alyssa clung to Sue's leg and cried. Sue detached herself from Ralph long enough to scoop her daughter into her arms and then she pulled Ralph close with her other arm.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were dead."

She gave Ralph a quizzical look, "Why weren't you in the apartment?"

Ralph gave her a gentle smile, "Well, you know how I've been wanting to take Ally to the children's park…"

"And I said she was too young," Sue scolded him.

"We're alive because we went," Ralph sagely pointed out, "And she did great with a little help from dad."

"As long as you're alive," Sue buried her head in his shoulder and wept.

"Shhh. It's okay. We're gonna be fine," Ralph promised.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Sue plaintively asked.

"I assumed that if they were attacking me at home, they were waging all out war against the League. So Ally and I went to a hotel on Long Island and played on the beach," Ralph explained, "Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right," Su suddenly smiled, "My detective. Always right."

"Now you admit it," Ralph bemoaned, "It'll only last while we're the designated homeless."

"We are homeless aren't we?" Sue was discouraged again.

"Hey, we still have each other," Ralph reminded her, "And we have a hell of an insurance claim."

"Amanda authorized a reimbursement since the loss was in the line of duty," Sue suddenly smirked, "Of course that was while she still thought you were dead."

"Take the money and run!" Ralph urged, "Before she's the wiser."

"I love you," Sue suddenly gushed.

"I love you too," Ralph happily replied, "Now gimme some sugar."

Sue helplessly laughed as Ralph began showering her with kisses.

* * *

The Question appeared before J'onn in the Martian's office aboard the station. Repairs were underway across the station but the personnel and equipment transfers were well underway. The Question knew full well why he'd been summoned but he decided to play dumb anyway.

"You have been summoned, as I suspect you know, to answer to your use of excessive use of force in Chicago," J'onn said reprovingly, "I read Nightwing's reports, which were discouraging enough, but then I read the CPD's incident report You nearly killed two Legionnaires and then you compounded that action by shooting twenty men. Half of which nearly bled to death. What do you have to say for yourself and your actions?"

"I used what force I deemed necessary at the time," Question calmly replied.

"This isn't the first incident like this," J'onn reminded him, "There was your abortive attempt to kill Luthor. You nearly killed the Bronze Tiger last year. I haven't viewed the police records from Hub City yet. Would you care to illuminate me on what I shall find there?"

"Not particularly," Question admitted.

"You are hereby suspended from active duty," J'onn proclaimed, "Your activities in Hub City can go on unabated."

"Did you really think you could stop me otherwise?" Question mused.

J'onn cast a dour look his way, "We would find a way."

"You may as well place the Huntress on inactive duty while I'm gone," Question suggested.

"And why is that?" J'onn asked sharply.

"Do you really think she'll come around while I'm gone?" Question wondered.

"No," J'onn conceded. He rose and the Question did as well. J'onn grimaced.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," he admitted, "You have been a valued member."

"Maybe I will still be one after you've reviewed _all_ the facts," the Question opined, "Farewell, J'onn. I wish you luck. In all your endeavors."

The Question exited the space and J'onn had to ponder that last, loaded statement.

* * *

Hank Hall was in the middle of a good drunk when his doorbell rang. He stumbled to the door and ripped it open, "Go away!"

An attractive blonde woman his own age stood in the doorway smirking, "Are you always this friendly in the morning?"

She caught a whiff of Hank's breath, "Or this drunk?"

"No, only on special occasions," Hank snarled.

"May I come in?" she asked brightly.

"No," he said flatly.

He tried to close the door but found he couldn't. The mystery blonde shoved the door open again and pushed Hank along with it. Even in his alcoholic haze he realized she was far stronger than you looked.

"Suit yourself," Hank grumbled and went to find another bottle.

"Look, you're name is Hank Hall. I'm Dawn Granger," she announced.

"You are not my brother!" Hank snapped.

"I didn't say I was the male 'Don'," Dawn corrected him; "I'm the female version. You know, D A W N?"

"Whatever," Hank dismissively replied and resumed his search through the cupboards.

"What I really want to discuss is Hawk," Dawn suddenly revealed, "Or more specifically, Dove."

Hank spun around to give her a nasty retort when he stopped and gaped at her. She was now garbed in the Dove uniform. Only, it wasn't. The eye holes Don's mask had possessed were now covered by large white lenses like his own Hawk mask. But her hair was also exposed as well. It had been transformed as well into a white mane that flowed down her back in a ponytail.

"No," he grated, "You're not Dove."

"I'm afraid I am," she replied, "I was chosen just as you and your brother were."

"You're not Dove!" he roared.

"Hank, listen to me," Dove pleaded, "A pair of voices came to me and offered me the power to save my mother's life from terrorists. They told me to say the name 'Dove' and I was transformed. After the incident, I learned the original Dove, your brother Don, was dead. So I returned to America because the voices had said that Hawk needed a Dove. That was the grand design of things."

"Why weren't you in America?" Hank suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Dove was confused.

"You heard me lady," Hank growled.

"I was studying at Oxford," Dove explained, "I did some research and learned that Hawk and Dove had made Washington DC their new home so I transferred to Georgetown. Good enough?"

"Good enough," hank replied, "Now get out and never come back."

"You're not getting it," Dove stressed, "We're _meant_ to be together."

"We ain't meant to be anything!" Hank grated, "Now get out and don't let the door snack ya on the butt."

"Hank, Hawk is supposed to be teamed with Dove. If you walk away from that, you _won't_ be Hawk anymore," Dove warned.

"Maybe it's just as well," Hank said with such despair that it broke Dove's heart.

"I don't know how long the Lord of Chaos and the Lord of Order that cooperate to create us will give you. So think about it and get back to me," Dove transformed back into Dawn, "Just don't take too long."

She exited and Hank was left wondering whether he should even bother carrying on.

* * *

"It's done," Saturn Girl announced as she and Cosmic Boy exited the time bubble, "I've erased the knowledge of the Justice League's identities from the collected Legion of Doom's minds."

"Thank you," Kara gushed, "I didn't know who else to call."

"Hey, you're still family," Cosmic Boy assured her, "Besides this was never meant to happen."

"Tell me about it," Kara grumped.

"Kara, he means it wasn't in the timeline," Saturn Girl elaborated, "There are things happening we can't explain."

"But you're from the future," Kara protested, "This is all ancient history to you."

"Not anymore," Cosmic Boy attempted to explain, "I've told you before the time line keeps altering. Brainy's deduced that there are certain fixed points in the time line and the rest is pretty fluid. The fluid points keep flexing and changing. We're having a hard time keeping track of it all."

"But why is it happening?" Kara wondered.

"We think it's the work of one person," Saturn Girl divulged, "A time traveler, either from the past or the future. All we know for certain is that they keep changing details. And eventually those details build up a major rift in the time line."

"What kind of detail changed this time around?" Kara wanted to get to specifics.

"The Legion learned of the JLU-Gotham base from our mysterious antagonist," Cosmic Boy chose to reveal, "They granted Luthor access to the base, and from there, Luthor accessed the League's computers."

Kara had a hunch so she played it, "What aren't you telling me?"

Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl exchanged a loaded glance. Finally it was Cosmic Boy that spoke, "Whoever this is, they have it in for the Justice League."

"How so?" Kara wondered.

"Every altered detail revolves around the League," Cosmic Boy warned, "If they aren't corrected, they eventually lead to the destruction of the Justice League."

Kara swallowed, "What can we do?"

"It's time the League looked into contemporary matters with a watchful eye," Saturn Girl stressed, "If something seems highly unlikely or even implausible, it's probably the result of tampering by our mysterious friend."

"And how am I supposed to explain this to the others?" Kara asked.

"You have to find a way," Cosmic Boy urged, "Your life, and the lives of the entire Justice League, depend upon this person being stopped."

Kara grimly nodded. This was going to be a very interesting discussion with the League leadership. But like Cos said, lives were on the line so she couldn't afford to not persuade them.

* * *

**Thanks go to the usual cast of readers. Having an established group helps encourage one to keep going. Although, the unspoken masses supplied the crazy number of hits per chapter so that was encouraging as well. Thanks go to every reader that got past Chapter One and made it to the end. **

**Next up: Justice League Night Falls: DCAU Series Part 15**


End file.
